Aprontando Todas
by Girls n' Roses
Summary: Os marotos estão em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, descobrem então um grupo de três garotas que chegou na escola e acabarão por mexer com o coração deles..." Gente, é nossa primeira fic aqui, então plz... Reviews! ;D
1. Chapter 2

_Cá estamos nós novamente, as marotas, começando mais uma fanfic em parceria... Esta fanfic é um pouco diferente das outras, já que nós fizemos o James ficar com uma OC. Espero que vocês curtam, e duvidas só nos avisar..._

_Gente essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e nenhum dos personagens nos pertencem (exceto os OCs), espero que vocês curtam..._

_Essa é a primeira fic da nossa trilogia do Aprontando Todas... _

_Lembrete: Quando a Dêh Aluada for comentar estará com essa sigla na frente (D.A), quando a Gabi Pontas comentar será essa sigla (G.P) e a Nina Almofadinhas será com essa sigla (N.A)..._

_Beijos das marotas..._

**Aprontando Todas**

_Estação King's Cross, plataforma 9 ¾_

Muitas pessoas andavam, gritavam e até cochilavam na estação de trem aquele dia. O expresso de Hogwarts era marcado para sair às 11 horas da manha em ponto, e já se passavam das dez e meia. Algumas crianças acompanhadas de seus pais guardavam suas bagagens, outras conversavam animadamente com seus amigos, enquanto outras se limitavam a olhar as pessoas pelas janelas do trem.

Um grupo de garotas de dezessete anos cada, acompanhadas de seus pais olhavam confusas aquela confusão de pessoas. Sim elas eram novas naquele lugar, ambas as três eram amigas desde que nasceram e estudaram juntas durante muito tempo na escola francesa de magia, a Beauxbatons. Eram refinadas, mas ao mesmo tempo marotas, pois adoravam aprontar, bem, ao menos algumas delas.

Zoe Miller, a mais comportada e estudiosa do grupo. Zoe era alta, com 1,70 de altura. Tem madeixas da cor louro escuro, com as pontas louro claro, estas eram cacheadas desde a altura da franja até as pontas. Tem pele branca como à neve, e o corpo com curvas delicadas. Tinha um nariz arrebitado, olhos da cor verde esmeralda, com um brilho maroto e sapeca, mesmo ela sendo comportada. É gentil e carinhosa, e adora ajudar as amigas quando essas têm problemas pessoais, mas quando de trata das burradas ou de algum problema ela é muito estressada e vive dando broncas pelos erros. Adora lobos, e é uma animaga ilegal, transformando-se em uma loba cinzenta. Adora bolo de chocolate, e tem o dom para adivinhação, sua matéria favorita. Quando estudava na Beauxbatons era artilheira do time de quadribol _**(N/A (D.A): Gente, eu não sei se na escola Beauxbatons tem quadribol, mas imaginem que tenha ok ;D) **_Zoe é prima de Clair, que é, assim como Katy, sua melhor amiga. É uma bruxa mestiça, sendo sangue-puro por parte de mãe, Isabel Black que é irmã do pai de Sirius, ela trabalha como aurora no ministério, mas também ajuda a Ordem da Fênix, e seu pai que é trouxa, Benjamin Miller, um advogado muito requisitado no mundo trouxa, mas este conhece perfeitamente o mundo bruxo e apóia a filha sempre.

A garota a sua direita era Clair Black Rousseau, sendo ela filha de um trouxa e uma bruxa. Ela tinha 1,65, sendo a mais baixa entre as amigas. Clair é uma garota doce e animada, sempre ajudando a amiga Katy nas brincadeiras com magia. Tem cabelos cor de chocolate, longos, alcançam à metade de suas costas, estes são ondulados. Tem grandes olhos azuis gelo que possuem um brilho maroto. É conhecida por ser gentil e muito brincalhona, mas também extremamente inteligente e que sabe levar as coisas a sério, adora fazer novas amizades e é um pouco demorada para entender piadas ou frases com um sentido subliminar pervertido. (_**N/A³ (N.A): Espero que tenham entendido...**_) Sua pele é branca e em contraste possui lábios carnudos e avermelhados. Por cima do nariz arrebitado e as bochechas rosadas estão muitas sardas. Seu animal favorito é a corsa, mesmo que as amigas sempre a usem para fazer piadinhas e apelidos de mau gosto. É, assim como Zoe, uma animaga ilegal, transformando-se em corsa, o que acarreta mais apelidos brincalhões da parte das amigas. Enquanto estudou na Beauxbatons era artilheira do time de quadribol. Adora a matéria de Defesa contra a arte das trevas, e sua comida favorita é torta holandesa, sempre se derretendo toda quando vê uma. Sua mãe, Emmanuelle Black é irmã do pai de Sirius e da mãe de Zoe, tendo como profissão jornalismo no jornal _O Profeta Diário. _Seu pai, Pierre Rousseau, é dono da joalheria "H. Stern, a mais famosa de toda Paris. Clair mudou-se para Londres por causa do trabalho do pai, que acabara de abrir uma franquia de joalherias por vários paises. Deu graças a Merlin por suas amigas terem mudado-se também, pois ela as considerava como irmãs e separadas não iriam sobreviver. Clair também tinha um segredo, que seus pais esconderam de toda a família, principalmente de Zoe e de seus pais, pois se eles descobrissem iriam ficar extremamente tristes. (_**N/A² (G.P): Vocês devem estar se perguntando: mas q segredo é esse? Pois logo vocês descobrirão**_**...**).

A garota da direita é Katherine Lawrence, mas ela odeia quando chamam-na pelo primeiro nome completo, para todos é Katy. Katy é uma garota brincalhona, até demais segundo as amigas, e também muito namoradeira. Katy tem uma estatura mediana, com 1,68 de altura. Lindos e enigmáticos olhos castanhos, que possuem um brilho maroto. Lábios finos e avermelhados, e uma pele bronzeada, ao contrario das amigas. Um corpo com curvas definidas, e que chamava a atenção de todos os garotos. Suas madeixas louras chegam até a altura dos cotovelos, tendo na parte da frente mechas em um tom rosa e atrás mechas pretas, a sua franja fica na altura das sobrancelhas, cobrindo-as. Katy era goleira de quadribol, na época em que estudara na Beauxbatons. Adora cachorros, e assim como as amigas, transforma-se em uma cachorra com o pelo negro e brilhante. Sua comida favorita é o brigadeiro. Katy possui a personalidade instável, podendo estar feliz em um momento e no outro muito triste a ponto de cometer uma loucura. Sua matéria favorita é o Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, pois adora observar e estudar diversos animais diferentes e exóticos. Sangue-puro é filha dos aurores Jack Lawrence e Juliet Linus, ambos também servem à Ordem da Fênix.

As três estavam ansiosas para embarcar no trem, e quando finalmente o apito soou elas sorriram.

-- Papai. – a voz doce de Clair soou enquanto ela virava-se para o pai. Este era alto, com olhos extremamente azuis e cabelos negros, assim como os da filha. – Nos vemos no Natal. – ela disse abraçando-o.

-- Até lá querida. – disse a mãe de Clair, Emmanuelle. Esta era alta, com olhos castanhos e cabelos também negros, mas o rosto era todo sardento.

Zoe virou-se para a mãe que sorria, já que o pai estava trabalhando e não pudera ir despedir-se.

-- Me escreva sempre querida, e já sabe... – disse Isabel olhando marota para Katy e Clair. – Juízo.

-- Claro mamãe. – assentiu Zoe rindo, enquanto recebia um abraço da mãe. Zoe era a cara da mãe. Esta tinha lindos cachos louros, um sorriso encantador e olhos verdes esmeralda brilhantes.

Katy virou-se para os pais que a estavam olhando marotamente, mas com um semblante sério.

-- Que foi que eu fiz? – ela perguntou.

-- Nada. – respondeu o pai, Jack. – Por enquanto, como disse Isabel, juízo em menina! – Jack era alto, tinha lindos olhos castanhos e cabelo loiro.

-- Menina? E as outras? – ela olhou para as amigas buscando apoio, mas elas apenas deram de ombros como se não soubessem do que ela falava.

-- Você entendeu querida, façam boa viagem. – desejou Juliet, a mãe de Katy era alta, possuía o mesmo olhar maroto que a filha. Tinha lindas madeixas louras e olhos azuis.

-- O segundo apito soou meninas. – avisou Isabel, vendo que a maioria das crianças estava embarcando no trem. – Melhor irem logo.

-- Esta bem. – concordou Zoe. – Até o natal mamãe!

As meninas acenaram e adentraram o trem, com certa dificuldade graças ao tumulto de crianças na entrada. Elas passaram apertadas pelos corredores lotados, procurando uma cabine que estivesse vazia, mas não encontraram nenhuma.

-- E agora? – indagou Katy, vendo que o trem já se movimentava. – Melhor procurarmos sozinhas, se encontrarmos alguma avisamos umas as outras...

-- Mas como? – questionou Zoe.

-- Sei lá. – a loira deu de ombros. – E agora?

_Continua..._

_**N/A (D.A): É mesmo, e agora? Rsrs... Nós esperamos que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo. Nós sabemos, ta curtinho, mas o segundo será enormemente gigante... Prometemos... Palavra de marotas... Abaixo segue o comentários da Gabi e da Nina ... Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**_

_**Dêh Aluada...**_

_***_

_**N/A² (G.P):**__**Então,né.. Ficou tão curto que dá dó... Rsrs... Mas o próximo será "enormemente grande", e. Façam comentários, a melhor recompensa para uma escritora é receber comentários de seus trabalhos!Nós prometemos nos esforçar o máximo para essa fanfic ficar boa, afinal, é a primeira que eu faço, e a Almofadinhas também, na verdade só tem a Aluada de profissional aqui, mas toda hora explode idéias na minha cabeça,**__**portanto acho que a fic vai ficar muito boa! E também não vamos demorar a postar, palavra de marotas!**_

_**Beijos e até! Gabi Pontas...**_

_***_

_**N/A³ (N.A): E ai genti boa do nosso s2??? como vão vcs? esperamos q beim...^^ acá esta mais um capitulo nv como prometemos, e a partir de hoje postaremos todo o fim de semana ok, palavra de marotas... beijos nos seus s2s...**_

**_Nina almofadinhas..._**

***

_**Bjs das marotas e lembrem-se:**_

**O ministério da saúde adverte, um comentário é mais do que necessário para o bem estar de uma fanfic...**


	2. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1 – Os marotos e as marotas**

Katy olhou de Clair para Zoe e desta de volta pra Clair. Ambas olhavam a amiga, com expressões confusas, oras o máximo que poderia acontecer era elas terem de dividir uma cabine.

-- Vamos procurar a mais vazia que encontrarmos. – disse Zoe, ao que Clair assentiu.

-- Ah não! – Katy advertiu-as. – Sabem que eu odeio lugares cheios de gente, podem ir vocês, vou continuar procurando, nos vemos no castelo. – e virou-se.

-- Katy... – começou Clair, mas sentiu Zoe puxando sua mão.

-- Deixa-a, você a conhece. – disse a loira carinhosamente. – Vamos procurar uma cabine vazia.

Clair assentiu, e as duas recomeçaram a caminhar pelos corredores, a procura de uma cabine vazia. O que era muito difícil de achar, já que a maioria estava ocupada de pessoas e as mais vazias estavam com as portas e cortinas fechadas.

-- Clair. – começou Zoe dando uma olhadela dentro de uma cabine, enquanto passava por um grupo de alunas do quinto ano. – Acho melhor nos separarmos, esse trem parece mais um mercado de peixe em dia de promoção.

-- Concordo. – disse Clair rindo. – Caso encontremos alguma guardamos lugar e saímos à procura da outra. – Zoe assentiu. – Mas vamos combinar, ficaremos apenas no primeiro vagão, caso este esteja cheio arranjaremos um jeito.

-- Esta bem. – assentiu Zoe. – Eu vou por esse corredor e você por aquele. – disse apontando para o corredor da direita.

-- Nos vemos quando encontrarmos alguma cabine vazia. – disse Clair.

-- Se encontrarmos. – terminou Zoe, virando-se para o corredor oposto.

Clair começou a caminhar olhando dentro de cada cabine, e notando que alguns alunos olhavam feio para ela, principalmente os da sonserina, enquanto outros acenavam sorridentes, mesmo não a conhecendo, estes eram de todas as outras casas.

Estava caminhando quando ouviu gargalhadas altas vindas de uma cabine, e esta mesmo com as cortinas fechadas estava com a porta entreaberta.

Ela aproximou-se desta e espiou dentro da cabine, vendo um grupo de três jovens muito bem apessoados e risonhos.

O primeiro deles era alto, estava terminando de colocar a mala em cima do assento, deveria ter 1,86. Ele usava óculos de aros redondos, cobrindo os olhos castanhos esverdeados. Ele tinha cabelos negros, e estes eram espetados e muito bagunçados. Ele tinha uma pele bronzeada, e debaixo desta estavam músculos definidos e bem torneados. Ele usava uma camiseta azul marinho de mangas compridas, uma calça jeans e um tênis também azul. Olhou sorrindo para os amigos, um sorriso encantador, fazendo Clair sentir um calor anormal dentro de seu estomago.

O segundo deles era um pouco mais baixo do que o moreno de óculos, deveria ter 1,85. Seu cabelo era castanho claro, mais chegado para o loiro escuro. Tinha olhos castanhos e com um brilho encantador, assim como o seu sorriso. Ao contrario do moreno de óculos, o loiro tinha uma pele branca, e olheiras marcadas debaixo das íris castanhas, não que isto escondesse a beleza do rapaz, pelo contrario, deixava-o mais charmoso. Ele usava uma blusa de mangas compridas branca, e um moletom bege por cima, uma calça jeans e tênis brancos.

O terceiro garoto Clair conhecia mais do que bem, era seu primo, Sirius Black. Tinha a mesma altura do moreno de óculos, 1,86. Olhos incrivelmente azuis, e com um brilho um tanto maroto. Suas madeixas negras alcançavam pouco abaixo das orelhas, enquanto sua franja quase chegava à altura dos olhos. Sua pele era bronzeada, e com músculos demarcados, já que ele jogava quadribol. O sorriso dele era maroto, mas também encantador e muito sedutor. Clair conhecia Sirius por seu jeito maroto e piadista de ser, o que a lembrava muito sua amiga Katy. Sirius estava usando uma camiseta preta de mangas compridas e uma jaqueta jeans por cima, calças jeans de lavagem escura e tênis pretos no pé.

Ela ia correr para abraçar o primo quando o loiro se manifestou.

-- Eu estou nervoso, lembram ano passado? A Anne Boot quase me pegou na hora da minha transformação! E se neste ano algo acontecer? Quero dizer, é muito perigoso e...

-- Ah Remus qual é, essa conversa de novo não! – exclamou Sirius jogando-se em um dos assentos. – Você sabe muito bem que eu e o veadinho ai...

-- É cervo! – exclamou o moreno de óculos.

-- Ta que seja. Eu e o _cervo _estamos aqui para te ajudar. – completou Sirius com um sorriso triunfante. – Não se preocupe, sua transformação é apenas daqui uma semana, até lá estará tudo preparado!

-- O Almofadinhas tem razão. – completou o moreno de óculos. – Eu e ele o ajudaremos.

-- Isso me reconforta um pouco...

-- E não deixaremos ninguém se aproximar, tomaremos mais cuidado da próxima vez! Mas o que podíamos fazer, sua namorada achou que você dava suas saidinhas noturnas pra se encontrar com outra garota, o mínimo que ela pode fazer foi segui-lo.

-- Ah James, não me venha com essa! – exclamou Remus. – Viu, é por isso que eu não posso me comprometer, e se alguma garota chega do nada e descobre que eu sou um lobisomem! (**N/A (D.A): Adivinhem quem chega agora??)**

Clair levou com um susto, com ambas as partes, com Remus dizendo ser um lobisomem e a mulher do carrinho de comidas que passou ao seu lado.

Ela sem querer empurrou a porta para o lado, e meio que constrangidamente arranjou uma desculpa, ao ver a cara de assustados dos três. (**N/A (D.A): Viu, eu não falei?! rsrs)**

-- Sirius! – ela gritou, correndo ao abraço do primo. – Ah, estava com tantas saudades de você! – ela exclamou beijando-o nas duas bochechas, deixando James e Remus sem entender nada.

-- Ahm, oi Clair. – ele disse confuso. – Mas o que você faz aqui? – ele perguntou, tentando ser o mais gentil o possível.

-- Eu vim estudar aqui, porque meu pai vai trabalhar em Londres agora! A gente se mudou faz pouco tempo, nem tivemos tempo de avisar... Mas o que faz aqui, não sabia que você estudava aqui! – ela exclamou entusiasmada, enquanto Sirius dava uma tapa na própria testa, realmente aquela era Clair.

-- Priminha do meu coração. – ele começou segurando-a pelos ombros. – Você se esqueceu, que em todas as férias eu ia à sua casa, e contava sobre Hogwarts? Como eu saberia se não estudasse aqui? – ele disse calmamente, vendo expressões de desentendimento formar-se no rosto de Clair. (**N/A (D.A): Gente, perdoa ela... É meio lerdinha...)**

-- Oi pessoal. – ela acenou para os outros dois garotos, que a olhavam espantados. – Tudo bem?

-- Ahm gente. – pigarreou Sirius. – Esta é Clair, minha prima da França.

-- Ah muito prazer... – cumprimentou Remus educadamente, ao que James olhava de Clair para Sirius e deste para Clair.

-- Como você não nos conta que tinha uma prima...?

-- Oi Sirius! – uma garota loira de cabelos cacheados apareceu na porta, pulando no pescoço do moreno. – Como vai primo, não te vejo há um ano!

-- Duas primas na verdade... – Sirius corrigiu, retribuindo ao abraço de Zoe.

James olhou-o indignado, enquanto Remus cumprimentava a loira, que sorria abertamente.

-- Agora duas? O que falta mais, você me dizer que tem um irmão gêmeo! – exclamou James sentando-se em frente ao moreno, enquanto cruzava os braços. – Pode nos explicar...

-- Ah claro. – ele separou-se do abraço de Zoe. – Esta é Clair Rousseau (**N/A (D.A): Se lê Clair Russô ta gente...) **e esta é Zoe Miller, Zoe veio da França assim como a Clair, mas a loirinha é filha de italiano enquanto a morena é filha de francês... Poucos sabem que somos primos, já que as mães delas, irmãs do meu pai, foram excluídas da "sociedade dos Black" quando decidiram casarem-se com trouxas, o que "mancharia" todo o sangue dos Black.

-- Que coisa horrível! – exclamou uma loira recém chegada, que estava com as madeixas lisas um pouco bagunçadas e sua respiração entrecortada.

-- Katy! – gritou Clair ao ouvido de Sirius, ao que ele levou as mãos para o local, uivando.

-- Ai Clair, dá pra gritar mais baixo? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente, ao que ela olhava-o confusa.

-- Não entendi... – ela disse, ao que Zoe dava um tapa na própria testa. (**N/A (D.A): Sessão de psicolerdomia, por favor, chamar a paciente Clair Rousseau.)**

-- Gente vamos nos apresentar corretamente. – gritou Zoe, vendo que todos pararam de falar para ouvi-la. – Obrigada. Bem, deixe-me começar...

-- Ah porque você?! – indagou Clair cruzando os braços e fazendo bico, como uma garota de cinco anos.

-- Ta legal! – bufou Zoe, olhando para a prima irritada. – Começa...

-- Ta legal. – ela sorriu de orelha a orelha, virando-se para os meninos disse. – Oi gente, eu sou Clair Black Rousseau, vim junta das minhas amigas, da Beauxbatons, adoro cervos...

-- _Veados... _– disse Katy em voz baixa, vendo que James e Clair direcionavam para si olhares mortais. – Que foi?

-- Continuando... – Clair disse, sem tirar os olhos da amiga. – Adoro _c-e-r-v-o-s _e torta holandesa e...

-- Ta legal Clair, já se apresentou o bastante. – cortou-a Zoe, enquanto pigarreava ao ver todos os olhares direcionados para si. – Sou Zoe Black Miller, metade italiana e metade inglesa, adoro lobos... – ela percebeu que naquele momento Remus ficara pálido, mais do que o normal, mas continuou. – E bolo de chocolate, ah e sou ótima em adivinhação... Katy?

-- Ta! – a loira exclamou. – Sou Katy...

-- Katy? – Zoe e Clair perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando para a amiga como se seus olhares dissessem: Melhor dizer seu nome real...

-- Ta bem. Katherine Lawrence, americana, mas que estudou com as amigas na França o tempo todo. Adoro cachorros, e principalmente morango com chocolate... – naquele momento o olhar da loira perdeu-se, imaginando uma tigela de morangos mergulhados em chocolate. (**N/A³ (N.A): Meu Deeeeus do céu, dai-nos forças para agüentar esta tentação...) **

-- Ei, você é Katy Lawrence? – exclamou Sirius. – Oh meu Merlin, você cresceu!

-- Claro, mas por que diz isso?

-- Porque foi você que estava na fazenda da Clair, há alguns anos atrás, a loirinha medrosa que caiu com o traseiro na titica de hipogrifo... – Sirius começou a rir, mas ao ver a expressão de fúria da loira parou, olhando-a de cima abaixo. – Realmente você cresceu. – ele sorriu maroto.

**-- **Ao contrário de você, que continua o mesmo bebezão de sempre... **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Uiiiii... créééu... tomou em Sirius...)**

-- Ui, essa doeu Almofadinhas! – exclamou James rindo.

-- Não teve graça. – disse Sirius emburrado.

-- É a vez de vocês meninos. – sugeriu Zoe.

-- Bem, eu todos conhecem. – começou James.

-- Eu não conheço. – disse Clair inocentemente, levando duas tapas na nuca das amigas. – Ai, foi mal. – disse massageando o local do impacto.

-- Continuando... – disse James risonho. – Sou James Potter, inglês, e descendente do clã dos Potter...

-- _Como exagera. _– murmurou Sirius, recebendo uma tapa de Katy, mas desta vez, foi forte.

-- Sou o galã mais galante e desejado na escola, sou inteligente, gentil, atraente, sexy, gostoso...

-- Modesto. – completou Zoe, arrancando gargalhadas de todos, menos de James.

-- No geral, sou a perfeição em pessoa. – ele terminou.

-- Remus? – Sirius virou-se para o amigo, que continuava um pouco pálido, mas resolveu falar.

-- Sou Remus John Lupin. Adoro estudar, e fazer novas amizades, e... Acho que é só. – ele voltou a se encostar-se ao encosto do banco baixando um pouco a cabeça, e recebendo olhares preocupados dos amigos.

-- Bem, eu sou Sirius Black. – começou Sirius, de forma galanteadora. – Adoro garotas, sou o maior gostosão de Hogwarts e o mais querido entre a população feminina...

-- Ta legal Sirius, a gente já entendeu. – concluiu Clair, sentando-se ao lado do primo. – Então, podemos dividir a cabine com vocês? – ela perguntou inocentemente, recebendo olhares marotos de Sirius e James.

-- Claro amores... Venham sempre que quiserem. – eles disseram juntos.

-- Não sei por quê. – comentou Zoe sentando-se ao lado de Remus. – Mas isso não soou legal... – e todos caíram na gargalhada.

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A): E ai leitoras do nosso coração, como vão (ihhh rimo)... Vcs já sabem, adiantaremos o capitulo até o próximo fim de semana, palavra de marotas... :DD Esperamos realmente q tenham gostado até o próximo capitulo...**_

_**Please, comentários... Duvidas e comentários já sabem, é só comunicar para nós... Beijooos no coração, e até o próximo capítulo...**_

_**Ahh e um bj especial à bruh prongs, q ta acompanhando nossa fic... e por favor, acompanhem tbm... *-------***_

_**Dêh Aluada**_

***

_**N/A² (G.P): E ai gente... Bem como disse a Dêh Aluada, mais um capitulo, e a gente promete fazer um maior ainda da próxima vez oks... =D Espero q tenham gostado e esperamos seus comentários, pq os comentários são essências para as escritoras, o q nos deixa muito felizes... :D**_

_**Beijos: Gabi Pontas...**_

*******

_**N/A³ (N.A): E ai gente... Olha foi mal não ter comentado no ultimo capitulo, mas nesse fim de semana eu fiquei mó ocupada com a pressão das provas e nem deu pra eu entrar no pc... MAS eu estar aqui agora, e comentando: esperamos sinceramente q estejam gostando, e até o próximo capitulo... Duvidas nos avisem flo ;?**_

_**Bjs... Nina Almofadinhas... :DD **_

***

_Beijos das marotas e lembrem-se... As reviews são mais do que necessárias para o bem estar de uma fanfic..._

_Bye, bye..._


	3. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 2 – O jantar de abertura e as conversas nada maduras**

Os seis estavam no trem a cerca de uma hora e meia, e aquela cabine parecia mais silenciosa, já que nem os marotos e nem as garotas conversavam. Zoe estava lendo um livro, intitulado _Feitiços da Memória _enquanto Clair e Katy deixavam-se bufarem irritadas, graças a não terem o que fazer.

Remus estava lendo um livro, mas parava de pouco em pouco para observar o exterior do trem, que a cada minuto ficava mais belo, já que estavam próximos à Hogwarts. Sirius e James jogavam xadrez bruxo, com a tabua enfeitiçada já que tentar jogar sobre o assento do trem era quase impossível, mas ainda assim eles estavam entediados.

-- AH ASSIM NÃO DÁ! – gritou Katy do nada, fazendo todos se assustarem. – ISSO AQUI TA MAIS SILENCIOSO DO QUE O MEU ENTERRO!

-- Mas Katy. – começou Clair. – Você não morreu...

-- FOI SÓ FORÇA DE EXPRESSÃO CARAMBA! – ela exclamou, lançando um olhar mortal para Clair, que recuou no banco.

-- Katy... – começou Zoe, baixando o livro e olhando para a amiga com um semblante sério. – Eu queria apenas pedir um favor... – ela levantou-se e com a mesma expressão séria baixou seu rosto até a frente do da amiga. – PARA DE GRITAR, PORQUE EU ESTOU TENTANDO LER ESTE LIVRO A MAIS OU MENOS UMA SEMANA, MAS DESDE QUE EU COMECEI VOCE ME INTERROMPE E NÃO ME DEIXA PASSAR DA QUINTA PAGINA ENTÃO CALADA, SENÃO VOCE SABE ONDE ESTE LIVRO VAI PARAR! **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Exatamente lá minhas amigas... rsrs)**

Todos recuaram no banco, Sirius e James segurando-se para não rir da cara de Katy, pois esta tinha uma expressão assustada.

-- Foi mau gente... – disse Zoe calmamente, sentando-se novamente em seu lugar. – Mas às vezes a Katy me deixa com os nervos à flor da pele, e chega uma hora que eu perco a cabeça.

-- A gente entende Zoe. – disse James um pouco temeroso.

-- Para de bajular James, não pense que irá escapar de receber minhas broncas.

-- Se deu mal Pontas. – exclamou Sirius.

-- Você também não é nada santo querido primo. – disse Zoe, voltando a concentrar sua atenção no livro.

-- Estamos chegando. – Clair constatou com um olhar emocionado, e um sorriso alegre estampado no rosto.

-- Por que esta assim prima? – indagou Sirius, vendo o olhar de Clair.

-- Porque você sabe querido primo, que meu sonho é conhecer Hogwarts...

-- Achei que fosse ganhar um hipogrifo. – disse Katy.

-- Isso também. – constatou Clair, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios e ficando com uma expressão pensativa. – Agora não sei ao certo... **(N/A² (G.P****) - ****Eu Também ficaria em dúvida...) (N/A¹ (D.A) – Eu mereço...)**

-- Não importa Clair. – disse Zoe, guardando o livro na bolsa. – Só importa que nós estejamos aqui, e teremos um longo ano pela frente.

***

Os alunos de todas as casas estavam sentados em suas respectivas mesas, esperando o pronunciamento do diretor Dumbledore e também sobre a escolha dos novos alunos.

-- Sua atenção, por favor. – gritou a professora Minerva, sem conter um sorriso por ter seus alunos de volta. – O professor Dumbledore irá falar.

-- Obrigada Minerva. – o diretor agradeceu, levantando-se da mesa e caminhando até um pedestal, onde ele se posicionou e começou a falar. – Quero desejar um maravilhoso ano para todos, e principalmente para os alunos que irão se formar e para os que estão entrando na escola. Como todos devem saber as regras não mudaram muito desde o ultimo ano, mas ainda assim devo dizê-las novamente, apenas para lembrar alguns de quais são. – ele lançou um olhar para os marotos, e eles não puderam deixar de sorrir timidamente, enquanto Sirius abria um sorriso escandaloso.

Após o recitar das regras, sobre as quais a maioria dos alunos estavam acostumados, e principalmente os marotos, pois eles sabiam que para quebrar regras, deveriam conhece-las, eles ouviram a professora Minerva chamar os alunos tímidos do primeiro ano, que estavam em pé na frente da mesa dos professores e um a um eles foram se sentando no banco e recebendo o chapéu Seletor em suas cabeças, ao que ele dizia suas novas casas.

-- Gostaria de avisar a todos que este ano teremos três novas alunas a integrar o sétimo ano desta escola. – avisou o diretor, olhando de relance para a porta principal, ao que todos os alunos olhavam para lá. – Deixe-as entrarem.

A professora Minerva fez um feitiço e as portas se abriram, dando passagem a duas adolescentes completamente envergonhadas e uma que sorria abertamente.

Zoe e Clair estavam com as cabeças baixas, e completamente envergonhadas, enquanto Katy andava pelo corredor sorrindo abertamente e acenando para quem a olhasse.

-- Senhorita Miller. – chamou a professora, ao que Zoe corava instintivamente. – Pode sentar-se.

"_E ela acha que eu não sei, ah que mico, agora pareço uma criança de onze anos!" _– exclamou a mente de Zoe, enquanto esta sentava-se sobre o banco e recebia o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça.

-- _Sua mente é um pouco complicada criança... – _ele começou. – _Estou entre duas casas, mas acho que realmente por seu coração você merece apenas uma: Grifinória!_

Zoe suspirou aliviada e saltitando correu até a mesa da Grifinória, onde seus novos colegas a receberam aplaudindo-a, assim como todos os professores.

-- Senhorita Lawrence. – Minerva a chamou, e Katy sentou-se confiante no banco.

_-- Katherine Lawrence eu acho que você é tão complicada como seus pais quando entraram na escola. _– o chapéu afirmou. – _Mas assim como eles, eu a coloco em uma casa que com certeza irá mudá-la. Grifinória!_

Katy sorriu abertamente e correu até a mesa, onde foi recebida por aplausos e um abraço de Zoe.

-- Senhorita Rousseau. – chamou a professora, enquanto Clair caminhava timidamente até o banco.

_-- Clair... – _ele começou. _– Possui um talento extraordinário, e assim como sua mãe um bom coração. Acho que deveria seguir o exemplo dela, e por isso, irei colocá-la na Grifinória!_

Clair sorriu, e saltitou até sua mesa, sentando-se ao lado das amigas, que a receberam com abraços carinhosos.

-- Acho que agora podemos nos deliciar com nosso banquete. – disse Dumbledore.

-- FINALMENTE! – pode-se ouvir Sirius gritando, e Dumbledore riu.

O diretor bateu palmas e o salão encheu-se de comidas e bebidas deliciosas, deixando os alunos abobalhados pela fartura do lugar.

-- Puxa. – começou Katy, colocando algumas cochas de frango sobre o prato. – Na nossa antiga escola o cardápio era sempre tão regulado, para não deixar as garotas gordas demais, estou feliz por estar aqui!

-- Sem falar que nos livramos de três pragas! – exclamou Clair, colocando um pedaço de torta holandesa sobre seu prato.

-- Pragas? – perguntou Remus.

-- Exatamente. – afirmou Zoe, colocando um pouco de suco de abóbora em sua taça. – Susana-cara-de-iguana, Meg-cachorra-de-quinta e Sophia-da-p...

-- Ta legal Zoe. – Remus a cortou, rindo de leve. – Já entendemos...

-- Que bom. – ela concluiu sorridente.

Logo os alunos estavam apenas conversando, e as mesas e as mesas começavam a ficar sem nenhum alimento, Zoe, Clair e Remus foram os mais civilizados, comendo com calma e sem pressa, enquanto Sirius, Katy e James comiam feito animais famintos.

Remus e Zoe conversavam animadamente, enquanto Katy e Sirius trocavam olhares que diziam o quanto estavam atraídos um pelo outro, e Clair e James trocavam olhares assassinos, graças a um ultimo pedaço de torta holandesa que jazia na mesa, prestes a ser devorada por um deles.

-- Nem se atreva Potter! – ela exclamou erguendo o garfo.

-- Olhe ali, não é Merlin?! – ele apontou para a porta de entrada, e Clair muito inocentemente olhou para lá. **(N/A¹ (D.A): Lerdaaa!!!) **

James aproveitou para pegar a torta e enfiar em sua boca, já que o pedaço não era dos grandes, deixando suas bochechas cheias e muito estufadas.

-- Eu não vi ninguém ali... – ela parou de falar ao notar que o prato estava vazio e James com a boca cheia.

-- Ihh ferrou. – disse Zoe.

-- Por quê? – perguntou Remus.

-- A ultima coisa na terra que você gostaria de ver é a Clair com raiva, principalmente quando acabam com a torta holandesa. – completou Katy, indo mais para o lado.

O rosto de Clair ganhou várias tonalidades de vermelho, até se estabilizar em uma, ao que ela gritava irritada, sem chamar muito a atenção do salão todo, claro...

-- JAMES POTTER COMO VOCE OUSE TOCAR NO MEU ULTIMO PEDAÇO DE TORTA! – ela gritou exasperada, mas depois suavizou sua voz. – Isto é apenas um aviso... – e deu um chute por baixo da mesa, bem no lugar sensível aos homens, enquanto Sirius e Remus franziam a testa. – Se comer mais um pedaço da minha torta, seu amiguinho ai vira panqueca!

-- Ta Clair, já chega... – Zoe suavizou. – Toma pode comer o pedaço da minha torta, você sabe que eu não gosto muito mesmo.

-- Valeu prima. – ela agradeceu sorrindo, como se a raiva tivesse passado em menos de um minuto.

Zoe olhou assustada para James, que contorcia seu rosto, enquanto cruzava as pernas para amenizar a dor.

-- Não se preocupe, disso ela não passa. – ela comentou.

-- Mas se continuar assim, meu amiguinho não sobrevive. – ele disse com dor na voz.

Os quatro caíram na gargalhada, enquanto voltavam a fazer o que outrora faziam.

O diretor levantou-se novamente e anunciou.

-- Todos devem seguir seus monitores até suas respectivas casas, espero que todos tenham um bom dia de aula, e que os veja pelos corredores do Hogwarts e não em minha sala. – ele deu uma pausa e depois falou olhando para a mesa da Grifinória. – Senhor Lupin e senhorita Miller, por favor, me acompanhem.

Zoe pulou no banco de susto, e Remus surpreendeu-se, mas estava acostumado a ser chamado pelo diretor no primeiro dia de aula, principalmente para falar de seu problema com a lua cheia, mas chamar Zoe também era novidade.

Os dois levantaram-se e ignoraram o gentil comentário de Sirius.

-- Nem começou o ano e já levam detenção, que exemplo. **(N/A² (G.P): Olha quem fala!!!)**

Os dois seguiram até o diretor, ignorando os olhares de alguns alunos, e pararam um pouco longe da multidão que seguia para a saída do salão.

-- Diretor? – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-- Não se preocupem. – ele disse sorrindo. – Não irei dar detenção e nem nada disso e sim avisar ao senhor Lupin que...

Remus pigarreou, morrendo de medo que ele dissesse algo sobre si e de ser um lobisomem, ao que Dumbledore entendeu olhando-o por cima dos oclinhos redondos.

-- Avisar ao senhor que terá uma companheira de patrulha, já que a senhorita Miller será a nova monitora. – Remus suspirou aliviado, e Zoe surpreendeu-se.

-- Mas... Como? – ela perguntou.

-- Madame Maxime me deu ótimas indicações da senhorita e de seu comportamento. – ele respondeu sorrindo docemente. – Me disse que além de ótima aluna era muito responsável.

-- Modéstia da parte dela... – Zoe disse meio corada.

-- Tenho certeza que não. – ele afirmou. – Seu distintivo já foi entregue em seu dormitório senhorita Miller, e o senhor Lupin será seu companheiro de turnos. Não se preocupe, ele irá explicar como lidar com os alunos bagunceiros... – ele disse sorrindo.

-- Obrigada diretor. – ela agradeceu, pegou na mão de Remus e o puxou.

-- Boa noite professor. – Remus desejou meio que gritando, enquanto era arrastado para a porta de saída.

***

As garotas pararam na frente do dormitório, já que elas haviam parado para contemplar alguns quadros e ficado para trás, ao menos Zoe sabia a senha.

-- Foi legal o jantar hoje... Com os marotos... Você não acha Clair? – ela disse para a amiga, vendo que ela estava meio avoada. – Clair? CLAIR?! – ela gritou, assustando a morena.

-- Em...? O que? Como?! – ela disse meio avoada.

-- Foi legal sua visita ao Merlin? – Zoe perguntou meio que ironicamente.

-- Foi sim... Acho... Não me lembro bem. – ela respondeu, recebendo uma tapa na nuca de Katy.

-- Deixa Katy, ela esta assim desde que nós chegamos a Hogwarts. – disse Zoe, elas pararam na frente do dormitório e a loira disse. – _Dentes de Javali._

A mulher gorda sorriu e deu passagem para elas, que adentraram o local sem muitas dificuldades, olhando em volta um pouco estupefadas. Zoe viu que o local era decorado com as cores da casa, vermelho, amarelo e preto.

Havia um grande sofá vinho posto em frente à lareira quentinha e aconchegante, que tinha o fogo crepitando baixo, já que era tarde. Algumas poltronas ao lado deste sofá, e um grande tapete vermelho e preto com um leão desenhado no meio.

Nas paredes vários quadros com pinturas de pessoas e animais, e algumas naturezas mortas. Havia bandeiras e candelabros voando magicamente sobre as mesas ou paredes. Havia algumas escrivaninhas espalhadas sobre a sala, com tinteiros e cadeiras.

-- Melhor subirmos, todos estão em seus dormitórios. – Zoe disse, e todas assentiram.

Elas adentraram o dormitório feminino que dividiriam, já que as outras garotas do mesmo ano estavam em outro. O dormitório era bem espaçoso, com um banheiro no fim deste.

Havia três camas, uma encostada com a parede da direita, uma no centro e outra no canto esquerdo do quarto, próxima ao banheiro. Zoe jogou-se sobre a cama do canto esquerdo, Clair sobre a do meio e Katy sobre a da direita.

O quarto possuía três armários, um de frente para cada cama, as quais estavam com um lençol vermelho com um desenho do símbolo de sua casa. Os travesseiros eram confortáveis, e as cortinas vermelhas estavam abertas, mas ao dormirem iriam fechá-las.

-- Mas então... – começou Zoe sentando-se em sua cama. – Você estava tão pensativa por um certo moreno de óculos não é Clair?

-- Eu o que?! – ela exclamou. – Ah qual é Zoe, essa de novo?! Muda o disco, por favor!

-- Se você não quer falar... – começou Katy. – É porque realmente estava pensando nele.

-- Nossa se você esta estressada então é algo grave! – exclamou Zoe, ao que recebia um olhar mortal de Clair.

-- Não enche!

Clair levantou-se de um salto e correu até sua mala, abrindo-a e procurando algo. Quando achou o tal objeto, que tratava-se de uma espécie de diário, ela voltou a sentar-se e pegando uma pena e tinteiro tratou de escrever.

-- Mas então Zoe... – começou Clair, sem tirar os olhos do caderno. – Não pense que vai escapar hoje...

-- Escapar de que?! - a loira perguntou confusa.

-- Vai dizer que você não ficou encantada por um certo loiro tímido... – começou Clair.

-- AH NÃO PODEM IR PARANDO COM ISSO! – exclamou Zoe.

-- Por quê? – indagou Katy.

-- Porque vocês sabem que esse ano eu não tenho tempo pra ter relacionamentos amorosos... – ela respondeu.

-- Ah qual é Zoe, o negocio dos NIEMs de novo não! – exclamou Katy.

-- Sim senhora, o negocio dos NIEMs de novo sim! – ela retrucou. – Vocês sabem que eu não sei qual será meu emprego, e o mais provável é aurora, portanto eu tenho que fazer TODAS, ouviram bem, TODAS, as matérias em nível NIEMs o que vai me deixar sem nenhum tempo livre!

-- Deixa de ser CDF um pouco Zoe. – Katy disse. – Poxa, nós também não sabemos o que vamos ser...

-- Ei eu sei que vou ser aurora. – exclamou Clair.

-- Ta, EU não sei o que vou ser, mas por isso não farei todas as matérias, apenas as básicas para qualquer emprego. – Katy continuou.

-- Eu sei, mas...

-- Nem, mas, nem meio, mas Zoe. Poxa, você sempre saia com a gente a tarde, nós passeávamos juntas, como melhores amigas, mas desde que começaram as escolhas para empregos você se apegou mais a estudos e deixou a gente de lado!

-- É verdade. – concordou Clair. – Olha eu vou ser aurora, portanto, farei DCAT, Poções, Feitiços, Transfiguração, e mais umas três matérias, e só por isso não fico arrancando os cabelos e nem mergulhando nos livros! Zoe, você sempre sonhou em ser ou aurora ou curandeira, portanto só faça as matérias necessárias para esses dois empregos.

-- Ta gente! – ela exclamou. – Já entendi! Vou ver as matérias e tentar escolher as necessárias, não vou pegar as não obrigatórias, exceto Adivinhação.

-- Então voltemos a falar dele... – continuou Katy.

-- _Dele? _– perguntou Zoe.

-- Do Remus poxa! – exclamou Katy.

-- Por que falamos dele mesmo? – indagou Zoe confusa.

-- Porque nós percebemos o quanto você ficou atraída por ele. – respondeu Katy.

-- Percebemos? – indagou Clair confusa. **(N/A¹ (D.A): Sessão de psicolerdomia, favor chamar a paciente Clair Rousseau) **

-- Percebemos! – disse Katy irritada.

-- Ah gente, vocês sabem que eu não gosto de falar nisso, sem falar que nós nos conhecemos hoje e...

-- VIU! ELA ADMITIU! – exclamou Katy. – AHAHAHA, VOCE ADMITIU QUE SENTIU UMA ATRAÇÃO POR ELE, TOMAA!

**-- **Ahm... Katy querida, não pense que eu não notei os olhares que você trocou com Sirius ok. – disse Zoe, ao que Katy parava de fazer festa.

-- Eu e Sirius?! – ela exclamou. – Ta legal! Acho que é mais fácil eu tomar chá das cinco com um dementador. – e todas caíram na gargalhada.

***

-- Qual é Almofadinhas, admite logo! – James tentava chamar o amigo, mas este estava trancado no banheiro. – Você sentiu uma atração pela loirinha de mechas rosa.

-- _Deixa disso veado_.

-- É CERVO! – James gritou. – Mas se você não admitir isso é pior para você. – James disse, enquanto guardava algumas roupas no armário.

-- Por quê? – Sirius saiu do banheiro, com as madeixas negras pingando e vestindo apenas uma calça preta do pijama. (**N/A³ (N.A) – Quem desligou os ventiladores??)**

-- Porque isso comprova caro amigo... – começou James, adentrando o banheiro e fechando a porta. – _Que você esta caidinho por ela_.

-- Quando eu estiver caidinho por uma garota eu...

-- Você irá tomar chá das cinco com um dementador. – Remus completou, deitando-se em sua cama com um livro nas mãos. – Já sabemos disso.

-- Onde você estava Aluado? – Sirius indagou, bagunçando um pouco as madeixas.

-- Encontrei Anne no corredor. – ele disse, ao que Sirius arregalou os olhos e pode-se ouvir James gritando no banheiro.

-- _O QUE?!_

-- Exatamente o que vocês ouviram. – ele completou, concentrando seu olhar no livro.

-- E o que ela queria? – indagou Sirius.

-- Ela não entendeu o porquê de termos terminado o namoro. – ele respondeu.

-- Mulheres... – Sirius deu de ombros. – Quem vai entender?

-- Por falar nisso... – Sirius começou, olhando Remus. – Você e minha prima estavam juntos demais para o meu gosto.

-- Ah qual é Sirius! – ele exclamou. – Você sabe que eu não quero compromisso com ninguém!

-- Eu sei, mas só estava deixando claro que se você tentar se aproximar dela eu vou...

-- Bater nele até que ele vire de lobo para poodle. – James disse, saindo do banheiro. Assim como o amigo ele tomara um banho, e estava com as madeixas molhadas, mas bagunçadas e arrepiadas. Ele vestia a calça do pijama e tinha o peitoral bronzeado a mostra. **(N/A² (G.P) – Meu Deeeeeeeeeeeus do céu! Tem razão Almofadinhas, cadê os ventiladores???)**

-- Já que o assunto é sempre o mesmo. – começou Remus. – Não vão se importar se eu ficar de fora, já que acabei de conversar com Anne e sabem que ela me deixa desanimado.

-- Mas você não ficava assim quando dava suas saidinhas noturnas com ela... – Sirius disse, recebendo uma almofada na cara. – Já calei!

-- Melhor dormirmos. – constatou James. – Amanha a primeira aula é da Minerva, e você a conhece...

-- Eu sei, mas não estou com sono! – Sirius disse.

Os dois deitaram-se em suas camas e logo depois Remus saiu do banheiro, mas ao contrario dos amigos ele vestia o pijama completo, e não apenas a calça. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Ahhh!) **

-- Boa noite para vocês. – ele disse, deitando-se de costas para os amigos.

-- E se você sonhar com a minha prima... Considere-se um lobo morto querido Aluado. – Sirius disse ameaçadoramente, ao que James começou a rir. – E isso vale para você também veadinho...

-- Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir que é CERVO! – ele exclamou, deitando-se na cama e bufando irritado, ao que Remus e Sirius riam.

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A) – Oi gente, tudo bem com vcs? Espero q sim... E ai, gostaram do capitulo, principalmente o final né, suas safadinhas... rsrsrs... Por favor, comentem... Bjs à bruh prongs... e a todos os mais q lêem... Ahh e uma coisa, a Gabi pediu gentilmente que vocês imaginem o James como o Garrett Hedlund (o amado dela)... ;D E pro Remus, se baseiem no William Moseley (amor da minha vida, dps do Johnny Depp)... a nina não quis ator pra se basear no Sirius, então usem a imaginação ta... rsrs**_

_**Beijos... Dêh Aluada!**_

_*******_

_**N/A² (G.P) – AMEI De paixão!!! O final foi o melhor! ;P Amei, amei, amei... E comentem, por Mérlin!!! Bjs duplos à bruh prongs, e desculpe se no ultimo eu não mandei bjs, mas é q no dia eu estava sem tempo, pq qm fica com os capítulos é a Aluada e como no dia q ela posto eu tava fora do MSN, ela acabo esquecendo de adicionar meu bj então agora são beijos duplos, rsrs... Foi mal msm... e beijos a todos que tem acompanhado nossa fic e a todos q lêem, esperamos q estejam gostando... ;D**_

_**Beijocas de Gabi Pontas**_

_*******_

_**N/A³ (N.A) – Então né gente, seguinte... Depois do meu ataque do S2 imaginando o Sirius sem camisa, estou aqui para comentar... Espero q tenham curtido o capítulo e morrido de rir com as gracinhas de todos eles, e principalmente com os ataques da Zoe, daqui pra frente ela vai ter muuuuitos... rsrs ;DD Reviews, e até semana q vem! ^^ Beijuuuuuuus enormes a bruh prongs q tem acompanhado nossa fic, e desculpe ñ ter mandado bj semana passada, pq assim como a Pontas eu tava super ocupada, vc sabe... pressão das provas... rsrs**_

_**Bjs... Nina Almofadinhas**_

_*******_

_Lembrem-se: Um comentário é mais do que necessário para o bem estar de uma fanfic..._

_Beijos das marotas :*_


	4. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 3 – O primeiro dia de aula**

Uma voz muito distante chamava por Katy, mas ela sequer se mexia. Reconhecia a voz de Zoe, mas estava em um tom baixo, e suas pálpebras não ousavam abrir-se. Foi quando finalmente de um susto, ergueu-se de súbito na cama, sentindo a água gelada sendo jogada em si.

-- ZOE SUA FILHA DE UMA HIPOGRIFO! – ela berrou, enquanto balançava as mãos de um lado para o outro, fechando os olhos com força. – DESGRAÇADA, COMO OUSA?!

-- Agradeça-me querida... Eu e Clair já estamos descendo para tomarmos café, na verdade eu tive a bondade de voltar para acordá-la... Então se não quiser chegar atrasada na aula de Transfiguração, sugiro que banhe-se rápido e corra para lá... – e dito isso, deixou a loira encharcada sozinha.

Katy bufou e jogou-se na cama, enquanto tirava alguns fios de cabelo molhados de seu rosto, e ficava extremamente vermelha de raiva. Ela fechou os olhos e depois dando-se por vencida, caminhou até seu malão, pegou seu uniforme e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, esfregando os olhos conforme caminhava, e nisso deixando uma poça de água pelo caminho. Fez um leve carinho em seu furão, que estava deitado dentro da cestinha de palha e depois bateu com força a porta do banheiro. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – a Katy tem um furão, pq é o "sonho" da Nina ter um... rsrs)**

***

Clair e Zoe chegaram ao Salão Principal rapidamente, e lá encontraram Remus e James, já sentados e tomando café. Zoe sentou-se de frente para James e Clair de frente para Remus.

-- Bom dia meninos. – desejou Zoe, enquanto pegava uma torrada e passava um pouco de mel por cima desta. – Onde esta o Sirius? – ela perguntou olhando em volta.

-- Zoe querida... – começou James. – Estamos falando do Sirius, e você deve saber o quão ele é preguiçoso! – ele exclamou, fazendo Zoe e Clair rirem.

-- Mas e a Katy? – indagou Remus. – Ela também não desceu com vocês...

-- Ah a Katy é pior do que o Sirius. – disse Clair risonha. – Aquela lá nem com um balde de água fria acorda...

-- Ela que o diga! – contrapôs Zoe, rindo, acompanhada de Clair.

-- Qual a graça? – perguntou James.

-- Eu tentei milhares de vezes acordar a Katy hoje de manha, mas ela é pior do que uma mula quando empaca! – Zoe explicou. – Dei tapas, puxei pelos pés **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Quem ai já assistiu "Sexta Feira Muito Louca"? Então, no comecinho tem a mãe da mocinha, que tenta acordar ela puxando-a pelos pés, mas ela segura na cabeceira da cama e a mãe não acorda ela... Sabem? Então, essa cena é exatamente assim... rsrs).** – ela contou nos dedos todas as alternativas. – Enfim... Depois que me veio a idéia do balde de água fria, não sei porque não pensei antes, é tão pratico!

-- Zoe às vezes você me assusta. – Clair comentou, pegando um pedaço de torta de morango. – Tenho certeza de que hoje ocorrera um assassinato em Hogwarts...

-- Por quê? – indagou Remus.

-- A Zoe acordou a Katy com um balde de água fria, o mínimo que aquela maluca vai fazer é correr atrás da Zoe o dia todo! – ela respondeu, e todos riram.

***

As aulas iriam começar em poucos minutos, e todos conheciam bem a professora Minerva. Ela adorava pontualidade, e uma coisa que a deixava irritada era que alunos chegassem atrasados em sua aula.

Nos corredores não restavam alunos, apenas os barulhos das salas ainda vazias, e de alguns professores que tinham o tom de voz alto. De repente passos apressados ecoaram no corredor do segundo andar, e pode-se ver dois adolescentes correndo freneticamente na direção da sala de aula de Transfiguração.

Sirius Black e Katy Lawrence, mas nenhum dos dois ligava para suas presenças e sim em correr até a sala, antes que o sino soasse.

-- Oi... Sirius... – dizia Katy, enquanto corria, sem direcionar seu olhar para Sirius.

-- Ah... Oi... Nem te vi ai... – ele respondeu.

-- Você o que?! – Katy olhou para o lado, e depois pode-se ouvir um baque muito forte. Sirius parou rapidamente, e virando-se encontrou Katy caída, com uma expressão confusa do rosto, e aquela expressão o fez rir.

Ela estava sentada, com as pernas esticadas, a testa extremamente vermelha, já que batera no escudo de uma armadura. Os olhos estavam juntos ao centro, de um modo vesgo. Ela formara um bico nos lábios, e com o dedo indicador apontava para o escudo.

-- _Eu to legal... _– a voz de Katy saiu um pouco lerda, e embargada, como se ela estivesse bêbada, e levantando-se com dificuldade se desequilibrou para o lado, encostando-se em uma estatua. – _Não mexe comigo... Ah oi tio, valeu... _- ela disse, olhando para a estatua.

-- Vamos Katy, estamos com tempo, a professora ainda não entro na sala. - Sirius disse colocando o braço dela envolta de seu pescoço, enquanto guiava à jovem "confusa" até a sala. O pior aconteceu, Minerva estava lá, e ao ver os jovens adentrando sua sala como num espetáculo, escancarando as portas, franziu a testa.

-- Atrasados, senhor Black e senhorita Lawrence. – ela disse. - Por Merlin senhorita Lawrence, esta bêbada?! – ela exclamou, vendo o estado de Katy.

-- Não senhora. – disse Clair. – É o normal dela mesmo...

-- Senhorita Rousseau silencio! – ela avisou, olhando Clair seriamente. – Sentem-se, e faça algo para que ela volte ao normal senhor Black, tenho uma aula para dar!

-- Sim senhora Minny. – ele disse ao que Minerva voltou-se para ele com uma expressão assassina no rosto. – Perdão professora. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Foi brincadeira Minny, digo, Minerva, leva na boa vai... *---*)**

-- _Sirius_! – Zoe chamou, mas como estava sentada em uma das fileiras do meio, enquanto ele na ultima, Sirius não a ouviu. – Sirius! – exclamou em tom de voz mais alto, olhando para Minerva em seguida e vendo que ela escrevia algumas coisas no quadro negro, mas Sirius não expressara uma palavra sequer. – SIRIUS! – ela gritou, e depois virou-se para o lado, fingindo conversar com alguém enquanto coçava a nuca, e via Minerva olhando para a sala.

Sirius olhava em volta a procura de quem o chamara, e ao notar Zoe estalando os dedos para si sorriu.

-- Que é? – ele perguntou. – E não estala os dedos para mim meu bem, odeio quando fazem isso. – ele exclamou irritado.

-- Quero saber o que houve! – ela disse.

Sirius contou para Zoe, parando às vezes ao notar que Minerva deixava de escrever na lousa e olhava de soslaio para os alunos. Logo Katy voltou ao normal, e olhando em volta começou a falar com Zoe e ao mesmo tempo xingar Sirius.

-- Por sua culpa seu filho da mãe, eu ganhei um galo! – exclamava, massageando sua testa.

-- Shhh... – ele disse, olhando assustado para o lado.

-- NÃO FAZ SHH PRA MIM MEU BEM! – ela gritou, irritada.

-- Katy... – ele apontou para o lado, e ela ouviu um pigarreio.

-- Senhorita Lawrence.

-- Cala a boca, e não interrompe! – ela berrou, parando depois imediatamente, enquanto arregalava os olhos e virava-se lentamente para ver a expressão surpresa e severa de Minerva.

-- DETENÇÃO SENHORITA LAWRENCE! – ela exclamou.

-- Ah qual é! – ela exclamou. – Nem começou a aula e já levo detenção!

-- Ela bateu meu recorde, que merda viu! – gritou Sirius, ao que Minerva voltava-se para si.

-- DETENÇÃO PARA O SENHOR TAMBÉM! – e ele abriu um sorriso. Estava de volta a sua casa.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – Oiii genti boa, tudo lgl com vcs? Como prometido, ta ai mais um capitulo... Espero q vcs gostem... Comentários please... *-* Bjs especiais à Bel Weasley Potter e à bruh prongs...**

**Bjs... Dêh Aluada**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – Eu gostei do capítulo... Mesmo tendo ficado tão curto... Bem, espero que estejam gostando e que não fiquem aborrecidos com a idéia de fazer o James com uma OC... *--* Bjs à Bel Weasley Potter e a bruh prongs...**

**Beijos Gabi Pontas**

*******

**N/A³ (N.A) – OIIII GENTI... txudo biem? Espero q sim... bem cá estamos nós com mais um capitulo ^^... espero q tenham gostado, e continuem lendo... =DD**

**Bjs especiais a bruh prongs e Bel Weasley Potter pelas reviews fofis...**

**By: Nina Almofadinhas!**

*******

_**Bjs das marotas... e até o próximo capitulo!**_


	5. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 4 – Mais aulas e mais diversão**

Após o ocorrido na aula de Transfiguração, Sirius e Katy pareciam mais animados do que antes, como se a detenção os tivesse levantado. Logo depois desta aula eles tinham um período livre de quinze minutos, antes da aula de Poções.

-- Que tal irmos ao jardim? – indagou James, e todos assentiram.

Eles passaram por um grupo de jovens do sexto ano, que acenaram animadamente para os marotos, enquanto olhavam feio para as meninas, Zoe e Katy por sua vez mostraram a língua e um dedo nada gentil para as garotas.

-- Por Merlin! – exclamou Clair. – Mal chegamos à escola e vocês já começam com essas picuinhas?

-- Olha lá quem fala menina! – retrucou Zoe. – Não foi você mesma, ano passado, que transformou a Sophia-da-p... Em uma lagartixa? – ela indagou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-- Ah... Bem... Você sabe... Ela ia te azarar pelas costas! – ela argumentou, enquanto Zoe arqueava uma sobrancelha.

-- Sei... – Zoe disse, voltando a correr na direção do grupo.

Os seis sentaram-se debaixo de um enorme carvalho, que fazia sombra em ambos. Zoe e Clair deitadas na grama, Katy apoiada com a cabeça no tronco da arvore, James e Sirius esparramados no chão e Remus sentado ao lado de ambos.

-- Oh tédio danado. – exclamou Zoe, bufando. – Ah como eu sinto falta do quadribol...

-- O QUE?! – exclamaram Sirius e James juntos.

-- O que, o que?! – ela perguntou também assustada. – Eu disse que sinto falta do quadribol.

-- VOCÊ JOGA QUADRIBOL?! – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-- Não só ela, como nós três. – respondeu Katy. – Por que a surpresa?

-- Nada... – Sirius mentiu.

-- Pena aqui não haver quadribol... – Clair pensou alto, enquanto todos, inclusive Remus tossiam, como se estivessem afogados com algo.

-- AQUI NÃO TEM QUADRIBOL? – Remus exclamou. – Clair, aqui é uma das escolas mais prestigiadas no quadribol... – ele continuou informando.

-- Não sabia... – ela comentou.

-- Prima... Você realmente não bate bem na cachola. – Zoe disse. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Sessão de Psicolerdomia favor chamar a paciente Clair Rousseau...)**

-- Continuando... – Zoe ignorou Clair, enquanto estava balbuciava algumas palavras. – Você poderia nos colocar no time James. – ela concluiu sorrindo, ao que Clair e Katy faziam o mesmo.

Um minuto de silencio pairou entre eles, enquanto James e Sirius olhavam assustados para elas, e Remus apenas curioso. Depois desse um minuto, James e Sirius desataram a rir, enquanto as garotas assistiam à cena um pouco atordoadas.

-- VOCÊS NO TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA?! – Sirius exclamou, em meio a risos. – ACHO QUE É MAIS FACIL EU TOMAR CHÁ DAS CINCO COM UM DEMENTADOR...

-- Oras Sirius, deixe de ser machista! – Zoe retrucou irritada, ao que as outras o fitavam irritadas. – O que custa?

-- Custa o nosso tempo amor. – James respondeu.

-- E depois dizem que as mulheres têm problemas. – Katy comentou. – Vamos, nosso tempo acabou, e eu também já me irritei com essas companhias. – As garotas os olharam de cima abaixo várias vezes, e depois saíram batendo com força o pé no chão.

-- Vamos logo. – disse Remus, e os amigos concordaram bufando.

***

Os marotos chegaram correndo à aula de Poções, e encontraram as garotas já sentadas. Clair e Katy na mesma mesa e Zoe sentada a frente delas. Remus pediu licença e sentou-se ao lado da loira, enquanto James e Sirius sentavam-se atrás das outras.

Ambas as três fizeram caras feias ao verem Sirius e James, e apenas cumprimentaram Remus, que ria divertido da situação.

Logo o professor Sloughorn adentrou a sala, cumprimentando todos os alunos, e dando boas vindas às novas integrantes de sua turma.

-- Gostaria de pedir que abram seus livros na pagina dois de seus livros. – ele disse, enquanto caminhava para sua mesa. – Bem como vocês sabem este ano iremos aprender as poções mais poderosas e também mais demoradas e complicadas de se fazer... – ele explicou. – Uma das quais eu gostaria muito de estudar com vocês é a poção do amor, alguém poderia me falar que tipo de poção é essa?

Alguns poucos alunos ergueram as mãos, e um deles era Zoe, que tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

-- Senhorita... Miller. – ele disse, olhando em seu livro de chamada rapidamente, constatando quem era a nova aluna. – Por favor...

-- Amortentia.__É a poção do amor mais poderosa que existe, ela pode ser facilmente identificada pelo brilho perolado, a fumaça que solta, que sobe em espirais características e pelo seu cheiro que varia de pessoa pra pessoa de acordo com o que o que a atrai.

-- Brilhante, dez pontos para a Grifinória! – ele disse sorrindo. – Esta corretissimo o que a senhorita terminou de explicar. – ele respondeu. – Amortentia é a poção mais poderosa do amor, é usada principalmente por casais que estão prestes a se separar, e ela mostra quem é realmente seu verdadeiro amor... É exatamente ela que voces farão.

Zoe arregalou os olhos e rapidamente ergueu a mão, o professor apontou para a loira e ela disse.

-- Mas professor essa é uma das mais poderosas e complicadas poções, leva meses para ficar pronta!

-- É por isso que vocês terão até depois das férias de Natal para me entregar, e farão esta poção em dupla! – ele respondeu.

-- Eba! – exclamaram Clair e Katy juntas, batendo as mãos.

-- Mas antes que comemorem, eu escolherei as duplas e não serão de casais femininos. – ele disse, olhando-as enquanto elas riam.

-- Ahh professor qual é? – exclamou Katy. – A gente se ama, deixa a gente ser feliz!

-- Katherine! – berrou Clair, Zoe suspirou aliviada, mas depois voltou a arregalar os olhos. – Assim me deixa constrangida amor...

Toda a classe olhava espantada para as garotas, que após um minuto começaram a rir feito loucas. Entre alguns risos Katy conseguiu ar e finalmente disse.

-- Âãããããh zueira! – e todos suspiraram aliviados, enquanto ambas recebiam livradas na cabeça vindas de Zoe.

-- O que vocês tem na cabeça?! – ela indagou irritada.

-- Cabelo? – indagou Clair.

-- Pelo amor de Merlin Clair, afogue-se num poço. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – e faça companhia para a Samara Morgan... ela vai adorar)**

-- É um pouco dificil, mas se quiser eu tento... – ela ia levantando-se da cadeira, mas Zoe a agarrou pelos ombros e voltou a sentá-la.

-- Esquece Clair... – ela virou-se para a frente e riu de leve. Abriu o caderno e começou a copiar o que estava na lousa. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Remus, que copiava os ingredientes e o questionario rapidamente, enquanto ela ainda estava na primeira letra.

-- Zoe? – ele chamou, tirando-a de seus devaneios, e quando ela percebeu estava olhando para Remus descaradamente, enquanto ele escrevia.

-- Ahm... Ah, Remus... Ah foi mal, é que as vezes eu viajo para o mundo da lua mesmo, é normal. – ela comentou, coçando a nuca um pouco envergonhada.

-- Sem problema... – ele respondeu, sorrindo amigavelmente.

-- Licença atrapalhar o casal. – Os dois puderam ver a cabeça de Katy no espaço entre os dois, e com uma cara descarada ela falou para Zoe. – Você pode me emprestar o questionário depois?

-- Por que?! – Zoe perguntou um pouco irritada.

-- Porque você sabe que eu tenho canseira e meus olhos não enxergam tão longe! – explicou Katy, e Remus constatou que era uma das grandes mentiras.

-- Não por isso. – Zoe disse, chamando o professor. – O senhor poderia ceder à minha amiga o questionário e os ingredientes de seu livro professor? – ela perguntou, e sorrindo ele respondeu.

-- É sempre um prazer ajudar à uma aluna estudiosa. – e trouxe seu livro de Poções para Katy, que agradeceu com um sorriso sem graça.

-- Valeu Zoe... – ela cochichou no ouvido da amiga, que sorrindo descaradamente virou-se e disse.

-- De nada, conte sempre comigo. – e voltou a escrever, recebendo um meio-sorriso de Remus, que olhou-a rapidamente.

Logo que todos acabaram de copiar um tumulto de conversas começou na sala, pois todos queriam saber quais seriam os grupos. O professor Sloughorn levantou-se e logo começou a dizer os nomes, e podia-se ouvir algumas garotas reclamando e outras rindo altamente de felicidade.

-- Senhor Black e senhorita Lawrence. – Katy arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mantendo o queixo baixo. Virou-se para fitar Sirius que tinha um sorriso galanteador, e ele fechou a boca da loira com a mão dizendo em seguida.

-- Cuidado para não babar Lawrence. – ela bufou e virou-se para a frente irritada.

-- Senhor Potter e senhorita Rousseau. – ele chamou, e Clair arregalou os olhos, franzindo a testa com força e virando-se para fitar um James sorridente, mas que logo perdeu a majestade quando viu-a com a expressão assassina no rosto.

-- Eu sei que voce me ama amorzinho. – James disse fazendo bico e mandando um beijo voador para Clair, que lançou um olhar mortal.

-- Senhor Lupin e senhorita Miller. – Zoe abriu um sorriso agradavel, quando virou-se para falar com as amigas, assustou-se com suas expressões.

Katy a Clair estava com bicos feito trombas de elefante, os cenhos franzidos com força, os braços cruzados, as pernas cruzadas e os pés livres balançavam para a frente e para trás.

-- Gente calma, é só um trabalho. – Zoe comentou. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Comemora amorzinho, mas TIRA OS ÓIO!)**

-- NÃO É VOCÊ QUE VAI PASSAR MESES COM O BLACK...

-- OU COM O POTTER! – completou Clair. **(N/A² (G.P) – Ahh fla sério gente, eu queria... ;D) (N/A³ (N.A) – Eu tbm... *-*)**

Assim que terminaram de falar, o sino soou e todos arrumaram suas coisas, rumando rapidamente para o Salão Principal, onde o almoço estava servido. Aquela seria uma longa tarde...

***

Já passavam-se das sete da noite quando os seis finalmente chegaram no salão comunal da Grifinória, estavam exaustos e loucos por suas camas, para poder desabarem suas costas nos colchões macios e aconchegantes.

-- Bem gente, estou indo. – avisou Katy.

-- Eu também. – Clair disse.

-- Fui! – gritou Zoe do topo da escada, enquanto as outras subiam correndo até o quarto, e depois maiavam a porta com força.

-- Como elas aguentam? – indagou Sirius. – De onde tiram tanta energia?

-- Prefiro não comentar... – James disse, e todos riram. – Bem eu vou indo também.

-- Concordo Pontas, ja fomos. – Sirius disse, mas ao notar que Remus não se levantar indagou. – Você não vem Aluado?

-- Já vou Almofadinhas. – ele respondeu. – Podem ir subindo, já vou.

Os outros deram de ombros e subiram as escadas rapidamente, maiando também a porta de seu quarto.

Remus ficou sozinho, sentado no tapete em frente à lareira. O calor que emanava do fogo deixava-o mais relaxado, mas ainda assim estava preocupado com uma possibilidade: Clair ter ouvido sua conversa com os marotos no trem, e descoberto que ele era um lobisomem, só de pensar nisso sentia um frio anormal no estomago e um medo tomar conta de si.

Ele dobrou as pernas e apoiou sua cabeça nos joelhos, sentindo que o medo ficava cada vez maior dentro de si.

-- Remus? – uma voz doce chamou-o das escadas. – Você esta bem?

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A) – Oiii genti, eu sei, paramos na melhor parte. Muahahaha, risada maléfica... Espero q tenham gostado, e morrido de rir na parte da Samara. Por favor, comentários, dos sinceros ok... Erros e dúvidas nos avisem...**__** Ahhh um beijão pra bruh prongs e um pra Bel Weasley Potter, vcs tem sido muito carinhosas, valeu! Ahhh e bruh, desculpa se nesse capitulo ñ tem romance, mas é q como ta no comecinho e eles n se conhecem direito, então a gente vai esperar mais pra frente, mas espeeeeeeeeera daqui uns capitulos o clima começa a esquentar entre dois personagens... ;D**_

_**Bjs Dêh Aluada Depp...**_

_*******_

_**N/A² (G.P) – Oi gente, mais uma vez estamos aqui e queremos que vcs comentem por favor! Falem oq vcs acharam da fic, das personagens novas, enfim, de tudo!**_

_**Beijo à bruh prongs e um a Bel Weasley Potter, valeu pelas reviews fofas, e vcs sabem, duvidas avisem...**_

_**Beijos carinhosos de Gabi Pontas!**_

_*******_

_**N/A³ (N.A) – Gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii do meu coração, espero q vcs tenham curtido o capitulo ;D... Comentem por favor ta, e valeu pelas reviews carinhosas bruh prongs e Bel Weasley Potter... **_

_**Bjãããão e até o proximo!!!**_

_**By: Nina Almofadinhas!!!**_

_*******_

_**Beijooos das marotas... até o próximo capitulo!!! ;***_


	6. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 5 – Revelando segredos**

Remus fitou Clair, que estava parada no fim da escada. Os cachos castanhos soltos, e a gravata um pouco afrouxada. Ela sorria docemente, enquanto ele carinhosamente.

-- Desculpe interromper. – ela disse, andando na direção dele e sentando-se ao seu lado. – É que eu vi os garotos subindo e não vi você, então fiquei preocupada com... Bem, achei que você tinha ficado aqui sozinho e... Resolvi fazer companhia. – ela disse meio constrangida.

-- Tudo bem. – ele assentiu carinhosamente. – Então, sem sono?

-- Nem um pouco. – ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto fitava o fogo crepitando. – Não sei como a Katy já esta dormindo...

-- E a Zoe? – ele indagou, e ela sorriu, percebendo o interesse do novo amigo na loira.

-- A Zoe deve ser vampira, porque tira cochilos de dia, e não consegue dormir de noite. Ela esta com a cara enfiada no livro que esta lendo, pois disse que de noite é a parte do dia mais sossegada que tem. – terminou rindo. – e também me expulsou dizendo que já bastavam os roncos de Katy, agora eu tentando conversar era demais!

Remus riu levemente.

-- Zoe tem um temperamento meio impaciente não é? – ele indagou.

-- Impaciente é pouco! – Clair respondeu, e ele riu. – A Zoe é uma ótima amiga, mas sempre que esta estudando ou lendo, tente se aproximar dela que pode sair do lugar sem um olho ou sem boca... Ou pior sem seu c... – Remus tapou a boca da morena, antes que ela dissesse alguma besteira. **(N/A ² (G.P) - Parece até alguém que eu conheço... Né Aluada??!!)**

-- Tudo bem, já entendi. – ele disse, rindo levemente, e tirando sua mão de cima da boca de Clair.

-- Ahh eu ia dizer sem seu cocotoro... – ela exclamou indignada. – Oh povo pra pensar besteira! – ela disse enquanto ele ria - Ahm... Remus... Eu queria contar uma coisa. – ela começou.

-- Pode falar. – ele disse carinhosamente.

-- Eu... Bem... – ela começou pigarreando.

-- Você ouviu a minha conversa com os marotos no trem não é? – ele indagou, baixando a cabeça e suspirando, ao que ela colocava sua mão direita nas costas dele.

-- Remus, eu juro, não foi minha intenção! – ela exclamou ao que ele levantou o rosto um pouco abatido, e um meio-sorriso estampado.

-- Tudo bem Clair, eu confio em você. – ele disse sinceramente, ao que ela abria um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-- Então me conte. – o sorriso dela se desfez. – Por que você é assim?

-- Quando eu era criança, meu pai ofendeu o Lobo Greyback, acho que você deve conhecê-lo. – ela assentiu. – E depois como vingança ele me mordeu, passando para mim a maldição da licantropia. – ele terminou suspirando tristemente, e ia novamente falar quando ouviu passos nas escadas e Zoe desceu apressada, vestindo um pijama de camiseta regata vermelha e uma calça listrada preto e vermelha, assim como a camiseta. Ela estava com os cachos presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, e com óculos de aros quadrados e brancos nos olhos.

-- Oi pessoal. – ela cumprimentou. – Foi mal atrapalhar... – disse entre dentes, olhando mortalmente para Clair, que coçou a nuca. – Eu vim pegar um livro, é rápido. – ela dirigiu-se até a mesa do lado da lareira, ao qual eles tinham visão, e Clair reparou que o olhar de Remus direcionou-se rapidamente para o pequeno decote no busto de Zoe.

A morena pigarreou rapidamente, ao que ele corava e coçava a nuca, olhando para a lareira a fim de despistar o ocorrido. Zoe nem ao menos reparara no que ocorrera, apenas abaixou-se para alcançar sua bolsa que estava sobre uma cadeira e pegou seu livro de transfiguração.

-- Vocês não vão fazer a lição? – ela perguntou, parando no meio do caminho.

-- Ainda temos dois dias Zoe. – explicou Clair.

-- Ah... – ela assentiu. – Mas eu prefiro me adiantar. – terminou sorrindo. – Boa noite pessoal, até amanha.

Ao notar que ela subira as escadas, Clair ouviu Remus desejando um... _Boa noite_ muito baixo, e sorriu.

-- Remus... – ela chamou, vendo que ele continuava olhando para a escada. – Remus? REMUS? – ela chamou-o em tom de voz alto, ao que ele se assustou. – Você... E ela... – apontou para a escada e para ele, e vice-versa. – Uhhh!

-- Eu e ela o que Clair?! – ele perguntou indignado.

-- Nada. – ela disse, mentindo levemente, enquanto ele arqueava uma sobrancelha e a olhava de modo interrogatório.

-- O que?

-- O que o que? – ela perguntou confusa, ao que ele dava uma tapa na própria testa.

-- Nada, deixa para lá... – ele comentou. – Sem falar que não daria certo, eu mal a conheço e...

-- Nunca ouviu falar em amor a primeira vista? – ela indagou.

-- E... – ele ignorou-a. – E eu tenho um problema, ao qual ela não pode ajudar.

-- Qual problema? Ela não gosta de mulheres meu bem... – ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

-- Não isso, eu sei que ela gosta de homens! – ele exclamou. – O MEU problema...

-- VOCÊ É GAY? – ela indagou quase que gritando.

-- Clair! – ele exclamou. – Eu sou lobisomem, se esqueceu? – ele disse meio alteradamente, olhando em volta.

-- Ah ta, entendo. – ela acalmou-se. – Mas qual o problema, ficar sem sair na semana de lua cheia não mata ninguém! **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Meu Deus, alguém me ajuda a me esfaquear, ou esfaqueiem a Clair, meu Merlin q menina lerdaa)**

-- Clair... – ele começou pacientemente. – Ano passado, eu comecei a namorar uma garota chamada Anne Boot, que inclusive vive atrás de mim, por não entender o porquê de termos terminado. Ela me seguiu quando estava indo para a minha primeira transformação, se não fosse Sirius para tê-la segurado a tempo, não sei o que teria acontecido...

-- Mas a Zoe não é tão curiosa. – ele olhou-a de forma indignada. – Ta bem, ela talvez seja um pouco... Ta ela é muito curiosa! Mas conforme o tempo, vocês se conhecem melhor como amigos e depois, tornam-se namorados, então até você pode criar coragem para contar sobre seu problema ou ela aprende a confiar em você...

-- Não sei, acho que isso não daria certo, sou perigoso demais...

-- Você não! – ela tapou sua boca com o dedo indicador. – Você não tem culpa de se transformar nisso... Então, pare de se culpar!

Remus sorriu por trás do dedo de Clair, que ainda tapava sua boca. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, e eles voltaram a ouvir passos nas escadas, deparando-se com Zoe, um pouco abobada com aquela cena.

-- Ah... Desculpem se eu interrompi. – ela disse, encaminhando-se para a estante de livros, e devolvendo o que pegara há alguns minutos em sua bolsa. – Eu escolhi o livro errado, vim trocar, mas já estou indo! – e direcionou um olhar assassino para Clair, que agora coçava a nuca. – Boa noite. – e subiu correndo as escadas. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Explicando: ela tinha pegado um livro de Transfiguração, mas era o errado, portanto voltou para trocar, pois seu caderno já estava no quarto...) (N/A² (G.P) – Jura Aluada?! Eu não tinha reparado... ¬¬')**

Clair riu de leve ao que Remus não entendia.

-- O que? Por que esta rindo?! – ele indagou um pouco confuso.

-- Você não viu a Zoe olhando para mim, ela esta com ciúmes! – ela exclamou.

-- Ciúmes? Clair! – ele exclamou. – Eu e ela nos conhecemos a pouco mais de um dia, e você me diz que ela esta com ciúmes?!

-- Remus você se esqueceu que a Zoe tem uma quedinha por você? – ela indagou, olhando-o de forma marota.

-- Me esquecer de que?! Eu nem sabia disso...

-- Ah é mesmo! – Clair exclamou, coçando a nuca. – Então, quando Sirius nos visitou na minha casa de praia há dois anos ele levou algumas fotos, e mostrou os melhores amigos dele, e a Zoe quando viu sua foto quase deixou os olhos saltarem as orbitas.

-- Mas ela não me reconheceu no trem... – ele comentou.

-- Reconheceu, mas a Zoe é tímida demais para sair dizendo que achou você uma fofura... Então fingiu que foi a primeira vez a vê-lo. – ela explicou sorrindo.

-- Mesmo assim, eu não posso e não terei mais romances. – ele afirmou ao que ela revirava os olhos.

"_Vamos ver se não querido Remus... Você e Zoe ainda ficarão juntos!" _a mente de Clair exclamou, e ela sorriu.

-- Bem acho melhor irmos dormir. – ele comentou. – Já passam das onze.

-- Puxa, e eu achando que seriam umas nove horas... – ela comentou, e ele riu de leve.

-- Boa noite Clair. – ele desejou, enquanto subiam as escadas.

-- Boa noite Remus. – ela desejou igualmente, enquanto entrava no corredor feminino e ele no masculino.

Clair entrou em seu quarto e riu quando deparou-se com a cama de Katy. A loira estava deitada de bruços, com os lençóis todos espalhados por cima de si, enquanto ela roncava levemente e babava um pouco no travesseiro, ao qual ela estava abraçada. **(N/A ² (G.P) – Eu to imaginando a Marina dormindo assim e to quase morrendo de dar risada!)**

Zoe estava deitada, com alguns livros espalhados na cama, a vela acesa, e a pena na mão, enquanto olhava para um livro e escrevia o que via. Clair sorriu, e reparou que os olhos de Zoe estavam quase se fechando, mas a loira continuava a escrever e de vez em quando piscava fortemente, para manter-se acordada.

-- Zoe... – ela chamou-a em tom de voz baixo. – Melhor ir dormir, esta tarde.

-- Já vou Clair! – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do caderno. – Boa noite. – ela desejou, direcionando um olhar carinhoso para a prima, que sorriu.

Clair foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho relaxante e vestiu seu pijama de ursinhos. Arrastou-se até sua cama, e quando chegou lá, jogou-se em cima do colchão macio e aconchegante. Olhou para o lado e viu que Zoe já dormia, com os cachos soltos e espalhados pelo travesseiro, enquanto Katy roncava agora poucas vezes.

Deitou-se de lado e fechou os olhos, logo pegando no sono.

***

O café da manha daquela terça estava maravilhoso, os elfos haviam realmente caprichado. Na mesa da Grifinória a maioria dos alunos já estava comendo, enquanto outros tentavam se concentrar em algumas lições, assim como Katy e Clair, que faziam suas lições de Transfiguração, enquanto Zoe e Remus apenas observavam.

-- AH EU DESISTO! – exclamou Katy largando a pena na mesa, e levando um grande pedaço de torrada com geléia de morango para a boca.

-- Calma Katy, não é tão difícil. – Zoe comentou.

-- Não é difícil pra você que é estudiosa e vive com a cara metida nos livros! – retrucou Katy. – Agora para mim é muito difícil me concentrar, sabendo que a noite eu terei que fazer detenção com o Black! – ela gritou, e alguns alunos ao seu lado direcionaram seus olhares assustados para a loira.

-- Katy se acalma! – gritou Zoe. – Eu te ajudo na lição, e hoje nós não temos tantas aulas, você pode fazer as lições quando chegar da detenção. – ela explicou. – E eu também tenho que começar meu turno de monitoria com Remus e não estou reclamando, então deixe de ser bebe chorão e mostre que você sabe!

Katy arregalou os olhos, mas aceitou a ajuda da amiga. Zoe trocou de lugar com Clair, que passava a sentar-se ao lado de Remus, o que não passou despercebido pela loira, que franziu a testa e bufou ao que Clair ria levemente.

Logo James e Sirius adentraram o salão, seguidos por algumas garotas do quarto ano, que foram consigo até a mesa, onde eles sentaram-se ao lado de Remus e Clair. Elas olharam decepcionadas para a morena, e também para as loiras, que agora cumprimentavam os recém-chegados.

-- Salvaram-nos de sermos arrastados até uma sala escura! – exclamou James, ao que Zoe e Katy riam.

-- Não entendi... – comentou Clair. – Por que uma sala escura, o que aconteceria lá?

-- Prefiro não comentar. – Sirius disse, fazendo todos rirem. **(N/A ² (G.P) – Ah, coitada da Clair... Ela é um pouco lerda, poxa! Ta, ta bom... Ela é BEM lerda...)**

Eles serviram-se de suco de abobora e pegaram algumas fatias de torrada, cada um passando a geléia favorita. Logo o sino soou e eles dirigiram-se para suas aulas, os seis naquele horário tinham aula de transfiguração, e ambas as garotas conseguiram terminar a lição, e suspiraram aliviadas.

Sentaram-se em duplas: Remus e Katy, Clair e Sirius, Zoe e James. Os últimos estavam na segunda mesa, enquanto os outros respectivamente atrás de si. A professora entrou na sala sorrindo docemente, e sentou-se em sua mesa, enquanto chamava por nomes para entregarem suas lições para que ela as corrigisse depois. Após recolher de todos ela levantou-se e disse o assunto da aula daquele dia.

-- Hoje falaremos sobre animagia. – os seis engoliram em seco quando ouviram a palavra, mas ainda assim permaneceram normais. – Alguém pode me dizer o que é isso?

Zoe foi à única corajosa a erguer a mão, e a professora apontou para si, enquanto ela começava sua explicação.

-- Chama-se Animago o bruxo que é capaz de se transformar em animal sem o uso da varinha. – ela disse, e a professora sorriu.

-- Muito bom senhorita Miller. – ela disse. – Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Como todos sabem, animagos são aqueles humanos que podem transformar-se em animais, sem uso da varinha, e sim de sua mente. A especialização desta transformação leva meses, e a maioria dos bruxos desiste facilmente, pois requer muita concentração mental e fisica. – ela explicou, enquanto andava pela classe.

-- Professora? – Katy ergueu a mão. – A senhora é uma animaga nao é?

-- Sim senhorita Lawrence, sou uma animaga.

-- Então a senhora é uma animaga legal não é mesmo? – ela indagou.

-- Mas é claro senhorita Lawrence. – ela exclamou, meio que irritada. – A senhorita deveria saber que animagos ilegais podem ser levados à Askaban por nao terem se registrado no ministério da magia, contudo, há muitos animagos ilegais, e o ministério não pode localizar todos, então quando descobertos são julgados... Mas a maioria vai para Askaban durante alguns anos... – ela disse, virando-se de costas, enquanto James e Sirius olhavam-se sorridentes e as garotas engoliam em seco. – Continuando... Eu gostaria de uma extensa pesquisa sobre animagia, e vocês farão-a em grupos, podem ter no máximo seis pessoas.

Os seis olharam-se e concordaram com a cabeça, enquanto ela sentava-se em sua mesa.

-- Abram o livro na pagina treze e tentem trasnformar seus tinteiros em pequenos borrifadores de água, que borrifem-na sem a ajuda de suas mãos. Quando eu terminar de corrigir as lições passarei de mesa em mesa vendo seus trabalhos. – e dito isso ela começou a correção.

Remus e Zoe conseguiram fazer aquilo com facilidade, sem nem ao menos abrir os livros, enquanto os outros conforme tentaram obtiveram sucesso.

Zoe e James viraram-se para tras, e Remus e Katy igualmente, assim os quatro puderam conversar com Sirius e Clair que estavam na terceira mesa.

-- Quando vocês têm horário livre hoje? – Zoe perguntou. – Eu tenho depois do almoço, e de noite, lá pras seis e meia, afinal o meu turno de monitoria começa só as nove...

-- Eu tenho os mesmos que você Zoe. – afirmou Sirius.

James e os outros também assentiram, exceto Katy que tinha apenas quinze minutos de liberdade para depois ir até a detenção, foi ai que Sirius concordou, pois não lembrava-se da detenção.

-- Bem então, temos apenas uma hora para fazermos parte do trabalho e como amanhã não temos aula dela arranjamos algum horário livre. – disse Zoe. – Então temos que correr a biblioteca de tarde e pegar todos os livros de animagia que pudermos, não se esqueçam. – todos assentiram, e logo voltaram a olhar para a frente, pois McGonagall estava passando de carteiras em carteiras olhando os trabalhos.

***

No almoço todas as mesas estavam lotadas, assim como os pratos de todos os alunos famintos, que comiam rapidamente e saciavam sua fome.

Os marotos e as garotas estavam sentados respectivamente, Remus, Katy, Zoe, e do outro lado, James, Sirius e Clair. Zoe comia um pouco de arroz e salada, com alguns pedaços de carne. Katy comia apenas uma salada, pois era vegetariana. Clair comia um prato de macarronada, assim como Remus e Sirius, e James comia arroz e pedaços de bife.

-- Vocês já arranjaram alguns livros? – perguntou Zoe, bebendo um pouco de suco de uva. – Eu já consegui três.

-- Como exatamente? – indagou James, com a boca um pouco cheia de comida.

-- Eu tinha alguns... – ela comentou, enquanto as outras se olhavam respectivamente. – Mas isso não importa, só sei que se não corrermos os poucos livros de animagia que há na biblioteca podem ser levados...

-- Então quando terminarmos aqui vamos para lá. – disse Clair, e todos assentiram.

Assim que terminaram de almoçar correram para a biblioteca, e chegando lá começaram a procurar na sessão de crituras mágicas. Conseguiram ao todo seis livros sobre animagia, e marcando com a bibliotecaria, sairam correndo na direção das masmorras para mais uma aula de poções.

***

Estava anoitecendo, cerca de seis e meia da tarde, quando as garotas chegaram até o salão comunal da Grifinória, um pouco exaustas, mas ainda com pique para começarem sua tarefa de Transfiguração.

Os marotos já se encontravam lá, estavam os três sentados em frente à lareira, e Zoe notou que Remus parecia um pouco mais abatido do que o normal.

-- Olá gente boa! – cumprimentou Clair.

-- Olá priminha animada. – Sirius cumprimentou igualmente contente, enquanto James e Remus esboçavam um _oi._

-- Então... Vamos começar nossa tarefa? – indagou Zoe. – Ainda temos uma hora antes da detenção de vocês e duas horas e meia antes do meu turno de monitoria com Remus, então mãos a obra!

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – E ai genti contenti... Como vão voces? Espero que bem... Olha, esse capitulo esta bem maior do que o outro, como vocês puderam notar, afinal se eu não escrevesse tudo o que nós três planejamos e deixasse para o outro a Gabi Pontas me matava... rsrs... Mas cá estamos, e pedindo humildimente o comentário de voces... **

**Beijos carinhosos, Dêh Aluada... ;* E um beijão especial á Bel Weasley Potter e à bruh prongs... Valeu meninas, amamos as reviews...**

*******

**N/A² (GP) – Oi gente! Esse capítulo ficou muito legal né  
?! Eu adorei... E se a Aluda n escrever logo o próximo, eu já falei as coisas horríveis que eu farei com ela! Muamuamuamua!!! Comentem purfa!!**

**Beijocas de Gabi Pontas**

*******

_**Gente aqui é a Dêh Aluada avisando q a nina vai ficar temporariamente "off" dessa fic, ñ posso explicar os motivos, mas por um tempo ela n vai comentar... Obrigada pela compreenção, beijocas e até os proximos capitulos...**_

*******

**Beijos para vocês, e até o próximo capitulo... **

**Ass.: as marotas... OU... Trio Depp...! ;***


	7. Chapter 8

_**Gente vcs devem ter notado q agora a class. Ficou T né, mas não se preocupem NÃO terá nada demais, é apenas pelas frases com sentido duplo e algumas besteirinhas... Mas tirando isso o resto é normal ta... Beijos e obrigada pela compreensão...**_

**Capítulo 6 – A detenção**

Uma hora havia se passado e Zoe quase arrancava os cabelos de frustração, pois apenas ela e Remus haviam pegado os livros para procurar textos que explicasse algo para a redação, enquanto os outros apenas reviravam algumas paginas entediados.

Remus e Clair estavam tentando acalmá-la quando Sirius disse que iria até a cozinha, pois conhecia o caminho, e de lá seguiria para sua detenção, que começaria em cerca de vinte minutos.

Puderam ouvir Katy murmurando algo como: _Não é bem comida que ele quer comer, _quando Sirius saiu pelo buraco do retrato, mas ignoraram o comentário e voltaram a se concentrar em seus estudos.

Katy ergueu-se da cadeira murmurando besteiras e começou a subir escada, batendo os pés em cada degrau, enquanto os sons ecoavam pelo salão comunal da Grifinória, que naquele momento estava deserto, exceto por eles.

-- Aonde você vai? – indagou James.

-- Tomar banho e depois seguir para a detenção com a McGonagall. – ela explicou, sem deixar de subir as escadas. – Vejo vocês amanha, porque eu to sentindo que essa detenção vai ser comprida...

Eles deram de ombros e voltaram a suas tarefas. Katy tomou um rápido banho frio, para tirar a canseira de seus músculos e o sono de si, e desceu com as madeixas louras molhadas. Ela desejou boa noite aos amigos e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Saiu andando pelos corredores e seguiu rapidamente até a sala da professora McGonagall, pois não queria chegar atrasada em uma detenção, principalmente para Sirius não irritá-la. Cumprimentou a Dama Cinzenta, que passava melancolicamente pelo corredor e logo depois o fantasma Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça que cumprimentou-a formalmente, puxando a cabeça de lado como se fosse um chapéu, fazendo com que Katy mostrasse a língua escondida, mas depois sorriu e voltou a concentrar-se no caminho.

Ao entrar na sala suspirou aliviada por notar que não havia ninguém ali, então virou-se de costas e suspirou, enquanto tombava a cabeça para trás e fechava a porta, mas assustou-se ao ouvir alguém respirando altamente, e virando-se notou que Sirius já chegara na sala. Prendeu a respiração ao notar como ele estava na sala, e sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrer sua espinha.

Sirius estava sentado de lado na cadeira da professora, com as pernas passadas pelo braço direito da cadeira e a cabeça apoiada no braço esquerdo. A cabeça do moreno levemente tombada para trás, deixando as madeixas negras caírem por cima do rosto e para baixo. Suas mãos estavam entrelaças em cima do abdômen, que subia e descia calmamente. Katy notou que com a inclinação da cabeça, dois palmos da camiseta de Sirius estavam erguidas, mostrando parte de seu abdômen definido. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Gente, q isso... Jesus, me chicoteia!!!)**

Katy roeu uma unha, pois ela fazia isso quando estava nervosa, e deu alguns passos para frente. Não notou quando tropeçou em uma cadeira e soltou um gemido alto, levando depois as mãos à boca e sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem de dor.

Sentou-se na cadeira e puxou seu pé para cima, massageando-o por cima do sapato. Quando voltou a olhar para a cadeira onde estava Sirius, notou que este sumira.

-- Será que eu tive uma alucinação? – ela perguntou para si mesma.

-- Se você costuma ter alucinações comigo amor... – uma voz sedutora soou em seu ouvido. – Então imagine o que você se me tivesse contigo durante um tempo...

-- Calado Sirius! – Katy exclamou, rindo levemente.

-- Estou dizendo apenas a verdade. – ele explicou. – Então, por que chegou aqui tão cedo?

-- Posso perguntar a mesma coisa. – ela indagou rispidamente.

-- _Touche_ minha cara. – Sirius disse sorrindo.

-- Eu cheguei cedo por que James me disse que a McGonagall fica de marcação em quem se atrasa em suas detenções, e eu sou daquelas que não gosta de repetir a dose. – ela disse. – E você?

-- Sabe depois que eu fui até a cozinha... – ela exclamou um _sei. _– Eu resolvi te esperar aqui, por que sabe né, com os tempos de hoje, esta perigoso uma dama vir sozinha a detenção...

-- Ah quanto amor da sua parte Sirius, isso toca meu coração. – ela disse em tom sarcástico.

-- Vai me dizer que não gosta da minha companhia? – ele indagou, levantando-se, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, caminhando calmamente para trás.

-- Gosto, mas como amigo. – ela respondeu, sentindo que seu coração martelava cada vez mais fortemente dentro de seu peito. – Sirius... – ela chamou-o, sentindo que suas costas batiam na parede.

-- O que foi amor? – Sirius indagou, em tom de voz baixo e sedutor, fazendo Katy arrepiar-se.

-- Já chega... – Katy disse tremula, enquanto via-o colocar uma das mãos na parede ao lado de sua cabeça, e a outra em sua cintura, aproximando os corpos perigosamente.

-- Tem certeza que quer isso Katy? – Sirius perguntou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-- _Não... _– ela disse, mas depois recompôs-se e falou no tom de voz mais decidido que pode. – Sim.

-- Acho que seus lábios me dizem outra coisa... – ele disse, passeando o dedo indicador pelos lábios rubros e finos de Katy, sentindo-a bambear e agarrar-se a sua nuca, pois a loira já não tinha controle sobre suas pernas.

-- Não dizem não. – ela se opôs.

-- Ah dizem sim. – ele respondeu a milímetros de distancia dos lábios.

Katy sentiu que Sirius estava prestes a beijá-la, mas de repente ele separou-se rapidamente, pois McGonagall aparecera na porta, trazendo nas mãos vários pergaminhos e sua varinha, enquanto olhava-os por baixo dos oclinhos quadrados.

-- Vão para seus lugares. – ela disse, enquanto sentava-se em sua carteira.

Ambos obedeceram sem ao menos contestar, principalmente Katy que ainda estava abobada com a ultima atitude de Sirius, que detinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-- Vou entregar-lhes estes pergaminhos e a detenção de vocês é escrever quatro mil e quinhentas vezes _não devo desobedecer a professora e nem gritar em sala de aula. _– Minerva disse enquanto entregava um pergaminho para cada um, e estes eram mágicos, quando chegava até a ultima pagina de uma folha ele magicamente se esticava e abria mais uma folha. – Podem começar. – ela disse.

Katy tirou a pena e o tinteiro da bolsa e começou a escrever rapidamente, sem se desconcentrar com Sirius que assobiava enquanto escrevia.

Ela já estava na quinta linha quando McGonagall levantou-se e disse.

-- Vocês têm duas horas. – ambos soltaram exclamações. – Agora uma hora e meia. – eles pararam instantaneamente. – Tenho outra detenção com mais quatro alunos do segundo ano, e como sei que vocês não se comportam como crianças... – ela olhou Sirius por baixo dos oclinhos quadrados. – Vou deixá-los aqui, mas com as portas trancadas.

-- Ah! – Katy exclamou de raiva, quando McGonagall saiu da sala, e puderam ouvir um _clic _da porta sendo trancada por fora.

-- Calma amor eu não mordo. – disse Sirius, esticando as pernas e cruzando-as em cima da mesa da frente. – Você vai continuar fazendo isso mesmo? – ele indagou, mostrando a tarefa.

-- Vou sim. – Katy disse enquanto continuava a escrever.

-- Ninguém merece você. – ele disse, suspirando. Sirius pegou dois lápis que trazia na bolsa e começou a batucar na mesa com estes, enquanto Katy respirava cada vez mais pesadamente.

-- AH VOCÊ QUER PARAR COM ISSO?! – ela berrou exasperada, assustando Sirius. – Olha ao contrário de você eu quero terminar essa detenção logo, e caso você não tenha notado eu estou na décima linha!

-- Ta legal. – ele exclamou, erguendo as mãos para o ar. – Já parei. – pegou uma pena e voltou a escrever.

***

Zoe, Remus, Clair e James continuavam no salão comunal da Grifinória, quando Zoe notou o horário e que ela e Remus estavam atrasados para o turno de monitoria. Subiu correndo para pegar seu broche de monitora, já que Remus estava com o dele, e desceu novamente puxando o loiro pelo braço e conduzindo-o até o buraco do retrato.

Eles começaram seu turno em silêncio, enquanto Remus dava leves advertências aos garotinhos do primeiro ou segundo ano que estavam perdidos nos corredores, Zoe dava broncas de arrepiar a nuca aos marmanjos do sexto e sétimo ano que estavam a espera de suas namoradas.

Ambos tinham as varinhas em mãos, pois com os ataques normais de cada dia era melhor estar prevenido. Passavam por um corredor quando ouviram uma voz feminina meio rouca vinda de dentro de uma sala, seguida de uma masculina, e ambos entenderam que era um casal.

Zoe ergueu a varinha e murmurou.

-- _Alohomora! _– a porta destrancou-se e seguiu-se de um grito da loira, e uma expressão de susto de Remus. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Calma gente, não ta acontecendo nada demais!!!)**

A garota estava abraçada ao rapaz, que já se encontrava sem camisa, e com a calça um pouco abaixada. A jovem, que deveria estar no quinto ano, tinha a blusa um pouco aberta, a capa jogada de lado e a saia um pouco levantada. Ambos estavam suados e ofegantes, e as bocas vermelhas e inchadas.

Zoe pigarreou levemente, vendo que os dois continuavam a se beijar avassaladoramente, ela pigarreou novamente, um pouco mais alto, mas eles ainda não se separaram, e novamente ela chamou suas atenções, mas com um leve grito.

Os dois separaram-se bruscamente, e Remus começou a bater o pé no chão esperando uma explicação. Os dois estavam corados feito tomates, mas não abriam a boca para falar até que a garota indicou que falaria, mas Zoe a cortou.

-- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE, NÃO TEM RESPEITO POR SI PRÓPRIA NÃO?! – ela exclamou exasperada, enquanto apontava o dedo indicador para o nariz da garota, e depois virou-se para o rapaz. – E VOCÊ TAMBÉM, ISSO É COISA DE SE FAZER?!

-- Nós não queríamos... – a jovem começou, mas Zoe novamente a cortou.

-- AH NÃO QUERIAM, QUE MÁGICO, AGORA SÓ FALTA FALAR QUE ESTAVAM TREINANDO RESPIRAÇÃO BOCA A BOCA, PRA COMPLETAR O CIRCO!

-- Zoe se acalma! – Remus exclamou, agarrando a loira pelos ombros. – Thomas... – ele chamou o moreno a sua frente. – Comunicaremos a diretora da sua casa sobre o ocorrido, isso vale o mesmo para você Olivia. – ele virou-se para a ruiva. – Ambos perderam dez pontos em cada casa, tanto Corvinal quanto Sonserina, e esperamos que isso não volte a acontecer. – ele disse, e virando-se para Zoe terminou. – Podemos ir.

-- O QUE? – ela indagou irritada. – E a detenção deles?!

-- Apenas avisaremos aos diretores de suas casas, e eles sabem que tem detenção, apenas não sabem o que...

-- Ah, mas pode deixar aposto que os diretores de suas casas não se importaram em deixar que eu escolha suas detenções. – ela disse, esfregando as mãos. – Vocês irão ajudar o Hagrid a limpar a floresta proibida na próxima semana, durante três noites. – ela disse, e pela cara deles, sorriu mais ainda. – E caso reclamem, irei pessoalmente dizer aos seus professores coordenadores o que estavam fazendo...

-- Não! – exclamou Thomas. – Já estávamos de saída. – vestiram-se rapidamente e deixaram a sala mais velozmente ainda.

-- Zoe... – Remus começou, enquanto voltavam aos corredores. – Sabe que sua detenção não vale não é?

-- Sei, mas eles não... – ela completou rindo, ao que o loiro ria também.

***

Katy já conseguira criar exatamente cento e vinte e cinco frases, enquanto Sirius estava na décima primeira, olhando de pouco em pouco para a loira, que estava cada vez mais irritada.

-- Katy... – ele começou sem tom de voz baixo e um pouco temeroso. – Ahm...

-- QUE É?! – ela gritou, largando a pena.

-- Uma de suas frases esta errada, e a Minerva só aceita os trabalhos com todas as frases corretas. – ele disse, enquanto o rosto de Katy ganhava varias tonalidades de vermelho.

-- E... Você... Só vem... Me dizer... Isso... AGORA? – ela berrou, enquanto Sirius encolhia-se na cadeira.

-- Ah você estava tão entretida ai escrevendo que eu tive pena de te atrapalhar. – ele defendeu-se.

-- AH SIRIUS QUAL É?! – ela levantou-se da cadeira. – CUSTAVA TER AVISADO ANTES, EU NEM SINTO A MINHA MÃO DE TANTA DOR POR FICAR ESCREVENDO ESSAS PALAVRAS, E SÓ AGORA VOCÊ ME AVISA?

-- Katy, eu já pedi... Desculpe-me! – ele exclamou.

Katy bufou e novamente jogou-se na cadeira, olhou de Sirius para o pergaminho e de volta para Sirius, e sorrindo tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso.

-- Ah... Eu não faria isso se fosse você... – ele comentou, mas ela deu de ombros.

Katy apontou a varinha para o pergaminho e pronunciou um feitiço que fazia com que as palavras se repetissem na folha, mas esta rapidamente pegou fogo deixando Katy com uma expressão atônita no rosto, enquanto Sirius rolava de rir.

-- Ta rindo de que?! – ela exclamou irritada.

-- Nada. – ele tentou conter o riso, vendo a expressão de susto e ao mesmo tempo de raiva que assolava o rosto da loira. – Ah finalmente!

Eles ouviram um _clic _e a porta destrancou-se, adentrando quatro pessoas ligeiramente na sala. James e Clair sorriam marotamente, enquanto Remus e Zoe reviravam os olhos.

-- Por que demoraram?! – indagou Sirius levantando-se.

-- Nem vai acreditar no que aconteceu... – começou James.

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A) – E nem vcs, o capítulo acabou meu povo adorado... Foi mal, mas a gente tinha q deixar um clima de suspense no ar, senão não tinha graça né...?**_

_**Esperamos q tenham curtido, e até o próximo. Por favor, duvidas ou sugestões, entrem em contato conosco... bruh, espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo e sim, realmente tinha algo entre o six e a katy na detenção, JÁ IMAGINOU FICAR DE DETENÇÃO COM UM CARA DAQUELES, meu Deus... rsrsrs Beijões à bruh prongs e a Bel Weasley Potter...**_

_**Beijos, e até a próxima... Dêh Aluada!**_

_*******_

_**N/A² (G.P) – Arre! Esse ficou curto... Bem, ok vai... Curto, porém legal... Mas oq q aconteceu mesmo? Eu n lembro... Aluadaaaa, oq aconteceu?! (eu posso saber pq sou uma das autoras muamuamuamua! Privilégios! *o* =D**_

_**Beijões e até o próximo capítulo! Gabi Pontas... Beijos especiais à bruh prongs e a Bel Weasley Potter, gente espero q tenham curtido...**_


	8. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 7 – Turno um tanto perturbado**

_Flashback..._

Zoe e Remus não se falavam desde o encontro com o casal naquela sala de aula. Zoe estava furiosa, com o rosto um tanto vermelho, o que Remus não diferenciava por ser raiva ou constrangimento. Os cachos louros balançavam de um lado para o outro, enquanto ela andava martelando os pés no chão, e balançando a varinha nas mãos a procura de algum aluno.

-- Ahm... Zoe? – Remus chamou-a receoso, ao que ela apenas balançou os ombros e pediu que falasse. – Você esta bem?

-- To ótima! – ela disse, continuando seu olhar no corredor.

-- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou novamente.

-- Tenho. – ela respondeu novamente, bufando levemente, e com isso Remus achou melhor não continuar.

Caminharam durante mais alguns minutos, até que Zoe resolveu parar para descansar, o que Remus tinha certeza ser um pretexto, mas ainda assim acompanhou a loira.

-- Você acha que há mais alguém pelos corredores? – indagou Zoe, erguendo a cabeça para encarar Remus. – Já que você é monitor há mais tempo que eu... Quer dizer, muito mais tempo. – completou rindo levemente.

-- Não sei, o provável é que não. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Porque a maioria dos alunos geralmente fica na torre de astronomia, nos corredores mais sombrios e talvez nos jardins, e nós já olhamos por tudo. – Remus explicou calmamente.

-- Bem então nós temos que continuar não é? – ela indagou erguendo-se do banco. – Afinal, temos a responsabilidade de monitorar todos os corredores, sem exceções.

-- Posso afirmar que você iria dizer outra coisa. – Remus disse rindo, enquanto voltavam a caminhar.

-- O que? – Zoe perguntou. – Ah já sei... Você achou que eu iria pedir para pararmos com o turno não é mesmo?

-- Exatamente. – ele completou.

-- Tudo bem, a maioria pensa isso quando me vê, mas depois descobrem que eu não falto com o meu compromisso... – mas Zoe parou de falar, ao ouvir vozes vindas do outro corredor.

-- O que você acha que... – mas Remus parou de falar, ao ouvir as vozes se aproximando cada vez mais.

Ambos ergueram as varinhas, e viraram-se, pois como os corredores emitiam ecos, não sabiam exatamente de onde o som vinha. Foram caminhando de costas lentamente, até que ambos sentiram baterem em algo, e viraram-se de imediato apontando a varinha para o que quer que fosse.

Os quatro soltaram um grito respectivamente, mas logo James, Remus e Zoe já paravam e fitavam confusos Clair que ainda gritava. Esta foi parando lentamente, até que sobrou um fio de sua voz dizendo.

-- Oi gente. – Zoe tombou a cabeça para o lado, ainda com a expressão confusa em seu rosto. – O que vocês fazem aqui?

-- Correção querida prima... – Zoe disse. – O que vocês fazem aqui? Não deviam estar no dormitório?

-- Ah... O James ia me mostrar uma coisa. – ela disse, inocentemente. – Eu estava com fome e ele disse que...

-- PODE IR PARANDO AI! – Zoe exclamou. – JAMES! – virou-se para o moreno. – Você... E a Clair... Digo...

-- Na verdade... – Clair voltou a falar. – O James ia me mostrar uma coisa, porque como eu estava com fome ele disse que eu reclamava demais, então ia fazer eu calar a boca.** (N/A² (G.P) – Ninguém te merece Clair... kkkkk)**

-- James! – dessa vez Remus exclamou.

-- CALMA GENTE! – James se prontificou. – EU IA MOSTRAR A COZINHA.

Zoe e Remus soltaram suspiros aliviados. Depois voltaram a olhar pelo corredor e conduziram os amigos até o outro, que estava mais vazio e havia menos riscos de serem pegos.

-- Por que nos trouxeram aqui? – indagou Clair.

-- Porque nesse horário, todos os alunos deveriam estar na cama. – explicou Zoe impacientemente. – Menos os de detenção... É claro...

-- CASSILDA! – exclamaram Remus e James ao mesmo tempo, sobressaltando as duas. – ESQUECEMOS DELE...

-- Dele quem? – indagou Zoe.

-- Sirius. – Remus respondeu.

-- Mas... O Sirius esta em detenção, e ele só poderá sair quando tiver terminado, o que eu acho pouco provável já que...

-- Zoe! – exclamou James. – Nós sempre tiramos o Sirius da detenção, não importa o que aconteça... E caso tenham esquecido, a amiga de vocês também esta lá!

-- Ah, mas a Katy mereceu. – Zoe retrucou. – Onde já se viu, responder daquele jeito ao professor...

-- Zoe, você mesma respondeu poucas e boas para a professora de francês na Beauxbatons ano passado, você não lembra que... – Clair começou, mas parou ao sentir a mão de Zoe sobre sua boca.

-- Ta Clair, não comente, por favor!

Os quatro seguiram silenciosos com as varinhas em mãos, olhando atentos para aquele corredor.

_**(N/A¹ (D.A) -**__**Momento James Bond, imaginem aquela musiquinha do Missão Impossível, eu sei que não tem muito a ver, mas...**__)_

_**(N/A² (G.P.)**__ – __**No melhor estilo James Bond! Ah, como eu amo o Pontas... *o***__)_

_**(N/A¹ (D.A)**__ – __**Claro tu é igualzinha ele, ambos lelés da cuca... rsrs)**_

James seguiu na frente, andando com as costas sobre a parede, enquanto olhava para os lados, a varinha erguida na altura de seu nariz, como se fosse um revolver. Clair seguia logo atrás, imitando os gestos do moreno, e rindo de vez em quando. Zoe e Remus caminhavam normalmente, lançando olhares confusos um para o outro.

Quando chegaram ao fim do corredor, James deu uma cambalhota e parou na outra parede, a modo que ficasse de frente a eles. Zoe balançou a cabeça negativamente ao vê-lo fazer sinal para prosseguir.

-- James você não acha que isso ta...

-- _Shhhh_! – ele exclamou.

-- Não faça _sh_ pra mim ta legal! – ela exclamou novamente, indignada.

-- _Estamos em missão resgate. _– ele começou sussurrando. – Droga esqueci o espelho...

-- Que espelho? – indagou Clair curiosa, olhando-o intensamente.

-- O espelho... – ele falou, olhando para Remus. – O espelho que eu uso para olhar meu penteado, porque você sabe, todo o espião deve estar elegante. **(N/A² (G.P) –** **Espelho pra isso James? Se ainda fosse para cortar algo, ou utiliza-lo para refletir a luz do sol e queimar algo... Ok, eu estou muito empolgada com a "missão resgate"...) (N/A¹ (D.A) – Refletir a luz do sol? Queimar algo? PONTAS É DE NOITE TA ESQUECIDA?? Cada vz mais eu me certifico q vc é beeem parecida com a Clair...)**

-- Ah qual é James já chega! – Zoe exclamou. – ESTAMOS NO MEIO DA NOITE, EU ESTOU CANSADA, COM DOR NOS OLHOS E NAS PERNAS, QUERO DORMIR, MAS AINDA TNEHO UMA LIÇÃO PARA TERMINAR, E VOCÊ AINDA ME QUER COMO ESPIÃ, ME POUPE FALO?

-- Shhhhh Zoe! – ele exclamou novamente, seguindo pelo corredor. Parou ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se para encarar Zoe com um olhar de fúria sobre si, enquanto Remus e Clair estavam afastados.

-- Eu já falei... – ela começou. – PARA NÃO ME MANDAR CALAR A BOCA!

James recuou uns passos para trás, enquanto Zoe andava em sua direção. Remus e Clair apenas observavam com olhares assustados a cena que se seguia. Logo ouviram passos descendo uma escada de caracol que havia ali por perto, e adentraram a primeira sala que viram.

Primeiro Remus e Zoe espiaram para terem certeza, e depois os quatro adentraram.

-- AH FINALMENTE! – Sirius exclamou levantando-se. – Obrigado por terem nos deixado aqui durante tanto tempo...

-- Ah qual é Sirius... – Remus começou. – Eu estava em turno, e você sabe que eu não concordo em tirá-lo da detenção dessa forma...

_-- Não concorda, mas aceitou... _– Zoe murmurou.

-- Em todo caso... – Remus continuou. – Estamos aqui e Filch esta vindo, então se quisermos viver o amanha sugiro que corramos para a Sala Comunal.

-- Concordo. – disseram Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo.

Os seis saíram um atrás do outro pelo corredor, sem usar as varinhas, mesmo com o breu e a escuridão que cercavam o local. Olharam em volta e não ouviram mais nada, sossegados seguiram até a sala comunal. Ao chegarem lá constataram que já era mais de meia noite, pois a Mulher Gorda estava no quinto andar do sono. Finalmente conseguiram convence-la a deixá-los entrar.

Seguiram até o sofá e ali se jogaram. Zoe resolveu pegar o material, mas Katy e Clair a impediram, dizendo que estava tarde demais e isso iria levar algum tempo, então ela poderia usar o período livre do dia seguinte.

-- Eu não entendo vocês... – começou James. – Você e Remus são iguaizinhos, nunca deixam nada pra ultima hora. – sua voz já estava ficando embargada pelo sono. – _se não fosse loucura, acharia que seriam um ótimo casal... _– ele terminou, antes de cair com a cara no braço do sofá.

Remus virou o rosto na direção da lareira um tanto constrangido, e Zoe corou fortemente, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

-- Então... – ela começou, sem olhar para Remus. – Vamos dormir? – perguntou as meninas.

-- Adorei a idéia. – Sirius disse.

-- Não falei com você Sirius. – Zoe retrucou. **(N/A¹ (D.A): Uiiii, CRÉÉÉU!)**

-- Valeu, realmente estou muito feliz com sua resposta. – ele disse, enquanto subia as escadas, ajudando Remus a levar James. – Valeu mesmo priminha, mas isso vai ter troco.

-- Zoe... – começou Katy, olhando para o andar de cima e constatando que os marotos já haviam subido. – Você e Remus... Remus e você... Ta rolando uma química não ta?

-- O que?! – ela indagou sem poder esconder seu tom de voz preocupado. – Claro que não...

-- Não? – Katy indagou.

-- Claro que não! – ela exclamou novamente. – Qual é, eu o conheço há dois dias e já ta rolando uma química?

-- Ah eu fico com os garotos em menos de dois dias, e olha que tem química à beça...

-- Ah Katy, você é um caso a parte. – ambas riram e olharam para Clair, que como James, já estava adormecida. – Vem me ajuda... Vamos levar a Bela Adormecida lá pra cima.

-- Claro Sra. Lupin. – Katy disse.

-- Cala a boca. – Zoe retrucou irritada, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A) – Oiiii gente, tudo bem com vocês? Espero q sim... Bem, cá está mais um capitulo... Esse ta curto, mas o próximo vai ser bem maior, prometemos!! Por favor, mandem reviews ta... Isso é muito importante para nós... Ahh e um bj especial à bruh prongs... **_

_**Bjs... Dêh Aluada**_

_*******_

_**N/A² (G.P) – Ah! Que capítulo legal! Adorei, amo quando fica engraçado! Gente, para vocês terem uma noção, a Zoe é estressada DO MESMÍSSIMO JEITO que a Dêh, para vocês verem como eu sofro... rsrs, a Katy tbm é a cara da Nina, e a Clair é tipo eu, mas pior, mais lerda! (Coisa q n éh muito difícil, claro... =P). Beijão à bruh prongs...**_


	9. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 8 – O piquenique**

Os dias passaram rapidamente naquela semana, com os marotos aprontando poucas e boas com alguns alunos da sonserina e atazanando Filch, que na maioria das vezes lançava pragas para cima deles, que apenas riam. As garotas estavam começando a se acostumar com o jeito de ser dos marotos, tendo Katy e Clair participado de algumas brincadeiras de James e Sirius, enquanto Remus e Zoe apenas fingiam não se importarem.

Na manhã de sexta feira todos eles estavam na aula de História da Magia, e enquanto o Professor Binns explicava a história de bruxos que tentaram mexer com o tempo as garotas começaram a passar bilhetinhos entre si. As fileiras eram formadas respectivamente de duplas: Zoe e James, Clair e Sirius e Katy e Remus. Clair começou a escrever o bilhete, e pediu que as amigas usassem os apelidos, o apelido de Zoe era Sra.Tóin graças aos cachinhos, Clair era cacau, graças à cor de seu cabelo que lembrava muito a matéria prima do chocolate, e Katy franja porque sua franja era destacada em seu rosto.

_Cacau – E ai travessas, beleza? _**(N/A¹ (D.A) – Gente, "travessas" é o nome do grupo das três, do mesmo jeito que dos marotos é marotos, óóó q óbvio! Rsrs)**

_Sra.Tóin – Mas o que foi agora???_

_Franja – Ihh ta estressadinha hoje..._

_Sra.Tóin – Cala a boca franja, mas então Cacau por que mandou o bilhetinho?_

_Cacau – Bem primeiro eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar. Segundo, você também deve estar legal, mas não respondeu minha pergunta então não tem como eu saber, e terceiro, eu queria fazer um piquenique amanha, o que vocês acham?_

_Franja – UHHH, AMEI A IDÉIA_

_Sra.Tóin – Eu também achei uma boa._

_Almofadinhas – Uhu, eu amo piquenique!!_** (N/A¹ (D.A) – Vcs já repararam como ele ADORA se intrometer em assuntos alheios, Sirius pelo amor...)**

_Sra.Tóin – SIRIUS? O Q VOCE ESTA FAZENDO NESSE BILHETE? _

Zoe olhou para trás e viu Sirius acenando bobamente para ela, e depois revirou os olhos, ao receber o bilhete novamente.

_Cacau – Foi mal, mas o bilhete passa por ele, e sempre que chega até mim ele lê, e ficou interessado com a historia do piquenique..._

_Pontas – UHHH, eu também gostei!_

_Cacau – JAMES?_

_Sra.Tóin – Foi mau ai, mas ele também ta dentro._

_Franja – Isso não soou legal Sra.Tóin!_

_Sra.Tóin – FOI APENAS PRA CONVERSA SUA MENTE OBSCURA!!_

_Aluado – Gente concentra na idéia do piquenique, por favor?_

_Cacau e Sra.Tóin – OI REMUS!_

_Almofadinhas – Valeu por me cumprimentar_

_Franja – Sirius ninguém te ama, agora o Remus é um exemplo de garoto que eu queria pra mim! *-* _**(N/A¹ (D.A) – TIRA OS ÓIO MENIIIINA!!!)**

_Cacau – Gente, por favor, voltemos a idéia do piquenique?_

_Pontas – Ah claro, como não... Então, quando __nós__ iremos fazer o piquenique?_

_Sra.Tóin – Bem vocês eu não sei, mas nós, as travessas, iremos fazer amanha, e se atrevam a aparecer e estragar nosso dia pra vocês verem!_

_Cacau – Uiiiiiii tomou James!_

_Franja – Cacau, se todos nós colocamos apelidos, então por que, PELO AMOR DA EMPADINHA DE CHOCOLATE, vc esta dizendo os nomes???_

_Cacau – Sabe q eu não sei... rsrs_

_Sra.Tóin – CONCENTRA NO PIQUENIQUE!_

_Cacau – Não é melhor pegarmos uma folha e passar apenas para nós três?_

_Sra.Tóin – Se eles invadiram esta, obviamente vão invadir a outra..._

_Cacau – Uhhh faz sentido._

_Franja – EU MEREÇO_

_Pontas – Então nós podemos ir?_

_Sra.Tóin – Franja, Cacau... Ajudem aqui!_

Nesse momento as três ergueram-se das cadeiras, aproveitando o súbito desaparecimento do professor, e murmuraram juntas.

-- Ãããããh... Não! **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Quem ai assiste "Eu, a patroa e as crianças" sabe do que elas tão falando...)** – e voltaram a se sentar, enquanto James e Sirius soltavam leves muxoxos de tristeza e Remus apenas revirava os olhos rindo da cara dos amigos.

Elas voltaram ao bilhete.

_Pontas – Ahhh legal, num queria msm..._

_Almofadinhas – É boa sorte amanha, e tomara que chova! E eu também não queria._

_Aluado – Não liguem para eles... _

As três riram levemente e depois voltaram a se concentrar na aula, o que foi um pouco difícil com cada maroto ao seu lado reclamando, exceto Remus, que deu sossego para Katy.

Quando a aula acabou as três demoraram-se formando planos para o dia de amanhã e guardando o material, quando saíram encontraram os marotos esperando-as, com os braços cruzados e as costas apoiadas na parede.

-- Nossa vocês nos amam tanto que não podem se separar durante uns minutinhos? – indagou Katy convencida.

-- Não amor, mas nós dissemos que vamos até o piquenique, então não tem outra opção, a não ser cumprir nossa palavra de maroto. – Sirius explicou.

-- Sirius você nunca viu gente bonita não, não para de olhar para mim! – exclamou Katy.

-- Amor eu tenho espelho no meu quarto, e me vejo todos os dias.

-- Como, se ele já quebrou de tanta arrogância que você tem?! **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Que heresia, xingar um ser perfeito como o Sirius! Ta Nina, eu sei q ele é seu)**

-- Essa doeu Almofadinhas. – James disse rindo.

-- Fique sabendo que o espelho me ama. – Sirius disse convencido.

-- Ao contrario de mim! – Katy exclamou irritada.

-- Creu velocidade dois! – exclamou James, fazendo todos rirem, menos Sirius e Katy.

-- Dá pra dizer logo por que estão aqui?! – Zoe interrompeu Katy de voltar a falar, ficando entre Katy e Sirius.

-- Queremos saber uma coisa básica para um piquenique, vocês já arranjaram os comes e bebes? – Sirius indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo satisfeito, ao notar a cara de desapontamento de cada uma.

-- Não tínhamos pensado nisso... – começou Clair.

-- Nós até pensamos. – disse Zoe, ignorando a prima. – Mas não temos como arranjar, então simplesmente estenderemos uma toalha e ficaremos observando o lago negro.

-- Não se preocupem, nós temos a solução para os seus problemas! – James exclamou. **(N/A² (G.P) – Ele parece vendedor de produtos de beleza... rsrs) (N/A¹ (D.A) – e vc com ctz qr comprar os produtos de beleza q ele vende, ou melhor, COMPRAR O VENDEDOR... kkkk) (N/A² (G.P) – engraçadinha...)**

-- No que exatamente vocês podem nos ajudar? – indagou Zoe.

-- Se vocês permitirem que esse seres gostosos, perfeitos, e maravilhosos vão para o piquenique, nós prometemos que levaremos comida e bebida... – e antes de Katy argumentar uma besteira ele virou-se para ela. – No bom sentido!

As três se olharam e depois de um tempo Clair virou-se para Remus.

-- Prometem mesmo? – James fez uma cara de desapontamento e bufou por ela não confiar plenamente em sua palavra.

-- Prometemos. – Remus confirmou rindo levemente da cara de James.

Elas assentiram e seguiram seu caminho, deixando James e Sirius sorridentes.

***

Sábado acabou sendo um dos dias mais quentes já vistos em Hogwarts, a temperatura estava elevada demais para aquela época do ano, mas ainda assim eles não estranharam, já que a qualquer momento poderia cair uma cascata de água do céu. O diretor havia permitido que os alunos usassem o lago negro, mas apenas o raso, caso aprofundassem demais teriam um pequeno encontro com a lula gigante.

A maioria dos alunos de todas as casas estava se aventurando apenas no raso, mas alguns ficavam de fora, com medo que qualquer coisa que houvesse dentro do lago pudesse pegá-los, mesmo com a confirmação de que as criaturas marinhas vivam no fundo.

As três garotas, Katy, Zoe e Clair, estavam sentadas na grama, debaixo do grande carvalho que ficava ao lado de várias arvores assim como a jabuticabeira adorada por Clair. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Gente não sei se existe jabuticabeira em Hogwarts, mas a Nina e a Gabi são apaixonadas por jabuticaba e me obrigaram a colocar!)**

Estavam todas se abanando, Zoe até conjurara um pequeno ventilador mágico, mas nada disso tirava o abafamento daquele dia, nem mesmo tomar um banho no lago. Elas estavam à espera dos marotos há meia hora e nada deles chegarem, mas ainda assim preferiam ficar na sombra do carvalho a sair à procura deles debaixo do calorento sol.

Estavam viradas de costas para o pátio observando os alunos nadando, Katy apenas observava os alunos do sexo masculino, enquanto Zoe e Clair conversavam e riam da cara dela quando um garoto sarado passava perto de si.

-- Sentiram nossa falta? – uma voz masculina soou ao ouvido de Katy, que arrepiou-se ao se deparar com os marotos parados olhando-as.

-- Não sentimos, por que a pergunta? – Zoe indagou, virando-se, mas perdeu totalmente a fala ao notar os marotos.

Os três estavam parados, vestindo apenas bermudas, com as camisas abertas pelos botões **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Pelas alças q não vai ser...) **as camisas abertas deixavam os troncos bem definidos de cada um, Sirius e James eram musculosos graças ao quadribol, e Remus, mesmo não tendo tantos músculos quanto os amigos, era atraente.** (D.A e G.P – JESUUUUUUUUS, e flando por nina – MORRE DE CALOR, rsrs)**

As três ficaram hipnotizadas olhando-os intensamente, até que Sirius cortou o clima e sentou-se.

-- Ta calor hoje não ta? – ele indagou, olhando para o lago. – Acho que eu vou dar um mergulho...

-- Vocês... – começou Zoe. – Trouxeram o que prometeram? – ela deixou-se voltar ao normal, e desviou seu olhar de Remus para James e Sirius. – Trouxeram?

-- Claro. – James conjurou uma cesta de comida e dentro dela pode-se ver diversos comes e bebes deliciosos. Dentre eles havia bolos, lanches, tortas, sucos, entre outras coisas.

Eles sentaram-se sobre a toalha, e as garotas notaram que havia vários grupos femininos cercando o grupo dos marotos e assim o delas também, mas eles não estavam nem ai para isso, pelo que pode-se notar no rosto de cada um.

Os três deitaram-se de barriga para cima, enquanto fitavam o carvalho, e as garotas tentavam desviar o olhar dos peitorais definidos e atraentes. Clair resolveu indagar logo o que tanto queria saber.

-- Vocês trouxeram torta holandesa? **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Aff... Eu mereço)**

-- Trouxemos, assim como bolo de chocolate, lanches, refrescos, sorvetes – James dizia, enquanto olhava dentro da cesta. – Que já viraram suco. – todos caíram na gargalhada.

-- Vamos nadar? – indagou Clair sorrindo docemente. – Estou morrendo de calor!

-- Eu concordo! – James exclamou, correndo até o lago, Clair livrou-se das roupas e ficou apenas com o short e a parte de cima do biquíni. Os outros marotos livraram-se das camisas, enquanto as garotas ficavam apenas de shorts e com a parte de cima dos biquínis.

Eles adentraram o raso do lago negro, e refrescaram-se durante um bom tempo. Saíram logo depois e deitaram-se os seis sobre a toalha. Zoe e Remus estavam atacando o bolo de chocolate, comendo civilizadamente, mas não deixando mais ninguém se aproximar. Clair e James faziam o mesmo tentando dividir a torta holandesa, mas parecia uma competição de quem comia mais rápido em menos tempo. Katy e Sirius comiam coisas separadamente, enquanto ela comia os morangos ele havia ficado com o chocolate.

Logo pelo anoitecer eles saíram na direção da torre da Grifinória, conversando animadamente e rindo muito.

Ao adentrarem notaram que a maioria das pessoas já estava em seus quartos, pois não havia ninguém no salão comunal. Cada grupo dirigiu-se para seu dormitório desejando-se boa noite.

As garotas adentraram seus dormitórios, sorriram e acenaram para os marotos que seguiam mais acima da escadaria, e depois fecharam a porta.

-- Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeus! – gritou Katy, jogando-se na cama.

-- O que houve? – perguntou Zoe, que separava as roupas limpas para tomar banho.

-- O que houve?! – exclamou Katy exasperada. – Você viu aqueles três?!

-- Ah entendo... – ela disse séria. – MEU MERLIN! – Zoe berrou, jogando-se na cama, acabando por quase amassar o furão de Katy.

-- Até eu concordo, eles realmente são perfeitos! – exclamou Clair, e todas caíram na gargalhada.

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A) – Oiiii gente, sentiram nossa falta? Espero q tenham gostado desse capitulo, pq eu pessoalmente adoooooooro ele... rsrs. Plz, reviews, duvidas e sugestões é só avisar... Brigaduuu... Q bom q vc gosta dos ataques de histeria da Zoe, bruh, pq daqui pra frente, teremos muuuuuuuuuuitos ataques... rsrs**_

_**Bjs carinhosos à bruh prongs, Hinata Weasley (eba mais uma leitora, uhu) e Bel Weasley Potter!**_

_**By: Dêh Aluada ;D**_

_*******_

_**N/A² (G.P) - Alô povo! Finalmente esse capítulo saiu né Aluada?! Se eu n fiko no seu pé, vc nunca termina! DEEEEUS do céu!! Eu fico aqui imaginando os marotos naquela situação, e fico até sem ar! ARF, ARF... Mandem reviews falando oq vcs acham das personagens, suas sugestões e etc.**_

_**Bjs a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, e em especial à bruh prongs, Hinata Weasley e Bel Weasley Potter...**_

_**Gabi Pontasss**_

_*******_

_**Gente a Nina ta viajando, e nós não sabemos qd ela volta pq? PQ ELA N AVISOU A GENTE, acreditam nisso? Mas qd ela voltar vcs vão saber, pq os comentários dela estarão aqui... Ahhh e a gente vai postar o próximo capitulo na terça, já q na quarta é véspera de Natal e não sei vcs, mas a gente n vai entrar no PC.**_

_**Maaaas como n temos ctz se postamos na terça, já estamos desejando um Feliz Natal, uma semana maravilhosa e que fiquem unidos nessa noite especial de Natal (Uhhh rimou, q mágico...)**_

_**Bjs... Deh Aluada, Gabi Pontas e (é obvil q ela deseja o msm) Nina Almofadinhas**_

_**Ouuuu**_

_**Trio Depp**_

_**;DD**_


	10. Chapter 11

_**Juramos solenemente não fazer nada de bom... **_

**Capítulo 9 – Um domingo cheio de surpresas**

O domingo daquela semana amanheceu chuvoso e frio, o que fez a maioria dos alunos ficarem confinados em suas salas comunais, ou sair para um passeio pelos corredores da escola, sem, no entanto, ousar penetrar na densa e fria chuva.

"As Travessas" estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória por volta das onze da manhã, ambas as três sem a menor idéia do que fazer. Clair e Katy jogavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo em frente à lareira, e no sofá atrás das duas se encontrava Zoe lendo um livro, _História da Magia_, enquanto vez ou outra dava dicas para as amigas, sem ao menos olhar para o que ambas faziam.

Os marotos estavam em seus quartos, Remus fazendo o possível e o impossível para tirar James e Sirius das camas, e estes se recusavam em plenos pulmões.

-- Você quer deixar a gente dormir pelo menos mais cinco minutinhos Aluado? – indagou Sirius, sem tirar o rosto do travesseiro.

-- Você disse isso à meia hora atrás! – exclamou Remus, dando-se por vencido e sentando-se na cama, até que uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. – Sabe... Hoje sendo domingo, a maioria das suas admiradoras estará lá embaixo esperando por vocês, e como os marotos, vocês devem atender o chamado e...

Não deu outra, Sirius e James levantaram-se de suas camas feito foguetes e correram até o banheiro, mas ambos empacaram na porta, tentando entrarem ao mesmo tempo.

-- Elas me amam mais! – exclamou James.

-- Qual é veadinho, elas preferem mil vezes o gostosão aqui... **(N/A² (G.P – é uma disputa e tanto viu...) **

-- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que é CERVO! – James berrou, entrando mais rapidamente no banheiro e fechando a porta com força, ao que Sirius apenas ria e dava de ombros.

-- _Veadinho ta estressado hoje né..._

-- SIRIUS! – James ameaçou de dentro do cômodo, e Sirius riu.

-- Era brincadeira... – ele disse. – _Chifrudo._

-- EU OUVI! – gritou James.

***

As três garotas estavam entediadas até demais para seus gostos. Clair e Katy não sabiam qual fora a ultima a jogar e estavam discutindo por isso, enquanto Zoe apenas revirava os olhos e continuava sua leitura. Quando ouviu passos virou-se e acenou para os marotos que desciam as escadas.

-- Então amores, sentiram nossas faltas? – indagou Sirius.

-- Quem disse isso? – perguntou Katy, por baixo de Clair que tentava esbofeteá-la.

-- Nossa, essa me magoou profundamente! – exclamou Sirius, sentando-se ao lado de Zoe. – Lendo o que priminha? – ele pegou o livro da loira de sua mão e esta suspirou fortemente.

-- Devolve Sirius! – Zoe ordenou.

-- Historia da Magia... – ele murmurou, olhando a capa do livro. – Acho que já li isso alguma vez...

-- Sirius Black leu um livro?! – Zoe exclamou indignada. – Essa pra mim é novidade...

-- Não teve graça priminha. – Sirius disse, enquanto Zoe puxava o livro de volta.

-- Droga! – exclamou Katy. – O que eu faço com esse rei agora?!

Todos em volta pararam para olhar o jogo, e viram uma Clair sorrindo vitoriosa e uma Katy confusa. Zoe riu e fechou o livro, sentando-se entre as amigas.

-- Epa, você disse que não ia ajudá-la Zoe! – protestou Clair.

-- Ta Clair, eu vou ajudar ela e o... O... Sirius te ajuda! – ela exclamou apontando o moreno, que sorriu feito uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce.

-- Ah o Sirius?! – Clair indagou indignada. – Então o Remus é meu! – e puxou o loiro para o seu lado, recebendo um meio olhar mortal de Zoe a sua frente. **(N/A ² (G.P)- Eu também quero o Remus! Apesar de preferir o James, mas como ele não está valendo... Aluada, não me mata!!) (N/A¹ (D.A) – AHHH DEXA PRA VER, ESPEEEEERA EU ME ENCONTRAR COM VC, ESPEEEEEEERA MENINA, TIRA OS ÓIO ANTES Q EU OS TIRE PRA VC!!!)**

-- Então Remuxo, o que eu faço aqui? – Clair indagou, fazendo cara de abandono.

-- É A VEZ DA KATY! – gritou Zoe, o rosto obscuro pelos cachos demonstrava certa vermelhidão, fazendo Clair rir levemente, e esta notou que Remus corara levemente.

Katy ficou olhando para suas peças durante longos dez minutos, enquanto os outros apenas observavam e bufavam irritados pela demora. Zoe estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, mas não podia se intrometer e sim dar dicas.

-- AH QUAL É KATY, SERÁ QUE ESTÁ TÃO DIFICIL?! – Fora Sirius quem gritara, levantando-se do sofá de súbito, assustando a todos. – POXA, OLHA ISSO... VOCÊ PERDEU QUATRO PEÇAS ATÉ AGORA, E TODAS ELAS SENDO PEÕES! VOCE TEM TODAS AS IMPORTANTES, E A RAINHA DA CLAIR TA NO PAPO, CUSTA VOCE RACIOCINAR?!

Katy levantou-se também, o rosto extremamente vermelho, o que ninguém sabia diferenciar de raiva ou vergonha.

-- NÃO GRITE COMIGO BLACK! – ela bufou e jogou as madeixas louras de lado. – SÓ PORQUE EU DEMORO UM POUCO MAIS DE TEMPO RACIOCIONANDO, NÃO QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ TENHA QUE DAR UMA DE GOSTOSÃO E TENTAR SE INTROMETER!

-- Ah qual é Katy, larga disso e volta pro jogo... – Clair disse.

-- NÃO SE METE! – a loira virou-se para a morena, assustando-a com o olhar, e depois voltou-se para Sirius. – E VOCÊ... – apontou o dedo indicador para o nariz de Sirius. – NÃO SE META NOVAMENTE!

-- Estava tentando ajudar... – ele deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Katy sentou-se e rapidamente capturou a rainha de Clair, como se a briga de segundos atrás jamais tivesse ocorrido. Todos reviraram os olhos e voltaram a concentrar-se no jogo.

Clair ficou em duvida se movimentava seu bispo ou sua torre, então virou-se e pediu ajuda para Remus, que até aquele momento continuava lendo um livro. Ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, olhando diretamente para o tabuleiro. Quando Clair voltou ao jogo sorrindo de orelha a orelha encontrou o olhar com duas esmeraldas que brilhavam ferozmente. Zoe a encarava como se a qualquer momento fosse lançar uma maldição imperdoável acima de si, enquanto Clair sorriu carinhosamente, movimentando o bispo.

O olhar de Zoe não passou despercebido por Remus, que não pode deixar de sorrir pelo gesto de ciúmes de Zoe.

-- Zoe, o que eu faço agora? – Katy indagou, mostrando a bela jogada perigosa que Clair fizera, por ordem de Remus obviamente. Zoe ergueu o olhar e encarou os olhos de Remus, deu um sorriso de canto e disse algo para Katy, que voltou a mexer a rainha, encurralando a torre de Clair, que assustou-se com o movimento. Zoe lançou um olhar para Remus e Clair como se dissesse _superem essa agora._

-- Uh Clair, ela te ferrou agora... – Sirius disse, sentando-se no lado direito de Clair. – Por que olha, se você não se importar com essa torre e partir pra outro, ela da check no seu rei, e se você mudar a torre de lugar, ela também encurrala seu rei.

-- ENTRETANDO... – James entrou no jogo, sentando-se ao lado de Zoe. – Se você movimentar aquele peão, pode facilmente capturar o cavalo dela, que esta protegendo o rei. **(N/A² (G.P) – Para quem assiste Eu a patroa e as crianças, o, entretanto é a lá Franklin) (N/A¹ (D.A) – ENTRETANTO, o Michael já flo isso em um ep.)**

-- Ei estão todos contra mim?! – Katy exclamou indignada.

-- Calma loirinha, não estamos do lado de ninguém, vamos ajudar todas vocês... – Sirius disse, sorrindo galante.

-- Bom mesmo! – ela retrucou irritada.

-- Então, continuando... – Clair disse. – O que eu faço exatamente?

-- Mexe o peão! – exclamaram os três marotos ao mesmo tempo, e depois caíram na gargalhada.

-- Que peão?! – ela indagou, olhando para todo o tabuleiro.

Nesse momento todo o salão ficou silencioso, todos os cinco olhavam diretamente para Clair, quando finalmente Sirius e James caíram na gargalhada, seguidos de Zoe e Katy, enquanto Remus segurava o riso.

-- CLAIR, VOCÊ TEM APENAS UM PEÃO AI! – exclamou Zoe, rindo. **(N/A² (G.P) – Lerdaaa!) (N/A¹ (D.A) – Espero q isso tenha sido pra Clair)**

Clair ficou vermelha, mas depois movimentou o peão e capturou o cavalo de Katy, deixando o caminho para o rei livre.

-- O que eu faço Zoe? – Katy indagou, e dessa vez todos voltaram-se para Katy, menos Clair.

-- Você tem que simplesmente mover seu rei. – ela disse.

-- Mas Zoe, se ela mover o rei, o espaço fica livre para a Clair comê-lo bem ali... – Remus começou.

-- REMUS SE VOCE NÃO SE CALAR EU VOU TE CALAR DOLOROSAMENTE! – exclamou Clair.

-- Aiaiai, uiui. – disseram Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo. **(N/A² (G.P) – Aiaiai Titia!!)**

-- Força de expressão gente, OH POVO COM MENTE PERVERTIDA VIU! – ela exclamou indignada. **(N/A² (G.P) – Concordo viu...)**

-- Bom merrmo! – Zoe retrucou, olhando-a furiosamente.

-- Ih baixou a carioca agora. – Clair disse rindo levemente.

-- Baixou quem? – indagou Remus.

-- Deixa pra lá Remuxo querido, isso é demais pra sua cabeça loira. – Clair disse.

-- Ei, o que você quer dizer com isso? – Remus voltou-se para Clair furiosamente, enquanto ela fazia cara de inocente.

-- Nada não...

-- Ih te chamou de burro Aluado, não deixava! – Sirius disse, rindo da cara do loiro a sua frente.

-- Sirius, você não é influencia para isso... – Remus retrucou, sem virar-se para o maroto.

-- Ta insinuando o que lobinho?! – Sirius indagou, colocando as mãos na cintura e arqueando uma sobrancelha, enquanto Zoe e Katy riam.

-- Nada não... – Remus imitou Clair, que ria descontroladamente a sua frente.

-- VAMOS PARA ANTES QUE ISSO ACABE EM CONFUSÃO! – exclamou Zoe.

-- Confusão? – Katy entrou na conversa. – Onde? Quando? Como? To dentro...

-- Katy... Você sempre ta dentro de tudo. – Zoe disse, revirando os olhos.

-- Isso não soou legal! – James interveio, arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

Katy moveu seu rei, tirando-o do check e notou que por uns minutos Clair ficou olhando para o tabuleiro, sem se mexer, até que resolveu acordá-la.

-- ANDA LOGO CLAIR!

-- Ta bem deixem-me pensar. – ela disse.

_*** Dois anos depois... _**(N/A¹ (D.A) – Gente foi zuzu ta... rsrs)**

_Vinte longos minutos depois..._

Os cinco estavam fuzilando Clair com o olhar, e esta tinha o seu olhar grudado no tabuleiro, enquanto coçava vez ou outra a cabeça, tentando de algum modo encontrar o que fazer.

-- CLAIR SUA LERDA, DÁ PRA SER PRA ONTEM! – gritou Zoe.

-- Ai, porque gritar quando podemos conversar? – Clair propôs recebendo olhares nada amigáveis de todos. – Ta legal, mas gente... O que eu faço aqui?

-- Clair, você pode fazer o movimento que quiser afinal a Katy já tirou o rei do check. – explicou Remus calmamente.

-- Ta legal. – ela parou um momento quando ouviu passos vindos da escada e olhando para lá, deparou-se com três garotas do quinto ano, acenando animadamente para os marotos, estes retribuíram sorrindo, Remus timidamente, enquanto os outros dois abertamente.

-- Hmm... – Sirius disse, olhando para o local onde as garotas estiveram, já que estas haviam saído pelo buraco do retrato. – Será que nós...

-- AH NÃO VÃO NÃO! – exclamou Katy. – Vão ajudar a gente a terminar o jogo!

Sirius e James bufaram, mas concordaram em continuar.

-- De quem era a vez mesmo? – indagou Clair confusa.

-- Era sua. – disse Katy pacientemente.

-- Sua! – retrucou Clair.

-- Sua!

-- Sua!

-- Minha! – contrapôs Katy sorrindo.

-- Minha e ponto final! – exclamou Clair, e Katy sorriu mais ainda. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Momento Pernalonga e Patolino)**

-- Ta bom, sua vez, já que você insiste... – disse Katy dando de ombros.

-- Mas... Ah não vale! – exclamou Clair, enquanto a loira ria da situação. – Ta minha vez, vai logo... **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Clair, cada vez mais eu me assusto com vc savvy?)**

-- Mas Clair a vez é...

-- SHHHHHHH! – exclamou Zoe. – _Não fala nada, joga logo, JOGA LOGO! _– a loira disse entre dentes.

Katy jogou uma peça qualquer, enquanto Clair retribuía atacando-a.

-- Gente, almoço! – exclamou Sirius, sorrindo satisfeito.

-- Ueba! – gritou James, enquanto os dois saiam em disparada ao buraco do retrato e dali desapareciam.

-- Esses dois só têm duas coisas na cabeça... – começou Remus, vendo o olhar confuso das amigas. – Mulher e comida.

-- Ta engana que eu gosto! – exclamou Katy, e todos riram. **(N/A² (G.P) - Essa eu não entendi Katy...)**

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A) – Oiiii gente, txudo blz? Espero q sim, e ai gostaram? Fla sério, esse capitulo ta muito engraçado, mas admitam, a Clair as vzs assusta né? Rsrs... Reviews plz... Ahhh e gente no final, a ultima fla da Katy, pra qm não entendeu, ela quis dizer q duvidava q n tivesse MAIS "coisas" nas mentes dos dois... rsrs**_

_**Bjs a todos que lêem e especial à bruh prongs, Hinata Weasley e a Bel Weasley Potter...**_

_*******_

_**N/A² (G.P) – Haha adorei o capítulo! Ficou divertido! Esperem pelo próximo pq vai ser d+! Palavra de marota! =D**_

_**Bjs carinhosos de Gabi Pontas!!**_

_FELIZ NATAL PRA TODOS E TODAS Q LÊEM A FIC, VALEUUUU!!!_

_End... Beijões... E começaremos a acabar os capítulos assim agora:_

_**Malfeito Feito...**_


	11. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 10 – Mostrando o valor maroto**

A manhã de segunda feira passou num piscar de olhos, deixando todos com a mínima noção do por que a rapidez daqueles dias, mas o que acontecia é que a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts estava tão acostumada com a escola, que nem notava suas aulas e preferia ficar e se divertir com os amigos e colegas.

Os marotos estavam sentados na sala de aula de Transfiguração, quando três risadas femininas vindas da porta chamaram suas atenções e os três voltaram-se para lá.

"As travessas" estavam dirigindo-se para suas carteiras, rindo de Katy que fazia alguns gestos e imitava algo. Cada maroto parou sua atenção em certa travessa durante alguns minutos.

Remus olhou diretamente para a loira de cachos da direita. Zoe vestia o uniforme da Grifinória, mas os cachos estavam soltos e tinham um suave perfume de margaridas. As esmeraldas brilhantes da jovem estavam olhando diretamente para a cadeira da professora, enquanto uma expressão de alivio transparecia seu rosto.

James olhou diretamente para a morena da esquerda. Clair estava com as madeixas negras presas em duas trancinhas delicadas, uma de cada lado da cabeça, enquanto sua franja estava penteada de lado. Suas íris cristalinas estavam vidradas em Katy, que continuava a insinuar algo engraçado para elas com as mãos.

Sirius continuou vidrado na loira de mechas rosa e negras. Esta estava sem a gravata do uniforme, e a camisa bagunçada. Suas madeixas estavam mal presas acima da cabeça, no que seria um rabo-de-cavalo. Ele perdeu seu olhar nos olhos brilhantes da jovem, que estavam vidrados nas amigas, enquanto elas riam de suas insinuações com as mãos.

As garotas sentaram-se cada uma ao lado de sua dupla, Remus e Katy, Clair e Sirius, Zoe e James. Elas silenciaram-se quando a professora McGonagall adentrou a sala de aula, com uma serenidade digna de uma bruxa de sua altura, os oclinhos quadrados pouco abaixo do meio do nariz e um chapéu pontudo sobre a cabeça.

-- Gostaria de lembrá-los que hoje era o dia de me entregarem as redações sobre animagia... – ela olhou diretamente para Sirius e James. – Cada grupo vira até minha mesa e entregará a mim, e ficarão esperando por minha nota aqui mesmo.

Katy xingou baixinho, mas a professora ouvindo um certo murmúrio vindo dali, correu seus olhos pelos seis, e depois sorriu.

-- Talvez os senhores e senhoritas queiram começar... – Zoe virou-se para Katy com um olhar fulminante, enquanto esta dava de ombros.

Os seis levantaram-se e dirigiram-se a mesa da professora, e esta recebeu os cinco pergaminhos de Zoe. Olhou um pouco surpresa pela quantidade de pergaminhos e depois passou os olhos rapidamente por eles.

Seu olhar ficava cada vez mais estupefato enquanto ela olhava para cada um deles, e de volta ao pergaminho, não surpreendeu-se muito quando direcionou seu olhar para Remus, pois sabia que este tirava suas melhores notas quase sem aprontar, enquanto que James e Sirius...

-- Senhores Black, Lupin e Potter. Senhoritas Lawrence, Miller e Rousseau... – ela começou, deixando-os muito assustados por usar seus sobrenomes de forma misteriosa. – Tiraram a nota máxima, só não sei como...

-- Ah Minny, você sabe que somos talentosos. – gabou-se Sirius, apoiando a mão esquerda na mesa, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do da professora, que olhava-o severamente. – Ganhamos a nota máxima não é?

-- Sim senhor Black, e agradeceria se mantivesse certa distancia, pois isso não é comportamento de um aluno decente.

-- Professora McGonagall, já ficou bem claro que o Sirius não presta. – disse Katy, fazendo os outros rirem, até a professora Minerva esboçou um sorriso.

-- Bem, os senhores podem dirigir-se para suas mesas, mas eu queria saber apenas uma ultima coisa. – ela alertou enquanto eles preparavam-se para deixar a mesa. – Como foi que conseguiram tais informações? Estou surpresa, afinal há poucos livros sobre animagia, e a maioria esta na sessão restrita da escola...

-- Professora minha mãe é animaga! – exclamou Zoe, antes que tudo saísse do controle. – Pedimos ajuda a ela, e ela mandou a maior parte das informações.

-- Esta bem. – Minerva disse, olhando para Zoe de forma desconfiada.

Os seis voltaram a sentar-se e aproveitaram que a classe estava com burburinhos e começaram a conversar.

-- Sua mãe é animaga Zoe eu não sabia... – Clair disse, recebendo um tapa na nuca vindo de Zoe.

-- Clair você é lerda em... – Zoe disse rindo. – Esqueceu que eu só usei esse conceito animaga pra professora dispensar a gente?!

-- Zoe, e se a professora McGonagall investiga e descobre que sua mãe não é animaga... – Remus questionou, recebendo um olhar preocupado dos amigos.

-- Mas ela não vai fazer isso... – Zoe disse convencida.

-- Não? – indagou Clair novamente.

-- Não querida prima, porque era exatamente o que ela queria que nós desviássemos do assunto principal do trabalho quando ela questionasse como conseguimos as informações.

-- Perdão? – Sirius perguntou uma expressão confusa apossando-se de sua face. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Gente, sabem Piratas do Caribe 2, então quando o Jack, Elizabeth e Norrington tão na ilha procurando o baú e o Jack olha pra bussola que ta do lado da Elizabeth, apontando pra onde ela ta sentada, ele fla: Esta sentada nele... Daí a Elizabeth: Perdão? É exatamente assim q o Sirius flo...)**

-- Nada Sirius, é melhor você nem tentar entender... – Zoe disse, virando-se para ver se a professora já terminara de passar as notas, mas estava conversando com um grupo e a classe toda conversava.

-- Nossa você entende e nós não?! – exclamou Clair indignada. – Não acho justo.

-- Clair, pelo amor de Merlin! – Zoe retrucou impaciente. – Eu não vou ficar explicando, ia demorar...

-- O que você quer dizer? – indagou Clair arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-- Nada. – Zoe deu de ombros, sorrindo brevemente.

-- Quem nada é peixe. – Clair retrucou.

-- Ah dá pra parar Clair?! – Zoe perguntou aumentando o tom de voz um pouco, o que deixou Clair brava.

-- Zoe para de dar chilique um pouco, daqui a pouco ninguém mais te agüenta! – exclamou Clair, aumentando o tom de voz e fitando a prima.

-- Ótimo, pois quem me considera amiga tem que gostar de mim como eu sou! – Zoe respondeu, sem desviar o olhar de Clair.

-- É, mas do jeito que você é esta ficando insuportável ficar perto de você! – Katy entrou na conversa, e Zoe voltou-se para a loira furiosa.

-- Obrigada Katherine, mas você e Clair são minhas amigas, e deveriam respeitar meu jeito de ser!

-- Nós respeitamos Zoe, mas às vezes você perde a paciência tão facilmente, que dá vontade de te socar! – retrucou Katy, enquanto Clair olhava amedrontada para as duas.

-- Ok meninas, ninguém brigando aqui, tudo na paz, tudo suave, tudo... – James começou.

-- CALE A BOCA JAMES! – berraram as duas ao mesmo tempo, assustando todos na classe, inclusive a professora, mas para a sorte delas a sineta tocara naquele momento, enquanto os alunos assustados arrumavam suas coisas, a professora lançou um olhar desaprovador para ambas as garotas.

-- Então se não me suportam mais... – Zoe gritava, enquanto metia os livros com força dentro da bolsa. – Não fiquem perto de mim, assim não irrito mais vocês e nem vocês a mim!

-- Ótimo! – Katy exclamou.

-- Ótimo! – Zoe retrucou, saindo da sala.

-- ÓTIMO! – Katy berrou novamente.

-- _ÓTIMO!_ – puderam ouvir a voz de Zoe no corredor, mas logo depois restaram apenas os cinco.

-- Franja... – Clair começou gentilmente. – Talvez tenhamos sido muito injustas com ela...

-- Injustas?! – Katy repetiu indignada. – Ela é que é injusta, briga com a gente à toa sempre!

-- Katy... – dessa vez foi Remus quem entrou na conversa, olhando cautelosamente para a loira que parecia a beira de arrancar os cabelos. – Talvez, vocês como melhores amigas, devessem conversar _civilizadamente _claro. – Clair e Katy se olharam e concordaram, mas teriam que procurá-la por toda escola, se ao menos houvesse um lugar conhecido em que ela estivesse...

-- O RONALD! – exclamou Clair, e Katy assentiu, enquanto os marotos ficavam desnorteados, afinal de contas: QUEM DIABOS ERA RONALD? **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Ronald Mcdonald, ãããããh zueira...)**

Eles seguiram pelo jardim da escola, já que tinham um período de uma hora livre até o almoço, e correram atrás de Katy e Clair, que dirigiam-se à área próxima ao lago negro, onde havia o carvalho e a jabuticabeira.

-- Ela ta lá. – disse Clair aos marotos, apontando para baixo da jabuticabeira, onde Zoe estava sentada, com as pernas dobradas estilo perna de índio e lendo um livro, enquanto os cachos cobriam seu rosto.

-- Sra.Tóin? – Clair chamou docemente, enquanto a loira erguia o rosto para fitar as amigas, e seu olhar demorou-se sobre Katy.

Todos notaram que os olhos de Zoe estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados, o que dizia que ela havia chorado, pois as íris esmeraldas estavam brilhantes e a ponta do nariz também vermelho.

-- Zoe, eu e a Katy queríamos pedir desculpas. – Clair disse, sentando-se ao lado da prima.

-- Queríamos. – confirmou Katy, sentando-se do outro lado de Zoe.

-- Não gente, eu que devia pedir desculpas. – ela disse a voz um pouco embargada. – Eu sei que sou uma idiota, estressada, irresponsável...

-- Ah isso você não é literalmente. – James disse, enquanto ele e os marotos sentavam-se na frente das meninas. – Só nessas semanas de convivência com você já confirmei que você não é LITERALMENTE irresponsável.

Zoe esboçou um sorriso.

-- Olha vamos combinar uma coisa? – Clair propôs.

-- Ih não vai prestar... – Katy disse rindo, recebendo um olhar feroz de Clair.

-- Podíamos fazer assim... Toda a vez que a Zoe for dar um chilique, tirando situações constrangedoras e situações de risco que daí ela pode, nós daremos um aviso tipo _olha a bomba _ou coisa do tipo, se ela continuar com o chilique, ela terá que pagar um mico comigo. – Clair propôs, recebendo assentimentos de todos menos de Zoe que tinha a boca aberta e fitava todos assustada.

-- Ah gente, isso é pior que Askaban, literalmente! – ela exclamou indignada. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Tbm to achando viu, e olha q eu só convivo com a Gabi, IMAGINA A CLAIR! Ãããããh zueira, você sabe q eu te adoro né Pontas). (N/A² (G.P) – Eu também te adoro Aluada, e sabe de uma coisa, acho que vou adotar o método Clair de controlar a bomba de uma certa loira estouradinha...) (N/A¹ (D.A) – HÁ, há, há, muito engraçado...)**

-- Eu gostei da idéia. – Sirius disse.

-- Se fosse pra você, aposto que você estaria implorando pra mudarmos de idéia. – Zoe retrucou, recebendo um sorriso astuto de Sirius.

-- Prima querida, eu sou apenas maroto, você é uma travessa...

-- E qual é o problema em ser travessa? – indagou Katy.

-- Eu não falei nada... Falei Pontas? – Sirius fingiu-se de desentendido, enquanto James ria.

-- Não querido Almofadinhas, nem reparei. – James confirmou.

-- Viram?

-- Sabe o que eu queria saber... – Zoe começou.

-- Diga cara Sra.Tóin... – James propôs rindo, recendo como resposta uma expressão nada agradável no rosto de Zoe.

-- Esses apelidos de vocês. – ela disse. – Tipo, eu sou Sra.Tóin por causa do meu cabelo que é cacheado, a Katy é Franja porque tem uma franja que se destaca no rosto dela e a Clair é Cacau porque o cabelo dela é da cor do chocolate e cacau é a matéria prima do chocolate, agora o de vocês... _Aluado, Almofadinhas e Pontas?_

Remus, Sirius e James pareciam ter se transformado em fantasmas, pois estavam mais brancos do que cera, enquanto Clair tentou desviar do assunto.

-- Gente sabem quem é meu mais novo amigo? – ela indagou, e para a sorte dos três, Katy e Zoe desviaram suas atenções para ela.

-- Quem Cacau? – perguntou Katy.

-- O Amuxo! – Clair exclamou sorridente.

-- Quem? – todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-- Amos, gente o Amos Diggory. – ela respondeu revirando os olhos, como se a resposta fosse obvia.

-- Mas você nem conversa com ele. – Zoe disse.

-- Converso sim, de noite. – Clair respondeu sorrindo mais ainda, enquanto todos olhavam-na espantados.

-- À noite Clair? – Remus adiantou-se, antes que Sirius dissesse alguma coisa.

-- Exatamente.

-- Mas...

-- Não é o que a mente obscura de vocês ta pensando. – Clair acalmou-os. – Ele é monitor e um dia eu tava perdida e ele me ajudou a voltar pra sala comunal, daí conforme os dias passaram nós conversamos e tal... E como eu e Remus somos os únicos que cursamos Runas Antigas, eu me sento com o Amuxo. – ela terminou sorrindo, e todos viraram-se para Remus.

-- Olha eu nunca reparei, mas se bem que é verdade, porque eu nunca vejo ela nas aulas, e o Diggory sempre se senta nos fundos. – ele disse coçando a nuca.

-- Ah acho que vou começar Runas Antigas, o que acha Sirius? – James disse, ao que o amigo concordou.

-- Oras deixem de ser chatos! – Katy adiantou-se antes que Zoe desse algo como chilique. – Vamos esperar, com o tempo saberemos se as intenções do Diggory são boas, e se foram, damos um jeito de juntá-los.

-- Katy... – Zoe começou olhando-a espantada. – É a primeira idéia que presta vinda de você, estou impressionada.

-- Ah obrigada eu... Eiii Zoe, volta já aqui! – Katy exclamou, enquanto corria atrás da amiga, fazendo todos rirem.

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A) – Uhules, mais um capitulo terminado a prazo, eu sou demais fla sério, ãããããh zueira. Mas e ai people, o que acham? Ahhh só avisando, é pra imaginar o "Amuxo" ou Amos Diggory como o Robert Pattinson, ordem de Gabi Pontas, Meu Deus a Clair pode eim... rsrsrs Então, reviews plz... Até o próximo capitulo. **_

_**Beijões à bruh prongs, Isabel Beckineem Lupin (isso ai menina, vamos clonar o Remus, AMEEEI SUA IDÉIA *o*) e Bel Weasley Potter (a sumida momentaneamente)... Valeu genti.**_

_**Bjs… Deh Aluada**_

_*******_

_**N/A² (G.P) – Saudações!! Uhu!!! Mais uma missão cumprida!! (estilo Super Homem) Aiai... Essa fic está cada vez melhor! Amei! E sobre o método clair de controlar a "bomba" eu já sei oq elas vão "micar" muahahahaha, vai ser MARA**_

_**Beijos à bruh prongs *suas reviews são fofíssimas*, Isabel Beckineem Lupin *ain brigada vc admirar a gente viu querida, nós tbm adoramos sua fic ;DD* e Bel Weasley Potter... Valeu gente!!!**_

_**Beijos carinhosos e simpáticos de Gabi Pontas!!**_


	12. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 11 – O treino de quadribol**

Na quarta feira daquela semana, os marotos estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória, tomando seu café da manhã, até que as travessas surgiram pela porta principal, dirigiram-se as suas mesas e sentaram-se às suas frentes.

-- Bom dia meninos. – cumprimentou Zoe sorridente. Ela usava o uniforme da escola, completamente arrumado, os cachos estavam presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, uma de cada lado da cabeça, e usava uma tiara vermelha com uma fitinha em forma de laço pequena sobre esta.

-- Bom dia marotos. – Clair e Katy cumprimentaram, a primeira com entusiasmo, enquanto a ultima com a voz sonolenta. Clair estava com as madeixas negras presas em uma trança única atrás da cabeça. Katy estava com as madeixas louras soltas, apenas com uma presilha prendendo sua franja do lado direito.

-- Então, vocês viram que o primeiro jogo da Grifinória será contra a Corvinal, eles tem um novo apanhador não tem James? – Sirius começou, enquanto se empanturrava de panquecas.

-- Sim, o nome é Olivia Jones. Mas ela não é tão boa quanto dizem... – James começou.

-- Ah ela é boa James, vai por mim... – Sirius disse, apontando para uma garota de pele negra, com madeixas brilhantes presas atrás da cabeça em um rabo de cavalo.

-- Ah Almofadinhas, pelo amor de Merlin! – exclamou Remus rindo da cara de James.

-- O que foi Aluado, eu digo a verdade poxa vida. – Sirius disse dando de ombros e voltando a se concentrar nas panquecas. **(N/A¹ (D.A – Ahhh Sirius deixa de ser galinha uma vez na vida homem!)**

-- Então, quais as posições que faltam serem completas no seu time James? – Zoe indagou. – Porque pelo que eu soube você tinha vários jogadores e jogadoras do sétimo ano que se formaram não é?

-- Bem... – James fez cara de pensativo durante alguns minutos. – Acho que temos duas vagas de artilheiros, uma de goleiro e uma de batedor não é Sirius?

-- Não, não James. – ele corrigiu. – Não temos de batedor, ou esqueceu que o Oliver passou pro terceiro ano e a agora pode jogar?

-- Ah é mesmo. Então são apenas dois artilheiros e um goleiro. – James disse. – Temos que começar os testes, não sei exatamente quando devo marcar, mas tem que ser essa semana porque semana que vem é o jogo e...

-- Não precisa marcar. – Clair disse sorrindo. – Eu e Zoe podemos jogar de artilheiros e a Katy de goleiro.

-- Então vocês ainda não desistiram... – James disse, enquanto fitava o prato a sua frente, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Que tal fazermos um teste extra hoje Almofadinhas?

-- Ah Pontas, por favor, não me faça isso! – exclamou Remus indignado. – Tanto elas quanto outros têm a chance, então joguemos limpo ta?

-- Ah Aluado deixa de ser maricas. – Sirius disse. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Gente, eu e Gabi assistimos Quatro Irmãos com a Carol outro dia, e mano, eles falam isso na maior parte do filme, e eu simplesmente viciei nessa fala, é muito engraçado)**

-- Maricas o teu olho Sirius, o teu olho! – retrucou Remus.

-- Aiaiai titia ta estressada.** (N/A² (G.P)-Já eu viciei em titia!!)**

-- Achei que o Pontas fosse o veado. – Remus disse apontando para James, que acabara de se engasgar com o suco de abóbora.

-- Ah o coitadinho não tem culpa de ser corno. – Sirius disse, fazendo cara de piedade, arrancando risadas das garotas. – Fazer o que...

-- Cala a boca seu pulguento de uma figa.

-- Aiaiai titia! – Sirius exclamou rindo. – Ta, voltando ao assunto principal e não os chifres do Pontas...

-- SIRIUS! – James exclamou irritado novamente.

-- Vocês querem mesmo arriscar, eu e Pontitas aqui temos certeza que vocês não entram no time. – Sirius disse convencido.

-- Quer saber Sirius, eu to pouco me lixando pro que vocês pensam. – Katy exclamou irritada.

-- Créééu velocidade 1. – Clair disse, arrancando risos de todos, menos de Sirius e James. – E sim queridos, nós aceitamos com prazer o desafio, onde e quando?

Todos ficaram estupefados com tamanha calamidade.

-- Clair, pelo amor da batatinha frita. – Zoe exclamou irritada, dando um tapa na nuca da prima. – Aonde você acha que vai ser? No campo dos unicórnios ao sol da meia noite?**(N/A² (G.P) – Uhhhh que legal, no campo dos unicórnios...*-*...Pera ai!Existe?!)**

-- Bem que podia, adoro unicórnios. – Clair sugeriu sorridente, recebendo outro tapa na nuca, este vindo de Katy.

-- Deixa de falar besteira Clair. – ela disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – No campo de quadribol, mas a que horas?

-- Teremos que falar com o tio Dumby primeiro. – James disse. – Pra ver se ele libera o campo apenas para nós seis, porque não é um treino oficial, apenas um joguinho de nada...

-- Ta, mas seriam a que horas? – Zoe indagou impaciente.

-- Não sei o que você acha Aluado? – James indagou ao amigo.

-- E eu lá vou saber. – Remus deu de ombros. – Mas eu sugiro depois das aulas, pra ninguém nos seguir, lá pras cinco horas, ou quatro e meia...

-- ÓTIMO! – exclamou James. – Cinco horas no campo de quadribol, falo?

-- Ta bem, nós vamos indo. – Zoe disse.

-- Vamos? – indagou Clair.

-- Vamos! – disse Katy revirando os olhos, enquanto puxava a amiga para fora do salão.

-- Em que confusão fomos nos meter... – Remus disse revirando os olhos.

-- Prefiro não comentar... – Sirius disse rindo. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – cara ele vê pervertividade em tudo, pelo amor de Deus!) (N/A² (G.P) – Parece até uma certa Aluada que eu conheço...¬¬')**

***

James, Sirius e Remus aguardavam as garotas no caminho para o campo de quadribol. Aquela tarde, para infelicidade deles, estava fria, com um vento congelante, e sobre o céu havia várias nuvens de chuva.

-- Se elas demorarem mais um pouco... – James continuava a brigar sozinho e descontar nos amigos graças à demora das garotas. – Cara, já se passaram quantos minutos desde que marcamos, meia hora, quarenta?

-- Cinco minutos James. – Remus disse entediado.

-- Ah que seja, mas ainda assim, elas estão demorando demais! – James retrucou irritado, lançando a vassoura que estava em sua mão para o lado, quase acertando a cabeça de Sirius.

-- Ei cuidado ai! – Sirius avisou. – Desconta sua TPM em outros chifrudo.

-- CHIFRUDO O TEU C...

-- Caramba meninos. – Zoe disse rindo. – Essa é nossa recepção?

-- RECEPÇÃO ZOE? – James exclamou irritado virando-se para a loura. – Vocês demoraram quarenta minutos...

-- Cinco. – corrigiu-o Remus.

-- Aluado, shsh, por favor, shsh! – James retrucou. – Vocês demoraram _cinco _LONGOS minutos, nos deixaram aqui plantados esperando vocês à míngua, enquanto morríamos de cansaço, sede e...

-- Já terminou a encenação? – indagou Clair impaciente.

-- Ãããããããh... Não! – James disse. – Então, e porque diabos tamanha demora?

Katy e Zoe viraram-se com expressões de curiosidade para Clair, que tinha no rosto uma expressão de medo e ao mesmo tempo temerosa. Zoe detinha um olhar tipo_ você conta ou conto eu? _Clair deu de ombros e virou-se aos marotos.

-- Eu não sabia onde tinha enfiado minha vassoura! – ela exclamou. **(N/A¹ (D.A – Aff, licença, vou tomar chá das cinco com a Samara, pq eu vou me jogar num poço, CLAIR VOCÊ É TAPADA DEMAIS MULHER!)**

-- E adivinha onde estava? – Zoe perguntou olhando para James.

-- Só tem dois lugares, ou em cima da cama, ou do lado. – ele disse olhando atentamente para Clair. – Mas por julgar o estado da criança, digo que estava debaixo da cama. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Espera ai, ele não disse q tinha apenas dois lugares, de onde saiu o terceiro...?)**

-- E ele acerta a pergunta, meus parabéns, você ganhou um milhão de reais! – Katy exclamou, fazendo todos rirem.

-- GENTE CONCENTRA. – Sirius exclamou irritado, assustando todos. – CARAMBA, PERDEMOS MAIS DE DEZ MINUTOS SÓ NESSA DISCUSSÃO, SENDO QUE PODIAMOS ESTAR LÁ NO CAMPO TREINANDO!

-- Ih o cachorrão ta atacando de cachorra no cio. – disse James rindo, quase levando um soco na cara vindo de Sirius. – Ai, é brincadeira totó, calminha com as pulgas.

-- Podemos ir logo? – Sirius indagou ainda com um olhar mortal sobre James. – Ai que perda de tempo do caramba viu... – ele começou, enquanto eles faziam o caminho até o campo. – E pensar que eu podia estar me encontrando com a Thifany, ou a Estella, ou a Talessa, ou a...

-- A GENTE JÁ ENTENDEU SIRIUS! – exclamou Katy irritada. – E não reclame, porque nos atrasamos por causa da Clair e eu tive que cancelar um encontro que eu tinha programado pra depois que entrássemos no time.

-- Uou, e quem disse que vocês vão entrar pro time? – James indagou.

-- Nós sempre estamos dentro querido James. – Katy respondeu triunfante.

-- Katy... – começou Zoe. – Isso não pegou bem.

-- AHHH ME INCORPOROU MENINA?! Deixa disso, pelo amor de Merlin. – ela exclamou rindo.

-- Remus, você ta bem, ta quieto, pálido e... – Zoe começou olhando para o loiro.

-- To legal Zoe sério ta? – ele disse rindo da expressão de Zoe. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Gente, a lua cheia tava se aproximando ta?) (N/A² (G.P) – Nãããããoooo jura?! Eu pensei que ele tava assim por que o coelhinho da páscoa tinha assediado sexualmente ele... ¬¬)**

Eles seguiram o caminho em silêncio, e a chegada até o campo demorou cerca de quinze minutos, graças a lerdeza de Sirius e James, que queriam de todas as maneiras atrasar as garotas e fazê-las mudar de idéia.

-- SE VOCÊS NÃO LEVANTAREM ESSES TRASEIROS GORDOS DAÍ NESTE MINUTO, VÃO DESEJAR TÊ-LOS, PORQUE EU OS TIRO A PANCADA FALÔ?! **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Preciso dizer quem disse isso?)**

-- Ta bem, nossa Zoe como você ta estressada, não tem que ter um mico não Clair? – James indagou.

-- HOJE NÃO POTTER, PELO AMOR DAS CUECAS DE MERLIN, VOCÊS JOGAM QUADRIBOL E TEM TAMANHA PREGUIÇA? – Clair indagou irritada.

-- Gente mantenhamos a calma ta legal? – Remus sugeriu pacificamente. – JAMES, SIRIUS, DEIXEM DE SER CRIANÇAS E ANDEM ATÉ AQUELE CAMPO, OU EU SOLTO A ZOE EM CIMA DE VOCES, E NÃO VOU AO SEUS ENTERROS! – Ele gritou, assustando James e Sirius. **(N/A² (G.P) – Vai soltar os cachorros em?! Quero dizer... os lobos... Agora eu to confusa!)**

-- Ta legal, ai como vocês são chatos. – Sirius disse, imitando a voz de uma criança de cinco anos.

Eles continuaram o caminho e ao chegarem no campo constataram que o tempo estava pior do que antes, graças a uma densa neblina que cercava o local, e também o vento congelante que assombrava aquele lugar.

-- Então, vamos deixar de moleza e começar? – Clair dizia enquanto se exercitava, alongando as pernas, braços e estralando o pescoço.

-- Clair, não é pra tanto. – Zoe disse rindo da situação da amiga.

-- Claro que é. – Foi Katy quem disse. – Temos que vencê-los e provar que somos capazes.

-- Ta bem gente. – Zoe disse, ainda rindo.

-- Então, ainda não desistiram de tamanha loucura? – indagou Sirius, aparecendo de repente entre Katy e Zoe.

-- Não. – disseram as três ao mesmo tempo.

-- Ta bem, mas eu aposto como vocês perdem. – James entrou na conversa.

-- Quer apostar mesmo James? – Zoe sugeriu, sorrindo marotamente. – Pois eu sugiro uma aposta, E VOCÊ TAMBÉM TA DENTRO REMUS! – berrou no fim para o maroto, que estava distante do grupo.

-- Eu to dentro de onde? – Remus indagou.

-- REMUS JOHN LUPIN, SEU LOBO MAU, SAFADO DE UMA FIGA! – exclamou Katy, arrancando risos de todos menos de Remus.

-- Continuando, do que vocês estavam falando? – ele indagou, sem prestar atenção na brincadeirinha de Katy.

-- Então, eu sugiro uma aposta. – Zoe disse sorrindo maldosamente. – Se nós entrarmos no time, vocês terão que pagar um mico, como uma divida para nós, e idem para vocês se nós não entrarmos.

-- Ta, mas o que será o mico? – indagou James.

-- Pode ser qualquer coisa? – Sirius perguntou.

-- E porque, pelo amor do milho, eu estou dentro da aposta? – Remus indagou inconformado.

-- Primeiro – Nós decidiremos o mico quando os testes acabarem. – Zoe disse. – Segundo – Não pode besteiras Sirius, mas algo como beijar e sair com a pessoa sim. – Sirius soltou um muxoxo de tristeza. – E terceiro, porque se nós ganharmos, ou vocês ganharem, eu ficaria sobrando, porque é obvio que o James fica com a Clair e o Sirius com a Katy. – Zoe completou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-- Vamos começar logo? – indagou Katy.

-- Sim. – James disse, sentou-se na vassoura e com um impulso ganhou altitude.

-- Vou ficar aqui embaixo lendo um livro. – Remus disse, e os outros assentiram, fazendo o mesmo que James.

Os outros quatro montaram em suas vassouras e com um impulso saíram do chão, ficando assim na mesma altura que James. O vento naquela altura estava insuportavelmente gelado, fazendo com que todos sentissem vontade de encerrar o treino e seguir para suas camas quentinhas e confortáveis, mas nunca que as garotas desistiriam àquela altura do campeonato.

-- Então? – James berrou chamando-as. – Vocês terão três desafios. – Ele berrava explicando. – Clair e Zoe como querem as posições de artilheiros terão que acertar cinco vezes nos aros, sem errar uma única vez. Katy como quer a posição de goleiro, terá de segurar cinco vezes as goles lançadas por mim ou Sirius, poderá perder uma única vez, UMA ÚNICA VEZ, não terá segunda chance. E por último, vocês três farão uma pequena competição, Zoe e Clair devem acertar pelo menos quatro gols enquanto a Katy estiver defendendo, sendo que ela tem q segurar dois.

-- Só isso? – Zoe brincou.

-- Quer mais txutxuca? – James retrucou.

-- Claro que não, só isso já é moleza, mas se quiser mais, não nos importamos... – Clair disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-- NOS IMPORTAMOS SIM FALÔ MINHA IRMÃZINHA? – Katy berrou, já posicionada na frente dos aros.

-- Ta bem FOI MAL KATY. – Clair gritou em resposta.

-- Sirius pega leve com elas ta? – James gritou ao amigo que assentiu. – Porque como sabem, o batedor tem que lançar os balaços na direção dos artilheiros e o Sirius é um dos melhores então não queremos nenhuma de vocês sem braço ou...

-- PODE MANDAR COM FORÇA ESSAS GOLES SIRIUS BLACK, OU EU BATO EM VOCÊ COM ESSE BASTÃO ATÉ VOCÊ VIRAR ANÃO SACOU?! – Zoe berrou irritada, ao que Sirius assentiu temeroso. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Gente sabe o seriado "Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris"? Então, a Zoe vai ser tipo a Rochelle, com aquelas ameaças, vai ter uma mais criativa do que a outra pode deixar... rsrsrs)**

-- VAMOS COMEÇAR LOGO? – indagou James. – ÓTIMO.

-- MAS ESPERA UM MINUTO... – Clair interrompeu, fazendo todos bufarem. – SE NO ULTIMO A KATY TEM Q SEGURAR DOIS E NÓS ACERTARMOS QUATRO, ENTÃO UMA DE NÓS TRÊS VAI PERDER NÃO É?

-- CLAIR, SHSH, EU JÁ TENHO UMA IDEIA, SACAS?

-- NÃO SACOS, MAS TUDO BEM... – Clair respondeu, recebendo uma tapa na nuca de Zoe.

-- DÁ PRA GENTE ANDAR LOGO, EU TENHO UM ENCONTRO DE NOITE COM UM CARA MÓ GOSTOSÃO DA CORVINAL E VOCÊS VÃO ME ATRASAR DESSE JEITO! – Katy berrou irritada.

Sirius que já se preparara para lançar um balaço contra as primas distraiu-se com o comentário de Katy, e lançou o balaço contra James, que desviou por pouco.

-- EI CUIDADO AE... – ele avisou temeroso.

-- FOI MAL JAMES! – gritou Sirius desculpando-se, depois virou-se para Katy e fitou-a furiosamente. – O QUE VOCÊ DISSE KATHERINE?!

-- O QUE VOCÊ OUVIU BLACK, EU TENHO UM ENCONTRO, PORQUE ESTA COM CIUMES DE MIM?! – ela gritou em resposta.

-- SIRIUS BLACK COM CIUMES?! – Sirius indagou sarcástico enquanto fingia rir. – NÃO ME MATE DE RIR COM BESTEIRAS KATHERINE... POR FAVOR! – ele lançou outro balaço, mas um novo grito de Katy o fez errar a direção, passando novamente perto demais de James, que rodopiou no ar e desviou por pouco.

-- CUIDADO COM ISSO ALMOFADINHAS! – ele berrou novamente, no que o amigo se desculpava de novo.

-- VAMOS LÁ ZOE! VAMOS LÁ CLAIR! PAU NELES GAROTAS! – berrava Katy em incentivo.

-- SE TEM ALGUÉM AQUI PRA FAZER ISSO KATHERINE... – começou Sirius. – SOMOS NÓS NÉ, OS HOMENS...

-- CALA A BOCA BLACK! – ela berrou irritada.

-- ATENÇÃO SIRIUS, ATENÇÃO! – James gritou tentando chamar a atenção do amigo, que continuava fitando Katy. James colocou os dedos indicador e do meio na frente dos olhos e depois voltou-os para os olhos de Sirius, num sinal como se estivesse pedindo atenção.

-- EU TO PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO CARAMBA VIU PONTAS, VOCÊ E SUAS CRISES DE...

Enquanto ele se distraia Zoe roubou a goles de sua mão com uma pirueta no ar, e jogou-a com habilidade no aro, transpassando-o e marcando um gol para as travessas.

-- VALEU ZOE! – Clair gritou, batendo as mãos com a prima.

-- É ISSO AI, AS GAROTAS SÃO DEMAIS... NINGUÉM VENCE A GENTE E... – Katy começava a rodopiar no ar com a vassoura, enquanto as amigas ao seu lado riam.

-- PRESTEM ATENÇÃO NO JOGO CARAMBA! – berrou James irritado.

-- COMO TREINADOR VOCÊ É UM ÓTIMO AMIGO JAMES... – Clair disse, amarrando uma carranca contra o moreno, que sorriu ao ver a reação desta.

-- Ta isso pode ser considerado um... CRÉÉÉÉU VELOCIDADE UM! – berrou Katy rindo da cara de James.

-- CONCENTRA AI PESSOAL! – Sirius berrou. Ele fez com a mão direita um gesto em forma de bico, juntando todas as pontas dos dedos e depois passou na frente do rosto, imitando uma forma de sucção. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Gente, não sei se expliquei direito, mas sabem "As visões da Raven"? Então, quando a Chelsea fla besteira, a Raven faz esse gesto na frente dela e fla: Chelsea concentra na idéia... Se vcs assistem vão entender, senão, espero q tenha explicado bem... ;D)**

-- DESCULPA AI TITIA... – Clair desculpou-se rindo da cara do primo.

-- OK VAMOS NESSA, QUE O JOGO COMEÇE! – Zoe gritou sorrindo radiante.

-- Já tinha começado. – James respondeu com uma tromba armada no rosto enquanto fitava as três garotas.

-- AH ERA PRA TER UMA FRASE DE IMPACTO POXA VIDA... – Zoe interveio.

-- ZOE QUER FAZER AS HONRAS DA CASA? – indagou Clair sorrindo maldosamente.

-- ADORARIA PRIMINHA QUERIDA. – ela disse, enquanto a prima lhe jogava a goles e a loira agarrava com muita habilidade.

-- _É ISSO AI PESSOAL, E ZOE PEGOU A BOLA... _– Katy narrava o jogo, distanciada um pouco de todos, mas usando o _sonorus_ para que sua voz aumentasse de intensidade.

-- CALADA KATHERINE! – berrou Zoe, que passou rapidamente por Sirius, sem que este conseguisse alcançá-la para lançar o balaço.

Zoe alcançou James, que bloqueava os aros com habilidade, enquanto fitava a loira profundamente, tentando prever qual seria seu próximo ataque. Zoe sorriu marotamente e jogou a goles com força para trás, ao que Clair deu um impulso com a vassoura e alcançou a bola.

Clair seguiu até onde estava a prima e fitou James intensamente, sorrindo do mesmo modo que a loira, então lançou a goles contra o ar e Zoe a alcançou, antes que James pudesse intervir, lançou-a contra o aro do centro, acertando-o com facilidade.

-- UHU É MAIS UM PONTO PRA GENTE PRIMA! – berrou Clair sorrindo.

Zoe sorriu e pegou a goles antes que alcançasse o chão, quando voltou a subir, deu de cara com James, que bateu em sua mão e alcançou a goles no ar. Este saiu em disparada para o aro contrario, e Katy que estava sem nada para fazer, entrou na frente dele e defendeu-o, sorrindo marotamente.

Aproveitando a distração do moreno, Clair impulsionou a vassoura e esta ganhou velocidade, alcançando a goles rapidamente. Clair virou a vassoura e esta voou para o lado contrario do campo, e com os aros desprotegidos, Clair lançou-a dentro do aro da esquerda, a tempo de ver uma expressão de decepção no rosto de James, que acabara de chegar nos aros, que mesmo com a rapidez da vassoura, não alcançara Clair.

-- Bem falta um ponto, então, quer fazer as honras da casa prima? – Zoe indagou estendendo a goles para Clair, que sorriu.

-- Não pode ir primeiro priminha... – ela rejeitou, ao que Zoe estendia a goles novamente.

-- Não Cacau, eu insisto, pode ir. – Zoe já tinha um tom hostil na voz.

-- EU JÁ DISSE QUE DEIXO VOCÊ PRIMEIRO! – exclamou Clair empurrando a goles de volta a loira, e antes que esta retrucasse, James meteu-se no meio das duas e gritou.

-- CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – exasperado, o moreno assustou as duas, mas depois recebeu olhares furiosos de ambas. – VOCÊS ESTÃO ME FAZENDO PERDER MEU PRECIOSO TEMPO COM ESSA DISCUSSÃO RIDICULA!

-- JAMES, VOCÊ É UM CARA PREPOTENTE, ARROGANTE, RIDICULO, SEM O MENOR SENSO DE ÉTICA E EDUCAÇÃO, E É O CAPITÃO DE QUADRIBOL MAIS MANDÃO QUE EU JÁ CONHECI EM TODA A MINHA VIDA! – gritou Clair, assustando ao moreno também.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ela pegou a goles da mão da prima e voou rapidamente até os aros, que agora estavam protegidos por Sirius. Este preparou-se para defende-los da morena, mas esta lançou a goles para trás e Zoe a pegou. Mesmo bloqueada por James, a loira conseguiu se esquivar e lançou a goles no ar, sendo pega por Clair que jogou com força dentro do aro da direita, acertando o ultimo gol restante.

-- SIRIUS ESSA ATÉ EU PEGAVA! – gritou James exasperado por terem perdido 1/3 da aposta.

-- ESCUTA AQUI PONTAS, EU NÃO TIVE CULPA QUE VOCÊ NÃO BLOQUEOU A ZOE FALO? – Sirius retrucou bravo.

-- TUDO BEM, A KATHERINE VAI PERDER. – James concordou deixando-se acalmar, ele virou-se de costas e começou a falar consigo mesmo. – JAMES SEU ESTUPIDO, VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUIU SEGURAR AQUELA BOLA, QUE TIPO DE JOGADOR É VOCÊ? – sua voz rouca e estranhamente tenebrosa. – _EU NÃO PUDE, ELA É FORTE DEMAIS... _– sua voz tornou-se completamente afeminada, assustando as garotas e até Sirius. – REAGE SEU MARICAS! – o moreno deu uma tapa no próprio rosto e virou-se sorrindo para as garotas. – Então, vamos continuar? **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Momento Golun, do Senhor dos Anéis... tsc, tsc...)**

Todos olhavam para o moreno assustados, mas depois caíram na gargalhada.

-- James você esta cada vez... Mais engraçado... Você não tem noção... – Clair dizia entre risos, enquanto o maroto armava uma carranca.

-- O que, são dois espíritos de quadribol que simplesmente incorporam em mim... – ele se justificou, mas Sirius atrapalhou-o.

-- Ta parecendo mais é boiolice.

-- CALA A BOCA ALMOFADINHAS! – James berrou irritado.

-- Vamos para a minha vez? – indagou Katy recuperando-se da crise de risos.

-- Claro. – Sirius disse esfregando as mãos e sorrindo maldosamente. – Vai ser divertido ver a loirinha se dar mal.

-- VOCÊ VAI VER A LOIRINHA NO SEU...

-- OLHO, SIM ELE VAI VER VOCÊ PELO OLHO DELE KATY! – Zoe interrompeu.

-- Vamos ficar lá do lado ta Katy? – Clair avisou a amiga, que assentiu enquanto tomava sua posição em frente aos aros, e fitava os dois marotos que sorriam a sua frente.

Zoe e Clair aproveitaram que havia duas goles e pegaram uma para que pudessem ficar arremessando enquanto os garotos preparavam as estratégias. Clair que lançou com mais força do que esperado conseguiu alcançar a bunda de James, que estava a alguns metros de si. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Mesmo que ele tivesse há quilômetros de distancia, puta bundão que o Garrett tem, iria acertar do mesmo jeito... Ta calei Gabi.) (N/A² (G.P) – Bom merrmo, ó o respeito mulher, você tem seu William Moseley, o GARRETT É MEU MARIDO!)**

-- Ei cuidado com isso ae. – James exclamou massageando o local do impacto. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Cara isso é contra a lei da Física, ele tava sentado na vassoura, como ele massageou a bunda?!)**

-- Também né James, puta bundão que você tem... – Disse Clair analisando de longe a parte traseira de James. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Num flei...?)**

-- NÃO EXAGERA! – puderam ouvir Sirius e Remus gritando.

-- EHHH VOZES QUE ME PERSEGUEM! – Gritou James massageando os ouvidos.

-- James você tem total certeza de que não se parece nem um pouquinho com a Clair? Nem um pouquinho? – Zoe indagou rindo levemente.

-- Ahhh vá catar coquinho na esquina Miller. – Ele retrucou irritado.

-- PODEMOS COMEÇAR LOGO CARAMBA? – Katy indagou impaciente.

-- Claro amoreco, não sei por que demorou tanto... – Sirius disse, recebendo um olhar mortal de Katy.

-- CHEGOU KATY PRA ABALAR NAS PARADAS. – Katy berrou sorrindo triunfante.

-- Nem se acha... – Zoe disse dando de ombros.

-- Concordo prima. – Sirius disse. – Nem se ache viu, você não é tudo isso...

-- Você não acha isso naquelas horas né Six... – Katy retrucou sorrindo vitoriosa.

-- SHSH KATHERINE! – Sirius gritou irritado.

-- GENTE, HELLO! – berrou James, fazendo pose feminina e afinando a voz.

-- JÁ SABEMOS JAMES, CONCENTRA NO JOGO! – os quatro imitaram o movimento da mão de James e riram da cara do maroto.

-- E ai, eu não vou arrasar céus e terras?! – Katy indagou inconformada.

-- Não, hoje você vai defender os aros Katherine. – Zoe explicou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-- Oxente, mas isso não é quase a mesma coisa? – Katy indagou.

-- ÃÃÃÃÃÃÃH... NÃO! – Zoe respondeu risonha, enquanto Katy bufava.

Katy posicionou-se e Sirius e James ficaram fitando a jovem, enquanto ela concentrava-se em proteger os aros e apenas protegê-los. _Mas com aqueles olhos azuis gelo me fitando vai ficar difícil me concentrar... _ela pensava consigo mesma, mas desviou a atenção de Sirius e mudou seu olhar apenas para a goles.

-- Katherine querida... – Sirius começou.

-- Cala a boca Black! – Katy respondeu irritada.

-- Katyzinha do meu coração... – Ele continuou provocando-a.

-- VAI SE FU SIRIUS! – ela berrou ainda irritada, sem se desconcentrar da goles.

-- Oxente viu, não vou mais pegar leve.

-- Então manda com força gostosão. – Katy retrucou, recebendo olhares incrédulos de todos, menos de Sirius. – Oxente viu, eu falei de mandar a bola pro buraco e... AHHH ESQUECE!

-- KATHERINE, SUA FILHA DE UMA OSTRA BESTEIRENTA! – exclamou Clair indignada.

-- Ah Clair pelo amor da empadinha de morango né. – Katy virou a cabeça para encarar a amiga, e Sirius aproveitou a distração, mas ela sorriu e com a ponta da vassoura rebateu a goles para a mão do moreno. – Um a zero.

-- Ta isso foi sorte! – exclamou Sirius.

James pegou a goles da mão do amigo e voou na direção contraria do campo, fazendo Katy ficar confusa, mas Sirius sorriu ao receber a goles em sua mão com rapidez do amigo que já posicionara-se ao seu lado. Sirius lançou a goles com uma força ainda maior no aro da esquerda, e quando Katy foi defender James entrou na sua frente e segurou a goles, lançando-a no aro do centro. Mas Katy inclinou-se sobre a vassoura e usou o braço direito como escudo, fazendo com que a goles acertasse ali, sem machucá-la.

-- Oxente viu... – James exclamou com uma expressão incrédula.

-- Eita nóis sô. – Sirius exclamou também olhando confuso para Katy.

-- Oxe viraram baianos e caipiras foi? – Clair indagou.

Os dois não entendendo o que a morena disseram olharam confusos para ela, que apenas fez sinal para que deixassem para lá.

James pegou a bola sem que Katy notasse e rapidamente inclinou a vassoura com uma velocidade incrível, alcançando o aro esquerdo e lançando a goles ali dentro, Katy quase alcançou, mas não conseguiu desviar a bola que passou pelo aro marcando um ponto para os marotos e anulando a única chance de Katy errar.

-- AHA, QUEM É O MACHO? QUE É O MACHO AQUI? – James perguntava rindo de sua excelente manobra. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Como se aaaacha...)**

-- O Remus. – Clair respondeu á pergunta do maroto, que olhou-a incrédulo.

-- O QUE?! – ele perguntou exasperado, como se não acreditasse no que ouvira.

-- NEM ME FALE MENINA... – Zoe disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

-- Você ainda tem duas bolas. – Katy disse.

-- AIAIAI UIUI. – Zoe disse rindo.

-- ESPERA, AINDA FALTAM TRÊS BOLAS! – exclamou Sirius.

-- NÃO FALTAM NÃO. PORQUE QUANDO AS MENINAS ESTAVAM NA SUA COMPETIÇÃO EU SEGUREI UMA BOLA, CASO NÃO ESTEJAM LEMBRADOS, E ISSO JÁ VALEU PRA MINHA CONTAGEM. – Katy disse sabiamente. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Sabiamente, estamos flando da mesma Katy?)**

-- Tem razão, valeu pra gente. – Clair concordou com a amiga.

-- Deixa Almofadinhas, a gente consegue derrubar ela só com duas bolas. – James disse.

-- GENTE, QUE HORROR! – exclamou Zoe indignada.

-- AHHHH ZOE SUA PERVERTIDA! – exclamou James rindo.

-- Pode deixar com o papai aqui. – Sirius disse, enquanto pegava a goles e ganhava velocidade contra Katy, que não se moveu vendo o moreno que voava rapidamente em sua direção. Ele parou de repente e lançou a goles contra Katy, que segurou-a sem nenhum problema.

-- QUE FOI SIRIUS, TA FICANDO VELHO? TA PERDENDO A POTÊNCIA? – indagava Katy enquanto lançava a goles de volta para James.

Todos explodiram em gargalhadas, menos Sirius que fitava-os sério.

-- HAHA, meus órgãos estão todos pulando de felicidade, vocês não tem idéia... – Sirius dizia, enquanto fitava-os com uma carranca amarrada no rosto.

-- Todos menos um né Sirius, se é que me entende... – Katy disse olhando-o de cima abaixo.

-- Não entendi. – Clair disse e todos bateram em suas próprias testas. – Bora exprica Grauby. – ela disse, enquanto Katy estacionava ao seu lado e cochichava algo em seu ouvido, depois voltou a sua posição enquanto Clair fitava-a incrédula. – VOCÊS SÃO REALMENTE ESTRANHOS SABIA?

-- Ah qual é Clair, vai dizer que não foi engraçado... – Zoe disse rindo levemente da cara da prima.

-- VAMOS LÁ JAMES, EU QUERO A BOLA! – exclamou Katy posicionando-se para defender os aros.

-- QUE FOGO EM MULHER! – exclamou James, e lançando a goles com toda a força, esperou que esta Katy não segurasse, mas arrependeu-se, pois a loira saltou da vassoura e agarrou-a, sentando-se depois habilmente na vassoura.

-- ASSA GENTE, QUE... NOSSA VIRGEM MÃE VIU... ASSA QUAL É! – James berrava irritado, enquanto as garotas davam pulinhos de alegria. **(N/A² (G.P – Pegou a minha mania do ASSA!)**

-- ENTRAMOS NO TIME! – exclamou Zoe.

-- OOOOOPA... OOOOOOOOOOPA... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPA! – Sirius começou a berrar. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Estilo Lady Katy gente... rsrsrs)**

-- Que foi Sirius? – indagou Katy.

-- VOCÊS AINDA TÊM UMA PROVA PRA REALIZAR... – ele disse.

-- CONCORDO ALMOFADINHAS, VOCÊS NÃO ENTRARAM AINDA! – James concordou irritado.

-- ENTRAMOS SIM, PORQUE NÓS JÁ VENCEMOS DOIS TERÇOS DA PROVA, E MESMO QUE PERCAMOS A ULTIMA PROVA, JÁ ESTAMOS DENTRO! – exclamou Clair.

-- Clair, às vezes você me assusta com sua capacidade matemática. – Zoe disse olhando incrédula para a prima.

-- Eu sei... – Clair constatou sorridente.

Dando-se por vencidos graças ao frio e cansaço, os marotos aceitaram que elas estavam dentro do time, e disseram que no dia seguinte deveriam acompanhá-los até a sala da McGonagall para assinarem seus nomes na lista de jogadores.

Eles alcançaram o chão e suas pernas bambearam por terem ficado tanto tempo voando, e assim cansados eles seguiram até onde Remus os esperava, ainda lendo seu livro.

-- Oi Remus. – Zoe cumprimentou sorrindo ao que ele fechou o livro e olhou para os marotos pedindo uma resposta, e eles baixaram as cabeças em sinal de tristeza.

-- Vocês entraram? – ele perguntou para Zoe que respondeu aumentando o sorriso.

-- AHHHH VOCÊS VAO TER QUE NOS OBEDECER DURANTE UMA SEMANA, AHAHAHA! – Clair berrou vitoriosa, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Remus. – Não vai nos parabenizar Remuxo?

-- Parabéns? – Remus indagou demonstrando entusiasmo, mas demonstrou também um desapontamento pelos marotos terem perdido a aposta, mas deixando o seu lado egoísta, parabenizou as garotas pela ótima performance. – VIU, é isso que dá vocês ficarem apostando por ai, SEMPRE PERDEM! – ele retrucou aos amigos, bufando longamente.

-- O seu castigo eu já decidi Remus. – Zoe disse sorrindo docemente. – Me acompanhar quando eu for à biblioteca estudar, porque como dizem você é o melhor aluno da Grifinória, então você poderá me ajudar nas matérias. **(N/A² (G.P) – Sei... Ajudar nas matérias né... Até EU sei que isso é o que menos vai acontecer...)**

-- Você foi generosa Zoe, obrigado. – Remus agradeceu sorrindo e depois virou-se serio para as garotas. – PEGUEM PESADO COM ELES GAROTAS!

-- Já decidimos o de vocês. – Katy disse sorrindo. – Vocês terão de nos acompanhar a manha e tarde inteira, sem a semana toda sair com UMA GAROTA que seja, entenderam? Vão ter que nos acompanhar como companheiras, mas sem beijar nenhuma de nós, a não ser que nós deixemos claro... – ela terminou olhando para Sirius safadamente.

-- VOCÊS SÓ PODEM ESTAR BRINCANDO! – exclamou James exasperado.

-- Não estamos Jimmy querido, é a mais pura verdade. – Clair respondeu sorrindo docemente.

-- Bem pensando bem, o Pontas vai se ferrar mais. – Sirius pensou alto. – Porque todo mundo sabe que a Clair não quer nada com ele, ao contrario da Katy para comigo, então, eu até que não me sai tão mal...

-- ASSA, VALEU ALMOFADINHAS! – retrucou James irritado.

-- Pois é ia ser divertido te ver sofrer um pouco querido Pontas... – Clair disse sorrindo.

-- Pimenta no rabo dos outros é refresco né Clair... – James retrucou bufando irritado, ao que Clair ria.

-- Como se amam... – Remus ironizou.

-- Então começaremos esta aposta pelo dia de amanha, porque hoje já ta tarde e... DIRETORAS, QUE HORAS SÃO? – Clair perguntou berrando.

James e Sirius bateram na própria testa em sinal de lerdeza da amiga.

**(N/A¹ (D.A) – CLAIR SE MATA SE NEM VOCÊ SABE, COMO NÓS RELES MORTAIS VAMOS SABER?! TA CHUTANDO QUE SEJAM UMAS SEIS HORAS DA TARDE...)**

-- Ah ta, valeu ai... – Clair agradeceu confusa.

**(N/A¹ (D.A) – Gente, quando tivemos a idéia desse capitulo, isso de aparecermos surgiu simplesmente na mente da Gabi, então avisando, A CULPA NÃO É MINHA!!! Rsrsrs)**

**G.P – ELES PODEM NOS OUVIR! ALÔÔ, CAMBIO, CAMBIO, TORRE PARA HIUSTON, RESPONDA HIUSTON...**

-- Uhhhh, vozes do além, que maneiro, nunca falei com espíritos... – Clair disse olhando para o céu, assim como todos.

_**D.A – ISSO PORQUE NÃO SOMOS ESPIRITOS CLAIR, SOMOS DIRETORAS DESSA JOSSA!**_

-- Ihhhh Zoe, acho que você tem uma irmã gêmea... – Clair disse olhando para a prima.

-- Gostei dela, Oi pessoa simpática.

_**D.A – OLÁ PESSOA, COMO VAI O MUNDO DAS FICS?**_

-- Vai bem, mas, por favor, não dá pra fazer a Clair sumir um pouquinho que seja...

**G.P – ASSA ZOE, DEIXA DE SER MÁ COM A SUA PRIMA VÁ...**

_**D.A – ELA É UM SER DO OUTRO MUNDO ESPERANDO PARA SER COMPREENDIDA...**_

-- Vem cá, você é psicóloga? – indagou Sirius olhando para o céu também.

-- Não acham melhor nós voltarmos à terra? – perguntou Remus.

**G.P – NÓS TEMOS QUE IR, CONTINUAR A HISTÓRIA SAKAM?**

-- Ahhh sacos... – Clair disse, enquanto os outros reviravam os olhos. – Tchau ai pessoas do outro mundo.

_**D.A – ELA TA ME CHAMANDO DE E.T?**_

**G.P – TENHO CTZ DE QUE ESSA NÃO FOI A INTENÇÃO DELA...**

-- Então, onde estávamos? – indagou Zoe perdida no próprio raciocínio.

**G.P – O JAMES TAVA FALANDO DA PIMENTA NO RABO E...**

_**D.A – SEM COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR...**_

-- Vozes do além... – James disse, olhando assustado para o céu e com a voz em um timbre macabro.

**G.P – EU TO MUITO VIVA VALEU MERMÃO?**

_**D.A – A GABI QUE QUERIA SER SUA VOZ DO ALÉM JAMES, VAI POR MIM...**_

-- Eeeeeeeeeeei. – Clair exclamou.

-- Isso tudo é ciúmes senhorita Rousseau? – indagou James sorrindo malicioso.

-- Não, se ela quer, pode ficar com você pra ela. – retrucou a morena dando de ombros.

**G.P – UHHHHHHHHH CADÊ O SEDEX QUANDO A GENTE PRECISA???**

_**D.A – TA FIQUE COM O JAMES, MAS O REMUS É MEU VALEU?**_

-- AAAAAAAAAAAAH pode ir parando por ai senhorita... – exclamou Zoe num tom de voz irritado. – O REMUS É MEU VALEU?

**G.P – GENTE O REMUS N É DE NINGUEM TA? DEIXA O COITADO SER LIVRE Q NEM UMA BORBOLETA**

_**D.A – GABRIELA, SHSH!**_

**G.P – JÁ CALEI!**

-- Agora eu sou cachorrinho raro em promoção? – indagou Remus olhando incrédulo para Zoe. – Gostei de você viu... G.P... Adorei seu modo de pensar...

**G.P – LIBERDADE AINDA QUE TARDIA!**

_**D.A – NÃO GOSTOU COISA NENHUMA SENHOR LUPIN, PODE IR PARANDO DE GRACINHAS...**_

-- Qual é, e minha representante não esta presente? – indagou Sirius incrédulo.

**G.P – INFELIZMENTE NÃO...**

_**D.A – AGORA EU E A GABI SOMOS SUAS REPRESENTANTES TA?**_

**G.P – UIIIIIIIIIIIIII...**

-- Valeu garotas, duas só pra mim, haha! – Sirius exclamou pulando de felicidade.

_**D.A – GENTE, AGORA VAMOS INDO PRA NÃO VOLTAR TÃO CEDO TA? BEIJÕES... FOMOS!**_

**G.P – AHHHH, MAS EU QUERIA FICAR MAIS... IS... IS...**

_**D.A – VAMOS GABRIELA PONTAS... AS... AS...!**_

**G.P – TCHAU CLAIR, E JAMES TUMEN... SIRIUS BEIJÃO... REMUS E ZOE TUMEN... EN... EN...!**

_**D.A – TCHAU POVO SIMPÁTICO, E AHHH ESTAMOS APAGANDO ESSA MEMÓRIA TA... A... A...**_

Os seis sentiram uma forte dor de cabeça e depois piscaram várias vezes, como se tentassem lembrar-se de algo, mas nada lhes vinha a mente a não ser a aposta e que as garotas haviam ganhado as vagas do time.

-- UHU, HOJE TEM FESTA! – gritou Clair sorridente, enquanto pulava nas costas de Katy e as duas seguiam correndo para a saída do campo de quadribol, seguidas dos outros que riam daquela situação.

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A) – UFA, Minha Virgem Santa, FOI O MAIOR CAPITULO Q EU JÁ FIZ EM TODA A MINHA VIDA!! Vcs n tem noção... Passei dias escrevendo, e por isso nós demoramos e pedimos desculpas de joelhos!!! DESCULPA TA GENTE??? Sério msm... foi mals...**_

_*****BEIJÕÕÕÕES ESPECIAIS À bruh prongs (realmente né bruh, o amos ta Mara... muahahaha, a clair PODE, realmente, sortuda ela néh... rsrsrs)**_

_*****Isabel Beckineem Lupin (Isa n sei se vc sabe, mas é pra imaginar o James como o Garrett Hedlund *marido da gabi, rsrsrs* e o Remus como o William Moseley *meu marido), **_

_*******__** Bel Weasley Potter *a sumida...***_

_***** AHHH E TBM A SUMIDA² a Hinata Weasley, onde tu ta q n comenta mais eu minina??? Beijooooooooooos a todas!!!**_

_**BEIJOES TAMBÉM A TODAS Q LEEM ESSA FIC, E PEÇO... Comentem por favor, ta gente? ;DD**_

_**Bjs... Deh Aluada e até o próximo capitulo, q talvez demore um pk mais pra ser postado... Talvez no sábado ou domingo q vem eu já poste ele ta??**_

_**Fuuuui...**_

_*******_

_**N/A² (G.P) – Gente, ESSE FOI O CAPÍTULO MAIS ENGRAÇADO DE NOSSAS VIDAS, FALA SÉRIO, A IDÉIA DAS VOZES DO ALÉM FOI MARA, PENA QUE A SENHORITA ALUADA RESOLVEU APAGAR A MEMÓRIA DELES... ¬¬Ah que legal... Amei de paixão o capítulo!!!**_

_**BEIJOS A BRUH PRONGS, ISABEL BECKINEEM LUPIN, A MINHA IRMÃ BEL WEASLEY POTTER E A HINATA WEASLEY TUMEN!!**_

_**COMENTEM, E BEIJOS SIMPÁTICOS A TODOS QUE LEEM A FIC!!**_


	13. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 12 – A poção**

Aquela semana passou mais rápido do que a maioria esperava, com os marotos aprontando poucas e boas para com os sonserinos e as travessas fazendo suas palhaçadas habituais. Zoe e Remus apenas observavam os amigos fazerem suas travessuras e tentavam ao máximo aplicar-lhes algum "castigo" o que era quase impossível, mesmo os dois sendo monitores.

O jogo de quadribol havia acontecido com entusiasmo e comemoração aos grifinórios, que haviam jogado contra a Corvinal, e descoberto o plano de ataque da maioria dos novos jogadores, o que facilitava muito caso viessem a enfrentá-los novamente.

Os jogadores da Grifinória como sempre eram maravilhosos em todos os aspectos **(N/A¹ (D.A) – também o Sirius e o James jogam nesse time... já calei gente, rsrsrs) **e as novas jogadoras demonstravam leveza sobre a vassoura e ao mesmo tempo força de ataque. James teve que admitir que o time melhorara muito com a chegada das travessas.

Grifinória ganhara por cento e cinqüenta pontos a mais, além dos pontos que os artilheiros haviam feito. James capturara o pomo de ouro em meia hora de jogo, e também tivera de admitir que a apanhadora do time adversário tinha uma ótima habilidade de se mover e quase sempre imperceptível, o que proporcionou para ele um problema, pois tivera que ficar de olho nela e no pomo. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – O James ta tendo que admitir muita coisa hoje eeim... nuss).**

No dia da vitória grifinória a maioria dos alunos desta casa se encontravam em sua sala comunal comemorando, pois a professora McGonagall liberara uma pequena comemoração formal, o que para todos iria virar um baile funk há qualquer momento. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Fala sério, com a Katy lá é meio difícil não virar né? :})**

Zoe, Clair e Katy estavam em um canto reservado conversando. Zoe terminava de fazer uma tarefa pendente para o dia seguinte de Herbologia, Clair estava observando a prima escrever e de quando em quando desconcentrava-a cantando uma musica. Katy era a única interessada nos garotos, e observava a maioria se "apresentando formalmente" as garotas, que davam risadinhas e depois cochichavam entre si, o que Katy achava extremamente infantil.

Olhou por entre a maioria das pessoas e encontrou Sirius conversando com algumas garotas, que sorriam e retribuíam os risinhos entre si, enquanto o moreno exibia seu melhor sorriso conquistador e convidava uma morena de pele extremamente branca para dançar, o que fez uma incrível raiva tomar conta de Katy.

-- Olhem só... – ela começou para as amigas que paravam o que faziam para observar. – Já vou acabar com a graça dele, espera só!

-- Ah Katy deixa o Six se divertir vá, hoje é clima de comemoração. – Clair disse sorridente, recebendo um olhar mortal da amiga. – Ouu você pode ir atrás dele...

-- Bem pensado. – Katy disse levantando-se, e logo a loira havia sumido no meio da multidão.

-- Ela tem razão em certo ponto... – Zoe disse olhando para a amiga. – Afinal a nossa aposta só termina quarta que vem então...

-- É, tem razão, mas eu sei que o Jimmy nunca me trairia. – Clair disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você Clair. – Remus disse aparecendo por entre os grifinórios e sentando-se no lugar de Katy, ao lado de Zoe.

-- Eu sempre digo pra ela, mas pergunta se ela me escuta? – Zoe argumentou rindo levemente.

-- Eu CONFIO no Jimmy ta legal Zoe? – Clair retrucou armando uma tromba, enquanto Zoe ria.

-- Ta bem Clair, eu sei que você "põe a mão no fogo pelo _Jimmy_". – Zoe disse fazendo o sinal da aspas com as mãos, enquanto Clair olhava pelos alunos a procura de James.

-- Assa cadê aquele moleque?! – a morena exclamou irritada.

-- Calma Clair deve estar dando uns amassos com alguém por ai. – Zoe disse por brincadeira, enquanto Clair lançava para a loira um olhar assassino. – Ou ele deve estar fazendo tarefa de casa em um lugar mais recatado.

-- Sei... – Remus disse rindo. – Pra ele não é bem uma tarefa de casa.

***

Katy andou pelas pessoas até alcançar Sirius, que estava de costas para si, e insistentemente, somente alguns minutos depois Sirius virou-se para encarar a loira que detinha uma expressão furiosa na face.

-- Katherine. – ele disse olhando confuso para o rosto da loira. – O que houve?

-- O que houve? O que houve? O QUE HOUVE BLACK?! – ela gritou, mas ainda assim pelo som da musica sua voz foi um pouco abafada.

-- Exatamente loirinha do meu coração, o que houve? – ele indagou.

-- LOIRINHA DO SEU CORAÇÃO O ESCAMBAU BLACK! – Katy pegou o braço dele e puxou com força para que os dois se distanciassem da multidão. – VOCÊ BEBEU MUITO WHISKY DE FOGO FOI?!

-- Acho que só uns dois copos e...

Katy deu um tapa forte no braço do moreno que soltou um grito de dor.

-- MAS O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ MULHER?! – ele berrou exasperado.

-- Você não cumpriu seu acordo. – ela respondeu calmamente, mas seu olhar resplandecia sua raiva, o que fez Sirius recuar um passo.

-- Assa Katherine, hoje é uma vitória, porque não deixa a gente comemorar?

-- Comemorar pode Sirius, mas comemorar na sua cama NÃO PODE!

Sirius encarou Katy furiosamente, e resolveu agir. Puxou Katy pelo pulso e esta estacou contra si, mas continuava a encará-lo com fúria. Sirius mal deixou a garota retrucar já colou seus lábios rapidamente. Katy arregalou os olhos, mas suas pernas bambearam com tanta rapidez que ela mal teve tempo de impedi-lo, então optou por deixar que ele a beijasse. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – como se isso fosse um sacrifício pra ela...) **Katy arqueou uma das pernas e Sirius enlaçou-a com a mão direita, enquanto segurava-a próxima a si pela cintura.

Sirius sentiu os lábios macios de Katy contra os seus, e um gostoso arrepio percorreu sua espinha, o que nunca acontecia quando beijava uma garota, mas ele sabia que Katy era diferente. Sirius pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo e Katy não pestanejou em negá-la. Logo o beijo tornou-se avassalador, fazendo Katy agarrar-se a nuca de Sirius com as mãos e cravar as unhas de leve, fazendo o maroto arrepiar-se.

Katy logo sentiu seus pulmões arderem pela falta de ar, ansiando também por continuar com os lábios colados aos dele.

Ambos separaram-se ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Sirius lançava um olhar sedutor, Katy encarava-o confusa, não entendendo o porque do beijo, mas sabendo que adorara aquilo.

-- Então, esta mais calma agora? – ele indagou abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

-- Eu... Eu... SIRIUS BLACK EU TE MATO! – ela avançou na direção dele, mas Sirius apenas recomeçou outro beijo avassalador.

***

-- Estranho, o Sirius e a Katy sumiram depois que ela puxou ele pra ir àquele canto. – Clair disse enquanto procurava pelos dois.

-- Devem ter ido dar uma volta pelos jardins. – Zoe disse revirando os olhos, enquanto Remus ria levemente.

-- Conhecendo o Sirius como eu conheço, eles já devem estar no lago negro, fazendo o que não devem... – Remus argumentou rindo.

-- Porque, não se pode nadar a noite? – indagou Clair inocentemente.

-- Não Clair, esquece... – Zoe respondeu revirando os olhos novamente.

-- OI GENTE BOA! – ouviram a voz de James ao lado de todos e viraram-se para encarar o moreno, que detinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, a gravata da camisa e esta também completamente desalinhada.

-- JAMES? – Zoe exclamou olhando o moreno. – Você voltou de uma guerra foi?

-- Na verdade...

-- Parece que você chegou duma guerra. – Clair disse olhando-o severamente. – E pro seu bem espero que os soldados fossem homens.

-- CLAIR! – Remus exclamou rindo. – Fala logo James onde você tava?

-- A Minny me chamou pra avisar todo mundo que a festa acabou, e eu tive que vir correndo da sala dela até aqui. – ele disse com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

-- Sendo que a sala dela é perto daqui estou certo? – indagou Remus arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-- É. – James confirmou lançando um olhar suplicador ao amigo, que revirou os olhos em consentimento. – Cadê o Almofadinhas?

-- Foi nadar com a Katy. – Clair respondeu sorrindo.

-- Espero que você tenha entendido James. – Zoe disse rindo, ao que o maroto assentiu.

-- GENTE A FESTA ACABOU, TODOS PROS DORMITÓRIOS, TEMOS AULA AMANHÃ CEDO! – James gritou, mas nenhum dos alunos pareceu dar ouvidos. – Ahm... Zoe, uma ajudinha.

A loira suspirou e levantou-se.

-- GALERA, TODO MUNDO PROS QUARTOS OU EU CHAMO A MCGONAGALL E SOLTO OS CACHORROS FALOU?! – a loira berrou, ao que todos os alunos pararam de dançar e o disco riscou, ficando em um silencio constrangedor. – Todos para os dormitórios, por favor, ta galera?

Mesmo com as reclamações, os alunos começaram aos poucos deixar o salão comunal e dirigir-se para seus dormitórios, restando apenas os quatro após vinte minutos.

-- Que silencio não gente? – Clair comentou olhando em volta.

-- É, gosto disso. – Zoe retrucou sem tirar os olhos da lição que fazia.

-- Foi mal zozo. – Clair disse sorrindo docemente, para logo após bocejar. – Ai, ai, acho que vou dormir ta gente?

-- Eu também vou, estou morto, literalmente. – James comentou, recebendo olhares reprovadores de Remus e Zoe. – Você vem Aluado?

-- Vou sim. – o loiro voltou-se para Zoe. – Vai ficar?

-- Mais um tempinho, tenho uma prova de História da Magia e tenho que estudar mais.

-- MAIS? – Clair exclamou, Zoe riu levemente. – Se eu estudasse o tanto que você estuda, acho que minha cabeça explodiria.

-- Boa noite Cacau. – Zoe disse, de modo que a morena subiu as escadas, seguida dos marotos.

Zoe voltou sua atenção para os livros, e aproveitando que não havia ninguém ali, dirigiu-se até o sofá e fez suas anotações e livros flutuarem até si, podendo assim relaxar.

***

Clair estava deitada sobre a cama, enquanto observava o furão de Katy brincar com seu brinquedinho e sorria docemente. Viu os bichinhos de pelúcia de Zoe na cama e abraçou um pato branco que ela tanto gostava, enquanto fechava os olhos e sonhava com um certo par de olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Logo a loira chegou batendo a porta com força e correndo para se jogar em sua cama, sorrindo bobamente enquanto fitava o teto.

-- Katy você ta legal? – indagou Clair, mas a loira não respondeu. – KATY?

-- Oi? – ela indagou sonhadora, fazendo Clair revirar os olhos.

-- Você ta legal? – indagou Clair novamente.

-- To bem, beeeeem! – Katy respondeu, voltando a sorrir.

-- Você não fez nada do que possa se arrepender depois né?

-- Eu e o Sirius só trocamos uns amassos, o que tem demais? – ela indagou, enquanto Clair arregalava os olhos.

-- Você e o Sirius o que?

-- Nos beijamos... – Katy respondeu como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo, o que para ela era. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Novidade... ¬¬) (N/A³ (N.A) - Me cheira ) (N/A¹ (D.A) - ¬¬ eu mereço...)**

-- Não vou nem perguntar... – Clair disse rindo levemente, enquanto voltava a se deitar.

-- Cadê a Zoe? – indagou Katy.

-- Ela não estava lá embaixo quando você chegou? – indagou Clair.

-- Olha, tinha alguém dormindo no sofá, debaixo de um monte de livros, mas eu achei que...

-- É a Zoe. – Clair disse sorrindo. – Melhor ir chama-la?

-- Acho que o Remus estava descendo quando eu cheguei, mas não tenho certeza... – Katy disse coçando a nuca, enquanto Clair revirava os olhos.

-- Você só tem certeza de que beijou o Sirius né?

-- Exatamente! – exclamou Katy sorrindo.

-- Daqui a pouco eu vejo se ele desceu lá mesmo ou você só imaginou.

***

Remus desceu as escadas silenciosamente, desde que encontrara Katy e Sirius, aquele lugar estava silencioso demais. Estava sem sono graças a lua cheia, que seria no próximo sábado, e com isso estaria mais acordado durante as noites.

Encontrou a sala comunal vazia, e estranhou, a não ser que Zoe tivesse ido para o quarto. Ele confirmou que sua hipótese era errada ao encontrar a loira esparramada no sofá, com vários livros abertos sobre si, um caderno de anotações e uma pena quase caindo de sua mão que estava pendida para o chão.

Mesmo naquela situação ela conseguia ficar linda, os cachos estavam esparramados em volta da cabeça, uma mão apoiada sobre a barriga e outra pendendo para o chão. Remus recolheu os livros e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, acariciando levemente seu rosto, enquanto sorria levemente.

-- _Sinto tanto não poder ficar com você... _– Remus sussurrou. – _Mas sou perigoso demais, e não quero machucá-la. _**(N/A¹ (D.A) – Só de imaginar ele falando isso, eu me derreto toda *-*) (N/A³ (N.A)- Isso se chama tesão) (N/A¹ (D.A) – Vai se catar marina!)**

Remus levantou-se para ir embora, mas uma mão agarrou seu pulso e ele assustou-se ao se deparar com Zoe sentada olhando para si carinhosamente.

-- Zoe eu...

-- Porque você disse aquilo? – ela indagou levantando-se.

-- Eu... Você estava acordada? – ele perguntou assustado.

-- Sim. – Zoe disse simplesmente estranhando a reação do maroto.

-- Eu... Não devia ter dito aquilo... Eu...

Zoe não deixou que ele terminasse a frase, pois ficara na ponta dos pés e colou seus lábios rapidamente, surpreendendo Remus. De inicio o maroto ficou estático, mas depois deixou-se levar pelos lábios macios e doces de Zoe. A loira envolveu o pescoço de Remus com os braços, enquanto ele segurava-a próxima pela cintura e mergulhava sua mão esquerda nos cachos dourados de Zoe.

Ele aprofundou o beijo calmamente, de um jeito doce, que fez as pernas de Zoe perderem o controle, fazendo com que ela se agarrasse mais a ele.

Remus sabia que não podia ficar com ela, mas sentia que precisava dela ao seu lado. Mesmo sendo o monstro que era, não podia deixar de desejar beija-la, de tê-la ao seu lado. Mas ainda assim era um lobisomem, e isso não saia de sua mente, e só de pensar que poderia machucá-la uma dor em seu peito o impedia de prosseguir o beijo.

Zoe não entendeu a reação de Remus, mas só de senti-lo retribuir o beijo já fazia todo o seu corpo explodir de alegria. Seu coração batia mais forte, suas pernas tremiam, e era isso o que ela queria sentir com alguém, e apenas ele a fazia ficar daquela forma. De repente um frio avassalador cobriu-a e ela percebeu que Remus parara o beijo.

-- Zoe... – ele começou com um olhar triste. – Eu não posso, não quero machucá-la, sinto muito.

-- Remus eu...

-- Me desculpe. – ele virou-se e subiu as escadas, deixando Zoe atordoada.

A loira juntou suas coisas e subiu até o dormitório, encontrando Clair e Katy deitadas na cama, mas nenhuma das duas dormia.

-- Oi Zoe, onde você tava? – indagou Clair, mas a loira não respondeu, apenas deixou os livros na cama e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, e logo depois trancou a porta. – O que há com ela?

-- Não sei, mas a cara dela não era das boas... – Katy respondeu sentando-se na cama, e fitou a morena preocupadamente. – Melhor falarmos com ela.

Katy levantou-se e foi até a porta do banheiro, bateu e pediu por Zoe mas esta não respondeu, chamou novamente e novamente ficou sem resposta. Clair imitou a loira, mas ainda assim a prima não respondia.

-- ZOE ABRE ESSA PORTA OU EU USO UM _BOMBARDA! _– gritou Clair.

Ouviram um _clic _e abriram a porta, deparando-se com Zoe sentada no canto do banheiro, abraçando as pernas, e o rosto apoiado nos joelhos, com um olhar perdido e ao mesmo tempo triste.

-- Zoe... – Clair chamou-a carinhosamente, sentando-se ao seu lado, e Katy imitou, ajoelhando-se na frente da amiga. – Porque você esta assim?

-- Nada. – Zoe respondeu sem desviar o olhar do nada.

-- Fala sério Zoe, você não fica assim por nada. – Katy argumentou sorrindo. – Fala pra gente, você não conseguiu estudar e ta com medo de ir mal na prova?

-- Pior. – ela respondeu fitando finalmente as amigas.

-- O que Zoe fala a gente ta preocupada. – Clair pediu com um olhar acolhedor.

-- O Remus e eu nos beijamos. – ela disse baixando a cabeça.

-- QUE LEGAL! – exclamou Clair contente. – E porque você ta assim?

-- Porque ele se separou de mim e disse que não podia ficar comigo e que não queria me machucar. – ela respondeu tristemente.

Clair arregalou os olhos e então se deu conta, Remus fizera aquilo por ser um lobisomem, mas ela não entendia o que isso tinha a ver com a Zoe, afinal, ela não iria acompanhá-lo nas luas cheias nem nada. Clair iria conversar com Remus no dia seguinte, disso ele poderia ter certeza.

-- Zoe, vamos dormir, não vale a pena ficar chateada, o Remus deve ter um bom motivo pra isso, quando estiver mais calma você conversa direito com ele. – Clair sugeriu sorrindo docemente, ao que Zoe assentiu.

-- Vamos então. – Katy ajudou Zoe a se levantar e ambas as três dirigiram-se para suas camas, Clair e Katy pegaram rapidamente no sono, mas Zoe demorou-se um pouco mais, pensando nos lábios de um certo loiro.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – Oi gente, desculpem a demora pra atualizar, mas a minha vida ta uma bagunça, rsrs... Semana passada eu viajei pra praia, totalmente sem computador uma semana, dps q eu voltei qm viajou foi a gabi, só q ela foi pra sampa. Daí meu PC pifou, e ainda ta pifado, to usando o do meu pai ;D rsrsrs, por isso desculpem msm a demora ta?**

**ADIVINHEM QM VOLTOU, A NINOVZKI AMADOVISKI DO MEU CORAÇÃOZOVISKI!!! UHUUUUULES... vcs devem ter notado pelos comentários nada sutis dela... **

**Nós vamos usar atores agora, e eu queria perguntar uma coisa, alguém sabe como se coloca capas pra mostrar aqui no , pq senão a gente usa o blog da pontas, qm puder ajudar, plz...**

**Olha os seis principais são esses:**

**James Potter – Garrett Hedlund**

**Sirius Black – Jason Behr (N/A³ (N/A) - tudo bem q eu queria q fosse o johnny né mas fazer o q ...)**

**Remus Lupin – William Moseley**

*****

**Clair Rousseau – Michelle Trachtenberg**

**Katy Lawrence – Amber Heard**

**Zoe Miller – Emily VanCamp**

*****

**Ai os pais deles são:**

**Isabel Miller – ****Vanessa Paradis**

**Benjamin Miller – Hugh Jackman**

*****

**Emmanuelle Rousseau – Angelina Jolie**

**Pierre Rousseau – George Clooney**

*****

**Juliet Lawrence – Ali Larter**

**Jack Lawrence – Brad Pitt**

*****

**Elizabeth Potter – Catherine Zeta-Jones**

**Thomas Potter – Johnny Depp**

*****

**Olivia Lupin – Naomi Watts**

**Gregorius Lupin - Viggo Mortensen**

**Beijões à bruh prongs, valeu viu querida, ahhh e sobre o amos ser seu, pode ficar a vontade, rsrsrs… ;D**

**Beijuuus à Isabel Beckineem Lupin, a sumida, rsrsrsrs...**

**Beijões à Hinata Weasley, Bel Weasley Potter e tbm à minha amiga Lara, que ta lendo a fic... beijus querida**

**Fui**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) - Td que é bom acaba rápido NE não povo? E enfim a Marina resolveu aparecer ¬¬... Gente, esse capitulo serviu só de entrada pq o prato principal vai ser no cap que vem!! Eu e a Aluada já pensamos em tudo povo querido!!Aguardem!!Acho qe vai ser o mais legal até agora!!**

**Beijokas as nossas leitoras mais lgls que sempre comentam e ao resto tumem!!**

**Beijos simpáticos de Gabi Pontas PS: O Amuxo é teu em Bruh?!**

*******

**N/A³ (N.A) - ameei... mesmo o sirius n sendo o johnny eu amei...**

**Beijos a todas as pessoas q estao acompanhando o nosso desenvolvimento em cada capitulo.**

**Beijos a todas mesmo...**

**By: Nina Almofadinhas Depp**


	14. Chapter 15

_**Juramos solenemente não fazer nada de bom...**_

**AVISO IMPORTANTEE... Nós mudamos, de nvo, o elenco... Hihi, não briguem conosco, dessa vez é definitivo pq. eu e a pontas já fizemos até as capas... Então foi mals, aqui ta o elenco definitivo:**

**James Potter – Garrett Hedlund**** ** Clair Rousseau – Michelle Trachtenberg**

**Sirius Black – Jason Behr ** Katy Lawrence – Amber Heard**

**Remus Lupin – William Moseley ** Zoe Miller – Emily VanCamp**

_**Pais das garotas**_**:**

**Benjamin Miller – Sean Bean ** Isabel Miller – Vanessa Paradis**

**Pierre Rousseau – George Clooney ** Emmanuelle Rousseau – Angelina Jolie**

**Jack Lawrence – Brad Pitt ** Juliet Lawrence – Melissa George**

_**Pais dos marotos**_**:**

**Thomas Potter – Johnny Depp ** Elizabeth Potter – Rachel Weisz**

**Gregorius Lupin – Viggo Mortensen ** Olivia Lupin – Naomi Watts**

**É isso, valeu pela compreensão gente…; D Well, vamos ao capitulo...**

*******

**Capítulo 13 – TPM = Tendência para Matar**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o incidente dos beijos, e também da vitória da Grifinória no quadribol. A lua cheia de Remus havia se passado, e ele dera a desculpa de que iria visitar uma tia doente, o que fez Zoe pensar que ele queria se distanciar de si por causa do beijo, e esta passou quase a semana toda trancada no quarto lendo livros.

Quando Remus voltou, os dois mal se falavam, o que deixou o grupo com um clima mais pra baixo, mesmo Clair e James sempre fazendo-os rir.

A sexta feira daquela semana amanheceu fria, graças ao outono. Todos estavam agasalhados e muitas cadeiras ficaram vazias, principalmente nas aulas de Herbologia e Poções. Zoe foi a única do grupo a ir em todas as aulas de seu currículo, até mesmo Remus havia faltado a Herbologia graças ao frio. **(N/A (D.A) – ESTAMOS FLANDO DO MESMO REMUS? O.o)**

No sábado, a maioria dos alunos aproveitou para ficar até tarde em suas camas quentinhas, incluindo os marotos e as travessas.

Clair abriu os olhos lentamente graças a uma fresta de sua cortina aberta e espreguiçou-se, olhando para seu relógio e notando que já se passava das nove e meia da manhã. Olhou em volta e notou que Katy roncava levemente. Esta estava deitada de bruços e com o cobertor cobrindo até o pescoço, deixando a cabeça e os pés descobertos.

Clair riu levemente ao ouvir a amiga roncar e depois balançou a cabeça negativamente. Foi ai que se tocou, era sábado. SÁBADO! Nem domingo, nem sexta, e sim SÁBADO. **(N/A (D.A) - ¬¬ Clair as vzs seu raciocínio me espanta...) (N/A² (G.P.) – Ela sabe pensar mano! Caraca, nunca tinha pensado desse jeito O.o Clair, vc é um gênio! ;O) (N/A¹ (D.A) – Mudou a minha vida... Daqui dois minutos ela já bóia de novo...)**

-- O APOCALIPSE IRÁ ACONTECER HOJE! – ela berrou com todas as suas forças, saltando da cama. Mas seus pés enroscaram-se nas cobertas e ela acabou por cair de cara no chão. Levantou-se rapidamente e depois berrou novamente – KATHERINE, LEVANTA ESSE TRASEIRO ENORME DESSA CAMA, O APOCALIPSE ACONTECE HOJE!

Katy abriu os olhos lentamente e seu rosto tomou uma expressão de quem acabara de levantar de uma noite de bebedeira e farra. **(N/A (D.A) – Porque será q isso não me surpreende ¬¬)**

-- O que... – Katy bocejou. – Houve Clair?

-- HOJE... – a morena fez alguns sinais com a mão, fazendo Katy ficar confusa. – HOJE, SER, O, APOCALIPSE...

-- E porque Clair? – perguntou Katy sentando-se na cama e bocejando novamente.

-- HOJE É O PRIMEIRO DIA DE TPM DA ZOE! – a morena gritou desesperada, ao que Katy caia da cama de susto.

-- EITA PORRA... – a loira xingou levantando-se. – Então, marida, foi bom ter conhecido você. – Katy disse dramaticamente, ao que a morena a abraçava. **(N/A (D.A) - ¬¬ Que gente exagerada...) (N/A² (G.P.- Não é vc q agüenta a sua TPM né Aluada?! ¬¬) (N/A¹ (D.A) – Obrigada pela parte que me toca Pontas duplas ¬¬)**

-- Marida, to com medo, me protege? – indagou Clair olhando para a loira que detinha um olhar distante e ao mesmo tempo abobado. – Marida? KATY!

-- EITA PORRA PARA DE GRITAR MULHER! – berrou Katy assustando Clair, e depois as duas caíram na risada. – É só a gente não fazer movimentos bruscos e controlar o que falamos que nada vai acontecer. – ela explicou, enquanto a morena assentiu.

-- Ta bem. – Clair disse. – Vou me trocar e se troque a gente já desce pra tomar o café.

-- E rezemos para que a Zoe não esteja lá. – Katy disse enquanto voltava a jogar-se na cama.

***

Katy e Clair entraram no salão principal abraçadas. A primeira usando uma calça preta skinny, botas de couro pretas nos pés, uma camiseta de mangas compridas pretas e por cima um casaco de veludo roxo escuro. As madeixas estavam soltas e usava um gorro sobre a cabeça.

Clair usava uma calça roxa de veludo e botas sem salto pretas por cima. Uma camiseta de mangas compridas rosa bebê e um casaco de veludo branco, com um cachecol em volta de seu pescoço. Suas madeixas escuras presas em duas marias-chiquinhas estas postas para frente e um gorro branco por cima de sua cabeça.

Olharam para a mesa da Grifinória e encontraram os marotos e também _Zoe _sentados juntos no centro da mesa. O salão estava mais vazio, contando com McGonagall e mais alguns professores na mesa dos professores.

James usava uma calça jeans de lavagem escura e tênis preto nos pés. Usava uma camiseta de mangas compridas branca e um casaco preto de couro. **(N/A (D.A) – Olha o casacão de couro ai gente, azzz zueira). **Sorriu e acenou para as garotas ao vê-las se aproximando.

Sirius estava sentado ao lado do moreno, e sorriu para as garotas ao vê-las se aproximando. Ele usava uma calça social preta e sapatos pretos nos pés. Uma camiseta cinza clara de mangas compridas e gola alta e uma jaqueta jeans de lavagem escura. **(N/A (D.A) – Eita povo sem frio viu...)**

Remus estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, ao lado _dela... _O loiro usava a calça preta da escola e tênis cinza nos pés. Usava uma camiseta de mangas compridas azul escuro e uma jaqueta preta com listras brancas nos braços por cima, ele lia um livro e sorriu docemente quando as garotas se aproximaram. Clair notou que ele tinha uma nova cicatriz no rosto, e agora estava mais aparente, ele dissera que fora o gato da tia que o arranhara, mas a morena sabia que não havia sido o gato.

Zoe estava há alguns centímetros de Remus, e esta lia um grosso livro sem prestar atenção ao mundo em volta de si. A loira usava uma calça jeans de lavagem clara e esta um pouco larga, usava tênis all star nos pés e estes eram da cor bege. Estava com uma camiseta de mangas compridas lilás e esta feita de lã, com uma gola alta. Usava também uma jaqueta jeans e um gorro branco por cima da cabeça, e suas madeixas estavam soltas.

-- Bom dia pessoas. – Clair cumprimentou sorridente, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius, enquanto Katy sentava-se ao seu lado.

-- Bom dia pessoa sorridente. – Remus cumprimentou risonho.

Clair agradeceu sorrindo mais ainda, enquanto os outros marotos a desejavam também bom dia.

-- Zoe? – ela indagou chamando a loira. – Bom dia?

-- Bom dia. – murmurou a loira, aproximando mais seu rosto do livro.

-- Se você ler desse jeito vai ficar cega sabia? – James repreendeu, recebendo um olhar suplicante de Katy e Clair.

Zoe levantou o olhar para encará-lo e James desejou não ter dito aquilo. A loira tinha olheiras escuras debaixo dos olhos e estes estavam vermelhos. E naquele momento ela parecia uma nuvem de tão branco que seu rosto estava.

-- Não pedi sua opinião James, e quando eu quiser alguma opinião que não me seja útil, eu peço esta bem? – ela respondeu irritada, voltando a ler o livro, enquanto todos olhavam assustados para ela, exceto Clair e Katy.

_-- Belezas me expliquem o que aconteceu... _– James sussurrou para Clair e Katy enquanto Sirius olhava para as garotas e compreendia.

-- Fudeu, hoje é o dia da maldição, como inventou a Clair. – Sirius murmurou olhando assustado para Zoe.

-- Dá pra alguém me explicar aqui, por favor?! – James indagou impaciente.

-- TPM Zoe, hoje, Zoe TPM... Pontas, I´m scarry, help please or I go to the Hell! – berrou Sirius imitando a voz de uma garota.

James olhou confuso para o amigo, para depois de alguns segundos entender e com isso arregalar os olhos.

-- Sabe o que eu notei, vocês se atrasaram quase meia hora do combinado. – Zoe disse irritada de repente.

-- IH FICA SUSSA ZOE, NÃO PODE VIVER UM MINUTO SEM EU E A MARIDA NÃO? – Katy berrou brincando, ao que Zoe fechava o livro que lia com força e fitava a amiga.

-- NÃO GRITA COMIGO MINHA IRRMÃ, VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ODEIO QUE GRITEM COMIGO!

-- OXE CACHINHOS DE OURO, NÃO ESTRESSA COMIGO! – Katy berrou de volta.

-- KATHERINE, VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ODEIO QUE ME CHAMEM DE CACHINHOS DE OURO E QUE...

-- Olha a bomba. – Clair avisou timidamente.

-- EU VIRO O DEMÔNIO QUANDO TO DE TPM! – terminou a loira, olhando furiosamente para todos do salão que assistiam à discussão.

-- Zoe calma caralho, eu não fiz nada... Amiga... Boazinha... – Katy disse fingindo acalmar um cão com raiva, enquanto a loira a sua frente quase espumava pela boca.

-- Olha imaginei uma coisa! – James comentou sorridente.

-- O que? – indagou Remus desesperado antes que as duas acabassem se matando, ou melhor, Zoe cometesse um assassinato.

-- Se a Katy fosse um cachorro seria um vira-lata, bem estilo da vida, a Clair seria um Lhasa, bem doidinha e alegre, e a Zoe seria uma variação de pit-bull serial killer e lobo selvagem assassino. – o moreno dizia rindo levemente e olhando para Sirius que fazia um sinal para este parar.

-- JAMES POTTER! – Zoe berrou.

-- PRESENTE SENHOR! – James gritou intimidado.** (N/A² (G.P.) – Se apresentando soldado Potter! Imagina na casa da Zoe, os filhos dela vão ser verdadeiros soldados o.O)(N/A¹ (D.A) – ASHAUSHAUSHAUSHA raxei só de imaginar...)**

-- VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE QUE? – ela berrou irritada.

-- Cachorrinha... Fofinha... Boazinha... Querida por todos.

-- E QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO SER CHAMADA DE CACHORRA? A CACHORRA É A KATY E NÃO EU!

-- Ei! – Katy respondeu franzindo o cenho.

-- Oras, eu imaginei porque os cachorros são adorados por todos, são mara's....

***

James segurava um saco de gelo em frente ao olho esquerdo, e este estava roxo como se ele tivesse acabado de sair de um ringue de boxe.

-- Putz, esse ai foi feio em Jimmy. – Clair murmurou olhando para o olho de James.

-- Você podia ter avisado que o ano da profecia era esse né Clair. – James murmurou irritado.

-- Como assim? – indagou a morena confusa.

-- Porque o filho do demônio incorporou na tua prima, e podia pelo menos me avisado pra contratar um padre exorcista ou coisa do tipo. – ele respondeu franzindo o cenho e depois gemendo de dor. – EITA PORRA, COMO DÓÓI!

Remus que estava ao lado do amigo tirou o gelo do olho esquerdo dele e analisou, assim como Clair que estava do outro lado.

-- Clair preciso da sua ajuda... – ele pediu.

-- Estou às ordens doutor Lupin. – ela disse sorridente, fazendo Remus sorrir.

-- Você precisa me arranjar um Ice Berg, de preferência o que afundou o Titanic, porque isso ta feio mirrmã, TA FEEEIO! – ele terminou rindo, assim como Clair.

-- Obrigado pela parte que me toca querido Remus. – James respondeu armando uma carranca.

-- Caspita, e se agente prender ela numa jaula? – sugeriu Sirius.

-- Sirius, nunca ouviu falar que quando se prende um animal selvagem ele fica mais selvagem ainda... IMAGINE QUANDO SOLTASSEMOS A ZOE! – Clair exclamou arregalando os olhos.

-- Precisamos de um plano. – Katy murmurou pensativa.

-- Uh sabe o que eu acabei de lembrar?! – Clair indagou sorridente, enquanto segurava o saco de gelo no olho de James.

-- Fale queridinha... – Remus pediu, fazendo Clair sorrir.

-- Que eu falei _OLHA A BOMBA _e ela não parou... Então, MICO NELA! – Clair exclamou sorridente, enquanto os outros sorriam.

-- É verdade, vai lá Cacau, vingue a minha morte. – James pediu como se encenasse Romeu e Julieta, fazendo Remus arquear uma sobrancelha para ele. – Que?

-- Nada... – o loiro murmurou olhando James de cima abaixo.

-- JÁ SEI QUAL SERÁ O MICO DA ZOE! – berrou Clair sorridente.

Zoe que estava sentada um pouco mais distante começou a murmurar consigo mesma e fitou os amigos com um olhar furioso. **(N/A (D.A) – Momento garotinho da Profecia, aquele olhaar q ele dá pra todo mundo... AHSUAHSUAHS calma ele não DÁ pra todo mundo, ele olha pra todo mundo de um jeito... sakam? A profecia, vo começar a chorar, buaaa... se querem saber o pq, a pontas já explica) (N/A² (G.P. – Momento explicação: É por que o David Thewlis morre na profecia, a Aluada entro em depressão depois disso... MAS JÁ ESTÁ RECUPERADA, TENDO UM REMUS QUEM PRECISA DE DAVID NÉ NÃO?! =P) (N/A¹ (D.A) – SEEEI, EU PRECISO DO REMUS FAZE NOVO E MAIS VELHO, o Will principalmente neeh... muahahahaha) (N/A² (G.P.- Novo é mais potente né Aluada? ;O Acho que incorporei a Almofadinhas agora O.O)**

-- Ah Zoe não é pra tanto vá... – Katy murmurou recebendo um olhar furioso da loira e esta recuou. – Foi mals...

-- Clair dá um jeito no meu olho, por favor?! – James indagou suplicante.

-- Claro Jimmy. – a morena disse sorridente, enquanto apontava a varinha para o olho roxo de James e murmurava algumas palavras. – Prontinho.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, o olho roxo de James sumira e ele já não sentia mais dor, mas a expressão de susto no rosto dele se transformou em pavor, o que fez até Zoe olhar curiosa para ele.

-- CLAIR!

-- O que eu fiz? – indagou a morena assustada.

-- VOCÊ ME DIMINUIU!

Todos os quatro começaram a rir escandalosamente, incluindo Zoe, exceto por Clair que estava confusa e James que tinha uma expressão assassina no rosto.

-- O que foi que eu fiz? – indagou Clair confusa, olhando de James para a varinha e da varinha para James.

-- Você... Diminuiu... Minha vida... Minha razão de viver... MEU MACHO MAN MULHER! **(N/A² (G.P. – MAS NO, ESSA FRASE FOI A DO ANO, RAXEI!)**

Remus e Sirius já estavam chorando de tanto rir, enquanto Katy e Zoe se abraçavam para não caírem no chão. Foi ai que Clair entendeu e deu um passo para trás.

-- Foi mal Jimmy.

-- NÃO ME CHAMA DE JIMMY, ISSO ME DIMINUI MAIS AINDA!

-- Foi mal James, eu realmente não tinha idéia de que... Se é que me entende.

-- CLARO CLAIR, ISSO REALMENTE É ROMANTICO DA TUA PARTE, MAS MEU AMIGO FICA COMO?

-- Deixa... Que eu... Te ajudo James. – Katy dizia em meio a risos, e apontando a varinha discretamente para a are afetada, ela murmurou algumas palavras.

-- Katy você salvou minha vida, como posso retribuir? – ele indagou sorrindo malicioso.

-- Passa no meu escritório mais tarde e a gente trata disso. – ela propôs sorrindo maliciosamente e arqueando as sobrancelhas marotamente.

-- NEM VEM QUE NÃO TEM! – berraram Clair e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

-- Isso é ciúme querida Cacau? – indagou James.

-- Não, é bom senso para com a Katy. – ela respondeu embaraçada.

-- Sei... – James murmurou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-- Tomou, tomou no olho Pontas... – Sirius disse rindo.

-- Cala a boca Lessie, ninguém pediu tua opinião.

-- Podemos parar com a troca de carícias? – Remus indagou ironicamente.

-- Oxente, mas quem troca cariciais nesse grupo é você e a Zoe Remuxo... – Clair murmurou lerdamente, fazendo Remus corar violentamente, assim como a loira há alguns metros de distancia.

-- AHHH QUE COISA MAIS CUTICUTI! – James murmurou infantilmente apertando as bochechas de Remus.

-- James, shsh, shsh James! – Remus repreendeu corando mais ainda.

-- Caraca, se até a Cacau já percebeu, então a coisa ta beeem na cara em Remus... – Katy disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

-- Totalmente! – concordou James rindo.

-- Gente concentra. – Sirius pediu ciumento, enquanto Remus corava mais ainda.

-- ENTÃÃO... Como eu ia dizendo, precisamos armar um plano para a Zoe, porque o da jaula não cola... – Clair disse pensativa.

-- Então Clairzinha, qual sua idéia maravilhosa? – indagou James.

-- Não vou contar. – Clair respondeu decidida.

-- Ah vai priminha, conta, por favor! – Sirius implorou fazendo carinha de anjo.

-- Ããããããh... Dão. – ela respondeu sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-- Não agüento mais o suspense, conta vai?! – pediu Remus.

-- Nãããããão! – ela respondeu ainda sorrindo.

-- CLAIRZUXAAAAAAAA! – os três marotos disseram fazendo carinha de anjos pediram **(N/A (D.A) – Mano, eu já tinha sucumbido a falar quando o Remus pediu, SE MATA CLAIR...¬¬eu não resistiriaa³³) (N/A² (G.P.) – MEU DEEEEEUS, A CLAIR É SANTA PRA CONSEGUIR RESISTIR A ISSO NÉ NÃO?!) (N/A¹ (D.A) – Ou veio de outro mundo, NÃO ACREDITO, ATÉ A GABI JÁ TERIA IDO PRA NÃO VOLTAR MAIS... muahaha) (N/A² (G.P. – Depeeeende, depende do lugar e o que formos fazer lá... o.O)**

-- Marotooooooooooos... – ela disse sorrindo para os três que suspiraram cansados. – Vamos gente boa, o sinal já vai tocar.

-- Clair acorda, hoje é sábado! – James exclamou. – E eu vou te pressionar até você falar seu plano diabólico. – ele sorriu convencido.

-- Ui me pressiona também? – Katy propôs maliciosa, enquanto Clair revirava os olhos.

-- Me cheira Katy, me cheira!

-- FALA MULHEEER! – Remus pediu rindo levemente.

-- O, MAS QUE CASSATONARUTO VOCÊS VIU, EU NÃO VOU FALAR! – Clair insistiu irritada. – AFINAL VOCÊS NUNCA ME FALAM MESMO...

-- É isso ela tem razão. – Sirius comentou olhando para James.

-- É claro que eu tenho. – Clair insistiu sorrindo.

Zoe que havia se mudado para metros dali se aproxima e Clair a recebe sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-- ZOZOZOZOZO! – ela berrou sorridente.

Zoe ruge, imitando um tigre enfurecido, e Clair recua para perto de James que sorri malicioso.

-- Credo, alguém me protege, eu acho que até Merlin ta com medo dela hoje! – ela exclamou abraçando James.

-- Quanto tempo isso dura? – indagou Remus preocupado.

-- Uns dois... No máximo três dias. Normalmente. – Clair respondeu ainda com uma expressão assustada.

-- Será que eu vivo até lá? – indagou James temeroso.

-- Porque você sabe e não eu?! – Katy perguntou franzindo o cenho de repente.

-- Saber o que? – Clair indagou confusa.

-- Das coisas. – respondeu Katy arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-- Filha, tenho 17 anos de convivência, conheço ela tanto quanto o Sirius conhece o James e o Remuxo, ou diria que conheço a Zoe como conheço a palma da minha mão... – explicou a morena filosoficamente, enquanto Katy abria uma expressão confusa.

-- EXCLUSÃO SOCIAL! – gritou Katy irritada.

-- Ah francamente Katy... Não é hora para isso, temos que pensar... – Clair dizia.

-- Não tem nada que a acalme? – Remus perguntou calmamente.

Clair começou a rir e depois virou-se para o loiro, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

-- Ter até tem Remuxo, mas não sei se você aceitaria... – O loiro arregalou os olhos e sorriu timidamente.

-- Que medo. – ele murmurou.

-- CONTA? – James pediu.

-- Não, eu não vou revelar os segredinhos da minha maninha. – Clair disse sorrindo docemente para Zoe, que franziu o nariz.

-- Eita mulher cheia de mistérios viu! – exclamou James confuso.

-- NÃO CONTAAAAA! – Zoe exigiu com uma voz parecendo possuída, o que assustou os marotos.

-- Não vou contar priminha, porque eu te amo. – Clair disse sorridente.

-- BOM MERRRMO! – Zoe retrucou franzindo o cenho e armando uma carranca. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – No emotion do MSN q a gente coloca pra zoe, ela fica parecendo a ravena dos jovens titãs... eh mara³ ashauhsa) (N/A² (G.P. – Realmente, aquela É a Zoe, sempre que eu e a Aluada vamos fazer os capítulos no MSN, aquela é a cara da Zoe!)**

-- Coisas que acalmam a Zoe... – Clair dizia pensativa, olhando a prima de soslaio e notando que esta olhando de relance para Remus, mas sem demonstrar, foi ai que uma idéia surgiu na mente de Clair.

A morena abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e virou-se para o maroto loiro, que olhou assustado para a travessa.

-- EU JÁ SEEEI... – cantarolou Clair sorridente, aproximando-se de Remus.

-- Vindo de você não vai prestar. – comentou James rindo.

-- Obrigada pela parte que me toca Jamuxo. – Clair retrucou olhando-o seriamente.

-- Já reparou que todo mundo é uxo? Remuxo, Clairzuxa, Jamuxo, doideira geral. – James comentou arqueando uma sobrancelha e fazendo cara de confuso.

-- O que é? – indagou Sirius para Clair.

-- Remuxo siga-me. – Clair pediu sorridente. Ela pegou o moreno pelo braço e rapidamente levou até seu quarto. **(N/A¹ (D.A) - ¬¬ olha o respeeeito Clair!)**

***

-- Oh Remuxo, diga-me suas roupas... – pediu Clair.

-- Como? – Remus indagou sem entender.

Clair sorriu e foi até o armário de Remus, abrindo-o e franzindo o cenho em uma expressão indignada.

-- Oxe homem, você não tem nada que possamos usar! – ela exclamou examinando as roupas do loiro, que estava sentado na cama cada vez mais confuso.

-- Mas o que você quer exatamente Clairzinha? – ele perguntou.

-- James deve ter, e acho que ele não vai se importar. – ela falou consigo mesma enquanto abria o armário do outro maroto, fazendo Remus suspirar de medo, aquilo não iria prestar...

***

Clair aproveitou que a maioria dos alunos estava se dissipando para os jardins e do final da escada berrou com toda sua força.

-- EU LHES APRESENTO O MAIS NOVO POTENTE...

-- UUUUUUUUUI! – ela pode ouvir James e Sirius que estavam parados em frente a porta do salão principal.

-- CONTINUANDO, O MAIS NOVO POTENTE, GOSTOSÃO E DIFERENTE... DESBRAVADOR DE ZOE'S PITTBULLZADAS! – ela apontou para o começo da escada, onde podia-se ver Remus com uma cara indignada e ao mesmo tempo raivosa. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Imaginem como um aff no MSN tah?)**

Remus estava com uma roupa toda branca, descalço e com um colar de flores de maracujá no pescoço, sua fragrância era de maracujá da cabeça aos pés, levava um porta incenso em uma das mãos, alguns colares de pedras em volta do pescoço, e a musiquinha de fundo do "on".

Sirius, Katy e James não agüentaram e começaram a gargalhar, apoiando-se uns nos outros para não caírem no chão.

-- UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Zoe exclamou com uma expressão de uma garota de cinco anos que acabara de ganhar um ursinho de pelúcia.

-- Calma Zozo, ainda não ataca... AMIGA! – Clair pediu para Zoe que olhava para Remus como se este fosse um pedaço de bife. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – E ESSE BIFE TEM DONA FALOU ZOE... espera, eu sou a Zoe... hihi, sempre esqueço esse detalhe)**

Havia apenas uma ou outra pessoa andando no corredor, para sorte de Remus e infelicidade de Clair que aguardava uma multidão.

A morena levou o grupo até as portas que davam para os jardins, onde Remus parou de súbito.

-- VOCÊ NÃO ESPERA QUE EU VÁ LÁ FORA ASSIM NÉ CLAIR?! – ele exclamou apontando para si mesmo.

-- Ih Remus, ser amigo da Clair é viver de micos, vai se acostumando... – Katy avisou sorridente.

-- Você vai sim Remuxo fofucho! – exclamou Clair.

-- EU MEREÇO! – exclamou Remus armando uma carranca enquanto Clair sorria de orelha a orelha cada vez mais.

-- Ei agora que eu reparei, porque ele ta com as minhas roupas?! – indagou James indignado.

-- Ah porque você tinha e ele não. – Clair explicou.

-- Que mal me pergunte James... – começou Remus. – PORQUE VOCE TINHA ESSAS MERDAS NO TEU ARMÁRIO?!

-- Ah sabe como é... Algumas ficantes... Que tinham um gosto exótico... – James explicou coçando a nuca, enquanto Clair olhava-o furiosamente.

-- JÁ ENTENDI. – Remus berrou irritado.

Clair deu um empurrão em Remus fazendo o garoto dar um pulo para frente.

-- Olha, até que não tem tanta gente assim! – exclamou Clair olhando em volta.

-- NÃO... – Remus berrou irritado. – HOGWARTS INTEIRA ESTA AQUI CLAIR!

-- Ah veja pelo lado bom... – Clair comentou. – A Zozo ta feliz!

Remus armou uma carranca e bufou.

-- MAAAS, eu acho que todos nós devemos ficar de acordo. – Clair insinuou sorrindo marotamente para Sirius e James.

-- TO FORA! – berrou Sirius.

-- SIRICUTICOOOO! – Clair pediu fazendo carinha de anjo...

***

-- Eu não acredito que concordei com isso... – Sirius comentou olhando para si mesmo enquanto Clair dava um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

Todos os marotos e travessas estavam com roupas idênticas a de Remus, o que o deixou mais animado, afinal não pagaria o mico sozinho.

-- Agora sentaremos e meditaremos... – Clair propôs. – Trouxe até o CD do Sacred Spirit para nós meditarmos...

-- SACRED QUEM?! – James indagou confuso.

-- Um CD de índios americanos que cantam, e agente medita com isso, é chique mano, ADOOOORO! – explicou Clair.

Zoe sentou-se de perna de índio e fechou os olhos, deu um grande suspiro e tirou a tensão dos ombros estralando o pescoço.

-- Viu já ta ajudando... – Clair apontou para Zoe que respirava calmamente.

-- Obrigado pela parte que me toca Clair. – James respondeu irritado.

Zoe sentou-se mais próxima de Remus, colocou sua cabeça apoiada no ombro direito do maroto e cheirou calmamente as flores, suspirando aliviada. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Uh, um Remuxo desse jeito acalma qualquer um nenão?! Com todo respeito Aluada ;D) (N/A¹ (D.A) – OLHA LÁÁÁ EEEIM... Mas é vdd, ele acalma qualquer umaaa... uuuuuuuui )**

Remus revirou os olhos, mas sorriu docemente para a travessa, era melhor ela calma com flores de maracujá do que estressada com um machado afiado.

Clair usava um vestido branco de tecido leve com alguns desenhos na região do busto. Este frente única com um pequeno decote em U nos seios. Usava uma coroa de flores de maracujá em sua cabeça e algumas espalhadas por um colar de sementes no pescoço.

James usava roupas iguais as de Remus, assim como Sirius e ambos com colar de flores tropicais.

Katy usava uma saia larga até a altura dos joelhos e uma camiseta branca básica com um decote em U na região do busto. Suas madeixas soltas e algumas flores enfeitavam-nas.

Zoe usava uma saia indiana até a altura dos joelhos e uma bata também indiana com mangas ¾ largas. Seus cachos estavam enfeitados com flores de maracujá.

-- Ula, ula... – cantarolava James fazendo a dança havaiana, com Sirius imitando-o.

-- É pra meditarem marotos... – Clair repreendeu. – Mas a gente dança a ula mais tarde.

-- EBAA a titia Clairzuxa vai dançar a Ula com agente – exclamou Sirius com voz de criança de cinco anos.

James gargalhou gostosamente assim como Katy. **(N/A² (G.P.) – DEEEEUS, O GARRETT GARGALHANDO É TD DE BOM *---*) (N/A¹ (D.A) – lembrou do Quatro Irmãos... neh, tem uma parte que o Garrett gargalha pra carai mano, eh muito chique a risada dele...) (N.A² (G.P. – Ele em si É o PRÓPRIO luxo mirmã! *-*)**

Zoe suspirou calmamente e depois abriu os olhos calmamente.

-- Oi gente. – ela cumprimentou sorridente. – TUDO BE-É-LE-ZUUUURA AMORES?

-- Como? – James indagou sem acreditar.

-- O que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo? – indagou confusa olhando para as roupas de todos e o local.

Clair ajoelhou-se no chão e erguendo as mãos para o céu berrou.

-- DEUS É PAI... OBRIGADA SENHOR!

-- ALELUIA IRMÃ, É UM MILAGRE! – James berrou fazendo o mesmo que Clair. **(N/A² (G.P. – Imagine ele imitando o bispo Macedo quando faz um milagre) (N/A¹ (D.A) – AHAHAHAHAHA)**

-- Em? – Zoe indagou ainda mais confusa.

A loira olhou para o lado e encontrou Remus com uma carranca armada olhando para o nada. Vendo a cara do maroto a loira não agüento e caiu na gargalhada, fazendo ele armar uma tromba maior ainda.

-- Remus o que aconteceu? – Zoe perguntou em meio a risos. – Resolveu sair do armário foi?

-- ISSO RI BASTANTE MERRMO... QUEM MANDOU EU SER COBAIA MESMO NÉ. – ele respondeu mal humorado.

-- Pensa Aluado, pelo menos foi pelo bem da humanidade. – Sirius explicou sorrindo.

-- Eu não entendi uma coisa... Porque EU fui escolhido? – Remus perguntou indignado olhando para Clair em busca de uma resposta.

-- Depois eu te conto... – Clair disse fazendo um sinal com a sobrancelha.

Remus entendeu o recado e sim, depois ele teria uma conversa com Clair.** (N/A¹ (D.A) – CONVEEERSA EM SENHOR LUPIN, SENÃO QM VAI CONVERSAR SOMOS NÓIS DOIS... ÔXE *barulho de chicote q nem da Yasmim da Malhação*)**

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A) – OEEE GENTE BUNITA E SIMPÁTICA!! TUDO BE-É-LE-ZUUURA COM VCS? ESPERO Q SIM... OLHA... MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA, MAS EH Q A PONTAS E A ALMOF'S TÃO EM OUTRA ESCOLA AGORA, AI A GENTE SÓ PODE SE FLAR NO MSN E TALS... então foi mal mesmo tah gente? Mas o 14 e o 15 ficam pronto pro próximo fim de semana, fiquem sussas**_

_**Beijões à bruh prongs, Isabel Beckineem Lupin, a Isa *mana da pontas* e também à Lara, uma amiga nossa q ta lendo**_

_**Bjs... até o próximo capitulo... ahh e a almof's n vai comentar esse capitulo pq não entrou no MSN ¬¬**_

_**By: Dêh Aluada Wood Lupin Moseley De**__**pp**_

_*******_

_**N/A² (G.P) – Oe gente boa! ;D td susso com vcs?! Olha, realmente esse capítulo ficou MARA em questões de com comédia, do jeitinho que eu gosto! ;D**_

_**Olha, vou contra um segredo… *olhando pros lados pra ver se a Aluada ta aqui* … Capítulo que vem emoções e coisas cuticuti´s, eu agarantio! :F Seu Creison *o* Eu e Aluada estamos nos empenhando o máximo pra essa fic ficar lgl e espero que como alguma "retribuição" ou seja, que vcs comentem!**_

_**Beijokas Douradas de Gabi Pontas Wood Potter Hedlund =D**_

_*******_


	15. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 14 – Uma surpresa pra lá de agradável**

Na segunda feira o tempo não mudara muito. O frio insuportável continuava na mesma o que fazia a maioria das pessoas quererem ficar em suas camas quentinhas ao invés de enfrentar o frio insuportável dentro das salas de aula.

Após a ultima aula, que havia sido de poções, os marotos caminhavam pelo corredor que dava às masmorras, mas andavam no sentido contrário.

Remus estava concentrado lendo um livro, enquanto Sirius e James riam fazendo piadinhas dos alunos mais jovens que passavam por ali. Remus apenas revirava os olhos quando um garotinho saia correndo corado feito um tomate na direção das masmorras e os amigos rachavam de rir.

De repente, quando estavam virando um corredor, Clair deu um salto na frente dos três, assustando-os.

-- OI MAROTOS! – berrou Clair sorrindo de orelha a orelha. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – A animação dessa criatura as vezes me surpreende... ¬¬)**

-- Olá Clair. – Remus cumprimentou também sorrindo carinhosamente.

-- Fala prima. – Sirius disse sorridente. – O que ta fazendo aqui? Você não tem aula de Herbologia? – indagou Sirius, principalmente por Zoe não ter obrigado a morena a ir à aula.

-- Ah, a Zoe também não vai. – ela explicou surpreendendo os marotos. – Ela disse que ta frio demais e não ta a fim de sair da cama, então ela não vai... Também perder uma aula na vida não mata ninguém. – ela comentou arrancando risos dos três. – Remus, podemos conversar?

-- Claro Clair, o que houve? – indagou o loiro, mas notou que a morena olhava para James e Sirius de modo a pedir que eles fossem retirados. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – ou seja, JAMES E SIRIUS NÃO DEIXEM ESSES DOIS À SÓS EM NENHUM MOMENTO FALOU?)**

-- James... Sirius... Posso conversar com o Remus, a sós? – Clair perguntou sorrindo docemente, enquanto os dois morenos armavam uma carranca.

-- MAS NEM QUE A VACA TUSSA O ALFABETO GREGO EM HEBRAICO A GENTE VAI DEIXAR CLAIR! – James exclamou irritado. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Caraça, que vaca super-dotada O.O)**

-- Concordo Pontas, o que for falar, pode falar na nossa frente, não é Aluado? – Sirius esticou a mão afim de que Remus concordasse, mas este apenas fechou o livro e arqueou uma sobrancelha, do jeito que fazia quando estava desconfiado.

-- VALEEEEU. – James exclamou fingindo-se de triste. – Oh Mammy, you broke mi corazón. – o moreno disse fazendo Clair e Remus rirem. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Tem uma cena no filme Quatro Irmãos que o Bobby, irmão do Jack que é o Garrett no filme, fala isso, e mano, a gente SÓ fala isso agora... ashaushausha)**

-- James larga a mão de ser maricas. – Clair retrucou dando uma leve tapa na nuca do moreno. – Mas tudo bem, vocês podem ir também. – ela disse revirando os olhos, enquanto James e Sirius concordavam.

-- Então, lá no Salão Comunal? – sugeriu Remus.

-- NÃO! Muita gente. – a morena exclamou.

-- Imagine o que farão que não pode ter muita gente né Almofadinhas? – James cochichou irritado.

-- Concordo Pontas. – Sirius disse também armando uma carranca.

-- Remuxo tem que ser em um lugar mais calmo, onde a gente possa conversar em paz. – Clair explicou. – Eu já sei onde! – pegou o loiro pelo pulso e puxou-o pelo corredor, com James e Sirius seguindo-os.

Chegaram a um corredor vazio, onde só havia algumas salas abandonadas e dois armários de vassouras. Clair sorriu e abriu o primeiro armário, empurrando Remus lá dentro, e entrou seguida de Sirius e James.

Clair acendeu a varinha e notou que além de um Remus confuso, havia também um Sirius irritado e um James mais bravo ainda, o que fez ela sorrir.

-- Então Clair... – Remus começou olhando em volta. – Porque exatamente estamos aqui? – perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

-- Aqui é mais calmo para conversarmos. – explicou a morena sentando-se na escada, sendo imitada pelos três marotos. – E porque afinal vocês estão com essas caras? – indagou Clair para Sirius e James.

-- Porque eu não achava seguro ter deixado você entrar com o Remus aqui sozinha, imagine se não tivéssemos vindo junto. – explicou James. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Calma James, ele n é você para n ser seguro sabe? -.-')**

-- Ah Pontas, larga a mão vai... – Remus exclamou revirando os olhos.

-- Até parece que se eu quisesse conversar com a Zoe sozinho num armário você iria deixar né Aluado. – James comentou.

-- Deixaria na boa, mesmo sabendo quem você é, e o que geralmente faz num armário de vassouras. – Remus disse arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto Sirius gargalhava.

-- Creu velocidade 5 na linha DJ! – Clair gritou rindo. – Ta, mas voltando ao nosso assunto principal... – ela começou meio sem jeito. – Queria falar de... Bem, você e a Zoe...

-- UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – James e Sirius exclamaram sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto Clair franzia o cenho.

-- Dá pra vocês calarem a boca um minuto?! – Clair pediu irritada.

-- Já calei. – James disse imitando a voz de uma criança.

-- Remuxo... – Clair começou vendo que o loiro estava um pouco cabisbaixo. – Olha, mesmo você tendo esse probleminha...

-- Peludo? – James sugeriu sorrindo carinhosamente para o amigo.

-- Isso! Mesmo você tendo esse probleminha peludo você continua tendo o direito de amar e de ser amado, não pode ficar se lamentando pelo que você se transforma uma vez por mês e sim ver o que você é e porque todos de adoram por isso. Você tem que se aceitar...

-- Olha... Eu até me aceito porque já me acostumei, mas não suporto a idéia de que ela possa se machucar, e se desapontar ao saber quem eu sou...

-- Você não é nada Remus. – Clair exclamou fingindo-se de brava. – Você se transforma e ainda UMA VEZ POR MÊS. Você é o cara mais perfeito que eu já conheci e poxa, sendo perfeito tinha que ter um defeito, senão eu queria pra mim... – ela justificou sorrindo docemente.

-- Olha láá... – James avisou irritado. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – APOIADO JAMES, OLHA O RESPEITO CLAIR ROUSSEAU!!!)**

-- A questão é que... – Clair ignorou James. – Você a ama de verdade, sei disso, na verdade todo mundo sabe. – a morena disse sorrindo. – E por isso você tem que lutar por ela, poxa Remuxo, você não vê que ela também é louca por você... E por causa de um probleminha peludo vocês vão deixar de ser felizes? LUTA POR ELA REMUS, esquece do seu problema uma vez na vida e olha para o que você ta deixando de ter, você é perfeito e tudo de bom, ama a Zoe e ela também te ama. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Isso ai Clair, mostra pro Remuxo q ele pode ser feliz, diz ai irmã, Yes, we can change the world!).**

-- Clair, e se algo acontecer?

-- Mas não vai Remus... – a morena disse carinhosamente. – Você tem total apoio de nós três, e nunca deixaremos que nada aconteça com a Zoe, não se preocupe.

-- Eu sei pequena, mas eu morreria se algo acontecesse com ela... – Remus murmurou tristemente. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Ah como eu adoro ser a Zoe, DEEEEUS ONDE EU COMPRO UM DESSES? *-*) (N/A² (G.P.) – Olha, se ele fosse um gnomo, eu até diria que seria na casa do Papai Noel, mas como n é, n faço idéia sabe? :P)**

-- Ah faça-me o favor né Remus, ela também não é nenhuma donzela indefesa, ela ta mais pra lutadora de boxe do que donzela indefesa... – Clair exclamou rindo levemente. – Remus, vai em busca da sua felicidade poxa, você é PERFEITO, acha mesmo que a Zoe iria se importar com um probleminha desses?! Qual é, com tudo que você é por dentro, ele nunca iria se importar com o que você se transforma uma vez por mês. Ela te ama Remus, ela nunca amou alguém como ama você, vai por mim, conheço aquela garota desde que nasci.

-- Você acha? – ele perguntou meio indeciso.

-- Nunca tive tanta certeza na vida quanto tenho disso. – respondeu Clair sorrindo carinhosamente.

-- Então você acha que eu devo dar um passo à frente com ela? – perguntou o loiro sorrindo timidamente.

-- Totalmente apoiado Mister Lupin! – Clair exclamou sorrindo docemente.

-- Mas e se algo acontecer? – indagou Remus tristemente.

Clair sorriu carinhosamente e abraçou o maroto tentando passar segurança, este retribuiu sorrindo.

-- Nada vai acontecer Remuxo fofucho!

-- Obrigado pequena, você não sabe o quanto essa conversa me ajudou. – ele agradeceu sorrindo enquanto abraçava a morena mais fortemente.

-- Pode sempre contar comigo Remuxo! – exclamou sorridente. – Já sei sabe...

-- Já sabe o que? – indagou o loiro separando-se de Clair.

-- Ta imaginando que eu sou a Zoe né safadinho. – ela comentou pelo abraço. Remus riu seguido de Clair e cessando os risos olharam para James e Sirius que estavam de platéia.

-- Acho que eu vou vomitar... – James comentou.

-- Tudo isso é ciúmes Pontas? – Remus sugeriu arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto sorria marotamente.

-- É AGORA que eu vomito mesmo. – James disse revirando os olhos.

Clair mostrou a língua para James e voltou-se para Remus, que ria levemente do amigo.

-- Melhor? – perguntou Clair.

-- Você não sabe como... – Remus comentou sorrindo.

-- Quero pedir uma coisa. – Clair disse.

-- Pode pedir.

-- QUANDO VOCÊS SE CASAREM EU SEREI A MADRINHA, E DO PRIMEIRO FILHO DE VOCÊS TAMBÉM FALOU?! – Clair fez cafuné na cabeça de Remus enquanto este ria.

-- Pode deixar pequena. – ele disse rindo.

-- Oh que comovente. – James comentou irônico.

-- Até chorei. – Sirius completou e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

-- QUAL É A DE VOCÊS EM?! Ao invés de ajudar ficam ai de brincadeiras idiotas. – Clair exclamou irritada.

-- Só achei desnecessária essa sua conversa com o Remus. – James comentou.

-- Não querendo ser rude James, MAS VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE ACHAR NADA AQUI VALEU? **(N/A² (G.P.) – CHOREEEEEEEEEEI LARGADOOO!)**

-- Ah pelo amor né Clair, qual é, conversa melosa. – James retrucou irritado.

-- JAMES VOCÊ VEIO PORQUE QUIS, EU NÃO TE CONVIDEI E JÁ VI QUE DEVERIA TER EXPULSADO, ENTÃO POR FAVOR, CALA A BOCA! – Clair gritou furiosa fitando James nos olhos.

-- VOCÊ NÃO ME CONVIDOU PORQUE EU NÃO PRECISO DE CONVITE, EU VOU AONDE QUERO E QUANDO EU QUERO! – retrucou James no mesmo tom que Clair.

-- Nossa James, como você é infantil! – Clair exclamou furiosa e saiu do armário de vassouras, batendo a porta com força.

-- Qual é James, precisava de tudo isso? – Remus indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-- Ah me deixa você também!

-- É, sem excessos Pontas, sem excessos. – Sirius comentou.

-- AH TCHAU PRA VOCÊS TAMBÉM! – James imitou Clair, saindo do armário e batendo a porta com força.

-- Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – indagou Remus enquanto ele e Sirius saiam do armário de vassouras com expressões incrédulas pela atitude de James.

-- Nada Aluado. – Sirius comentou. – O Pontas só ta irritado porque os chifres não cabiam no armário, mas logo a cabeça dele esfria. – Remus riu enquanto o moreno olhava para o corredor oposto e sorria maliciosamente. – Ah, eu tenho que ir, encontro noturnos sabe, se é que me entende... **(N/A² (G.P.) – Por que será que eu não me surpreendo? ¬¬) (N/A¹ (D.A) – Né, totalmente, Sirius você NUNCA será imprevisível)**

-- Claro. – Remus assentiu rindo, enquanto o moreno corria na direção do corredor e sumia na escuridão.

Enquanto andava, Remus ia refletindo sobre cada palavra que Clair havia dito. E a imagem da loira que o deixava maluco sempre vinha à sua mente, fazendo-o sorrir bobamente. Lembrou-se de que Clair dissera sobre seguir seu coração e procurar sua felicidade sem se importar em ser um lobisomem.

Sua consciência finalmente se deu conta de que estava perdendo tempo, mesmo com o medo de que Zoe se machucasse, havia também o medo de que ela não o aceitasse, mas a conversa com Clair abrira sua mente. Se Zoe realmente o amava nunca iria abandoná-lo e era isso que o deixava mais animado para logo encontrar com a loira.

Ele adentrou no salão comunal e notou que este estava vazio, exceto por certa travessa sentada na mesa, terminando de ler um livro.

O coração de Remus deu um salto e ele sentiu-se nervoso e ao mesmo tempo decidido. O que tivesse que ser, aconteceria naquele momento.

Ele andou até a loira e chamou-a baixinho, sem a intenção de assustá-la.

-- Ah, oi Remus! – Zoe cumprimentou-o sorrindo. – Tudo beleza?

-- Sim obrigado. – ele agradeceu e sentou-se ao lado dela. – Zoe, eu queria falar de uma coisa importante com você.

-- É um trabalho? ALGUMA COISA QUE A GENTE ESQUECEU?! – exclamou a loira enquanto Remus ria.

-- Não Zoe nada disso. – Zoe suspirou aliviada enquanto Remus engoliu em seco.

-- Fala fofucho, o que houve? – Zoe encorajou-o sorrindo docemente.

-- Zoe eu queria te dizer uma coisa há muito tempo, mas não tinha coragem... – Remus começou timidamente, mas depois tomou coragem ao ver os olhos de Zoe brilhando de uma maneira diferente.

-- Ah é? E agora tem? – ela perguntou sorrindo carinhosamente.

-- Espero que sim... – comentou Remus timidamente.

-- Então fala poxa.

_(No air – Jordan Sparks ft. Chris Brown)_

-- Olha... Desde o primeiro dia que eu te conheci, eu gostei de você, gostei até demais... Sabe, você é muito parecida comigo em muitos aspectos, modo de pensar, agir... E acho que foi a essas semelhanças, ao seu olhar doce, gentil, determinado... Que eu acabei me apaixonando, como nunca havia acontecido antes, não sei se você sente o mesmo por mim, mas eu estou me declarando, e mesmo se você não me amar eu continuarei te amando... Caso você me ame, eu assumirei todos os riscos, de tudo pra ficar com você, não importa o que aconteça. – Remus disse tudo calmamente, mas sentiu que seu coração batia rapidamente o que o deixava ainda mais nervoso. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – LARGA ELA Q EU TE AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULL, espera... ela sou eu... então, FIKA COM ELAAAA) (N/A² (G.P.) – Depois EEEEEEEUUU sou a lerda né? -.-')**

Zoe arregalou os olhos surpresa, sentindo que seu rosto ganhara uma tonalidade avermelhada. Seu coração batia freneticamente e suas mãos estavam suando frio de tamanha emoção.

A loira tentou expressar alguma coisa, mas parecia que sua voz simplesmente sumira. Depois de um tempo, que para Remus pareceram horas, ela finalmente disse.

-- Remus... Olha... Você sabe que eu SEMPRE te amei, desde que eu te vi numa foto, por Merlin, eu me apaixonei perdidamente, mas tive medo de rejeição, sabe, de você não gostar de mim... Mas eu te amo, muito, muito, pelo seu jeito se ser, de agir e pensar, porque você não se importa com a beleza exterior das coisas, e sim porque você se importa com as pessoas como são por dentro, eu te amo simplesmente por que... EU te AMO, não tem explicação... – Zoe declarou-se, dizendo todas as palavras com todo o amor que tinha guardado em seu coração. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Foi tão emocionante fazer essa cena com a Aluada no MSN, não me chamem de EMO, mas eu chorei ^.^)**

Quando terminou a declaração sorriu sem jeito e corou furiosamente, abaixando a cabeça levemente, enquanto Remus sorria docemente.

-- Zoe, você quer... Namorar comigo? – Remus perguntou meio sem jeito.

-- PRECISA PERGUNTAR?! – a loira jogou-se no pescoço de Remus e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Aceito. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Sabe Zoe, eu também sou apaixonada pelo meu marido, então que tal nós resolvermos isso lá fora em... conversa de mulher pra mulher... *guspindo no chão* esse loiro é um só demais para nós duas, baby...)**

Remus sorriu radiante e tomou os lábios da loira em um beijo apaixonado.

Zoe ficou surpresa de inicio com o beijo do loiro, mas depois deixou-se levar pelos lábios do maroto. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso por entre o beijo, pois seu coração estava tão palpitante quando fogos de artifício e isso a deixava cada vez mais feliz, fazendo-a esquecer-se do mundo e só dar atenção aos lábios de Remus.

Remus também sorriu por entre os lábios macios da travessa. Girou Zoe no ar enquanto seu coração sentia o alivio de estar com a pessoa que mais amava. Remus não acreditava em almas gêmeas, mas com Zoe, sabia que podia acreditar.

Zoe abraçou o pescoço de Remus com as mãos, enquanto este segurava-a pela cintura com a mão direita e acariciava seus cachos dourados com a esquerda.

O loiro aprofundou o beijo lentamente, como se Zoe fosse uma boneca de porcelana e ele pudesse quebrá-la em pedaços caso não tendo carinho suficiente. Suas línguas dançavam em uma sincronia lenta e romântica, como se ambos houvessem sido um para o outro, e era o que suas almas diziam, pois seus corações não pareciam bater naquele momento e era tamanha emoção que o ar lhes faltava antes mesmo de terem iniciado direito aquele beijo. **(N/A² (G.P.) – No air air, no air air... * cantando*)**

Quando separaram-se Zoe sorriu, assim como Remus. A loira ficou na ponta dos pés e colocou sua testa contra a testa de Remus, fitando-o nos olhos sem deixar de sorrir bobamente.

-- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou.

-- Eu também te amo Zoe. – Remus sussurrou carinhosamente beijando a testa da loira. Esta voltou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente, fazendo o loiro sorrir.

Para Remus, sua felicidade estava completa, e agora nada nem ninguém iria atrapalhá-los.

Quando Zoe separou-se dos lábios do maroto ele a abraçou, a loira encostando a cabeça no peitoral do maroto. Remus olhou para o nada e riu levemente.

-- O que houve? – indagou a loira confusa.

-- Algo me diz que teremos uma madrinha de casamento doidinha. – ele comentou lembrando-se de Clair, enquanto Zoe ficava ainda mais confusa.

-- Como?

-- Nada não... – Remus disse sorrindo enquanto depositava um beijo na testa da loira.

***

Na manhã de terça Clair levantou-se rapidamente ao notar que nem Zoe e nem Katy, sim senhoras e senhores, NEM KATY, estavam na cama, o que significava que já estavam no salão principal.

Colocou o uniforme e agasalhou-se, desceu rapidamente as escadas e olhou ao redor, realmente eles estavam no salão principal. Correu o mais rápido que pode e quando alcançou o salão principal chamou a atenção de todos escancarando as portas.

-- Ah... Oi gente. – cumprimentou Clair timidamente. Vermelha feito um pimentão correu até a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se ao lado de Katy, de frente para Remus e Zoe. – Oi gente.

-- Oi Clair. – Zoe cumprimentou sorrindo docemente, ao que Clair sorriu.

-- Já sabe da novidade? – perguntou Katy sorrindo alegremente. – Os dois tão namorando.

-- YES! – berrou Clair comemorando, arrancando risos de todos ali presentes.

-- Obrigado Clair. – cochichou Remus sorrindo carinhosamente para a morena e esta piscou marota para ele.

-- Então, onde estão Sirius e James? – perguntou Clair olhando em volta.

-- Nem te conto. – Katy disse franzindo o cenho, enquanto Clair revirava os olhos. – Ninguém merece aqueles dois, é só ver um rabo de saia e já saem feito cachorrinhos.

-- Tocou meu coração. – Clair murmurou revirando os olhos novamente.

-- Fala travessas! – James exclamou sentando-se ao lado de Clair, enquanto Sirius sentava-se ao lado de Katy e a abraçava pela cintura.

-- Sai Black! – ameaçou a loira, ao que o moreno sorria malicioso.

-- Eu sei que você ta gostando loirinha, então aproveita o privilégio. – Katy revirou os olhos enquanto Sirius sorria marotamente.

-- Então, a idéia ainda ta de pé né Almofadinhas? – James indagou.

-- Claro Pontas. – o moreno virou-se para Remus. – Você já ta sabendo né Aluado?

-- Não acha melhor contar pra elas? – sugeriu o loiro.

-- Claro! – James exclamou sorrindo. – Travessas... – ele começou pigarreando. – O que vocês acham de um baile do dia das bruxas?

-- UHHH FESTA ADORO FESTA! – exclamou Clair, tendo sua boca tapada pela mão de James.

-- Não é pra contar Cacau! – Zoe explicou revirando os olhos. – Mas então explica isso direito James.

-- Nós, marotos, estamos planejando animar o dia das bruxas da escola com uma festa a fantasia. – James disse sorridente.

-- Mas convidaremos apenas pessoas conhecidas e de confiança, que não contariam a ninguém entendem?

-- Claro isso seria bem pratico, já contaram pra Katy, então acabou o sossego. – comentou Zoe.

-- Obrigada pela parte que me toca Zoe, mas eu não vou contar, tenho muitos segredos aqui na cuca e uns seus inclusive, como por exemplo...

-- KATHERINE! – Zoe berrou dando uma tapa na cabeça da loira.

-- Já calei. – exclamou Katy.

-- O que vocês acham? – perguntou Sirius.

-- É legal, mas onde seria essa festa? – indagou Zoe.

-- Não podemos contar, mas podemos mostrar. – Sirius explicou, fazendo Katy sorrir maliciosa.

-- Mostrar o que em? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu ainda mais maliciosamente, sendo retribuída por um olhar cafajeste de Sirius.

-- A SALA. – Zoe disse bufando. – Katy, às vezes você é tão imprevisível.

-- Obrigada. – Katy agradeceu sorrindo.

-- Então garotas, temos vinte minutos antes de começarem as aulas, gostariam de nos acompanhar? – indagou James sorrindo misteriosamente, o que fez um arrepio peculiar percorrer a espinha de Clair.

Os seis saíram do salão principal conversando, com James e Sirius seguindo a frente. Remus e Zoe estavam abraçados enquanto Clair observava o casal com os olhos brilhando e Katy observava mais a frente, olhando para as costas de Sirius, na verdade, um pouco mais pra baixo. **(N/A¹ (D.A): -.- me cheira Katherine, ninguém merece...) (N/A² (G.P.) – Sabe o que me surpreende? O fato das travessas serem tão diferentes e mesmo assim as melhores amigas... Pera, isso acontece tbm com o Trio Depp, Zóia, que chiqueeee! Deve ser a lei de sei lá quem: Os opostos se atraem, e isso se aplica também a James e Clair né? Doideira... )**

Eles subiram pela escadaria até o sétimo andar, com Katy reclamando da distancia e de seus pés estarem doloridos, enquanto Clair observava o caminho atenta.

O corredor do sétimo andar estava vazio, com apenas alguns quadros enfeitando-o. As garotas estranharam, afinal naquele corredor não havia nenhuma porta para dar continuidade à uma sala.

-- Vejam e aprendam garotas. – James disse sorrindo marotamente.

O maroto passou três vezes em frente à parede da direita e sussurrou.

_-- Quero um salão de festas, quero um salão de festas, quero um salão de festas._

Clair, Katy e Zoe ficaram perplexas ao ver que uma porta surgira magicamente naquela parede e James a abriu, sorrindo satisfeito.

Os outros pararam na entrada daquela sala e o queixo das garotas caiu.

A sala tinha quase o tamanho de dois salões comunais da Grifinória, talvez um pouco menor que o próprio salão principal. O chão era de carpete, e havia uma pista de dança no centro, com piso colorido. Uma cabine para o DJ e algumas luzes de cores variadas sobre a pista.

À direita havia muitas mesas, cada uma com seis cadeiras, e quatro mesas para a comida. As cores das mesas eram brancas e beges, mas isso poderia ser facilmente mudado com magia.

A sala estava sem enfeites, mas ainda assim poderia ser arrumada, com as habilidades de decoração de Zoe, a criatividade de Clair e a excentricidade de Katy, aquele lugar ficaria perfeito.

-- Isso... É... DEMAIS! – berrou Clair animada.

-- Que bom que gostou. – James sorriu marotamente. – Vocês podem cuidar da decoração e nós marotos cuidamos do resto.

-- Olha lá em Remus... – Zoe avisou risonha.

-- Depois de todas as aulas vocês podem vir aqui hoje, e decorar, temos quatro dias antes do dia das bruxas, então temos tempo de sobra. – Sirius disse. – Vamos avisar, as fantasias devem ser macabras e bem sinistras.

-- Sirius, de fada é que eu não iria vir... – Katy comentou revirando os olhos, enquanto todos riam. **(N/A² (G.P.) – E por que nããão? *-*) (N/A¹ (D.A) – Nem te conto...)**

-- Esse vai ser o melhor baile de todos os tempos! – exclamou Clair sorridente.

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A) – OOIE GENTE!!! TUDO BE-É-LEZUUURA COM VCS FLORES? Espero que sim, e ai, o que acharam o capitulo? Espero q vcs tenham gostado, pq esse foi um dos mais lindos pra moa... (snif,snif*-*)**_

_**Comentem tah? Beijões à todas que tão acompanhando a fic... bruh prongs, Isabel Beckineem Lupin, Isa Carrey e Lara ;D**_

_**Bjs... Dêh Aluada Wood Lupin Moseley**_

_*******_

_**N/A² (G.P) – Hello tizinhus e tiazinhas! Td susso? De boa na lagoa? Suave na nave? Ta, parei... :P O capítulo ficou cuti-cuti né não?! Amei, e tbm os foras foram MARA´S CHOREEEEEI LARGADO! :P aushaushaushausa Beijokas dourados e marotas pra Bruh Pontas em ingles (:P) pra tiazinha Isabel Beckineem Lupin, pra Isabola e pra Lara ;D**_

_**Comentem se não for por nós, pelos marotos! *Oh, que drama***_

_**Beijos e fui!**_

_*******_


	16. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 15 – As fantasias causam impacto**

Anoitecia naquele sábado, a maioria dos alunos de outras casas, exceto Grifinória, estavam em suas casas comunais conversando assuntos banais e sem muita animação, já que aquele ano mal teriam um jantar de dia das bruxas.

No salão comunal da Grifinória a bagunça era imensa, principalmente porque todos os convidados para a festa dos marotos estavam aguardando para seguirem até a famosa sala secreta, mas eles não poderiam ver nada, por isso Zoe tivera questão de enfeitiçar vários lenços negros e prepara-los para cobrir o rosto dos alunos no caminho até a sala precisa, e fariam o mesmo na volta desta.

Em um dos quartos femininos do sétimo ano, as três travessas terminavam os últimos retoques em si mesmas, exceto por Katy que nem ao menos saíra do banheiro.

-- MAS CADÊ A PORRA DO MEU SAPATO?! – berrou Zoe enquanto abria seu armário e começava a jogar as roupas.

-- NO MEU CU É QUE NÃO TA! – berrou de volta Katy rindo.

-- Obrigada pela parte que me toca Katherine. – Zoe respondeu bufando.

-- Não falem palavrão, mas que coisa! – exclamou Clair segurando o riso. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – ela me lembra alguém, mas eu não sei qm... NÉ GABIII... ¬¬) (N/A² (G.P.) – Hehe, meu jeito de ser pox´s :P)**

-- Mas cadê esse jagunço do meu sapato! – indagou Zoe enquanto jogava sua ultima caixa de sapatos no chão.

-- Você procurou debaixo da cama? – perguntou Clair arqueando uma sobrancelha para a prima que revirou os olhos.

-- Clair é mais do que obvio que esse sapato não... – Zoe parou de falar, e Clair abriu um sorriso convencido. – Mas não é que ta? Clair, às vezes sua inteligência me testa... **(N/A² (G.P.) – É, e a lerdice de alguns tbm né... aushaushaushau :P)**

-- Você nunca procura nos lugares óbvios Zoe. – Clair disse rindo levemente, ao que a prima revirava os olhos.

-- Estou pronta! – Zoe exclamou sorridente.

A loira estava completamente diferente, até no estilo do cabelo. Zoe havia usado uma magia que durava cerca de um dia, esta deixava que você mudasse o estilo do seu cabelo como quisesse. Por isso, Zoe optara por cabelo liso e curto. Suas madeixas que antes alcançavam seus cotovelos estavam agora na altura do pescoço, repicadas em vários cortes diferentes, com a franja num estilo mais "emo" cobrindo parte do seu olho direito, e o resto da testa. Sua fantasia era de arlequina, uma extremamente macabra. Sua fantasia consistia em uma espécie de macacão, este com as cores vermelho e verde. A calça era de um estilo mais largado, com um tecido não tão grudado em suas pernas. A calça ia até sua cintura e de lá subia uma espécie de espartilho, este não muito agarrado e sem fechos na frente ou atrás, preso por magia. Sua camiseta cobria o busto todo, tendo apenas um pequeno decote por um botão ter sido deixada aberto. As mangas iam até seus pulsos, e cobrindo suas mãos, duas luvas pretas de couro, que deixavam apenas seus dedos à mostra. A gola da camiseta cobria seu pescoço de um jeito elegante, deixando à mostra sua pele extremamente branca por baixo dos tecidos verde escuro e vermelho escuro.

Sua maquiagem consistia em muito pó de arroz no rosto, este tendo ficado completamente branco. Um batom vinho escuro em seus lábios havia tirado totalmente a inocência de seu rosto, e depois em cada bochecha seguia uma espécie de risco em forma de sorriso, este um pouco mais claro que seu batom. Uma sombra preta contornava seus olhos por completo, fazendo parecer que suas íris cristalinas detinham certa sombra obscura. Suas madeixas reformadas estavam com um tom escuro nas pontas, como se houvessem sido queimadas apenas naquelas partes. Nos pés usava duas sapatilhas pretas, estas com um pequeno pompom branco sobre suas pontas.

-- UUUI, que medo titia... – Clair disse rindo enquanto fitava a prima.

-- Titia NÃÃO. – Zoe exclamou rindo. – Você também eim Cacau, MEDAA!

Clair também mudara o estilo do cabelo, com o mesmo feitiço de Zoe, fizera suas madeixas onduladas e longas ficarem extremamente lisas e com as pontas mais repicadas, só que estas um pouco desajeitadas, parecendo realmente uma noiva morto-viva. Sua franja ela fizera ficar um pouco maior, cobrindo um pouco mais sua testa e quase chegando a cobrir um pouco mais de seus olhos. Seu vestido, de um tom bege, era agarrado até a cintura, e depois descia em vários tecidos até seus tornozelos. A saia que consistia em vários tecidos tinha algumas partes rasgadas, e um rasgo que deixava quase sua perna direita inteira a mostra, mas como o rasgo era de lado, mostrava apenas a lateral, desde seu tornozelo até o meio de sua coxa. Usava meias 7/8 estas presas por cintas de liga, o que ficava a mostra na coxa direita pelo rasgo da saia. Desde a cintura subia um espartilho extremamente apertado que terminava na região do busto, deixando uma pequena parte dos seios a mostra pelo pequeno decote. Na região das costelas, havia um rasgo no espartilho, deixando a mostra um corte, feito artificialmente. As mangas caiam de seus ombros, uma estava rasgada, ficando apenas de enfeite. Usava luvas de tule brancas nas mãos, estas que deixavam a mostra apenas seus dedos, e alcançavam até seus cotovelos, ao menos uma delas, pois a outra estava mais caída alcançando um pouco acima de seu pulso.

Sobre sua cabeça usava um véu também de tule, este cobria parcialmente o lado direito de seu rosto. Usava um batom vermelho sangue sobre os lábios carnudos e seu rosto estava ainda mais branco graças ao pó de arroz. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Isso é possível? Oo) **O contorno de seus olhos era preto, mas não chegava a tanto quanto os de Zoe, apenas um lápis mais forte e um pouco de sombra para dar efeito como olheiras. Usava sapatos de salto sete nos pés e estes da cor bege.

-- KATHERINE ANDA LOGO! – berrou Zoe impacientemente.

-- Prontinho. – A loira saiu do banheiro já vestida e maquiada, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-- O Sirius vai adorar... – comentou Clair para Zoe, e ambas riram.

Katy estava vestida de vampira _femme fattale_, o que para Clair e Zoe não era novidade. Katy fora a única que não mudara o visual de suas madeixas, apenas deixara estas um pouco mais lisas com um feitiço simples. **(N/A¹ (D.A) ¬¬ isso É mesmo possível??)**

Katy usava um vestido sereia, mas este extremamente chamativo graças à sua cor, vermelho sangue. O vestido era agarrado até os joelhos, de onde descia uma cauda larga que chegava à quase arrastar no chão, a única diferença era que à frente do vestido acabava nos joelhos, enquanto atrás seguia até os tornozelos. Usava um espartilho vinho escuro que subia desde a cintura até os seios, mas este com um decote muito maior que o de Clair. Babados de renda cercavam a bainha do espartilho e o contorno na frente do decote, a renda sendo preta valorizava mais suas curvas. Usava luvas de renda preta nas mãos, estas alcançavam até o meio espaço entre seus ombros e cotovelos, com um babado na bainha. Suas madeixas lisas estavam soltas e sua franja cobria parcialmente seus olhos. Katy também era a única que usava bijuterias, com uma corrente dourada e uma pedra rubi pequena pendurada sobre esta, em forma de gota, e dois brincos de argola sobre suas orelhas. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – é gente, o orçamento dessa fic fico muito caro, ai foi bijuteria merrmo... AUSHUAHSUHA) **Usava sapatos sociais de bico arredondado pretos nos pés, e estes de salto 10.

Seus olhos foram contornados por uma grossa camada de lápis preto, e uma sombra vermelha enfeitava-os ainda mais. Usara uma magia que deixava sua pele muito mais branca que o normal, fazendo-a assim parecer realmente uma vampira. Seus lábios estavam contornados por um lápis labial vermelho escuro e cobrindo-os um batom vinho, fazendo com que ficasse mais arrebatadora.

-- Katy adorei seu visual, muito sexy. – Clair disse sorrindo.

-- Valeu Cacau, você ta sexy também, e você Zoe, ta arrasando! – exclamou Katy sorrindo.

As três terminaram de dar alguns retoques e desceram até o salão comunal. Havia um pequeno aglomerado de garotas, estas desde o primeiro até o sétimo ano, observando três rapazes sentados no sofá do salão, e logo as travessas já sabiam de quais garotos se tratava àquela bagunça. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Não sei não, acho que os meninos são o Osama Bin Laden, o Sadam Russem e o Hitler, o que vcs acham?)**

Remus estava vestido de gângster macabro, e Zoe soltou em leve uivo malicioso ao visualizar o namorado. O loiro vestia uma camiseta preta lisa, esta social, com os dois primeiros botões abertos e a gola erguida cobrindo seu pescoço. Por cima usava um blazer cinza escuro, este risca de giz. Usava uma calça preta de estilo social, esta lisa e sem detalhes, um cinto preto com uma fivela prateada simples e sapatos sociais lustrados nos pés. As madeixas do loiro estavam molhadas, mas eram pouco mostradas, pois ele usava um chapéu borsalino preto também risca de giz, este colocado de lado, cobrindo mais a parte direita de sua testa, fazendo certa sombra sobre seu olho. Ele usara um feitiço para deixar olheiras debaixo de seus olhos, deixando-o ainda mais macabro. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – MORRI*** COMO EU AMOOOOOOOOOOOO MEU MARIDO hehe)**

James detinha um sorriso convencido no rosto, o que fez Clair revirar os olhos. O moreno usava uma calça de couro um pouco agarrada, com uma carta de coringa bordada no bolso traseiro da perna direita. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – vocês repararam q a Clair deve ter olhado neh.. AHUSHAUHSUA) **Sapatos sociais pretos, mas estes com uma carta de baralho desenhada nas pontas, no pé direito um coringa e no outro uma arlequina. Uma camiseta social branca, com os botões das mangas abertos e um colete de veludo verde escuro sobre seu tronco, este demarcando seus músculos. Os três primeiros botões da camiseta estavam abertos, deixando à mostra o inicio do peitoral bronzeado, o que estava fazendo as garotas à sua volta derreterem. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Ta Gabi, tenha insolação eu deixo... AHSUAHSUHA) (N/A² (G.P.) – PAPAI DO CÉU, MORRI DE CALOR NO DESERTO DO SAARA)**

Assim como Zoe, James usara bastante pó de arroz no rosto, para deixá-lo parecido com o coringa. Seus olhos estavam demarcados por olheiras escuras e também uma sombra preta, deixando-o com um olhar misterioso. Sua boca estava contornada por vermelho e sobre sua bochecha subiam duas linhas, como se fosse um sorriso. Suas madeixas espetadas estavam com as pontas em um tom de verde escuro, e algumas partes do cabelo também desta cor.

Sirius era o mais atrevido dos três, estava vestido de vampiro, mais puxado para um vampiro conquistador. O maroto usava uma calça jeans de lavagem escura e sapatos sociais pretos nos pés. Uma camiseta cinza escuro, esta com os três primeiros botões abertos deixando o peitoral bronzeado à mostra. Suas madeixas estavam molhadas, e estas jogadas por cima de seu rosto, cobrindo misteriosamente seus olhos feiticeiros. Assim como os amigos havia usado um feitiço para olheiras mais profundas demarcarem-se debaixo de seus olhos cristalinos, deixando-o ainda mais sedutor. **(Marotas - DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS)**

As garotas em volta dos marotos soltavam risinhos maliciosos e faziam biquinho esperando receber alguma palavra deles. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – não eh a toa que ta cheio de piranhas em volta deles... ¬¬ remus, vamos ter uma conversa séria mais tarde...)**

-- Ninguém merece isso... – comentou Zoe revirando os olhos, tentando esconder o ciúme que estava dentro de si. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – ESCONDER NDA MUIÉ, MOSTRA PRA ESSAS PIRANHAS QM EH A DONA DO REMUS, e vc eim doutor Lupin, sendo cortejado e nem tenta sair de pt... ta meio suspeito ¬¬)**

Os três marotos ao ouvirem passos nas escadas levantaram-se e sorriram sedutoramente, com uma espécie de olhar _vem que estamos podendo. _**(N/A¹ (D.A) – Eu ia pra nunca mais voltar... hehe)**

-- SEGUUUUUUUUUUUUURA PEÃO, A DONA DO BOI COMPORTADO CHEGOU PERNAS PRA QUE TE QUERO! – Clair exclamou rindo.

-- BORA CIRCULANDO BANDO DE URUBUU! – Zoe berrou aproximando-se dos marotos. – VAMOS, ANDANDO, CIRCULANDO, VAI FAZANDO QUE NEM TORNEIRA COM DEFEITO VAI!

As garotas soltando muxoxos de tristeza dispersaram-se, e aos poucos, elas saíram do salão comunal, e pode-se notar que algumas nem eram daquela casa, pois deveriam ter entrado de penetras.

-- Remus... – Zoe aproximou-se do namorado que preparou-se para levar algumas broncas. – Você esta MARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ai como eu tenho sorte! – exclamou a loira sorrindo sonhadoramente, ao que Remus sorria e depositava um beijo nos lábios da travessa. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – sorte sua q vc sou eu Zoe, senão tava FU da vida MIRRMÃ...) (N/A² (G.P.) – É, a Zoe é uma pessoinha de sorte, e sorte do Remus que ele não é que nem o James e o Sirius.)**

-- Quem é o seu maquiador Jimmy, EU QUERO! – pediu Clair sorrindo docemente enquanto apontava com o dedo indicador o nariz de James, que ficou vesgo acompanhando o dedo de Clair.

-- Gostou? – perguntou James sorrindo maliciosamente. – Se você quiser, nós vamos até aquela sala ali na frente e eu...

-- EU TE BATO ATÉ VOCÊ VIRAR UM ANÃO MERRMÃO... Como diria a sabia Zoe. – Sirius exclamou de forma irritada.

-- Axa, só porque eu queria. – Clair retrucou armando uma carranca.

-- Sirius... – Katy chamou-o.

-- Fala. – disse o moreno sorrindo sedutoramente.

-- Sua roupa ta muito aberta sabe? – disse a loira bufando.

-- Oxente, e quem é você pra determinar se minhas roupas são abertas ou não? – indagou Sirius indignado.

-- AH SIRIUS, VÁ SE FUDER VÁ... – Katy respondeu com uma expressão raivosa.

-- Katherine... – Sirius ameaçou com um tom de voz sombrio.

-- POVÃO DO MEU CORAÇÃO VAMOS PRA FESTA?! – exclamou Clair rindo nervosamente antes que os dois se matassem ali mesmo. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Isso ae Clair, campanha NO STRESS YES ZUAÇÃO)**

-- Zoe... – Remus chamou a travessa.

-- Fala amor. – pediu Zoe sorrindo docemente.

-- Por que você ta combinando com o Pontas? – perguntou o loiro indignado.

-- Eu to? – indagou Zoe confusa olhando para si mesma e depois para James. – EU TO! – exclamou sorrindo. – BATE AI JAMES, EM CIMA, EMBAIXO, NO MEIO! – a travessa e o maroto bateram as mãos e terminaram o cumprimento rindo.

-- Zoe, eu não gostei... – comentou Remus tentando não demonstrar seus ciúmes.

-- É verdade, por que vocês tão de casalzinho? – indagou Clair indignada.

-- Não combinamos nada... Juro! – exclamou James passando o braço pelo ombro de Zoe. **(N/A² (G.P.) – ZOE ME CHEIRA -.-')**

-- Ah qual é, vão ficar de ciuminho agora? – Zoe indagou revirando os olhos enquanto ria levemente.

-- Enquanto o Pontas abraçar minha namorada, vou sim sabe? – Remus exclamou cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha, ao que Zoe ria e se soltava do abraço do amigo e abraçou o namorado que sorriu.

-- E eu não foi ciúmes, e sim curiosidade... – Clair disse levemente ruborizada ao notar que James sorria levemente para si.

-- É fora a coincidência, você ta muito legal Zoe. – Remus disse olhando a travessa de cima abaixo. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – uma olhada a lá maroto né Remuxo...)**

-- Obrigada amor, você também ta bem MUST! – exclamou Zoe rindo levemente.

-- Katy você esta especialmente... – Sirius começou olhando a loira de cima abaixo.

-- Sim? – pediu Katy esperançosa.

-- Piranha. – terminou o moreno bufando.

-- SIRIUS ME CHUPA, QUE SACO VOCÊ TAMBÉM VIU! – berrou Katy raivosa. – SE VOCÊ NÃO ME QUER, TEM QUEM QUEIRA! – exclamou a loira bufando de modo irritado e saiu andando.

-- Sirius você também não ajuda né... – Clair comentou revirando os olhos.

-- Precisava disso? – indagou Zoe irritada.

-- É o ciúme... – James comentou sorrindo maliciosamente ao que Sirius respondeu com um gesto obsceno.

-- E ai Jay, não vai falar da minha roupa não? – perguntou Clair sorrindo sonhadoramente. – CASSATONARUTO, me arrumei toda pra você não dizer nada? Não notou que eu mudei o estilo do meu cabelo, NADA?

-- Sim Clarzinha, você esta linda, deslumbrante, agora o vestido, me diga uma coisa... – James disse sorrindo.

-- Diga.

-- É fácil de tirar? – indagou com um sorriso pra lá de malicioso, deixando Clair confusa. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Clair se eu fosse você, eu andava com um spray de pimenta no bolso O.O)**

-- MAS QUE PAPAGAIADA É ESSA AQUI?! – exclamou Sirius raivoso.

-- Olha tirar eu não sei, por foi fácil, agora eu ainda não tirei pra saber se é difícil ou fácil sabe? – Clair comentou ainda confusa.

-- CLAAARO... – James disse ainda sorrindo maliciosamente.

-- Pontas é bom você ficar LONGE... Já perdi uma prima pras garras do mal, não vou perder outra! – exclamou Sirius bufando.

-- Ta Almofadinhas, ta... – James disse revirando os olhos e rindo levemente. – Eu tava só brincando poxa...

-- SEEEEEEEEEEEEI!

-- Bem vamos logo, ta ansiosa pra ver como ficou a decoração agora com a noite, tudo arrumado, etc e etc... – Clair disse sorridente.

-- Vamos então Cacau. – James estendeu o braço e Clair sorriu docemente ao aceita-lo.

-- Sobrei né... – Sirius comentou andando entre os dois casais.

-- Quem manda ser ranzinza, podia estar indo com a Katy nesse momento. – Clair disse sorrindo.

-- Obrigado pela parte que me toca Clair. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos.

-- To aqui pra isso! – exclamou a morena, e todos ali riram.

Logo estavam em frente à sala precisa, e sorrindo, os marotos empurraram as portas. A festa estava apenas começando...

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – eita capitulo comprido nãão? AUHSHAUHSU tudo BE-É-LE-ZURA COM VOCES? ESPERAMOS Q SIM... então, CADÊ OS COMENTÁRIOS DESSA BUDEGA? Nos abandonaram ;'(( Plz, comentem váá, a gente precisa da opinião de vcs... e tbm, dêem uma olhadinha nas capas la no nosso orkut ;DD**

**BEIJÕES... até o próximo capitulo *q será MARA* fuuui**

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) - VIREI UM EMO. Não vão perguntar pq? PRIMEIRO – CADE OS COMENTÁRIOS DESSA BUDEGA AQUI?! TANTO ESFORÇO E NADA DE SER RECOMPENSADO, E OLHA, NÃO PRECISA NEM PAGAR PRA COMENTAR EM?! AH ME CHEIRA! E segundo... tah, era só por um motivo XD Mas ta né, td Tchubaruba... O cap ficou só nas preliminares, sim, a Aluada É REALMENTE do mal -.-' Agente já combinou td no msn, *Eu e ela, e aliás, nós compramos a fic TODA AGORA É PRA VALER, ou seja, os personagens, Hogwarts, a decoração, o piso, o lustre, É TD MEU E DA ALUADA! *Nem dando uma de Lady Katy né? XD Pois é, agora só tem dois diretores aki savvy? Alías, só tem dois diretores a MUITO tempo!**

**Esperem por grandes emoções no próximo cap! Beijos carinhosos e dourados de Gabi Pontas**


	17. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 16 – O início do baile**

Tanto marotos quanto travessas ficaram boquiabertos com aquele salão, estava mais do que perfeito para o dia das bruxas.

As cores preto, laranja e vermelho predominavam no salão. O piso de madeira estava lustrado e podia-se ver seu reflexo sobre o chão, e havia também uma longa pista de dança mais a frente, esta com um tapete com uma abóbora desenhada no centro. A cabine de DJ ficava bem a frente da pista de dança, onde alguns casais dançavam uma musica desconhecida, afinal a lista passada por Clair e Zoe só começaria a tocar a partir do momento que elas mandassem. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – é gente, elas have the power ;D)**

Cobrindo as grandes janelas estavam enormes cortinas vermelhas com desenhos como espantalhos, fantasmas, cavaleiros, bruxas entre outros, estes se movimentavam conforme suas fantasias, ora assustando algumas pessoas que passavam por perto com risadas macabras, ora conversando civilizadamente.

Várias mesas haviam sido colocadas mais afastadas da pista de dança, cada uma com seis cadeiras, onde os jovens poderiam sentar-se e conversar conforme queriam. Sobre a mesa pratos vazios, taças e talheres esperando para serem usados. Um pouco distante da mesa havia as mesas com o bufê e este deixava todos com baba escorrendo pela boca, pois havia desde peru assado até gelatina de abacate.

Iluminando o local haviam abóboras com expressões variadas, tanto nas mesas quanto flutuando acima de todos, e havia uma maior que iluminava a pista de dança, esta imitando um globo de vidro.

-- NOOOOOOOOSSA PASSEI NA MANTEIGA COLEGA! – exclamou James puxando sua voz para o feminino. – Devo dar os parabéns travessas, fizeram um bom trabalho!

-- Obrigada James, fizemos o nosso melhor. – agradeceu Clair sorrindo.

-- Cadê a Katherine? – indagou Sirius olhando em volta e fingindo-se de desentendido.

-- Nem te conto... – James disse rindo da cara do amigo.

-- Deve estar rondando os corredores obscuros da noite à procura de uma nova presa... – Zoe disse assustando a todos. – Ou simplesmente dando uns amassos com um carinha por ai. – disse a loira dando de ombros.

-- Eu need música, cadê a musica dessa budega?! – exclamou Clair olhando em volta. – OH DJ, AUMENTA O SOM! – berrou para o homem que tocava as musicas e este fez um sinal positivo com o dedo para Clair.

_(The Phantom of the Opera – Nightwish)_

-- Uh, eu amo essa música! – exclamou Zoe sorridente. – Lembra que você encenou o fantasma da ópera na Beauxbatons Clair? – indagou a loira para a prima.

-- Lembro sim, o Pietro foi o fantasma, ele foi muito simpático nos ensaios e...

-- TA BEM, JÁ ENTENDEMOS! – exclamou James armando uma carranca.

-- Ai foi mal. – disse Clair assustando-se com o grito de James.

-- Olha o ciúmes Jimmy... – Remus avisou rindo.

-- E você encenou Moulin Rouge com o Ulisses né Zoe? – Clair indagou sorridente ao que a loira corava.

-- _Touché_ Remuxo fofucho. – James exclamou rindo da cara do loiro.

Katy logo apareceu um pouco descabelada e com o batom borrado, além de estar ofegante.

-- Oi gente. – ela cumprimentou sorrindo enquanto ajeitava as madeixas.

-- Onde você estava Katherine? – indagou Sirius armando uma carranca.

-- Não te interessa Sirius. – respondeu a loira friamente.

-- Onde você estava Katy? – indagou Zoe arqueando uma sobrancelha de modo raivoso enquanto fitava a loira à sua frente.

-- Onde eu tava? – indagou Katy apontando para si mesma, enquanto Zoe começava a bufar. – Ah, eu e o Timothy fomos conversar nos jardins, sacumé né... – explicou a loura sorrindo maliciosamente.

-- Não, não sei. – Zoe respondeu fazendo o sorriso no rosto de Katy se desfazer.

-- Como você é estraga prazeres Zoe. – Katy exclamou bufando ao que a loira ria levemente.

_(The Birthday Massacre – Looking Glass)_

-- Uh adoro essa música! – exclamou Clair sorrindo sonhadoramente.

-- Eu também! – Zoe disse sorridente.

-- Eu to com fome. – Katy disse de repente fazendo as duas travessas e os marotos baixarem o queixo. – Que foi?

-- Nada Katherine... Nada. – Zoe retrucou revirando os olhos.

-- Assa eu não comi nada o dia todo e...

-- NÃO COMEU NADA?! – exclamou Zoe. – VOCÊ TOMOU CAFÉ, TOMOU UM LANCHE, ALMOÇOU, COMEU DOIS LANCHES DA TARDE, E ANTES DE VIR VOCÊ JANTOU E FEZ UMA BOQUINHA!

Katy sorriu timidamente e fingindo-se de desentendida correu até a mesa que iriam ocupar, com os outros atrás de si e Zoe segurando-se para não esganá-la.

-- Então... – Katy começou enquanto enchia seu prato de comida. – Cadê o Black?

-- Deve estar comendo alguma garota por ai. – Zoe disse dando de ombros ao que a loira arregalava os olhos. – Brincadeira, mas que ele deve estar beijando algumazinha ai ele deve...

-- O Six não tem jeito mesmo. – Clair disse rindo levemente.

-- Clair você nem sabe o que ele taria fazendo com uma garota. – James disse revirando os olhos.

-- Vou levar como um elogio. – a morena exclamou sorrindo levemente.

-- Vamos sentar? – pediu Remus e todos assentiram, e apenas Katy entre eles trazia o prato nas mãos cheio de comida.

_(Disturbia – Rihanna)_

Katy começou a comer feito uma pessoa que passara semanas no deserto sem comer ou beber, o que fez todos os presentes na mesa olharem assustados para a loira, que apenas deu de ombros e com a boca cheia indagou.

-- O que? To com fome... – e voltou a abocanhar outro pedaço de frango.

Clair rindo desviou o olhar de Katy e observou as pessoas que passeavam pelo salão e as que eram recepcionadas pelos quadros enfeitiçados que Zoe colocara para que nenhum deles soubesse onde localizava-se a sala.

De repente uma pessoa adentrou a porta e seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas.

-- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! – berrou a morena.

-- O que houve Clair? – indagou Zoe assustada.

-- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! – berrou a morena novamente, mas desta vez ela empurrou sua cadeira para trás e correu até a porta.

Zoe olhou na direção de onde Clair fora e seus olhos também arregalaram-se e logo soltou um grito estridente.

-- ROBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Parado na porta encontrava-se o irmão mais jovem de Clair, Robert Rousseau. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Gente, mudamos, desculpem, mas ficou tão fofo que tivemos q colocar o Rob como irmão da Clair. Então agora tem o Robert como irmão da Clair, o Remus vai ter uma prima, a Victoria q já, já aparece e a Zoe vai ter um irmão mais velho, o Josh, mas esse SÓ mais pra frente...)**

Robert era bem mais alto que a irmã, com cerca de 1,75 de altura. Era conhecido por ter um sorriso extremamente charmoso e atraente, e já era considerado galã com seus dezesseis anos. Seus olhos escuros possuíam um brilho charmoso e brincalhão, o que deixava-o ainda mais atraente. Assim como a irmã, sua pele era extremamente branca e ele possuía sardas por suas bochechas e sobre o nariz arrebitado. Suas madeixas negras um tanto rebeldes ficavam sobre sua testa de modo bagunçado, quase cobrindo as sobrancelhas. **(N/A: Skandar Keynes) (N/A¹ (D.A) – AAAAAAAH Q FOFOOOOOOOOO!!! Ele ser fofo e ao mesmo tempo tezudo fla séério XD) (G.P. – Eita peiga Denise, que fogo O.O)**

Robert estava vestido de noivo cadáver, parecia que havia combinado com a irmã para se parecerem. Usava uma calça social preta, esta com alguns remendos e com as barras desfiadas parecendo ter sido rasgada. Usava uma camiseta bege social, esta com alguns rasgos nas mangas e no abdômen **(N/A¹ (D.A) – (6) babaaaaa (6) ) **Debaixo de seus olhos escuros havia sombras escuras, imitando fortes e profundas olheiras, o que demarcou ainda mais seu olhar. Suas madeixas estavam mais bagunçadas e usava sapatos pretos um tanto gastos nos pés, deixando a impressão de que realmente saíra de um túmulo.

-- ROBERT! – gritou Clair jogando-se no pescoço do irmão caçula abraçando-o.

-- CLAIRZUXA! – ele imitou-a rindo levemente enquanto retribuía o abraço.

-- ROBYYYY! – Robert pode ouvir o grito da prima e virou-se sorrindo para ela enquanto Clair soltava-o para que ele abraçasse a loira.

-- FALA ZOOOH! – ele exclamou enquanto era esmagado pela prima.

-- FOFUCHO, TEZUDO, VOCÊ TA GOSTOSO EM?! – exclamou Zoe enquanto abraçava o moreno.

-- Valeu... – murmurou Robert com a voz falhada, imitando a voz asmática.

-- Foi mal. – Zoe soltou-o rindo levemente ao que ele massageava o pescoço. – Eu nunca meço as minhas forças.

-- É meu pescoço notou. – ele exclamou rindo.

-- Uhhh, nós estamos combinando! – Clair disse sorrindo sonhadoramente enquanto voltava a abraçar o irmão.

-- Não contava com a minha astúcia, baby. – Robert assentiu sorrindo marotamente.

_(Poker Face – Lady Gaga)_

Logo Katy, Remus, James e Sirius, o ultimo um tanto descabelado e com marcas de batom nos lábios, aproximaram-se dos três parentes.

-- Fala Sirius! – exclamou Robert cumprimentando o primo que sorriu.

-- Então, quem é a figura? – perguntou James olhando desconfiadamente para Clair e o moreno que a abraçava.

-- Esse é meu mano brow, Robert. – Clair explicou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-- Não sabia que você tinha um irmão. – James disse de modo confuso.

-- Eu sei, é que as diretoras... – apontou para o céu. – Mudaram faz pouco tempo sacas?

-- Ah saquei. – disse James sorridente.

-- Fala ai Clair, tirando as duas loirinhas e o moreno... – começou Robert brincando. – Quem é o resto da camaradagem?

-- Este é James Potter. – ela apontou para James que sorriu marotamente ao cumprimentar o irmão da morena. – E este é Remus Lupin. – Robert e Remus cumprimentaram-se.

-- Espera ai... Lupin?

-- Sim. Por que a pergunta? – indagou Remus confusamente.

-- Sua prima ta aqui sabia? – Robert disse arregalando os olhos.

-- Você não ta falando da...

-- Sim, eu to falando dela mesma! – exclamou o moreno temerosamente.

-- Essa não!

-- REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! – o loiro pode ouvir um grito estridente e os sete viraram-se para encarar Victória Armanti Lupin, prima de Remus por parte de pai.

-- Vicky! – exclamou o loiro tentando conter a surpresa.

Victória era filha de uma francesa com o tio de Remus. Vivera na França durante anos até que sua mãe morrera, então voltara a morar em Londres, continuando à estudar na Beauxbatons, mas pelo visto, ela decidira estudar com o primo.

Victória era baixa, com cerca de 1,65 de altura. Corpo de curvas delicadas, mas atraentes para seus dezesseis anos de idade. Estava na mesma série de Robert e ambos estudaram na Beauxbatons durante os seis anos. Victória tinha madeixas douradas, no mesmo tom que as do primo, e estas alcançavam a altura de seus ombros, descendo até eles em fios repicados e brilhantes. Seus olhos eram de um tom verde escuro, mais puxado para o verde acastanhado, estes com um brilho carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo tímido. Seus lábios finos eram preenchidos por uma cor avermelhada, tirando a inocência de seu rosto. **(N/A: Annasophia Robb)**

Victória estava vestida de bruxa, mas uma bruxa para lá de atraente segundo os marotos e Robert, isso apenas em seus pensamentos, porque Vicky era como uma irmã caçula para Remus, e mexesse com ela, sairia sem alguma parte do corpo.

Seu vestido roxo escuro alcançava a metade de suas cochas, com uma saia balonê bem armada por tule cor violeta. Até a cintura, o vestido era uma espécie de espartilho com fitas de cetim transpassando em cruz desde o decote em U em seus seios até sua cintura. As mangas de seu vestido alcançavam até seus pulsos, de onde subiam duas luvas pretas até seus cotovelos em altura. Usava meias listradas de cores preto e roxo, e estas alcançavam até seus joelhos, apenas não escorregavam por magia. Usava sapatilhas pretas nos pés e prendera o cabelo acima da cabeça em um coque frouxo, de onde caiam alguns cachos.

Seus olhos estavam muito contornados por lápis preto e usava sombra roxa escura, o que demarcava mais seu olhar. Usara mais pó de arroz no rosto e apenas um brilho labial, deixando apenas seus olhos em destaque no rosto.

_(Numb – Linkin Park)_

-- Oi primo! – a loira jogou-se no pescoço de Remus que retribuiu o abraço sobre visão de uma loira pra lá de ciumenta. – Que saudades que eu estava de você _mon cher_.

-- Também senti saudades _mon chéri_. – Remus disse sorrindo docemente.

-- Você esta aprendendo a falar francês, ah estou tão _déménagé. _**(N/A¹ (D.A) – isso significa emocionada em francês ta?)**

-- _Merci__ beaucoup._ – agradeceu Remus sorridente. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – significa Muito obrigado em francês)**

-- Não sabia que você falava FRANCÊS Remus John Lupin! – retrucou Zoe de modo ciumento no ouvido de Remus que, mesmo assustando-se, sorriu pelo ciúme da namorada.

-- Quem é esta Remus? – indagou Victória fitando Zoe que estava vermelha feito um tomate, pois mesmo sabendo que era a prima de Remus, sentia o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça ao vê-los tão próximos. **(G.P. – Que possessiva O.o) (N/A¹ (D.A) – é a Zoe bem, ela fica com ciúmes se um passarinho chega pt do Remus Oo)**

-- Minha namorada Zoe Miller. – ele disse sorrindo levemente enquanto abraçava a cintura de Zoe.

-- Zoe Miller? Uh conheço você... Estudava na Beauxbatons estou certa? – indagou Victória sorrindo.

-- Sim, nos conhecemos. – Zoe disse sentindo que o ciúme começava a passar.

-- VICKYYYYYYYYYYY! – exclamou Clair sorrindo.

-- Clair, há quanto tempo! – Victória exclamou sorrindo.

-- Porque você esta aqui? – indagou Clair confusa.

-- Eu vou passar a estudar aqui em Hogwarts, cheguei faz algumas horas, e estava no salão de Dumbledore até agora. – ela disse sorrindo.

-- Em que casa você entrou? – perguntou Remus curiosamente.

-- Corvinal. – disse a loira sorrindo. – Lá há alguns franceses, não é _magnifique_?! – exclamou ela sorridente.

-- _Sorte a deeela_... – Zoe murmurou para Remus que riu.

-- Zooooe... – ele chamou-a fazendo a loira revirar os olhos, mas abraçar-se mais à ele.

-- E você Rob, em que casa entrou? – perguntou Sirius esperançoso.

Robert fitou os primos e a irmã e baixou a cabeça.

-- ESSA NÃO! – exclamou Zoe. – Você entrou na sons...

-- GRIFINÓRIA! – gritou o moreno abraçando a irmã.

-- A ROBERT EU TE MATO! – berrou Zoe jogando-se no pescoço do primo fingindo esgoelá-lo. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – isso eh que eu chamo de amor entre primos O.O)**

-- Que tal nos sentarmos? – propôs Katy adentrando na conversa.

-- Concordo viu... – James disse com uma expressão de ciúme.

-- Oxe, o que houve povão? – indagou Clair confusa.

-- Eu e o James sobramos sem parentes aqui... – Katy explicou bufando.

-- Ah, quem mandou não terem irmãos? – Clair exclamou rindo levemente, mas parou ao ser fitada pelos dois mortalmente. – Era zueira, vocês têm a todos nós como irmãos.

-- Grande consolo. – Katy murmurou revirando os olhos.

-- OHH MOMMY, YOU BROKE MI CORAZÓN! – exclamou Zoe fingindo que chorava.

-- Ah Zoe me cheira vai. – Katy disse revirando os olhos enquanto todos, inclusive si mesma, riam.

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A) – OEEEEEEEEEEEE... TUDO BE-É-LE-ZURA COM VOCÊS POVÃO? ESPERAMOS QUE SIM =DD E ai, o que acham do capitulo? Gostaram, odiaram, ficou pior que uma canção do Osama com o Bundifora *momento A Vaca e o Frango XP* comentem por favooooor *o***_

_***bruh prongs (respondendo sua pergunta) – então, a almof's não se interessava por fanfic, e acabava sobrando tudo pra moa e pra pontas, então nós conversamos com ela, e ela disse que não ia levar pro lado pessoal se saísse da fic, então agora eh TUUUUDO MEOL E DA PONTAS... compramos tudo, os lustres, as varinhas, as travessas TUUUDO NOSSO *lady katiii!* zuzu, mas as travessas são nuestras now...**_

_**Beijões à todos, e queria preguntar uma cosa... ONDE ESTA A MADAME Isabel Beckineem Lupin? Oo alguém a viu por ai, se a viu, procura-se a dona sumidinha q não comenta maaais... sdds flor, comente plllz =C**_

_**BJS... ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO Q POSTAREMOS AMANHÃ SÓ PRA NÃO MATARMOS VOCÊS DE CURIOSIDADE, porque tem uma coisa extremamente MARA no próximo, aguardem... muahahaha**_

_**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley**__** ou Lady Moony ;DD**_

_*******_

_**N/A² (G.P) – Olá camaradagem, td em cima?! Espero q sim ;DD Cá estou eu denovo, comentando e ouvindo I wanna Love you, Bob Marley na véia manol (na vdd é na veia, mas td bem O.o) E então… **__**Gostaram do capítulo? **__**Odiaram? Tiveram vontade de cuspir na tela do PCtador? Ou gostaram tanto que até fizeram uma serenata pro PC? Bem, em qlqr dos casos, nos communiquem, pra sabermos como anda a fic aos olhos dos leitores sim?!**_

_**Bem Prongs, a vida continua n é mesmo? Como eu e a Aluada que estávamos fazendo td, n vai mudar muita coisa, acredite ;DD Mas está td de boa na lagoa, mas… **__**É TUDO NOSSO! **__**FESTAAAA!! Uhu! Hehe… SENHORITA ISABEL, FAVOR COMPARECER A PÁGINA DE RECADOS DA FANFIC AT POR GENTILEZA * A lá Aeromoça* CADÊ TU CRIATURA?! **__**FOI SEQUESTRADA PELO OSAMA É?! Ah n viu… UAHSUAHSUASHUA**_

_**Aguaaardem pq o próximo capitulo vai ser MARA, temos uma surpresinha pra vcs meus COLEGAS! *o* Fiquem na expectativa, vcs vão A-D-O-R-A-R bofe´s!!**_

_**Beijokas dourados e simpáticas de Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund ;DDD**_

_*******_


	18. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 17 – Uma grande surpresa**

Todos os presentes no baile estavam animados naquele momento. A maioria dos casais e amigos encontrava-se dançando na pista de dança, onde podia-se ouvir a música _I'm Alive_ da _Celine Dion _animando as pessoas e os casais apaixonados. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – é gente, ela já existia XD)**

Remus e Zoe encontravam-se sentados na mesa onde todos estavam há poucos minutos. O casal resolvera ficar um pouco a sós para ficarem mais juntos, enquanto os outros resolveram curtir a música na pista de dança. **(N/A² (G.P.) – A Zoe NEEEEM deve ter expulsado o povo de lá né? UAHSUASHUA)**

Remus e Zoe estavam sentados próximos e o loiro abraçava a namorada pela cintura, enquanto esta repousava sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-- Zoe... – Remus chamou a loira que terminava de beber um ponche.

-- Fala amor. – ela pediu sorrindo docemente.

-- Vou perguntar uma coisa e quero que você repare bem antes de me responder. – ele disse, sem desviar o olhar da pista de dança.

-- Pode perguntar. – ela olhou na mesma direção e um sorriso crispou seus lábios ao notar o que o namorado olhava. – Sim.

-- Mas eu nem perguntei! – Remus exclamou rindo. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – é fiih, I have the power, sou a mãe Diná não sabia? *--*) (N/A² (G.P) – Vc é a mãe Diná 2, eu sou a versão originl MUA A A A *segundo a Rufles)**

-- Então pergunte, mas eu sei que minha resposta vai ser sim. – ela disse rindo.

-- Ta rolando um clima entre o James e a Clair não ta? – Remus perguntou sorrindo, ao que Zoe assentia sem desviar os olhos do casal.

Clair e James dançavam ao ritmo da música em uma sincronia digna de ensaio, movendo seus corpos no ritmo da batida eletrônica daquela música.

Clair sorria de orelha a orelha enquanto dançava com James, e este fazia o mesmo, mas podia-se perceber que dependendo da parte da música e do jeito que Clair movia-se, ele olhava para o decote no vestido da morena, o que fez Remus revirar os olhos.

-- Queria fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar e...

-- Ajudar quem? – Robert sentou-se ao lado de Zoe e sorridente depositou um beijo na bochecha da loira que sorriu. **(N/A¹ (D.A) - *o*)**

-- Ajudar sua irmã. – Zoe disse simplesmente.

-- Mas a Clair ta com problema? – indagou Robert confuso.

-- Não exatamente, ela ta mais pra baleia encalhada, se é que me entende... – Zoe apontou para o casal que se remexia ao final da música e Robert logo entendeu.

-- AAAAAAAH saquei. – exclamou o moreno. – Por que não explicou antes?

Zoe armou uma carranca e virou-se para o moreno que apenas deu sinal de entendimento com as mãos.

-- O que você sugere Rob? – perguntou Remus. – Tenho quase total certeza de que o James quer ficar com a Clair mais por ficar, tenho convivência com a figura à sete anos e conheço bem ele...

-- Hummmm... – Robert apoiou a testa na costa de sua mão direita e apoiou o cotovelo direito no joelho, fazendo a pose de O pensador, o que fez Remus e Zoe gargalharem. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Por que EU n tenho um irmão desses de verdade?! Manhê, Pai, ME CHEIRA!).**

-- É sério Robert! – exclamou Zoe ainda rindo.

-- Eu sei, mas esse é meu jeito de pensar... – Robert respondeu rindo. – Ta, tive uma idéia, mas a gente vai precisar da Katy.

-- Por quê? – indagou Remus.

-- Sirius. – Zoe e Robert disseram apontando com as cabeças para o primo que dançava animadamente mas mantendo os olhos em James e Clair.

_(I miss you – Blink 182)_

Katy entendeu o plano dos três e concordou em distrair Sirius enquanto eles colocavam o plano em prática. A loira dirigiu-se até a mesa onde encontravam-se Sirius e James esparramados nas cadeiras.

-- Sirius... – Katy chamou-o timidamente, ao que o moreno erguia a cabeça para encará-la. – Ta a fim de dar uma volta comigo?

-- Mas fora daqui? – ele perguntou confusamente.

-- Se quiser, não tem ninguém nos corredores, já passou das onze, nem o Filch ta por ai... – Katy disse revirando os olhos.

-- Tudo bem. – Sirius assentiu sem deixar de contar seu sorriso maroto.

-- É UMA VOLTA! – ela exclamou colocando a mão no peito dele para segura-lo de abraçá-la.

-- Ah você é muito má comigo mamãe... – Sirius exclamou fingindo-se de triste ao que Katy ria.

-- Vai catar coquinhos Sirius! – Katy retrucou correndo para a porta, ao que o moreno à seguia.

James riu com a situação dos dois, mas continuou sentado, estava cansado e sem pique para continuar dançando, a não ser que _ela_ o chamasse. **(N/A² (G.P.) – QUEM?! OLHA LÁ EM, SE FOR A MICHELLE OBAMA, EU MATO! SÓ PQ ELA TEM O THE POWER NÉ JAMES?!)**

James olhou entre as pessoas dançando e localizou Clair rindo feito boba dançando com o irmão. O moreno pegou um drink na mesa e bebendo observou a morena dançar com o irmão caçula, ambos rindo.

Clair estava um tanto descabelada, mas ainda assim estava linda para James. Sua maquiagem borrada graças ao suor não retirava sua beleza natural, para James, ela estava ainda mais linda daquele jeito.

A morena escorregou de repente e quase caiu, mas Robert a segurara pelos braços e ambos riram da situação, enquanto o moreno ajudava-a a se recompor.

James riu suavemente ao ver a morena com uma cara de assustada e ao mesmo tempo rindo de quase ter se esborrachado no chão da pista de dança.

A música acabou e continuou apenas com a batida desta.

James viu Robert sussurrar algo para Clair e logo o moreno distanciou-se par a mesa de comida, onde encontravam-se Remus e Zoe abraçados.

Clair olhou em volta como se procurasse por alguém, e seu olhar caiu sobre um moreno sentado sozinho na mesa dos marotos, e sorrindo docemente observou-o.

James estava esparramado na cadeira, com a cabeça no encosto de onde deveriam estar as costas, de um jeito bem maroto de se sentar. O moreno havia retirado o colete de veludo e aberto mais as golas da camiseta, o que fez seu peitoral bronzeado ficar bem mais a mostra, causando um arrepio em Clair. A maquiagem que antes estava no rosto de James sobrara apenas nas laterais de suas bochechas, pois ele as tirara, deixando apenas a sombra em volta dos olhos mais demarcada. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que uma certa pontas duplas acabou de ter insolação, estou certa pontas? Hehe) (N/A² (G.P.) – Primeiro de tudo, PONTAS DUPLAS O ESCAMBAL DA MICHELLE OBAMA, mas yes, eu acabei de grelhar *o* Baba_)**

James viu que Clair o observava e sorriu marotamente dando uma piscadela para a morena que não pode deixar de corar.

Clair sorriu docemente e fez um sinal com a mão para que James fosse até ela, e o moreno não pensou duas vezes ao levantar-se e seguir até a morena sorrindo marotamente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Ah, era com ELA que ele qria dançar? Pq n disse logo! Aushaushaush) (N/A¹ (D.A) - ¬¬" não vou nem comentar ¬¬")**

-- Oi Jimmy! – cumprimentou Clair sorrindo.

-- Olá pequena. – cumprimentou James sorridente, fazendo Clair bufar. – Desculpa, mas é apelido carinhoso... – o moreno fez um leve cafuné nas madeixas de Clair que sorriu carinhosamente.

-- O senhor aceita uma dança, mister Potter? – Clair indagou fingindo cordialidade o que fez James sorrir.

-- Oh senhorita Rousseau, será um enorme prazer dançar com a senhorita. – James entrou na brincadeira esticando a mão direita para Clair, que aceitou-a rindo.

Zoe passou correndo pelos dois, e esbarrou de propósito em Clair que caiu nos braços de James, e este só não foi parar no chão porque conseguiu agüentar o peso da morena.

-- FOI MAL! – berrou Zoe de longe.

Zoe parou ao lado de Robert que estava no lugar do DJ e fazendo um sinal com a varinha as luzes diminuíram de intensidade, ficando um clima mais romântico na pista de dança. Robert sorriu e colocou a música que haviam combinado.

_(Same Mistake – James Blunt)_

-- É... Então... – James disse meio encabulado pelo momento.

-- Meu Deus, cadê minha câmera, James Potter tímido é momento histórico! – exclamou Clair rindo, ao que James ria timidamente.

-- Engraçadinha... – James puxou-a pela cintura surpreendendo Clair que arregalou os olhos.

O moreno abraçou-a pela cintura com o braço direito e as costas da garota com o esquerdo, colando seus corpos. Clair passou os braços pelo pescoço do maroto e apoiou sua cabeça no peitoral de James. Este colocou seu queixo sobre o topo da cabeça de Clair e lentamente os dois começaram a dançar conforme a música.

-- Sabia que eu te adoro Pon... quer dizer Jimmy... – Clair murmurou rindo levemente.

-- Olha lá, você quase me chamou de Pontas! – exclamou o moreno sorrindo.

-- Ah, é o costume. Mas não é exclusividade marota? – indagou a morena confusa.

-- Olha, você e suas amigas são as garotas mais legais aqui de Hogwarts e de tanto andar com a gente, já podem ser consideradas marotas. – James disse sorrindo mas um tanto timidamente para um maroto.

-- JUUUUUURA?! – exclamou Clair sonhadoramente. – Puxa, que mágico! Olha que isso é uma declaração de amor em... – ela comentou rindo levemente. – E marotos não se apaixonam... Mas o Remus se apaixonou! – exclamou sorrindo sonhadoramente ao encarar Remus e Zoe que dançavam a música um tanto distante dos dois.

-- Ah... O Remus é um maroto diferente. – James disse de modo confuso. – Mas, digamos que... As regras estão mudando. **(N/A² (G.P.) - *o*)**

-- Estão? A gente ta jogando algum jogo por acaso? – perguntou Clair confusamente.

-- Não! – exclamou James rindo. – Nada disso, to falando por marotos se apaixonarem entende?

-- AAAAAH! Agora eu entendi... Porque não disse antes? – indagou a morena bufando levemente.

-- Clair shsh vai... – James disse rindo.

-- Mas porque as regras tão mudando? – indagou Clair.

-- Digamos que... Agora, talvez, os marotos possam se apaixonar... – James murmurou um tanto constrangido.

-- Ah é? – perguntou Clair sorrindo docemente.

-- Pode-se dizer que sim. – James respondeu corando levemente.** (N/A² (G.P.) - *o*)**

-- Mas porque você diz isso?

-- Veja bem... Remus e Zoe, Sirius e Katy e... Ah você entendeu! – exclamou o moreno corando mais do que o normal. **(N/A² (G.P.) - *o*) (N/A¹ (D.A) – OOH CARINHAS Q ME PERSEGUEM, SAI CAPETA!!! 0o)**

-- Mais ou menos... – murmurou Clair ainda confusa.

-- E então, você gosta de Hogwarts? – James mudou de assunto de repente.

-- Gosto sim, pessoas simpáticas, lugar simpático, tudo simpático! – exclamou Clair sorrindo.

_(Midnight Bottle – Colbie Caillat)_

-- O que você mais gosta por aqui? – indagou James.

-- Sem contar as minhas amigas? – perguntou Clair também.

-- É. O que você mais gosta que não tinha na Beauxbatons. – James assentiu.

-- OS MAROTOS CLARO! – exclamou Clair como se já estivesse preparada para responder a anos.

-- Os marotos? – indagou James sorrindo surpreso. **(N/A² (G.P.) - *o*)**

-- Claro! Sem vocês Hogwarts seria uma chatice. – Clair disse sorrindo docemente.

-- Valeu. – James agradeceu timidamente.

-- E você, o que mais gosta daqui? – perguntou Clair.

-- Até parece que você não sabe... – James murmurou rindo levemente. **(N/A² (G.P.) - *o*)**

-- Não sei. – respondeu Clair confusa.

-- Esqueci que é com a Clair que eu estou falando. – James disse rindo ao que ela bufava. – Brincadeirinha...

-- Responde homem!

-- Ah... Antes eram as mulheres, mas agora tem três em especial sabe... – James começou, mas Clair armou uma carranca. **(N/A² (G.P.) - *--------*)**

-- E eu conheço as figuras? Tem ficha limpa? – Clair indagou de modo ciumento.

-- Claro que sim! – exclamou James rindo.

-- Olha lá em... – Clair exclamou de modo amargo.

-- Porque, você esta com ciúme? – indagou James marotamente. **(N/A² (G.P.) - *o*)**

-- Acho que sim... – Clair murmurou ficando vermelha. James arregalou os olhos, pois não esperava aquela resposta, e sorrindo disse.

-- Não precisa ficar com ciúme... Elas são vocês, travessas! – exclamou o moreno rindo. **(N/A² (G.P.) - *-------------*)**

-- Jura? Como não pensei nisso antes! – Clair comentou revirando os olhos para si mesma e depois jogou-se no pescoço de James rindo. – UHU AMOR CORRESPONDIDO! **(N/A² (G.P.) - *o*)**

-- Como? – indagou o moreno confuso.

-- Nós seis nos amamos. – explicou Clair sorrindo.

-- Ah claro... – James concordou timidamente.

_(Iris – Goo Goo Dolls)_

-- Te amo ta? – Clair disse sorrindo. **(N/A² (G.P.) - *o*)**

-- Ah... Claro... – James engoliu em seco e coçou a nuca. – Eu também... Também te amo. – James murmurou afinal ele nunca dissera algo com tanto sinceridade. **(N/A² (G.P.) - *------------------*) (N/A¹ (D.A) – AAAH SOCORRO, CARINHAS Q ME PERSEGUEEEM Oo)**

-- Você ta bem? – indagou Clair.

-- Se eu to bem?! – James exclamou. – CLARO QUE EU TO BEM!

-- Ta gostando de alguém? – perguntou James constrangido com a música e também com o momento.

-- Se eu to gostando... Eu to sim. – Clair disse sinceramente não encarando o moreno nos olhos.

-- É o Amos não é? – James indagou bufando.

-- AMOS? Não, ele é só um grande amigo, tipo o Remus... Sirius...

-- EII, eu não to incluso não? – James perguntou bufando.

-- Não. – Clair respondeu em um misto de timidez e rebeldia. – Você é alguém especial demais pra mim, mais que todos eles juntos. – a morena disse tudo correndo, fazendo James arregalar os olhos de surpresa. **(N/A² (G.P.) - *--------------* MORRI)**

Clair baixou a cabeça e tentou não encara-lo, mas ele ergueu seu queixo para que seus olhos se encontrassem. Clair notou que a iris escura de James detinha um brilho peculiar e vista tão de perto ela notou o quanto seus olhos eram belos.

-- Por que eu sou especial? – James murmurou no ouvido de Clair, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a espinha da morena. **(N/A² (G.P.) - *-------------* Tostei) **

-- Você é especial pra mim por que... Porque eu gosto de você. – ela confessou e surpreendeu-se com a atitude seguinte do maroto, que colou seus lábios lentamente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Torrei)**

James enlaçou a cintura de Clair com o braço direito, enquanto sua mão esquerda perdia-se nas cascatas escuras das madeixas de Clair. Esta ainda estática com o beijo apenas abraçou-o pela nuca acariciando esta área levemente, causando um arrepio em James.

Os lábios macios de Clair contra os seus fizeram James desejar aprofundar o beijo, mas fez isto como se Clair fosse a mais rara peça de diamante, que se descuidasse causaria um dano enorme. Lentamente sua língua entrou em contato com a dela e o moreno não pode deixar de sorrir com a timidez de Clair quanto a isso.

"_DEUS AS GAROTAS TEM RAZÃO, ELE BEIJA BEM PRA CARAMBA!" _Clair pensou de modo constrangido, mas seu coração martelava tão rapidamente que ela não podia sentir mais nada a não ser os dois naquele espaço. Os lábios quentes de James contra os seus causavam-lhe arrepios na espinha, coisa que ela nunca sentira com ninguém.

James sentiu seu coração bater em um ritmo mais frenético, o que era incomum para ele, um maroto, que ficava com cinco garotas em um só dia. Nunca sentira aquilo beijando ninguém, e Clair era a primeira que despertava esse sentimento em si. Os lábios doces da morena faziam James ficar nas nuvens, desejando apenas ter Clair em seus braços para sempre.

Clair sentiu o ar faltar-lhe e lentamente os dois se separaram. James mordeu levemente o lábio inferior de Clair provocando-a a voltar a beija-lo, porem ambos ouviram um pigarreio atrás de si, e James virou-se sorrindo bobamente.

O sorriso de James abandonou seu rosto assim que o moreno encarou Sirius.

-- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?! – berrou Sirius. Confusões estavam por vir, disso James tinha certeza...

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – MUAHAHAHAHAHA! OLÁ POVÃO, TUDO BE-É-LE-ZURA?? ESPERAMOS QUE SIM, e ai? Como vai a vida? Tudo suave na nave? HEHE, sabemos, somos más de parar nessa parte... mas no meio da semana eu já escrevo o próximo capitulo e vcs já leram, porque minhas provas acabaram *uuufa* então eu to sussa essa semana ;DD**

**Comentem plz ;DD esse beijo foi muito fofo né? Fla sério, James Potter ficando tímido eh pra gente poderosa, e a Clair have the power =DD**

**BEIJÕES CARINHOSOS À bruh prongs, Isabel Beckineem Lupin *sumiiiida, ainda estamos procurando vc! Ahsuahush* Isabola, Lara e Marilia *uma amiga minha da minha classe q começou a ler a fic ;DD***

**Beijões... e plz, uma review não mataa=C só ajuda a deixar viva duas autoras doidonas e apaixonadas por marotos ;D**

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – Salve Salve nave Dupla Marota!! ARRE NABA, Esse foi o capítulo mais PERFECT que eu li na minha vida, Aluada, tu have the power, conseguiu passar direitinho as nossas idéias e ainda deixar MAIS FOFO, sim, foi possível!! Perfeito demaaaaais³³³³ Pena que acabou =c Mas Pera lá, tem o próximo!! AHA!! Aluada, AMANHÃ mesmo vc vai escrever o próximo savvy? AMEI DEMAAAAAAAAIS**

**Procura-se Isabel *cartaz de WANTED do velho oeste Beijos pra Prongs, Lara, Isabola e Marilia, sim, Marilia, aquela!! *o* Bjos**

*******


	19. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 18 – A discussão**

James olhou sobressaltado para o moreno à sua frente, e não conseguia distinguir sua expressão. Clair estava um pouco mais confusa do que o normal, ainda ofegante, olhou para o primo que quase espumava pela boca.

-- JÁ PARA FORA OS DOIS! – berrou Sirius, virando-se para sair.

-- Baixou a Zoe... – Clair murmurou, fazendo James rir.

-- EU OUVI! – pode-se notar que a loira estava atrás de Clair e James, assim como Katy e Remus. Sirius seguiu a frente, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas que dançavam.

Como àquele horário nem mesmo Filch ousava sair de seu quarto, eles aproveitaram para ir até uma sala vazia. Sirius entrou e ficou parado ao lado da porta, esperando que os dois acusados passassem. Quando fez menção à fechar, antes de Katy, Zoe e Remus entrarem, ouviu um grito estridente.

-- MAS NEM PENSE NISSO! – Zoe encarou-o furiosa. – Você vai me deixar passar Sirius Black, ou será sua ultima noite como homem!

-- Oxe, mas você vai fazer o que com ele? – Clair indagou confusa.

-- Nem te conto. – Zoe respondeu rindo, ao que a morena encarava-a confusa. – Deixa pra mais tarde Clair...

-- Tudo depois, TUDO DEPOIS!

Sirius fechou a porta assim que os últimos três adentraram a sala, e virou-se furioso para encarar James e Clair. O primeiro fingia como se não fosse consigo, enquanto a segunda encontrava-se no mundo da lua.

-- JAMES POTTER! – Sirius começou, seu tom de voz assustando à todos, exceto Zoe.

-- Ih chamou pelo nome completo, to fudido. – comentou James coçando a nuca.

-- JAMES POTTER, CLAIR ROUSSEAU...

-- Vocês aceitam se casar? – Clair brincou rindo.

-- O QUE?

-- Você estava parecendo um padre Sirius... – comentou Clair ainda rindo.

-- DEIXA EU FALAR PORRA!

-- NÃO FALA PALAVRÃO HOMEM! – Clair retrucou no mesmo tom de voz, bufando furiosa. – Mania desse povo de falar palavrão, só eu e o Remus escapamos dessa viu... tisc tisc pra vocês.

-- COMO É QUE VOCÊ ME FAZ ISSO JAMES?! – Sirius voltou-se para o amigo, ignorando os comentários de Clair.

-- O QUE EU FIZ DIO SANTO?! – perguntou James confusamente.

-- Comeu o coelho da páscoa tarado. – disse Sirius bufando. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – COELHO SORTUDOOO) **– BEIJOU A MINHA PRIMA, BOLAS VIU!

-- Uii titia... – James exclamou sorrindo maliciosamente, mas ao notar que a brincadeira não dera certo, voltou-se para a pose séria. – Olha Almofadinhas eu...

-- CARALHO JAMES, VOCÊ DEU MANCADA COM O CU DA VACA VIU! – Sirius berrou novamente, ao que Zoe atrás de si revirava os olhos.

-- Isso ta me cheirando a ciúmes... – Katy comentou. – QUE COISA GAY SIRIUS!

-- Almofadinhas calma desculpe vai? Não foi minha intenção magoá-lo, eu sei que você me ama, mas eu sou macho, gosto de mulheres sabe? – James disse sorrindo marotamente, mas nada de ter uma resposta alegre.

-- NÃO FOI SUA INTENÇÃO? IMAGINA SE FOSSE!

-- Qual é Almofadinhas, não é pra tanto, foi só um beijo...

-- JAMES, É A CLAIR! – exclamou Sirius apontando para a prima, e depois revirou os olhos. Clair sorriu abertamente, mas não para os marotos, e sim para o nada ao seu lado, como se houvesse mais alguém ali.

-- Clair? – chamou Remus abanando a mão em frente ao seu rosto. – CLAIR!

-- Oi. – murmurou a morena, como se estivesse voltando ao mundo. – Tudo beleza gente? – perguntou sorrindo sonhadoramente. – Desculpa, o Nutt e eu estávamos fazendo telepatia.

-- Nutt? – perguntou Zoe confusa.

-- Minha lhama poxa. – exclamou Clair revirando os olhos, enquanto todos armavam carrancas. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – gotinha básica escorrendo da cabeça XD)**

-- Voltando... Eu sei que é a Clair. – James respondeu à Sirius.

-- Se fosse o Osama você não teria beijado né Jimmy. – Katy retrucou bufando, e recebeu quatro olhares furiosos e um sonhador sobre si.

-- CLAIR COMO VOCÊ DEIXA?! – exclamou Sirius indignado.

-- Olha é simples, eu monto nele, e ele sai andando... – respondeu a morena, e virou-se para a porta ao ver seu irmão entrando por ali. – Oi Esteván.

-- EU SOU O ROBERT! – exclamou o moreno confuso.

-- To falando oi pra sua sombra Robert. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – cara, essa tem que ir com passagem só de ida pro manicômio, que medo O.O)**

-- EU ME-RE-ÇO! – Zoe e Robert recitaram ao mesmo tempo com expressões carrancudas em seus rostos.

-- Voltando... EM QUEM VOCÊ MONTA CLAIR? NO JAMES?! – Sirius indagou, cada vez mais furioso, encarando James que recuava à cada grito.

-- Não, no Nutt.

-- MAS QUEM DIABOS É NUTT?!

-- A lhama dela. – Robert respondeu ainda com uma carranca no rosto.

-- E desde quando ela tem uma lhama? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

-- Desde que o periquito pink dela morreu. – respondeu Robert.

-- E desde quando ela teve um periquito...

-- Shsh vamos ficar nisso a noite toda. – Zoe interrompeu, olhando para a prima, que no momento, conversava apenas com a sombra de seu irmão.

-- Então, onde eu parei? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

-- Você parou na parte de perguntar para a Clair se...

-- JÁ ENTENDI KATHERINE, OBRIGADO.

-- Hostilidade, ah Sirius, cheira meu c...

-- OLHO! – Remus exclamou bufando.

-- Ah Remus, enfia o olho no teu cu. – retrucou Katy no mesmo tom. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Gotinha escorrendo da cabeça do Remus... XD)**

-- Tanto trabalho pra nada... Tisc tisc pra você Katherine.

-- Me come Remus. – retrucou novamente a loira, e quando Remus ia responder, Zoe meteu-se entre os dois.

-- MAS QUE BUSSILGA, PAREM COM ISSO!

-- Oxe estraga prazer. – murmurou Katy bufando, ao que Zoe revirava os olhos.

-- CLAIR COMO VOCÊ DEIXA?! O James te beijar, só explicando o que... – terminou Sirius carrancudo.

-- Deixando, ele não é um dementador que ia sugar minha alma pela boca que nem você no Prisioneiro de Askaban. – respondeu Clair simplesmente. **(N/A² (G.P) – A Clair é uma profetisa mano O.O)**

-- JAMES, A CLAIR É UMA LUNÁTICA DA VIDA, SE APAIXONA FÁCIL DEMAIS. ELA IRIA ACABAR GRÁVIDA DE GÊMEOS, COM VINTE FILHOS PRA CRIAR, MORANDO NA ZONA, COM VOCÊ GORDO E VIVENDO DE CERVEJA PRO RESTO DA VIDA!

-- Que vida horrível... – murmurou Clair. – Sinto muito Katy.

-- VAI SE FU...

-- FUDISCAR! – Remus interrompeu novamente, recebendo um dedo nada gentil de resposta da loira. – Me cheira Katy.

-- SE VOCÊ OUSAR KATHERINE! – exclamou Zoe vendo que a loira se adiantava para Remus.

-- Eu fui uma menina má. – Katy murmurou.

-- VOLTEMOS AO ASSUNTO DA CLAIR COM VINTE FILHOS?! – Sirius pediu bufando.

-- Eu vou ter vinte filhos? – perguntou Clair. – Eu pensava que era só quatorze.

-- CARALHO! – Robert exclamou. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – alguém lembrava que ele tava ai? Oo)**

-- A Clair se apaixona fácil demais James, ela ta apaixonada hoje pela sombra do irmão dela, mas amanha ela se apaixona pela sombra do Remus... – murmurou Sirius. – Até chegar na sua sombra...

-- Mas minha sombra não vai engravidar ela... – comentou James pensativo. – E sem falar que quando ela se apaixonar por mim, o Hugh Jackman vai pro Brasil. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – AHAEEEE XD)**

-- Quanto otimismo. – murmurou Clair confusa. – Mas o Hugh Jackman não foi pro Brasil? Até que ele tirou uma foto com o... – parou alguns segundos deixando todos na espera. – RONALDO!

-- ME COME CLAIR! – exclamou Zoe gargalhando, assim como os outros, exceto Sirius. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Ronaldo pra vc Sirius ¬.¬ antipatia) **

-- Clair, todo mundo sabe que você se apaixona tão fácil quanto dois e dois são quatro. – Sirius disse fitando a prima irritadamente.

-- Oxe, mas dois e dois não são vinte e dois? – Clair indagou confusa, recebendo um forte tapa na nuca. – MEU PÂNCREAS! **(N/A² (G.P) – ta pior que você dêh... :P)**

-- O que o seu pâncreas tem a ver com isso? – indagou Katy rindo.

-- ELE VOOU PRA ONDE FICAVA MINHA ESPINHA! – exclamou Clair sentando-se e massageando o local do impacto. – O Remus, me ajuda aqui?

-- CLAIR BLACK ROUSSEAU! – Zoe berrou. – VOCÊ TA QUERENDO MORRER É?

-- CIUMENTA, LARGA DE SER TÃO CIUMENTA, DESSE JEITO NENHUM HOMEM TE AGUENTA, SE LIGA OU VOCÊ VAI ME PERDEEEEEEER! – Remus cantou, fazendo todos calarem-se e Zoe fita-lo furiosamente. – Era brincadeirinha...

-- Você vai ver a brincadeirinha contigo mais tarde merrmão, TE PEGO NA SAIDA!

-- UUUUUUUUUUI TITIA! – James insinuou sorrindo marotamente. **(N/A² (G.P) – alguém se lembrava que ele tava ai? Oo)**

-- Clair, você não entende que ele vai te fazer sofrer? – pediu Sirius de modo alterado.

-- SIRIUS, NEM VEM, EU E O JAMES NÃO ESTAMOS APAIXONADOS! COMO VOCÊ DISSE, PRIMEIRO EU ME APAIXONO PELA SOMBRA DO MEU IRMÃO, DEPOIS PELA DO REMUS, E QUEM DISSE QUE EU NÃO CASO COM A SOMBRA DO BARACK OBAMA QUANDO EU CRESCER? CHEIRA-ME E COME-ME, E LAMBE-ME E BEBE-ME E MORDA-ME... E CHUPA-ME TAMBÉM! - exclamou Clair cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e bufando. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – que medo! O.O)**

James às suas costas começou a rir, e apoiou-se na mesa para não cair no chão, assim como Zoe, Remus, Katy e Robert. **(N/A² (G.P) – Garrett rindo é tudo de bão (6)) (N/A¹ (D.A) – Will rindo é meu pão de cada dia... UUUI TITIA)**

Clair virou-se para Sirius e depois para Robert.

-- VIU SIRIUS, NEM O ROB TA ME INCOMODANDO! E VOCÊ VEM QUERER ME DAR LIÇÃO DE MORAL, O PEGADOR FALANDO DA PEGADA, ME CHEIRA-ME! – retrucou Clair e saiu da sala bufando.

-- BUNIIIIIIIIIIIIIITO EM ALMOFADINHAS, YOU BROKE MI CORAZÓN MOMMY. – disse James, e seguiu a morena para fora da sala.

Zoe voltou-se para o primo, e parou ao seu lado.

-- Você vai ficar do meu lado Zoe?

-- Não... É que ta vindo vento frio ali do lugar que eu to. – respondeu a loira olhando-o furiosamente. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – quer uma cadeira de rodas Sirius? XD) -** Você também viu Sirius... PISOU NAS BOLAS DA MACACA CHITA!

-- E desde quando macaca tem bolas? – perguntou Robert confusamente.

-- DESDE AGORA, ELA É HERMAFRODITA! – exclamou Zoe rindo.

***

James encontrou Clair sentada em um banco à alguns metros da sala, com a cabeça baixa e o olhar triste. Sentou-se ao lado dela e encarou o chão, sem encontrar palavras para puxar algum assunto animador.

-- Então... – começou James. – Como vai o Nutt?

-- Vai bem, obrigada. – Clair respondeu sorrindo de canto. – Mancada do Six, nossa, mancada das grandes e como diria a Zoe, pisou nas bolas da macaca Chita. – exclamou Clair, fazendo James gargalhar. – Sua risada é simpática. – murmurou a morena sorrindo.

-- Obrigado? – disse James confuso. – Ninguém nunca me disse isso, talvez minha mãe, quando eu era bebe. – seu olhar tornou-se distante. – Ou a enfermeira... É também.

-- Que enfermeira? – perguntou Clair.

-- NEM TE CONTO.

-- Me come. – retrucou Clair rindo levemente.

-- IHH TITIA, NÃO FALA QUE EU VOU! – exclamou James imitando a voz feminina. – Foi mal Clair, não devia ter... Bem... – o moreno coçou a nuca e baixou o olhar.

-- AH tudo bem Pontas, o Sirius é cismado, quando era pequeno, ficou com ciúmes da própria sombra, o Tymothy, que resolveu falar comigo sabe?

-- CLARO... – murmurou James olhando-a assustado. – Que tal uma volta até a sala comunal madame?

-- Claro madamo. – Clair aceitou o braço de James sorridente, e juntos, seguiram até a sala comunal da Grifinória. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – pega no meu braço eim Jimmy? XD)**

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – OEEEEEEEEEE GENTI BOUA!!! Antes de tudo... AAAAAAAALELUIA, AAAAAAAAAALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALEEEELUIAAA... A TITIA ISABEL LUPIN BE BACK FOR WE, UHU *dança da mariazinha XD* Bem vinda de volta... *reverencia estilo Star Wars Oo* **

**Valeu Isabel, você realmente se capturou XD tamos devendo pra ti eim... zueira furevis ausuahuhshua... Vlw pelo comentário, e fica esperta, que os próximos capítulos vão ser de raxar o bico, que nem esse *---***

**Bruh, valeu flor... a gente, nóis duas, já comentamos sua fic tah? ;DD se der, se vc tiver ku kut... add a gente, e vê as capas da fic *idem pra isabel lupin ;]***

**RUFLES, você esta lendo UHUUUUU... eba... valeu amor!!! Uma coisa - qd suas fanfics forem sem nexo, eu sou o coelho da páscoa taradão (6).... AHSHUHAUHSUH ahh q bom q vc se enquadra com a zoe, ela soy yo *O* E é Dupla Marota tah? ;DD**

**Beijões... Á todos que comentam, não comentam, lêem, não lêem, odeiam, amam, tanto faz Oo AHUSHUAHUHUS**

**Xaus...**

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley**

**PS.: primeiro capitulo feito com a Gabi do meu lado, são exatamente 2:00 a.m. e eu acabei meu comentário now XD aaah e aguardem, o próximo capitulo traz MUITAS surpresas, e um novo personagem vai aparecer... MUAHAHAHAHA!!!**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – Hello pepoles, sim, estou-me sonolenta, mas viva, é oq importa HAHAE**

**Pois é... Mais um capitulo, mais um milagre =P Sim, pq o milagre da vida é very special, ta, admito, viajei geral, mas como são duas da manhã, vcs sabem, é como se vc tivesse fumado maconha né, então deem um descont HAHAE* Pois é! Caraça, Isabel vc se encontrou! Isso é oq eu chamo de se catar, literalmente Oo wilson, n se n vá wilson! Me perdoeee! – Carinha do Náufrago, ele era realmente apaixonado pela bola, dava até medo O.O**

**Rufles, eu te conheço! =DDD VC comentou! HAHAE! É o milagre da vida minha gentem (invasão de comentário da Aluada-) - ¬.¬ MEREEEEEEEEEEEÇO SENHOR JESUS DO CÉU, ESSA FILOSOFA MAIS QUE O ROBERT DO FRUTO PROIBIDO, NÉ POSSIVEL SENHOR JESUIS!!! ¬.¬) Mas que invasão de privacidade, imagina se ela chega assim e eu to no banheiro??? Que horror! Kran, continuando... Obrigado pelo Comentário Rufles, vc sabe q eu te amo favorita HAHAE* sorriso colgate * **

**Bruh! HOHOE! Então, td tchubaruba? Eu to mara, to chapada por causa do sono, mas to MARA, pois é, Gosto dos seus comentários, são uma coisa simpática Oo HAHAe, chega né? To flando demais, to pior q a minha irmã mano, q MEDO! O.O**

**Beijos de Gabi Pontas Hedlund ;DD Dourados, furevis e elvis *------***

*******


	20. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 19 – Uma descoberta desagradável**

Na segunda feira daquele semana, a maioria dos grifinórios comentava sobre o baile daquele fim de semana, e para a sorte dos marotos e travessas, eram ótimos os comentários.

Os marotos, as travessas, Victória e Robert encontravam-se sentados embaixo da jabuticabeira tão adorada de Clair. Todos conversavam animadamente sobre assuntos banais, enquanto que Clair tentava convencer Katy de que seu hipogrifo realmente existia.

-- MAS QUE CASSATONARUTO KATHERINE, O CHESTER EXISTE E PONTO FINAL! – exclamou Clair bufando, fazendo Remus ao seu lado rir.

-- Deixa ela ser feliz Katy, mas que coisa... – Zoe exclamou rindo.

-- Ta, mas eu estou tentando mostrar que a vida não é só algodão doce e ursinhos cor de rosa, é também drogas, sexo e rock 'n roll! – retrucou Katy fazendo Zoe revirar os olhos. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Prefiro ficar com o algodão doce e os ursinhos O.O)**

-- Gente, eu vou vazar falou? – James disse levantando-se. – Tenho que levar uns livros na biblioteca e...

-- E OLHA LÁ EM POTTER... – Katy começou. – Porque você sabe que a aposta do quadribol ainda ta de pé!

-- Eu sei Katherine. – James retrucou bufando. – Vejo vocês no jantar, até mais.

-- Tchau Jimmy! – Clair acenou para ele, sorrindo docemente, ao que ele retribuiu o sorriso. Sirius, este ao lado de Robert bufou. – SIRIUS BLACK, LEMBRA-SE DO QUE COMBINAMOS?!

-- Ta, ta! Nada de bancar o mandão, ou irei engolir um bananão! – Sirius recitou, enquanto todos à sua volta riam, exceto Clair. – Ah calem a boca vai!

-- É engrraçado Sirrus. – Victória explicou, o sotaque francês mais a mostra agora. – Deixe seus prrimos serrem felizes. – Sirius armou uma carranca e bufando, deitou-se na grama.

-- Mas então, o que querem fazer hoje? – indagou Zoe. – De noite claro, afinal temos aula.

-- Agora sim, tava estranhando Zoe! – exclamou Robert rindo. – Quando você não quiser estudar ou resolver matar aula, eu serei comido pelo coelho da páscoa. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Esse coelho tem uma sorte q eu vou te contar pra vcs viu! ¬¬)**

-- Bem, eu tenho que irr. – Victória anunciou levantando-se delicadamente, parecendo uma bailarina. Katy e Zoe notaram o quanto Robert observou esse movimento e sorriram maliciosamente. – Até mais. – a loira acenou sorrindo docemente e saiu saltitando.

-- KRAN KRAN! – Zoe exclamou para o primo. – Alguém trouxe babador?

-- Não, mas o Chester tem. – Clair anunciou sorrindo abertamente.

-- Ninguém merece. – Katy revirou os olhos e abraçou a morena. – Você é um ser de outro mundo Clair!

-- Vou levar como um elogio. – Clair exclamou rindo.

***

Remus vinha abraçado com Zoe pelo corredor, com Katy e Sirius ao seu lado e Clair logo atrás, esta conversando com seu hipogrifo imaginário. Os cinco haviam acabado de sair da aula de feitiços, já se passava das cinco da tarde.

James não havia comparecido à nenhuma das duas aulas que eles haviam tido, e Robert não cruzara com ele em nenhum momento, muito menos Victória.

Passavam por um corredor deserto, a não ser por alguns armários de vassoura e também algumas salas inutilizadas, quando ouviram alguns sussurros vindos de dentro de um dos armários.

Remus olhou para Sirius um tanto assustado e o moreno retribuiu o olhar. Remus sussurrou algo para Zoe e a loira assentiu, correndo até onde estava Clair e virando-a para o lado oposto, tentando puxar conversa com seu "hipogrifo" a fim de causar uma distração.

Sirius encaminhou-se até a porta juntamente com Katy e Remus. O loiro destrancou-a e ambos os três arregalaram os olhos quando visualizaram o que havia ali dentro. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – eu já tinha é saído correndo, que coisa traumatizante Oo)**

James encontrava-se apenas com sua calça, esta tão baixa que chegava a ver metade de sua cueca boxer vermelha. Estava cheio de marcas de batom por todo o rosto e também pelo tórax e sua boca estava um tanto avermelhada. Contra a parede, estava uma sextanista ruiva, seu nome era Jane. A ruiva encontrava-se apenas de langerie, as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura de James e este com as mãos em suas coxas. Suas madeixas rubras estavam despenteadas e havia marcas de chupões por todo o seu pescoço e colo. **(N/A² (G.P.) – A VAGABOND TINHA q ser ruiva É A MALDIÇÃO!! =X)**

-- J - JAMES?! – Katy berrou, e Sirius tentou tampar sua boca, mas era tarde demais.

-- James? – ouviu-se uma voz doce atrás dos três indagar e Clair empurrou Remus para poder ver o que acontecia. – O que é que... – sua voz falhou assim que visualizou o moreno. – James?

-- Clair! – exclamou James, largando a ruiva, esta retribuiu com um biquinho.

-- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Zoe berrou tapando a boca, seus olhos arregalados de indignação.

-- COMO VOCÊ PODE JAMES ANDREW POTTER! – Sirius exclamou vendo a expressão de prima tornar-se de assustada a triste.

-- Eu... Eu...

Clair virou-se e saiu correndo pelo corredor, sem dar tempo para James explicar. Zoe e Remus correram atrás da morena, deixando Sirius e Katy com olhares furiosos sobre o moreno.

-- Nos falamos mais tarde Potter, temos que consertar um estrago dos grandes. – Katy ameaçou, e puxando Sirius pelo braço, saiu correndo.

***

James andava pelo corredor, em direção ao salão comunal de sua casa. Como fora descoberto? Ainda não conseguia entender. Era tanta coincidência que Clair e os outros estivessem passando no corredor bem naquele momento.

O moreno lembrou-se do olhar de Clair, o desapontamento presente em suas íris cristalinas, quando o fitara naquela situação deplorável com Jane.

Sentiu seus braços e pernas serem imobilizados de repente, e caiu com força no chão. Olhou em volta, mas um pano fora colocado sobre seus olhos, assim como uma mordaça em sua boca, impedindo-o de falar.

-- Vamos levá-lo para a sala precisa. – James ouviu uma voz conhecida falar.

-- Não, é muito longe daqui, iria chamar atenção! – uma voz feminina um tanto alterada exclamou. – Venham comigo, conheço um lugar.

James sentiu-se ser erguido pelos braços e também pelas pernas, e após longos cinco minutos, foi sentado com força em uma cadeira de madeira. Os "seqüestradores" tiraram-lhe o pano do rosto e uma luz florescente foi acesa contra seus olhos, ofuscando-lhe a vista.

-- VAI CEGAR ELE CARALHO! – exclamou a mesma voz feminina alterada, e James reconheceu Zoe parada à sua frente.

Tentou gritar o nome dela, mas a mordaça em sua boca fazia suas palavras saírem murmúrios. Mais quatro sombras juntaram-se à sua frente, e James reconheceu Clair, Katy, Sirius e Remus fitando-o mortalmente.

As luzes acenderam levemente, deixando mais proeminente a luz no rosto de James, mas ele pode ver que os cinco estavam vestidos de modo estranho, parecendo detetives.

Zoe usava uma calça xadrez, esta com os tons marrom escuro e claro. Usava uma camiseta branca, provavelmente a da escola, e uma gravata também xadrez, das mesmas cores que a calça. Um chapéu borsalino marrom escuro estava posto de lado em seu rosto, e os cachos louros estavam soltos. Suas mãos estavam cobertas por luvas de couro, e sobre estas, um bloco de anotações.

Katy usava uma saia xadrez, preto e branco, que mal alcançava a metade de suas cochas. Meias 7/8 nas pernas, estas em um tom marrom escuro. Usava a camiseta branca da escola, com os três primeiros botões abertos, deixando a mostra o inicio do sutiã preto de onçinha. Usava uma boina xadrez na cabeça e luvas também de couro nas mãos, mas ao contrario das de Zoe, que alcançavam seu pulso, as de Katy chegavam até seus cotovelos.

Remus usava o mesmo uniforme da escola, só que havia um chapéu borsalino marrom escuro, virado de lado sobre a sua cabeça. Usava também uma capa marrom escuro, que alcançava seus joelhos e a gola desta estava virada pra cima em seu pescoço.

Sirius tinha o mesmo visual que Remus, exceto por sua capa ser de couro, e esta ser preta, contrastando com a camiseta branca. Suas madeixas rebeldes escondiam o olho esquerdo, enquanto o chapéu preto cobria o seu olho direito, deixando-o com um olhar enigmático.

Clair estava sentada no centro, com as duas travessas de seu lado direito e os dois marotos de seu lado esquerdo. A morena usava uma saia bege agarrada até seus joelhos, estilo cauda de sereia. A camiseta do uniforme estava com os dois botões abertos, deixando a mostra uma gravata bege que havia sido colocada para dentro de sua camiseta. Suas madeixas negras estavam soltas, e ela usava uma boina bege sobre a cabeça. Trazia nos lábios um cachimbo de madeira, de onde saiam bolhas de sabão.

-- James Andrew Potter, você foi convocado civilizadamente a comparecer a esta sala vazia, para contar a todos o que houve nesta tarde de segunda feira. – Zoe começou, abrindo o bloco de anotações.

-- Você foi pego no flagra exatamente às 17 horas e 27 minutos desta tarde, em um agarramento nada formal com a senhorita Jane Olives. – Remus explicou, lançando um olhar nada gentil para James. – Pode se explicar.

Todos aguardaram que James dissesse algo, mas o moreno apenas armou uma carranca.

-- O que tem a dizer senhor Potter? – Katy indagou impaciente. – CARALHO HOMEM FALA ALGUMA COISA!

-- Não fala palavrão senhorita Sherlock! – exclamou Clair bufando.

-- Me lambe senhora Holmes. – Katy retrucou no mesmo tom.

-- Voltemos ao começo. Porque não diz nada James? – Sirius indagou confuso.

-- Ah... Senhora Holmes. – Remus começou timidamente.

-- Diga senhor Watson.

-- Ele não pode dizer nada. – explicou Remus.

-- Não? – indagou Zoe. – E por que homem de Deus?

-- Porque ele esta amordaçado. – explicou Remus coçando a nuca. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – gotinha escorrendo da cabeça de todo mundo XD) (N/A² (G.P.) – Até eu seria mais esperta UAHSAUSHU)**

Zoe tirou a mordaça da boca que James, que imediatamente começou a berrar.

-- CARALHO, PUTA QUE PARIU, MAS QUE MERDA TA ACONTECENDO AQUI? PUTA BOSTA DO CASSETE VIU!

-- JAMES POTTER CALA A BOCA CASSATONARUTO PARA DE FALAR PALAVRÃO! – Clair gritou no mesmo tom assustando James. – Trouxemos você aqui para contar o que aconteceu hoje à tarde, certo!

-- Mas que coisa, vocês não viram não? – James perguntou bufando.

-- E AINDA ASSUME, EU ACHANDO QUE ELA TINHA AGARRADO VOCÊ E COMO SEMPRE A MOÇINHA CHEGA NO PIOR MOMENTO, MAS NÃO, NEM ISSO! – Clair exclamou indignada. – Zoe, to te devendo.

-- Eu falo que homem nenhum presta, mas ninguém me ouve. – Zoe comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-- EI!

-- Menos você Remus, você é exceção à regra. – Zoe abraçou o loiro e este bufou.

-- Sei...

-- Olha Clair, você devia me dar uns pontos, afinal, eu estou sendo sincero... – James comentou sorrindo amarelo.

-- O QUE? VOCÊ TRAI MINHA CONFIANÇA, QUEBRA A PROMESSA, AGARRA UMA PUTA E AINDA QUER QUE EU TE DÊ UNS PONTOS?! – Clair indagou exasperada. – VOCÊ É DESPRESÍVEL JAMES.

-- Como eu sempre digo... Pisou nas bolas da macaca chita. – Zoe murmurou ainda abraçada a Remus. – Mas continua Clair, desculpa atrapalhar.

-- Tudo bem Zoh. – Clair assentiu sorrindo docemente e depois voltou-se furiosa para James. – JAMES, VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS OLHE NA MINHA SOMBRA, NUNCA MAIS RESPIRE MEU AR, PRENDA A RESPIRAÇÃO QUANDO MEU PERFUME SE APROXIMAR, POR QUE EU NÃO QUERO VER NUNCA MAIS ESSA TUA BUNDA GOSTOSA OU SEUS OLHOS ESTONTEANTES OUVIU?! **(N/A¹ (D.A) – ih baixou a Zoe, que medo mamãe! Oo)**

-- Mas Clair, eu tenho como explicar...

-- AH ELE TEM COMO EXPLICAR, QUE BOM NÃO GENTE? ELE TEM COMO EXPLICAR! – exclamou Clair bufando. – Você acha que simplesmente é assim? Você explica, se desculpa e volta tudo ao normal? Você me magoou James, mentiu para mim!

-- Poxa, eu não achei que você ia ver. – James argumentou baixando um pouco a cabeça.

-- AH CLARO, CONTANTO QUE SEJA PELAS MINHAS NÁDEGAS TA TUDO ÓTIMO! – Clair exclamou irritada. – JÁ DISSE E REPITO, NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO JAMES!

-- ISSO AI CLAIR, DA UMA DE ESPOSA ABANDONADA COM SETE FILHOS E UM SENDO LOBISOMEM! – Sirius gritou comemorando, enquanto Remus dava-lhe um tapa na nuca. – Foi mals Aluado.

-- SAI DAQUI JAMES, TIRA ESSA BUNDA GOSTOSA DA MINHA VISÃO POR FAVOR! – exclamou Clair.

-- Olha Clair, eu até queria, mas...

-- O QUE? ESTA ARREPENDIDO? SINTO MUITO, MAS NÃO VOU DESCULPÁ-LO! – Clair disse fingindo-se de desentendida.

-- Na verdade, eu não posso me levantar porque eu estou preso sabe? – James explicou sem graça.

-- O QUE? MAS VOCÊ É TOTALMENTE RIDÍCULO POTTER! – Clair berrou assustando o moreno, soltando-o ficou de frente para ele, erguendo a cabeça até ficar na altura dos ombros dele. – VAI EMBORA.

-- Sinto muito Clair. – James murmurou próximo ao ouvido da morena, e saiu pela porta.

-- ESPERA AI. – Zoe berrou parando o moreno na porta. – QUERO TER UMA CONVERSINHA COM VOCÊ, A SÓS JAMES POTTER! – furiosamente, a loira saiu pela porta, fechando-a com James assustado olhando para si.

-- Fudeu. – Katy exclamou.

***

Remus, Zoe, Sirius e Katy encontravam-se no salão comunal da Grifinória. Zoe estava sentada no colo do namorado, este abraçando-a pela cintura. Katy e Sirius jogavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo, enquanto o casal dava dicas.

Katy e Zoe haviam passado duas horas com Clair, esta passara o tempo todo chorando e finalmente havia pegado no sono, fazia cerca de quinze minutos.

James entrou pelo retrato e seguiu de cabeça baixa até o dormitório. Remus seguiu o amigo com o olhar e virou-se para Zoe.

-- Se importa? – perguntou Remus beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Eu volto logo.

-- Tudo bem. – assentiu Zoe docemente. – Ambos estão mal pelo que aconteceu.

-- Realmente. – Remus concordou e subiu as escadas até o dormitório. – James? – chamou pelo amigo, e encontrou-o deitado na cama, olhando para o nada.

-- Oi Aluado. – murmurou James, seu tom de voz assustou Remus, pois este nunca vira o amigo daquele jeito. – Algum problema?

-- Na verdade Pontas, eu diria que você tem algum problema. – Remus disse sentando-se na cama ao lado da de James. – Quer falar sobre isso?

-- Aluado, o que você faz quando uma garota te diz que você é mais especial para ela do que qualquer outro garoto? – indagou James.

-- Ta na cara que ela te considera seu melhor amigo. – Remus respondeu sorrindo docemente.

-- E se ela, digamos, retribui um beijo seu, com o mesmo...

-- James, a Clair te ama. – Remus disse sorrindo carinhosamente.

-- Mas eu não sei se a amo Remus. – James respondeu sentando-se de frente ao loiro.

-- Você só vai ficar sabendo se tentar entender o que acontece entre vocês. – explicou Remus pacientemente.

-- Mas... AH AS MULHERES ME FRUSTRAM! – exclamou James jogando-se de cara no travesseiro.

-- E você frustra as mulheres, é a lei de que toda a ação tem uma reação. – Remus murmurou rindo levemente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Gostei Remuxo, essa foi profundamente profundo!)**

-- Eu acho que os gay's tem mais sorte nesse mundo, afinal, eles não se preocupam com as mulheres. – James argumentou pensativo.

-- PELO AMOR DA EMPADINHA CARAMELADA SE VOCÊ VIRAR GAY JAMES...

-- EI CALMA AI! – James exclamou assustado. – Só estava dizendo, não vou virar gay, para a sorte da população feminina mundial. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Neeem se acha o Poderoso Chefão né? -.-')**

-- SÓ VOCÊ VIU JAMES, NINGUÉM MERECE! – Remus exclamou furioso. – Num momento você esta ai, se acabando em pesares e de repente, volta a se achar!

-- ISSO AI! – pode-se ouvir uma voz feminina soar no quarto. **(N/A¹ (D.A) ¬¬ começo a parte sem noção, eu mereço vc gabriela ¬¬) (N/A² (G.P.) – HEHE * sorriso bobástico*)**

-- Mas que diabos... – James exclamou, ao notar duas garotas paradas à frente de sua cama.

Uma delas era alta, com cachos que alcançavam seus ombros, estes dourados. Seus olhos verdes escondidos atrás de óculos de armação rosa escuro. Usava uma camiseta roxa de listras pretas, caída nos ombros. Uma calça jeans preta larga e tênis all star xadrez nos pés.

A outra, mal alcançava o ombro da loira, estava com as madeixas negras na altura do pescoço. Seus olhos, num tom castanho escuro, detinham um brilho furioso. Usava uma camiseta cinza larga, calça jeans azul clara e tênis all star preto de lantejoulas.

-- JÉSUS, É O APOCALIPSE! – Gabriela, a morena, exclamou. – CONSEGUIMOS ALUADA, BATE AI, EMCIMA EMBAIXO NO MEIO!

-- Quem são vocês? – indagou Remus confusamente.

-- SOMOS AS DIRETORAS DESSA BUÇILGA AQUI! – Denise, a loira, exclamou sorridente. – E VIEMOS PARA DAR UM RECADO AO SENHOR POTTER...

-- Pode dizer senhoras poderosas chefoas. – James assentiu arregalando os olhos.

-- Nem puxou o saco. – Denise murmurou revirando os olhos.

-- SEU CORNO DESGRAÇADO, FILHO DUMA PEIGA, COMO PÔDE SER TÃO SEM CORAÇÃO, CARA, DEU MANCADA COM O ÂNUS FEDIDO DA VACA FALOU?! – Gabriela gritou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-- Mas cuma?! – James exclamou arregalando novamente os olhos confuso.

-- A CLAIR SEU JUMENTO! – explicou Denise. – ELA FICOU TRISTE, CHOROU DURANTE DUAS HORAS, E DEIXOU A KATY COM DOR NA COLUNA DE TANTO FICAR ABRAÇADA COM ELA!

-- Deixou? – Gabriela perguntou confusa.

-- DEIXOU!

-- Então, continuando... – Denise pigarreou. – SEU FILHO DA PUTA, ARREGAÇADO, EU VOU ENFIAR UM PAU NO TEU CU E GIRAR, VOU CHAMAR O COELHO DA PÁSCOA PARA TE ARREGAÇAR, VOU CORTAR SUA COISA E QUATRO E DAR PROS GORILAS, SEU FEDIDO GOSTOSÃO DUMA FIGA, SÓ PORQUE MOSTRO A BUNDA EM QUATRO IRMÃOS ACHA QUE TEM ALGUM PODER? SEU ÚNICO PODER É ESSA BUNDONA DE BRASILEIRO, PORQUE O RESTO É FIXINA!

-- Calma dê, calma... Respira. – Gabriela acalmou a amiga, enquanto os outros dois olhavam assustados. – É normal, fiquem sussos.

-- Ta, to bem! – exclamou Denise. – MAS O SENHOR POTTER QUE DÊ MANCADA DE NOVO PRA ELE VER O QUE VAI ACONTECER, EU É QUE ESCREVO ESSA BUÇILGA, POSSO FAZER MUDANÇAS... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

-- Vamos então, o recado ta dado Potter. – Gabriela avisou olhando-o mortalmente. – Foi um prazer te conhecer pessoalmente Remus, você é uma pessoa muito simpática.

-- Obrigado, igualmente. – Remus agradeceu, e sentou-se um pouco mais longe ao ver duas íris esmeraldas brilhando maliciosamente sobre si.

-- Deixa eu levar a Aluada antes que ela babe aqui, sacumé né? – Gabriela empurrou Denise. – UH VAMOS CONVIDAR O DUMBLEDORE PRA NOSSA FESTA PINK?!

-- Acho que ele vai adorar. – murmurou Denise confusamente.

Ao fecharem a porta, ambos os marotos se olharam confusamente, e tombaram as cabeças para o lado.

-- Apaguemos isso da memória, senão vou ficar é doido. – Remus exclamou, e ambos riram.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – HAHAEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ALOHA PESSOAS, TUDO BE-É-LE-ZURA COM VCS?? ESPERO QUE SIM =DD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *gritinho histérico de fã do McFly* duas leitoras novas YUPIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Tah vamos lá:**

**Isabel Beckineem Lupin:**** MENINA SE VC NÃO LEMBRA A GENTE, NÓIS ESQUECE O ANIVERSÁRIO DA NOSSA PRÓPRIA FIC!!! oO que dó *abraça a fic* então, valeu pelo bolo, tava MARA³³ ;DD e pode deixar, vamo chamar vc pra fazer a festa do capitulo 20 *e aposte, no cap. Vinte vai ter uma surpresa MARA!!***

**Maluh Potter Cullen:**** OIEEE, LEITORA NOVA, QUE EMOÇÃO *---* obrigada, e esperamos mesmo q vc esteja gostando... Essa fanfic é uma coisa, eu acho q essa, FP e Loucuras marotas são as q mais tem piadas engraçadas *o* continue lendo e continue rindo ;DD**

**:**** OIIEE! Vimos como vc gosta de falar O.O vc fla mais que a Pontas, meu Deus, vc fla mais que a Isabola (*irmã da Pontas, ela adora flar *-*) esperamos q esteja gostando taah?**

_**Bruh Prongs cadê vc miniiina?? Vc e a Rufles estão desaparecidas, toca botar cartazinho de desaparecidas de nuevo Oo mas vamos lá né, tudo por uma review...**_

**Gente, façam como todas as pessoinhas simpáticas, doem um comentário e salvem um operário XD (pra qm não sabe, é meu lema de vida)**

**Bjs... até o próximo capitulo, e sério, no próximo... UMA NOVA PESSOA CHEGARÁ PARA MUDAR SUAS VIDAS *voz do carinha do sbt***

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Black (NÃO, não o Black do sirius e sim o black do Jacob de Crepúsculo *-*, a almofadinhas quase me matou qd viu meu nick, mas daí eu expliquei e me salvei de morrer aos 14 anos XD)**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) - OI AMORES DA MINHA VIDA DOURADA E MUCHO LOCA! TD TCHUBARUBA?! EU TO ÓTIMA, OBRIGADA POR PERGUNTAR :PP**

**BEBEL MINHA PLIMA! *Eu to me referindo a Isabel B. Lupin viu gente, só pra informar :PP * TD TCHUBARUBA MULHER?! Pois é, o bolo tava uma gostosura, ainda bem q vc lembrou do niver da fic! Olha, prepara uma festa MARA pro niver de 20 capítulos em?! Contamos com tu! Beijokas.**

**Maluh! Menina sortuda, tem sobrenome de dois carinhas super sexys *baba* Pois é! Com esse bando de personagem louco é difícil que não fique engraçada a fic mesmo né *o* ?! ORBIGADA POR LER! CONTINUE COMENTANDO! BEIJOKAS!**

**LuuaMell! Acredita que tu tem o nome das cachorras que eu tinha? Elas eram irmãs e uma se chamava Lua e a outra Mel *ooo* Que xik´s! Mas n se preocupe, elas eram gente boa e camarada! :PP uhuhuhuhu! Vc é falante q nem eu e o burrinho do sherek! *oooo* que sexy! Continue comentando viu? Beijokas douradas for you.**

**POVO TODO, AGUARDEM, PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO UM NOVO PERSONAGEM VAI ABALAR SUAS VIDAS PARA SEMPRE *principalmente a vida de Clair... MUAHAHAHA!**

**Beijokas for all by Gani Pontas Hedlund!**


	21. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 20 – A mudança**

Na manhã de terça feira, Zoe acordou sem encontrar as duas amigas nas camas. Confusa, procurou-as em todos os lugares do dormitório, pensando que elas preparavam alguma peça, mas nada das travessas.

Entrou no banheiro, tomou o seu banho e vestiu-se rapidamente, ainda teria algum tempo para procurá-las. Colocou o uniforme, deixando a gravata vermelha um pouco mais larga. Deixou os cachos soltos e colocou agasalho, não sabendo o quanto frio estaria fora.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou os marotos esperando-a. Sorriu e depositou um selinho nos lábios de Remus, que abraçou-a pela cintura.

-- Cadê a Clair e a Katy? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

-- Não tenho a mínima idéia, quando acordei elas já tinham saído. Acho que acordaram cedo e já estão na sala de aula. – disse Zoe.

-- Vamos então. – James murmurou, seu tom de voz muito baixo para seu sempre alto astral das manhãs.

Os quatro foram até a sala de aula de McGonagall, e sentaram-se em seus respectivos lugares, com Zoe virando-se para conversar com Remus, enquanto os dois outros fitavam o teto tediosamente.

Um murmúrio de pessoas na porta chamou a atenção deles, e virando-se, todos arregalaram os olhos. Zoe deixou seu queixo cair drasticamente, enquanto James e Sirius literalmente, caiam da cadeira.

Paradas na porta, com olhares distantes e um tanto frios, encontravam-se Clair e Katy, não dando a mínima para as pessoas ali presentes.

Clair estava com o cabelo totalmente liso e repicado, preto, tendo deixado para trás sua cor de chocolate e estes até os cotovelos, uma franja posta de do lado direito do seu rosto, radicalizou seu olhar, e mechas rosa pink em todo o seu cabelo contrastavam com a negritude dos cachos. Usava uma saia preta, que mal alcançava a metade de suas cochas, e esta com duas camadas, tendo a bainha destas enfeitada por cruzes repicadas do próprio tecido da saia. Uma camiseta preta, colada, tomara que caia apertado salientava seus seios fartos, graças ao decote. Um espartilho vinho alcançava até abaixo do busto, atrás deste, uma fita vermelho sangue transpassava em zigue zague. Um cordão no pescoço, preto, de onde descia uma caveira prateada se acomodava em cima dos seios dela. Brincos de cruz invertidas, grandes e com um tom avermelhado. Botas de couro pesada nos pés, que iam até a batata da perna. Maquiagem totalmente preta nos olhos, escondendo o brilho das íris cristalinas e sobre os lábios carnudos, batom vinho escuro, quase alcançando o preto. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – como diria o meu professor de ciências, pega um pé de couve, uma corda e se joga ¬¬' qt desgosto pra uma só vida) (N/A² (G.P) – Acho que nem o Michael Jackson radicalizou tanto o visual assim O.O)**

Katy usava uma calça de borracha, esta totalmente colada em suas pernas torneadas e também em seu traseiro. Uma camiseta vinho cobria seu tronco, mas esta possuía um rasgo em V desde os seios até seu umbigo, este coberto por uma fita preta, esta prendendo os seios. Os olhos castanhos haviam sido apagados, graças a forte maquiagem preta em volta destes, e sobre seus lábios finos, uma forte camada de batom preto. Mechas brancas enfeitavam suas madeixas louras, estas haviam sido modificadas, com uma franja cobrindo quase todo o lado direito de seu rosto e as pontas repicadas. Uma enorme cruz invertida, com uma cobra enrolada nela estava pendurada em seu pescoço. Botas de couro, bico fino e salto alto, que iam até um pouco abaixo os joelhos. O decote da camiseta deixava a mostra um piercing colocado em seu umbigo, assim como um que transpassava sua orelha. **(N/A² (G.P) – Elas soltaram a franga com estilo O.O N é nem mais franga, é peru O.O)**

-- CADÊ A CORDA? O BANQUINHO? ADEUS, MUNDO CRUEL! – berrou Zoe dramaticamente.

As garotas andaram até suas carteiras e sentaram-se atrás dos marotos, conversando entre si como se os quatro presentes não existissem. Remus olhou para James, que parecia babar sobre o decote de Clair, e revirou os olhos.

-- Oi né! – exclamou Zoe carrancuda.

-- Oi Zozo. – Clair cumprimentou sorridente.

-- Ao menos lavagem cerebral não aconteceu, Deus é pai! – Sirius exclamou erguendo as mãos para o céu. – Mas que diabos aconteceu com você Clair? A Katy já era meio assim, mas você? Mudou de ursinho Pooh pra Drácula? **(N/A² (G.P) – Bem a ver essa comparação né? Goxtei UASHUASHA)**

-- Ela cansou de ser a boazinha que todo mundo pisa em cima. – Katy explicou, olhando mortalmente para James, que baixou a cabeça. – Então, resolveu pedir ajuda para mim.

-- E fora a roupa, o que a porta-voz da Clair tem a dizer? – indagou Zoe bufando.

-- UHH GOSTEI, sou sua porta-voz Cacau! – exclamou Katy sorrindo sonhadoramente. – Mas então, a velha Clair morreu, ta enterrada, agora é a nova Clair que vive, a rebelde, a pegadora, a TUDO!

-- Meu Mérlin, que medo. – Remus murmurou, e Clair sorriu.

-- Don't worry Remuxo, eu vou ser a mesma Clair, só um pouco diferente na personalidade. – Clair disse ainda sorrindo.

O sinal bateu, e todos viram a professora Minerva adentrar a sala sorrindo, mas ao fitar Katy e Clair, seu sorriso dissipou-se e deu lugar à uma expressão assustada.

-- Alunas novas? – perguntou temerosa pela resposta.

-- Não Minny, é nóis, Clair e Katy. – Katy exclamou sorridente.

-- Esperava ver a bruxa má do Oeste antes de ver Clair Rousseau desse jeito. – murmurou Minerva enquanto sentava-se em sua mesa.

Enquanto a professora explicava, Sirius fitou a loira. Katy sempre fora daquele jeito, mas a radicalizada daquele dia parecia ter exposto sua beleza peculiar, o que fez um arrepio percorrer a nuca de Sirius e ele sorrir maliciosamente.

James baixou o olhar quando viu o quanto Clair havia mudado, e tudo por sua culpa. Se ao menos ele fosse menos... Menos... Menos James Potter, isso facilitaria sua vida. Mas mesmo assim, com a mudança, Clair continuava linda para si, uma beleza diferente das comuns.

Logo que a aula terminou, as duas saíram correndo para fora, com Katy sorrindo marotamente enquanto Clair detinha um olhar um tanto, assustado.

-- Aonde elas foram? – perguntou Remus juntando o material na mochila.

-- Não sei, mas não estou gostando disso. – Zoe murmurou um tanto raivosa.

-- O que foi amor? – indagou Remus beijando-lhe a bochecha.

-- Ah abandono social poxa, elas sabem que eu não gosto muito disso, mas ao menos ter contado elas podiam. – explicou Zoe um tanto ressentida.

-- Deixa elas amor, tão passando numa fase difícil, logo vão voltar ao normal. – Remus beijou-lhe os lábios e saíram da sala abraçados, com Sirius e James ao seu lado. – Vamos procurá-las?

-- Acho que não precisa. – Zoe disse olhando assustada para o jardim.

-- QUE FURDUNÇO TODO É ESSE AQUI?! – berrou Sirius, enquanto as pessoas davam passagem aos quatro.

Katy estava agarrada a um garoto da Corvinal, este a prensava contra uma arvore, e a loira enlaçava sua cintura com as pernas, enquanto seus lábios se chocavam violentamente.

Clair estava ao seu lado, sentada no colo de um moreno da Lufa-Lufa, as pernas colocadas uma de cada lado de sua cintura. O garoto segurava em sua coxa direita e puxava um pouco suas madeixas com a esquerda, enquanto Clair praticamente "mastigava" seus lábios.

-- O QUE?! – Zoe, Sirius e James berraram ao mesmo tempo, e todos à sua volta assustaram-se. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – passarinhos saem voando na China e um carinha q pescava no rio Amazonas cai dentro deste, sendo comido pela ANACONDA XD) (N/A² (G.P) – Ah então foi ELES que eu ouvi hoje de manhã? Pensei que fosse Deus que tinha recebido um pedido doidão :PP)**

-- Ah... Oi pessoal. – Clair murmurou, e depois voltou a beijar o moreno, enquanto James enfurecia-se.

-- OI? OI? COMO OI CLAIR?! – berrou James, seu rosto já vermelho de raiva.

-- Oi poxa. – retrucou a morena com os lábios próximos aos do lufano.

-- LARGA ELE CLAIR BLACK ROUSSEAU, AGORA! – berrou Sirius furioso. – E VOCÊ TAMBÉM KATHERINE.

-- Ahm... Não to a fim não. – Katy respondeu.

-- É HOJE QUE A GIRIPOCA VAI PIAR! – Zoe gritou estridentemente fazendo Clair separar-se do moreno, e fita-la sorridente. – E VOCE AINDA SORRI CLAIR?

-- O que, você quer que eu fique raivosa? O cara beija muito bem... – a morena sorriu maliciosamente.

-- E DEPOIS FALA DE MIM NÃO É ROUSSEAU?! – James exclamou. – O SUJO FALANDO DO MAL LAVADO, AH ME POUPE.

-- O QUE? EU NUNCA TINHA FEITO ISSO, E EU REALMENTE RESOLVI FAZER, PARA VOCÊ VER COMO É GOSTOSO SENTIR ISSO NA PELE! – Clair retrucou ficando de pé.

-- E DEPOIS SE FAZ DE SANTA. VOCÊ É TÃO SANTA COMO A ZOE É O BUDA! – berrou James furioso. – AQUELE NOSSO BEIJO DEVE SER COMO ESSE NÃO É? NÃO SIGNIFICOU NADA!

-- SIGNIFICOU TUDO POTTER! EXATAMENTE TUDO, POR QUE EU ACREDITEI EM VOCÊ E TUDO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ FOI MENTIR PARA MIM! – Clair berrou no mesmo tom, encarando-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-- COMO SE ISSO ADIANTASSE, VOCÊ FEZ O MESMO AGORA! – James retrucou, arrependendo-se pela escolha de palavras, mas ainda assim, continuou com a pose furiosa.

-- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA COMPLETO POTTER! EU TE ODEIO! – berrou Clair e saiu correndo na direção do castelo, deixando todos à volta atordoados, assim como James.

-- Você é ridículo às vezes James. – Katy murmurou entre dentes, e correu atrás de Clair.

-- O QUE ESTÃO OLHANDO?! – o moreno gritou para o publico à sua volta, e todos os alunos saíram correndo em suas respectivas tarefas.

James sentou-se no tronco da árvore, e apoiou os cotovelos em seus joelhos, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Suspirou profundamente, as vezes, ele conseguia mudar as coisas para pior, mesmo que isso parecesse impossível.

-- James? – o moreno olhou para cima e encarou Zoe e Remus, que sorriam carinhosamente. – Quer conversar? – perguntou a loira ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

-- Cadê o Almofadinhas? – perguntou James confuso.

-- Ele foi atrás da Clair, tentar conversar, sabe como é. – Remus explicou sentando-se à frente do amigo. – Quer conversar?

-- Pode ser. – murmurou James baixando novamente a cabeça.

-- O que esta sentindo Pontas? – perguntou Zoe sentando-se ao lado do moreno. – Pode falar, somos seus amigos, desabafe.

-- Eu estou sentindo um ódio tão grande, vocês não tem idéia.

-- Da Clair? – perguntou Remus temendo a resposta.

-- NÃO, DE MIM! – exclamou o moreno dando um tapa em sua própria testa. – Eu às vezes consigo deixar as coisas piores do que já são, e não sei como conserta-las depois. **(N/A² (G.P) – Ê Jão! Oo)**

-- James, vocês dois estão desse jeito, a Clair também não queria brigar contigo, mas poxa, você pisou nas bolas da macaca chita. – explicou Zoe fazendo James rir. – Porque não tenta CONVERSAR com ela? A sós.

-- Não sei se conseguiria, ia acabar deixando as coisas piores ainda, se é que é possível. – James disse suspirando. – Você acha que ela me perdoaria, se eu tentasse algo?

-- Não sei James, a Clair ficou muito magoada, nunca a vi daquele jeito. – murmurou Zoe arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Mas não custa tentar.

-- A Zoe tem razão Pontas, tente conversar com ela, se quiser, eu te ajudo a conseguir uns minutos a sós. – Remus disse sorrindo carinhosamente. – Sei que vocês vão se acertar, não conseguem ficar um sem o outro.

-- É como eu e o Remuxo. – Zoe disse abraçando o namorado.

-- Mas vocês se amam. – James disse baixando a cabeça.

-- E quem disse que com a Clair e você também não é isso? – indagou Zoe sorrindo marotamente. – _Só precisamos das armas certas para ajudá-los à descobrir isso... _– ela sussurrou para Remus, que sorriu marotamente. – Vamos ajudá-lo James, pode ficar sossegado.

-- Não sei, acho que até lá, não consigo sossegar, ela faz muita falta para mim. – James murmurou, e Zoe abraçou o amigo, enquanto Remus lhe dava tapinhas carinhosos no ombro. **(N/A² (G.P) – Vagabond! N consegue me deixar brava com vc! Ah n viu... Cara de pau, eita amor cara de pau... Parei XP)**

Zoe sorriu, um plano surgia em sua mente, precisaria de tempo, mas logo o colocaria em prática. **(N/A² (G.P) – Como diria o meu querido Pequeno Pônei: Medo... MEDO!! O.O)**

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO WE, NESSA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA XD... PARABÉNS PARA AT! ANIVER DE 20 ANINHOS, AIN (limpando as lagrimas) COMO AS CRIANÇAS CRESCEM...**

**ENTÃÃO NÉ PEOPLES, MAIS UM CAPITULO, UMA MUDANÇA RADICALIS DA PT DE DUAS TRAVESSAS, E TBM UMA MUDANÇA NO CORAÇÃOZINHO DO JIMMY *---***

**Vamos às reviews:**

_Maluh Potter Cullen:__**OOIE... UUUH VC TBM GOSTA DO CARLISLE? EU AMO ELI³³³ *------------* MÃÃS, EU PREFIRO OS LOBISOME, ENTÃOUNCES FICA SUSSA Q ELE EH SEOL =-D vlw pela review, espero q goste desse capitulo.**_

**MAS Q CASSATONARUTO, CADÊ VC BEBEEEEEEEEEEEEL? *voz de lady katy* ESTOU SENTINDO FARTA DE SUAS REVIEWS, E TBM DE TU, BRUH... (rimo *----*) E Rufles tumen... povin, comentem plzz *---------------***

**Nóis agradeço ;DD**

**Bjs... até o próximo capitulo (que eu pretendo que já saia essa semana)**

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Black**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – OIEEEEE POVÃO DO MEU CORAÇÃO! *rimamamando, agora com équio! ={F Seu Creison *o***

**Gentemmm fikei passada com a mudaça radical daquelas duas... Tisc tisc... REMUXO, SERÁ QUE VC É O ÚNICO NORMAL NESSE PLANETA JÃO?! Ah n viu...**

**É, fih, esse cap fico lgl, eu adorei! Realmente, acho q o James pode matar o Barack Obama com uma vassoura no cu, mas eu n vo conseguir odia-lo *-*, Oh shit!**

**Maluh, realmente, o Carlisle é MARA, mas acho que eu prefiro o Leonard Spencer XP AUSHAUSHUASHU Carlisle é tdinhu seu *dando um pacote de presente pra vc em formato de homi* PARABÉNS!!**

**Procura-se Bruh e Bebel!!! *cartazinho de WANTED com a fto das duas apontando uma arma cada pra câmera* QM ACHAR EU PAGO UM DOCE!**

**Beijokas douradas a todos, principalmente ao povo q se comunica com agente comentando, q afinal, já são consideradas amigas da Dupla Marota *---***


	22. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 21 – Um novo integrante ao grupo**

Na hora do almoço daquela terça feira, o astral na mesa da Grifinória era alto, exceto pelos marotos e pelas travessas. Clair e Katy sentaram-se afastadas do grupo enquanto do outro lado, James, Sirius, Remus e Zoe conversavam tentando arrumar algum assunto.

Clair remexia em seu prato, a morena mal havia tocado na comida, apenas espalhado-a pelos cantos, tentando desenhar um rostinho. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – desperdício de comida ¬¬ tem gente na África passando fome sabia? ¬¬') **

-- Clair, eu não morri pra você ficar assim sabia? Poxa levanta esse astral, não pensa no James, você sabe que no fundo os homens não passam de um pedaço de merda. – Katy exclamou tentando animar a amiga. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – frase sabia de nina almofadinhas ;D) (N/A² (G.P) – Ela vive me flando isso Oo)**

-- Ah Katy, eu acho que também sou um pedaço de merda. – Clair murmurou mexendo em uma alface, fazendo a loira à sua frente bufar.

-- Olá maninha querida. – Clair ouviu a voz de seu irmão, mas não teve vontade de voltar-se para ele.

-- Oi Rob. – murmurou com a cabeça baixa.

-- Eu trouxe alguém pra te conhecer. Eu falo bastante de você pra ele, e ele ficou curioso a seu respeito. – Robert disse alargando um sorriso ao ver que a irmã voltara-se para ele. – Este é Bob Mercer. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – ta gabi, agora vc gama no mlk, o sobrenome é do seu marido no quatro irmãos neh) (N/A² (G.P) – Jésuisiu! É agora q eu tenho um ataque do coração e morro espumando *baba)**

Clair arregalou os olhos, como se acabasse de ter visto sua alma gêmea.

-- OI GAROTA, TUDO TCHUBARUBA?! – Bob exclamou. O garoto tinha a idade de Robert, e também sua altura. Seus olhos eram de um tom azul escuro, com alguns riscos claros, aonde dominava um brilho sapeca. Seu cabelo era de um tom louro claro, com um corte rebelde, deixando-as soltas por seu rosto, e estas alcançando sua nuca em comprimento. Seus lábios finos estavam virados em um sorriso brincalhão, o que enfeitou seu rosto de pele claríssima. **(N/As: Jason Dolley)**

-- OI CARA, TUDO ÓTIMA E TU? – Clair exclamou no mesmo entusiasmo que o loiro, que sorriu mais abertamente. – Sou Clair Rousseau.

-- Eu sei! – o loiro disse sorrindo bobamente. **(N/A² (G.P) – Agora os cometas se colidiram, não há mais nada a fazer. Que Deus ajude a América. * Frase famosa dos presidentes dos E.U.A em filmes de desastres naturais)**

-- Meu Deus criei um monstro. – Robert murmurou, e Victória atrás de si riu.

-- Deixe-os serem felizes chéri, sua irmã esta animade. – a loira disse sorrindo docemente, e Robert retribuiu o sorriso ao ouvir o sotaque francês da amiga.

-- E ai, quer dar uma volta por ai? – Bob propôs sorridente.

-- Só se for agora. – Clair aceitou, e os dois saíram saltitantes do salão.

-- Sobrei né. – Katy murmurou carrancuda.

-- Somos três. – Robert comentou rindo.

Zoe seguiu a prima saindo com o desconhecido saltitante do salão e virou-se curiosa para Robert, chamando-o com um aceno de mãos.

-- Quem era a figura? – perguntou a loira confusa.

-- Meu amigo, Bob.

-- Ele é da Grifinória? – perguntou Remus.

-- É sim, por quê?

-- Nunca tinha reparado nele. – Sirius disse friamente, o ciúme para com a prima corroendo-o.

-- Ah ele passa muito tempo nos jardins, conversando com as arvores, a lula gigante, e também com a gente. – explicou Robert, arrancando risos de todos os presentes. **(N/A² (G.P) – Ele é dos meus *-*) (N/A¹ (D.A) – tbm o cara eh um sem noção Oo tadinho do rob e da vicky, imagina agüentar ele flando da lula gigante??? Oo)**

-- Vamos atrás deles? – sugeriu James carrancudo. – Não fui com a cara do loirinho.

-- Ah deixe disso James. – Victória exclamou rindo levemente. – Bob não faz mal a uma mosca, e ele animou bastante a Clairr.

-- Mas é melhor manter os olhos no peixe. – James retrucou, e todos reviraram os olhos.

***

Clair e Bob encontravam-se sentados debaixo da jabuticabeira da escola. A morena fazia gestos com as mãos e também caretas, enquanto o loiro imitava rindo.

-- Oi gente. – Zoe cumprimentou, aproximando-se dos dois, com os marotos, Katy, Victória e Robert consigo. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – que batalhão O.O) (N/A² (G.P) – Isso que oq eu chamo de comitê de recepção O.O)**

-- OLÁ ZOOH! – Clair exclamou sua felicidade de antes parecia ter retornado a toda força. – Gente, este é o Bob, que nem o Bob esponja!

-- Ah olá Bob. – Remus cumprimentou o loiro com um aceno da cabeça. – Então, podemos ficar por aqui?

-- Claro, mas saibam que nós já vamos indo... Porque sacumé né, a lula gigante é muito solitária, então iremos visitá-la. – Bob explicou, fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos.

-- Claro. – Katy murmurou ainda assustada. – Valeu pelo abandono em Clair, eu fiquei lá, no maior vácuo, e olha que eu fiz tudo isso por você e...

Quando Katy deu por si, Clair estava montando cavalinho nas costas de Bob, que já se encontrava a alguns metros de onde todos sentavam-se. Sirius ao seu lado não conseguia conter as risadas, enquanto James fitava os dois carrancudo. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Toma James Bond, ela arranjo outro pra fazer de cavalo ta? Oo)**

-- VALEU CLAIR! – Katy berrou, mas a morena não a ouviu. Bufando, a loira levantou-se e saiu para dentro, sendo seguida por James, que também estava furioso.

-- Mas que macacos os morderam? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

-- A Katy foi o abandono social, e o James o ciúmes. – Remus explicou revirando os olhos. – Vamos atrás dele Almofadinhas. **(N/A² (G.P) – É, a Marina pra ter ciúme é facin facin O.O)**

-- TUDO EU, TUDO EU! – exclamou Sirius bufando.

-- Tchau Zoe, vejo você mais tarde. – Remus beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente e saiu do campo de visão dela, assim como Sirius, os dois seguindo para dentro do castelo.

-- Já vi que sobrei. – Zoe murmurou olhando para Victória e Robert que riam juntos de alguma coisa.

-- Ei, chéri, tenho que irr. – Victória anunciou levantando-se. – Vejo vocês mais tarrde, adeuzinho. – acenando, a loira correu para dentro do castelo, deixando um Robert fascinado para trás, e uma Zoe um tanto entediada. **(N/A² (G.P) – Cara, nem a Paris Hilton tem tanta frescura no rabo do olho -.-')**

-- Fecha a boca pra não babar. – Zoe exclamou assustando Robert.

-- EU NÃO FIZ NADA E...

-- Rob, vamos pra lá vai. – Zoe puxou o primo pelo braço, e os dois seguiram até um local ensolarado, perto de onde Clair e Bob brincavam.

A morena vendara os olhos do loiro com as mãos, e este fazia gestos no ar à procura dela, mas a questão era que Clair estava pendurada nas costas dele, sentada de cavalinho. Zoe e Robert arregalaram os olhos para a cena, mas fingiram não ver nada.

-- Cara, se a Clair soubesse as besteiras que isso pode causar, ela nunca faria isso com um garoto. – Robert comentou rindo com a prima.

-- Deixa ela ser feliz, seu obsceno! – exclamou Zoe ainda rindo. – Poxa, o Bobo... Ops, o BOB parece ser um garoto simpático, e tirou a Clair daquela depressão insuportável.

-- É ao menos isso, mas agora esses dois não se desgrudam mais. Se isso fosse uma fanfic de Crepúsculo, eu diria que a Clair é um lobisomem e que teve uma impressão pelo Bob, porque foi só ela bater os olhos no presunto que gamou! – comentou Robert, fazendo Zoe cair no chão de tanto rir. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – a Clair é um lobisomem? NOOSSA E NEM CONTA PRA MIM, VLW AI PONTAS... zueira XD) (N/A² (G.P.) – Pera ae, preciso ir pra Marte pra pedir pro Spoke me matar depois dessa... SEEEM COMENTÁRIOS ROBBIE! AUSHAUSHAU)**

-- ROBERT VOCÊ E SUAS TEORIAS. – Zoe exclamou entre risos. – Você devia escrever um livro, iria virar best seller mundial!

-- Você acha? – Robert perguntou sorrindo marotamente.

-- OI GENTE! – Clair sentou-se ao lado dos dois, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e Bob sentou-se ao seu lado. – Tudo beleza?

-- Tudo Clair, eu tava falando com o seu irmão de ele escrever um livro. – Zoe comentou rindo.

-- Ah que legal!

-- Eu vou escrever um livro, contando minha aventura e da minha lhama pink, o Wilson! – exclamou Bob sorrindo sonhadoramente, enquanto Zoe arregalava os olhos. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Ihh uma lhama pink... essa Coca é Fanta! Como diria o meu "sábio" tio)**

-- WILSON? AAH VOCÊ TEM UMA LHAMA?! – berrou Clair sacudindo o loiro pelo colarinho. – Cara, EU TENHO UM HIPOGRIFO CHAMADO CHESTER, ELES PODEM SER AMIGOS! **(N/A² (G.P.) – Cara, a Clair às vezes da medo até em mim, sendo q ela sou eu O.O MANHÊ N ME DEIXA SOZINHA NO QUARTO EU TO COM MEDO DE MIM!!! O.O)**

-- Cadê a corda? O pé de couve? ADEUS MUNDO CRUEEEEL! – exclamou Zoe dramaticamente.

-- Então, o que você acha que eles poderiam fazer? – exclamou Clair sorridente.

-- Podiam ser amigos? – arriscou Bob, enquanto Zoe e Robert davam tapas em suas próprias testas. – Ah já sei, eles podiam ser amigos, e ter uma fazenda, e ser amigos, e ter muitos filhotes, e ser amigos e...

-- MAS PERA, como eles teriam filhotes se eles são homens? – perguntou Clair confusa.

-- Ah é verdade. – murmurou Bob, e fazendo a pose de "O pensador" demorou cerca de cinco minutos para raciocinar. – Eles podiam arranjar esposas, daí tem filhotes, e criam a fazenda deles felizes da vida!

-- ADOREI, a fazenda pode ser no Texas? – pediu Clair piscando os olhos rapidamente.

-- Claro, eu gosto de lá, é simpático. – Bob concordou sorridente.

-- YEAH, YEAH! – Clair gritou abraçando o pescoço de Bob e fazendo-lhe cafuné. – E o nome dos filhotes? Quantos o seu casal vai ter?

-- Olha, eu acho que sete. – Bob disse, enquanto Zoe atrás de si fingia enforcar-se. – Podiam chamar Wilson I, Wilson II, Wilson III, ai vem as meninas, Jerônima, Waldisnéia e Yeninóia. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – O Q É ISSO?! MEU DEUS, MATO AS CRIANÇAS DE DESGOSTO NÉ? SE TIVER NOME PIOR Q ISSO, REALMENTE É O APOCALIPSE... JÉSUS APAGA A LUZ, QM N TEM O Q FLAR, FLA MERDA! ¬¬") (N/A² (G.P.) – Eita nomes bunitxus! Adorei, mais bunitxu que isso só Astrogildo Jacinto Pinto XP)**

-- Mas falto um. – Clair murmurou fazendo as contas.

-- Ah verdade. – Bob exclamou. – Hum... Ai eu deixo você escolher o nome!

-- OBRIGADA!

-- E os seus filhotes? – perguntou Bob, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

-- Hum... Acho que eles vão ter seis. Vão ser o Chester Junior, a Renéia, a Luameira, Benedita, Wedisnéia e a Nenomia. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – e eu achando q n poderia ficar pior O.O) (N/A² (G.P.) – Se eu tivesse alguns desses nomes, eu acho que explodia uma granada no c* mano O.O)**

-- Bem, vamos indo né Rob? – Zoe disse olhando atordoada para a prima e o novo amigo.

-- Pra onde? – perguntou Clair curiosamente.

-- Nosso enterro, vou me matar depois dessas. – Robert respondeu saindo junto com a prima, enquanto Clair e Bob fitavam-nos confusamente.

-- Você entendeu? – perguntou Bob.

-- Não. Vamos falar com o Hagrid? Às vezes ele tem idéias de nomes pros nossos bichos. – Clair exclamou e sorridentes, os dois saíram saltitantes.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – OIE GENTE, TUDO BE-É-LE-ZURA??? Espero q sim, então, o q acharam??? Eu aprontei dois capítulos num só dia =DD tbm, tava sem internet hje ¬¬ qm n tem o q fazer, ou faz merda, ou faz capitulo, e realmente, capitulo é BEM mais legal ;DD**

**Então, comentários? Valeu por todas q comentam, mesmo q estejam ausentes... ¬¬ AUSHUUAHUSUHAUH**

**HellaAdams: OIIIE, MAIS UMA LEITORA *--------------* ain q bom q ta gostando, mas óia lá em, a pontas eh miiinha, só divido com as leitoras e com a almofadinhas ;]**

**BEBEEEEL beckineem lupin, bruh prongs, rufles, maluh ****potter cullen, Isabola, etc… =D**

**Bjs… até o proximo capitulo, e digam o q acharam do nvo colega da Clair, eu sei, pensaram q n fosse possivel algum ser vivo ser tão Oo liru liru da vida q nem ela, mas a vida prega peças pessoas, fiquem atentos O.O**

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Black**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – GENTEEEEM TO PASSADAAAA E EU PENSAVA Q N EXISTISSE ALGUÉM IGUAL A CLAIR!! ****COMO ASSIM!! É, A VIDA É MUCHO LOKA MERMÃO!!**

**Td bem com vcs? Espero q sim! CADE?! EU QRO UM BOB PRA MIM!! PQ SÓ A CLAIR PODE?! AH ME MORDE MANOL! *rebelião* VO FAZE GREVE DOS ROTEIRISTAS DESSA BUSSILGA AKEEE HAM!! UUUUUUUH ACHEI MINHA ALMA GÊMEA, TO REALIZADA *O***

**HellaAdams:**** VLW AMOR, ESPERAMOS Q ESTEJA GOSTANDO!! AIN VC EH MINHA ALMA GEMEA *a aluada ta morrendo de ciúmes, mas ela sabe q eu sou a marida [2] dela, então, vo ter q me dividir pra vcs duas, e mais a almofadinhas O.O***

**Ta, parei -.-' GOSTARAM DO BOB? N GOSTARAM? MAIS OU MENOS? QLQR MERDA DESSAS? ENTÃO COMENTEMMMM! Faz bem e n cai o dedo, e nem nada mais tá? Oo**

**Beijokas a Bruh Prongs, nossa first leitora, a Bebel minha plima, a Rufles minha plima tbm, a Maluh Potter, a Bisabó, minha manuxa, e a tdos!!**

**Fui-me espalhando purpurina dourada com o tio Dumbly pela face da Terra XD**

***


	23. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 22 – A chegada do inimigo**

Na manhã de quarta-feira Clair já não apresentava índices de góticidade, muito pelo contrario, a morena voltara à tona como a Clair de sempre, e parecia que estava ainda mais animada quando Robert tocara no assunto Bob. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – to começando a concordar com o rob, a Clair teve uma impressão com o bob e n contou ¬¬)**

Os marotos, travessas e o trio maravilha passaram o dia todo juntos, exceto pelas aulas, pois algumas os separavam. Logo pela tardezinha, quando restavam apenas eles nos corredores, resolveram sair para caminhar, antes que o horário de ir para os dormitórios se iniciasse.

Clair e Bob andavam abraçados, com o braço da morena transpassado no ombro do loiro e este com o braço em volta de sua cintura. Zoe e Remus andavam também abraçados, e Katy dividia-se entre Sirius e James que tentavam ocupar maior espaço em sua cintura. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Faz isso comigo não Aluada, eu já to com bronca da Amber Heard, e vc me faz isso?! Ah n viu... ¬¬) **Robert e Victória andavam timidamente um ao lado do outro, apenas trocando olhares tímidos.

-- Nutty eu já te contei que o Chester quer tingir o cabelo de pink? – indagou Clair sorridente.

-- Nossa, ia ficar Mara! – Bob comentou sorrindo.

-- Desde quando hipogrifo tem cabelo? – perguntou Remus em tom baixo apenas para Zoe que riu.

-- Desde que as lhamas também têm. – respondeu a loira.

-- E ai Rob, ta pegando muitas? – Katy perguntou descaradamente, recebendo um olhar maroto de Robert.

-- To sim, só essa semana peguei três. – Robert respondeu ainda sorrindo.

-- Pegou o que Robert? – perguntou Clair confusa.

-- GRIPE, tipo, suína, bovina e eqüina. – respondeu Robert tossindo, ao que Zoe, Remus, Sirius, James e Katy riam sem parar. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – só o filho do chuck norris pra sobreviver à isso O.O tu é fio deli Rob??)**

-- Ah que dó de você mano, você tem que ir pro hospital! – exclamou Clair assustada.

-- Tudo bem mana, já estou melhor. – Robert explicou sorrindo amarelo.

-- James você ficou quieto de repente, viu a Samara ou o que? – Zoe indagou acenando na frente do rosto do moreno que não reagiu. – Oxente, MORREU HOMEM?

-- AI NÃO GRITA! – berrou James assustado. – Mas eu vi coisa pior que a Samara Zoe, vai por mim. – James indicou a frente com a cabeça, e a expressão dos marotos, Zoe, Katy, Robert e Victória tornou-se fria.

Clair e Bob olharam para frente mas não entenderam o motivo disso tudo.

Parados à frente dos nove encontravam-se seis pessoas, estes com sorrisos frios iluminando seus rostos.

O do centro era conhecido por Lúcio Malfoy. Um sonserino da pior categoria, pois para quem o conhecia do seu lado ruim, sabia que ele servia a você-sabe-quem. Seus olhos cinza detinham um brilho frio, chegando quase a ser medonho. Sua pele extremamente branca combinava com os cabelos claros, chegavam à um tom de louro oxigenado, estes caiam lisos sobre seu rosto, chegando à cobrir parte do olho direito, deixando seu olhar ainda mais misterioso. Usava uma calça preta, e o uniforme da sonserina arrumado sobre si, dando-lhe um ar de autoridade. **(N/As: Tom Felton) (N/A¹ (D.A) – UUUUUUUI BABEI, TITIA EU IA EIIM (6)) (N/A² (G.P.) – Neeem me fle menina!)**

Parada ao seu lado estava sua namorada, Narcisa Black. Um sorriso malicioso crispava de seus lábios carnudos. Sua pele branca combinava com seus olhos escuros, que davam á si um ar de superioridade, assim como seu porte e sua beleza excêntrica. Suas madeixas louras alcançavam a metade de suas costas, descendo em belas ondas cintilantes. Suas curvas perigosas eram demonstradas graças a suas roupas de grife e um tanto coladas que usava, mas sempre protegida pelo futuro marido. **(N/As: Blake Lively)**

À esquerda de Narcisa encontrava-se Patrick Johnson. Este possuía uma beleza exótica e olhos chamativos, num tom de azul cor de água que chegava quase ao branco quando a luz do sol batia contra este. Seu rosto anguloso quase sempre estava fechado em uma expressão fria, nunca sorrindo. Seu cabelo era de um tom castanho escuro, este sempre espetado acima de sua cabeça, ou usado em um topete. Seus músculos graças ao quadribol eram sempre deixados à mostra por roupas de grife, e quase sempre no calor andava sem camisa pelos treinos. **(N/As: Elijah Wood)**

Parada ao lado de Patrick encontrava-se sua namorada, Mégara Berry. Mégara era conhecida por sempre demonstrar o preconceito para as pessoas, nunca envergonhando-se disso. Seus olhos azuis eram os seus espelhos, sempre brilhando maleficamente, causando à qualquer um arrepios na espinha. Seus lábios carnudos encaixavam-se em seu rosto arredondado e combinavam com sua pele bronzeada, assim como seu cabelo. Suas madeixas eram de um louro claro, repicadas na altura do pescoço em várias camadas de alturas diferentes, com uma franja cobrindo o lado direito de seu rosto. **(N/As: Elisha Cuthbert)**

Ao lado de Lúcio encontrava-se Bellatriz Black. A mais baixa de todos e também a mais sinistra de todos. Bellatriz não demonstrava timidez ou medo quando tinha de fazer algo, mesmo que fosse a pior coisa do mundo, a morena seguia as suas próprias regras. Seus olhos cor de gelo detinham um brilho frio, principalmente sobre Sirius. Seu rosto de proporções delicadas escondiam seu verdadeiro eu, dando-lhe um ar de boneca de porcelana, com a pele clara contrastando com seus cachos negros. **(N/As: Emily Browning)**

E ao seu lado, encontrava-se o arque inimigo de Sirius, seu irmão um ano mais novo, Régulus Black. Este era a cara de Sirius, tendo apenas algumas características diferentes. Seus olhos também num tom gelo detinham um brilho diferente de todos os outros, este chegava a ser digno de piedade, mas ele conseguia oculta-lo bem de todos. Sua pele era um pouco mais branca que a de Sirius, mas seu corpo era tão musculoso quanto o do irmão mais velho. Seu cabelo caia repicado sobre seu rosto, a franja cobrindo-lhe um pouco os olhos. **(N/As: Jared Padelecki) (N/A¹ (D.A) – UUUUUI TITIA BABEI [2]) (N/A² (G.P.) – Vc n foi a única, acredite! ^^~)**

Marotos e travessas fitaram seus oponentes mortalmente, exceto Clair que apenas cantarolava rindo com Bob. Bellatriz revirou os olhos e riu maleficamente, dando um passo à frente.

-- Ah a doidona fez amigos, que coisa meiga. – murmurou a morena ainda rindo.

-- Quem é doidona? – perguntou Clair confusa.

-- Sua tia. – Zoe murmurou ainda fitando os sonserinos mortalmente.

-- SUA MÃE?!

-- Não, a minha avó. – Zoe respondeu bufando.

-- MINHA AVÓ?! – Clair berrou desesperada.

-- Deixa pra lá. – Remus murmurou rindo levemente.

-- Nem se atrevam com a treta. – Katy disse irritada.

-- Não viemos para "treta" e sim para conversar. – Narcisa retrucou revirando os olhos.

-- Mas se depender de nós, teremos treta. – James murmurou rindo maliciosamente.

-- Mereço. – Zoe comentou revirando os olhos.

-- Escuta aqui loirinha... – Patrick deu um passo a frente.

-- LOIRINHA NÃO! LOIRINHA É A TUA MÃE FALOU PATRICK?! – Zoe exclamou raivosa.

-- Uhh olha que chique, eu sou o Bob Esponja, ele é o Patrick. – Bob comentou sorridente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Vc leu meus pensamentos Bob! *-*)**

-- E a Zoe é o Lula Molusco! – Clair comentou também sorrindo, enquanto a prima lançava-lhe um olhar mortal. – AIN QUE MEDO, MEDOOO! **(N/A¹ (D.A) – se falasse q eu me pareço com o Lula Molusco, eu matava! =x) (N/A2 (G.P.) – Então me mate Aluada, pq eu concordo! XP)**

-- LULA MOLUSCO É O C...

-- OLHO! – Remus exclamou rapidamente.

-- OLHO O TEU REMUS JOHN LUPIN, ME COME E ME MORDE QUE É O CU MESMO! – retrucou Zoe fazendo o namorado revirar os olhos.

-- E vocês, pode ir vazando, vão fuçar a carniça de outro! – Sirius exclamou fazendo movimentos frenéticos com as mãos.

-- Urubu é a mãe falou Sirius? – Bellatriz retrucou encarando o primo mortalmente.

-- Pode xingar, aquela velha é o demônio mesmo. – Sirius deu de ombros enquanto Régulus dava um passo à frente. – E VOCÊ VAI ENCARAR REGÚLUS?! **(N/A¹ (D.A) – regúlus é o novo jeito de se falar régulus, foi inventado pelo meu amigo AHUUSHUAHUS³) (N/A² (G.P.) – Mereeeeço ¬¬)**

-- Calado Sirius. – retrucou Régulus baixando um pouco o rosto, de modo que apenas seus olhos ficassem a mostra entre os fios negros de seu cabelo.

-- UUI QUE MEDA DELE TITIA, ME SOCORRE QUE EU TO BEGE, TO BEGE, TO MAIS ROSA QUE O PATRICK ESTRELA! – Sirius exclamou puxando a voz para o afeminado, enquanto todos riam.

-- Querido primo... – Bellatriz começou, postando-se entre Régulus e Sirius. – Nunca achei que você fosse se rebaixar ao nível dessas ai. Os marotos já eram classe baixa, agora as "travessas" acabou com a sua reputação.

-- Se é que ele tinha alguma. – Lúcio murmurou arrancando risos dos sonserinos.

-- ELA ME CHAMOU DE QUE?! – Zoe berrou, sua voz num tom muito agudo. – PERA VOLTA A FITA, ELA ME CHAMOU DE QUE?!

-- Tecnicamente de nada Zoe. – Clair explicou sorridente, mas baixou o sorriso ao vislumbrar o rosto vermelho de Zoe.

-- Saiam daqui ou dou detenção para todos. – Remus exclamou furioso, puxando Zoe para trás de si.

-- Caso tenha esquecido LUPIN. – Lúcio começou sorrindo friamente. – Eu, Narcisa e Patrick também somos monitores.

-- To pouco me fudendo. – Remus retrucou. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – MOMENTO DE SILÊNCIO, PQ ESSE FORA FOI DOS GRANDES. E É GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DO REMUXO, BEM NO CENTRO SENHORAS E SENHORES... MUAHAHAHA meu marido é MARA, eu sei ;]) (N/A² (G.P.) – Como eu sempre digo: QUEBROU, QUEBROU!! QR UMA CADEIRA DE RODAS LULU MALFOY?! ^^~)**

-- AAAAAAAAAAAH VOCÊ FALOU UM PALAVRÃO REMUS! – Clair berrou armando uma carranca. – Agora só sobrou eu e o Nutty de boas pessoas aqui.

-- Clair, momento importante, o Remus ta concentrado, parece que vai lançar outro palavrão, pera ai. – Katy murmurou sorrindo maliciosamente.

-- Katherine, me come. – Clair retrucou ainda bufando.

-- Mais tarde. – Katy respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente.

--Ui titia! – Clair respondeu sorrindo marotamente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Ta parecendo eu e a Nani mesmo XP)**

-- Bom como disse o sábio Remuxo, tamos pouco nos fudendo para vocês. – James comentou ficando à frente de Lúcio, encarando-o de cima, já que era o mais alto de todos. – Melhor vocês se prepararem, essa briga vai marcar seus rostos para sempre. – sorriu malicioso. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – ISSO AE JAMES, PODE SE ACHAR O CHUCKY NORRIS PQ VC TA SENDO ASPIRANTE À ELE, UHUUUU MOSTRA PRA ELES, pera, vc só pode mostrar pra gabi né Garrett?? (6)) (N/A² (G.P.) – Medo Denise, MEDO!! O.O)**

-- Vamos ver quem tem poder aqui Potter. – Lúcio retrucou jogando a capa para a namorada que bufou.

-- Você disse que não íamos demorar Lúcio! – exclamou Narcisa.

-- Deixa de ser manhosa. – Mégara retrucou para a loira.

-- ELA SABE FALAR GENTE! – Zoe exclamou rindo junto de Katy.

-- Escuta, parem com isso esta bem? – Remus pediu olhando furioso para James e Sirius. – Mesmo que eu queira, não podemos criar confusão nos corredores.

-- Aluado, eles pediram, e ninguém mexe com James Potter e sai limpo. – James explicou encarando Lúcio furiosamente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Vamo lá em Jimmy, bora dança com o Lulu Malfoy XP)**

James acertou um soco com força no queixo do loiro à sua frente, jogando-o para trás, mas este não caiu no chão, sendo aparado por Bellatriz que bufou.

Sirius encarou o irmão caçula furiosamente, e os dois começaram a socar-se, o mais velho acertando o menor no estômago, enquanto o sonserino socava-lhe o queixo e também abdômen.

-- Quando a gente para eles? – perguntou Zoe temerosa.

-- Quando passar o fogo. – Remus explicou revirando os olhos.

James caiu para trás com um soco acertado em seu olho esquerdo, enquanto Lúcio limpava o sangue que escorria de seu lábio inferior. O moreno levantou-se rapidamente e antes de dar qualquer chance para o sonserino, acertou-lhe a mandíbula, fazendo o loiro cair para trás.** (N/A² (G.P.) - *Mulherzinha passa de biquíni, com uma placa levantada no alto da cabeça "Hound 1")**

-- EU DISSE QUE NINGUÉM MEXIA COM JAMES POTTER E SAIA IMPUNE! – berrou James vangloriando-se. **(N/A² (G.P.) – James tem o THE POWER né, vamo combina né Hella?! *-*)**

Sirius acertou o irmão no estômago, e este caiu no chão, com o olho direito já avermelhado e um filete de sangue brotando em seu lábio inferior. Sirius detinha o cabelo desgrenhado e o olho direito roxo, enquanto vários hematomas apareciam em seu estomago exposto pela camiseta aberta.

-- Vamos embora. – Zoe interveio entre os dois, segurando o primo pelo braço direito, enquanto Remus passava o braço esquerdo em seu ombro. – Vocês vão logo embora, e não nos procurem novamente!

-- Cara esse lugar ficou pior que o ring de boxe com o The Rock e o Stallone brigando juntos! – exclamou Clair.

-- É verdade, por isso eu preferia ter ficado assistindo Bob Esponja. – comentou Bob rindo levemente.

-- CALA A BOCA SEU TROUXA METIDO A LERDO, COMO VOCÊ É RIDÍCULO, VÊ SE CRESCE! – berrou Bellatriz rindo friamente.

-- O que?! – Clair exclamou, seu rosto tomando um tom de vermelho. – DO QUE VOCÊ CHAMOU O BOBBY?! REPETE NA MINHA CARA SUA VADIAZINHA DE QUINTA!

-- CHAMEI ELE DE RIDÍCULO INFANTIL! – repetiu Bellatriz encarando Clair de perto, seus olhos claros chamuscavam de fúria. – O que foi priminha, vai me bater?

-- Vou. – respondeu rapidamente Clair, metendo um soco com força no nariz pontudo de Bellatriz, que caiu para trás com sangue escorrendo das narinas. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – ISSO AI CLAIR, MOSTRA Q OS GRIFINÓRIOS QUE TEM O POWER, É NÓIS FIIH, SANGUE DE CHUCKY NORRIS NA VEEEIA!!!) (N/A² (G.P.) – Ta vendo?! Clair não é feita só de pom pons e lhamas! :P) (N/A¹ (D.A) – não, tem algodão doce tbm XD)**

-- Vamos indo. – murmurou Clair puxando Bob pelo braço, e saíram rapidamente pelo corredor. Zoe e Remus amparando Sirius, enquanto Robert e Katy ajudando James.

-- Eles vão ver só. – Bellatriz murmurou, seu olhar tornando-se furioso. – Aqueles traidores de sangue vão ver só, principalmente a minha querida priminha...

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – OOEEEE GENTE, TUDO BE-É-LE-ZURA??? Esperamos que sim... entãounces, um capitulo cheio de surpresas né? E personagens novos, e UMA TRETA, aleluia, tava faltando ação nessa fic =D**

**Bruh prongs: OLÁÁ, VC VOLTOU!!! Obrigada por reviwar a fic amor, e sim, entendo, tbm tenho provas, é o carma de todo o estudante ¬¬ mas o bom é q as férias tão chegando UHUUU, e com as férias eu mesma vou escrever MUITO mais =DD**

**Maluh: ooie querida, valeu pela review. Chique sua mudança de nome, eu mesma só tenho fixo o Aluada Lupin Moseley, pq vivo incorporando novos sobrenomes (6) continue lendo ;D**

**Bjs tbm à HellaAdams, BEBEEEEL Beckineem Lupin, Isabola e Rufles =DD**

**Até o proximo capitulo ;D**

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Black ou LADY MOONY ;DD**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – Ihhh viu só Bebel?! A Aluada agora deu pra chamar vc assim tbm XP**

**E AI POVÃO?! Vcs viram? É... Inimigos, MEDO. To sentiiiiindo que a bagaça ta esquentaaaando!Aguardem pq vai acontecer coisas ruins ai, e coisas boas tbm, acreditem! Transformações e... deixa eu fik queita senão perde a graça né hehe**

**Bruh!! Vc voltou pra gente!! *abraço de urso* é, prova é a maior bósnia q já inventaram desde Hitler -.-' UHU! Fic do Crepúsculo! Q CHIQUE MANO! *-* Podexá que agente vai espia lá =DD**

**Maluh, uma coisa, qm é Jazz? Oo Hehe, eu realmente n sei . Mas sei qm é Jorge, e eu tbm AMO demais ele *-* Fik poderoso o seu nome fih! AUSHAUSHAUS**

**Hella!! Irmã gêmea!! Iuhuuuuuu *cantarolando* É Jay Potter forever né não? Jay na veia!! *batendo no pulso UASHAUSHUAS Beijokas pra vc viu? Mas cadê vc? Desse jeito eu e a Aluada vamo fica pobre de tanto que temos q pagar recompensa por desaparecidas! ;O AUSHAUSHAU**

**BEIJOKAS A MINHA PLIMA BEBEL tbm, que ta desaparecida *de novo* mas qm é vivo sempre aparece né? Uma hora ela chega ae denovo =DD**

**Beijos a tdos de Gabi Wood Pontas Potter Hedlund! *cansei, q nome gigante O.O**

*******


	24. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 23 – A pior de todas as notícias**

Era a primeira Lua Cheia de Remus naquela quinta-feira, o que o preocupou um pouco. Porém, ao dar a desculpa à Zoe de que iria visitar uma tia doente, esta pareceu compreender, e apenas despediu-se desejando melhoras à pessoa.

Naquele dia, Clair resolveu ajudar. Ela tivera um pequeno encontro com os marotos naquele dia, e revelara um segredo importante, o que chocara todos eles.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Clair sentou-se em frente à Sirius e Remus, enquanto James estava estirado no sofá atrás da morena, apenas ouvindo-a falar, por que ela não quisera revelar nada com o "traidor" a encarando._

_-- Pode falar Clair. – Remus assentiu sorrindo docemente._

_-- Ahm... Eu, digamos... Sou uma... Animaga. – ela disse arqueando as sobrancelhas ao ver a cara de espanto dos três. – Vocês acham que eu não sei que vocês também são?_

_-- Você... Sabe? – Sirius indagou engolindo em seco._

_-- Oras, desde que descobri o segredo do Remuxo eu procurei prestar atenção à vocês e notei que quando ele some, vocês também somem, pelo menos de noite. – Clair explicou deixando-os estupefados por sua resposta. – O que, eu sou inteligente ta? – ela retrucou irritada fazendo-os rir.__** (N/A² (G.P.) – Ta vendo? Clair sabe das coisas! ;D)**_

_-- Mas como você descobriu, afinal, o Sirius e o James ficam ausentes quase toda a noite fazendo coisas proibidas... – Remus comentou fitando-os sério enquanto os morenos riam levemente._

_-- Oras, seus apelidos. _**(N/A¹ (D.A) – não, seus cortes de cabelo ¬¬)**

_-- Ta tão na cara assim? – James indagou, mas Clair fingiu ignora-lo. _**(N/A¹ (D.A) – não James, ela é a mãe Diná, não ficou sabendo? ¬¬)**

_-- Diga ao seu amigo que a Zoe só não descobre porque não presta atenção, achando que é brincadeira de garotos. – Clair disse revirando os olhos._

_-- Mas e a Katy? – Sirius perguntou confuso._

_-- A Katy nunca presta atenção em nada Sirius. – Clair respondeu rindo levemente._

_-- O que você vira Clair? – perguntou Remus curioso._

_-- Não riam falou? Uma corça. – ela respondeu e ambos arregalaram os olhos. – Por que essas caras?_

_-- Nada, você descobre algum dia... – Sirius comentou fitando James que também estava assustado. – Mas por que resolveu nos contar?_

_-- Quero ajudar o Remuxo. – Clair disse dando de ombros enquanto Remus parecia afogar. – O que? Nem vem, ninguém me impede falou?_

_-- Clair nem pensar! – exclamou Remus. – Já basta os dois, agora você também quer se arriscar por minha causa?_

_-- REMUS JOHN LUPIN! – berrou Clair assustando os três. – EU QUERO AJUDAR, EU VOU AJUDAR, E SE VOCÊ NÃO ACEITAR MINHA AJUDA, NUNCA MAIS OLHE NA MINHA SOMBRA FALOU?_

_-- Clair... – Remus pediu fazendo birra._

_-- Nada de Clair e meia Clair, eu vou ajudar e ponto final! – retrucou Clair sorrindo abertamente._

_**Fim do Flash Back...**_

Clair dera a desculpa de que iria falar com o professor Dumbledore por causa de alguns assuntos dos pais dela, então iria demorar talvez muitas horas, o que já acentuou a curiosidade de Zoe.

Ela esperou até que Clair saísse do quarto, isso quando o sol já havia desaparecido no horizonte, e resolveu segui-la.

Parou no inicio da escada e deparou-se com Clair, Sirius e James, ambos os três cochichavam algo entre si, o que fez Zoe bufar de irritação. _O que eles tanto escondem? Vão fazer suruba por acaso? _Ela exclamou mentalmente, mas ao ver a expressão de Clair, cortou a hipótese, afinal, ela mal sabia o que era beijar, imagine... **(N/A² (G.P.) – Oq foi?! A minha professora disse que pessoas assim vivem mais sabia?! Disse pra mim O.o)**

Assim que eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato, Zoe os seguiu. Viu-os descendo as escadas, e de repente eles desapareceram, mas ela teve tempo de ver James jogando uma espécie de capa sobre os três. Porém, os pés de ambos os três ficaram a mostra debaixo da incrível capa de invisibilidade.

Zoe seguiu-os mal fazendo barulho, mantendo a respiração calma. Viu-os cruzar os jardins na direção do Salgueiro Lutador, e não entendeu o porquê daquilo. Mas dando de ombros, continuou seu caminho.

Assim que os viu parando em frente ao Salgueiro Lutador, e este erguendo-se para se mover, ousou soltar um grito, porém o manteve guardado em sua garganta quando viu James erguer a varinha e paralisar a arvore, entrando assim por um buraco debaixo desta.

A loira correu pelo mesmo caminho e assim que passou pelo buraco da árvore, viu-se em um corredor longo que levaria à algum lugar muito sombrio, pelo aspecto do lugar. Um frio repentino tomou conta de si e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao ouvir um leve rosnar ecoando pelo corredor.

Caminhou pelo corredor durante longos minutos, estranhando como James, Clair e Sirius haviam sumido de repente. Assim que alcançou um alçapão, ergueu-o e encontrou-se em uma casa, esta com as estruturas tortas e rangentes. _A Casa dos Gritos _pensou olhando em volta.

Novamente aquele rosnado, mas este extremamente alto, seguido de um uivo. Zoe notou que este vinha de cima e subiu lentamente as escadas, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – não dizem que a curiosidade matou o gato? ENTÃO ZOE MULHER, AONDE VOCÊ VAI??) (N/A² (G.P.) – E a Clair q é a burra né?! Fla sério... ¬¬)**

Assim que alcançou o segundo andar, seu corpo congelou. Viu parado à porta um enorme lobo, este de um tom castanho claro, quase cor de palha. Seus olhos amarelos traziam ferocidade à beleza do animal, assim como os longos e afiados dentes que estavam à mostra em um arreganhado sorriso mortal. Os pêlos estavam eriçados e Zoe sentiu sua vida passando num flash sobre sua mente, como se fosse morrer. O mais estranho, era que o lobo era gigantesco para algum lobo comum, do tamanho de um urso, ou pouco maior. A cauda longa estava repuxada para trás e as unhas cravadas no chão, o tronco um pouco baixo, como em posição de ataque.

Zoe não sentia voz alguma passar por sua garganta, não conseguindo nem ao menos gritar. De repente, algo a empurrou contra o chão, fazendo-a cair de lado, à beira da escada. Seus olhos ergueram-se e ela visualizou um enorme cão negro, este quase do tamanho do lobo feroz, só que ao contrario do lobo, seus olhos cristalinos transpareciam carinho ao encará-la rapidamente.

Um cervo surgiu à frente do cão que rosnava para o lobo e empurrou este para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta com as gralhadas. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – óia o chifre ai James ^^~) (N/A² (G.P.) – Sem graaaaça... ¬¬)**

Porém um outro estrondo foi ouvido e o lobo arrebentou a porta. Zoe sabia que o lobo a queria, porém não o via direito porque o cachorro gigante ainda estava à sua frente. Desta vez, uma corça surgiu delicada à frente do cachorro, tampando o caminho do lobo que rosnava furiosamente. Zoe teve um único pensamento naquele momento, mesmo achando ridículo. _Clair._

A loira ergueu-se e pode visualizar novamente os olhos ferozes encarando-a, porém não sentiu tanto medo quanto antes, parecia que a presença daqueles animais lhe era familiar. O lobo num salto passou pela corça, e num momento de aflição, Zoe deu um passo para trás, enquanto o cachorro voava na direção do lobo.

Porém, a escada não era tão firme quanto ela pensava, e perdendo o apoio, Zoe rolou escadaria abaixo, acabando por bater a cabeça na quina de uma parte da escada. Sentiu sua cabeça girar, e lentamente sua vista foi apagando-se. Ouviu um uivo de dor e depois dois gritos assustados. Conseguiu visualizar a silhueta de Sirius e Clair vindo em sua direção, e depois, tudo se apagou...

***

Zoe abriu lentamente os olhos, acostumando-se com a luz que provinha para seu rosto. Notou que estava deitada em uma cama, e claridade à sua volta a fez pensar que era um hospital, porém o rosto conhecido de Madame Pomfrey colocando água em um copo a fez notar que estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Dedução genial, n acham? :P)**

Sentou-se com dificuldade soltando um gemido de dor. Todos os seus músculos pareciam retrair-se contra si, além de uma forte e lacerante dor na sua cabeça, porém, não entendia o porquê de estar dolorida.

Nada lhe vinha à mente, e ela não sabia o porquê. Foi focalizando o olhar que visualizou os amigos sentados à sua frente. James e Sirius sentados do lado direito da cama, enquanto Clair e Katy do outro, todos com expressões temerosas, mas depois suavizadas nos rostos.

-- Você nos deu um susto sabia? – Clair exclamou, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos claros.

-- O que... Houve comigo? – perguntou Zoe confusa.

-- Você estava correndo conosco no jardim. – Sirius começou. – A Katy não estava, tinha ido dormir, aproveitamos para dar uma volta no jardim à noite. Clair resolveu montar cavalinho em você e acabaram se desequilibrando, vocês rolaram na grama só que a Clair caiu um pouco antes das pedras, e você caiu com a cabeça bem numa delas. – ele explicou, mas Zoe não notou que sua voz estava temerosa. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Caraca Aluada, IGUALZINHO ao que a gente tinha combinado em? *ironicamente* ¬¬)**

-- Jura? Eu brincando com a Clair? – exclamou Zoe.

-- Sabe como é a moreninha, quando cisma com uma coisa... – James comentou rindo levemente, porém seu sorriso amarelo quase o denunciou para Zoe.

-- Onde esta o Remus? – indagou Zoe confusa.

-- Se esqueceu de que ele foi visitar a tia doente querida? – Madame Pomfrey comentou para a sorte dos quatro que agradeceram com o olhar. – Ele ficou preocupado com você, disse que assim que voltar virá visitá-la.

-- Mas ele vai ficar uma semana fora! – exclamou Zoe. – Eu vou ter que ficar uma semana aqui? – ela indagou olhando para si mesma. Seus pulsos estavam enfaixados assim como sua barriga e sua testa. – Caramba Clair, a conta é sua. – ela comentou rindo.

-- Ai Zoe fiquei tão preocupada. – Clair abraçou a prima pelo pescoço fazendo-a soltar um leve gemido. – Todos ficamos. – os amigos sorriram.

-- Eu estou bem gente, só não consigo me lembrar de nada. – Zoe disse. – Não tem nenhum remédio que me ajude com as lembranças?

-- NÃO! – os quatro gritaram assustando Zoe.

-- Infelizmente não querida. – Madame Pomfrey respondeu.

-- Tudo bem então. – Zoe deu de ombros.

-- Ahm... Zozo, nós temos que ir. – Clair disse olhando os meninos pensativa. – A Katy vai ficar com você ta? Pode ficar sossegada.

-- Mas aonde vocês vão? – a loira perguntou desconfiada.

-- Temos que falar com a McGonagall, ela ficou preocupada com você. Sem falar que temos aula agora, e vamos pegar a matéria. – Clair respondeu apreensiva. – Voltamos amanhã esta bem?

-- Que horas são? – indagou Zoe confusa.

-- Cinco da tarde. – James respondeu confuso. – Por quê?

-- Dormi tanto assim? – exclamou Zoe fazendo-os rir.

-- Tchau Zoe. – Clair beijou a testa da prima. – Nos vemos mais tarde.

-- É. – Sirius assentiu sorrindo e beijou a bochecha da loira. – Melhore viu? Senão a Clair não tem em quem montar cavalinho. – Zoe riu.

-- Trouxe um sapo de chocolate. – James comentou beijando a outra bochecha da loira. – Eles são curativos, acredite. – deu-lhe uma piscadela maroto e saiu com os amigos.

-- Então. – Katy esfregou as mãos sorrindo marota. – Do que vamos falar?

-- Medo Katy... MEDO! – exclamou Zoe e as duas riram.

_*** Uma semana depois ***_

Zoe esfregou os pulsos, as poções de Madame Pomfrey eram realmente mágicas. Sua cabeça já não doía desde o segundo dia de enfermaria, porém a enfermeira só a liberara naquele dia. Passavam das seis da tarde e Zoe sabia que teria muito que fazer para recuperar a matéria.

Sorriu ao pensar que Remus a esperava. Ele dissera em uma carta que teria muito à conversar com ela, e era importante, portanto a deixara curiosa.

Assim que passou pelo buraco do retrato, encontrou a Sala Comunal quieta. Viu os amigos sentados em um canto, todos sussurravam baixo e detinham expressões tristonhas. Viu Remus e estranhou, ele estava tão cabisbaixo quanto os amigos e parecia ferido internamente, além de uma cicatriz nova em seu rosto, riu levemente pensando no gato que ele tinha tanto medo quando ia à casa da tia. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Acho que a inocência da Clair ta passando pra ela, n é possível...¬¬)**

-- Oi... – murmurou a loira timidamente e os amigos voltaram-se para si. – Reunião e nem me chamaram?

-- ZOE! – exclamou Clair abraçando a prima. – Por que não deixou que a gente fosse buscar você lá?

-- Porque a enfermaria fica há alguns metros do salão comunal Clair. – respondeu Zoe revirando os olhos. – E eu não quebrei as pernas, apenas cai poxa, eu posso andar.

-- Mas você é preguiçosa né. – Katy comentou fazendo a amiga rir. Remus pigarreou de leve e James se pronunciou.

-- Vamos indo né gente? Que tal irmos pro nosso quarto? Vocês ficam lá até eles terminarem de conversar. – o moreno sorriu amarelo.

-- No seu quarto Jimmy? – Katy murmurou maliciosa.

-- Pra conversar Katherine. – Sirius retrucou revirando os olhos.

-- Pode ser. – Clair aceitou sorrindo.

Assim que os quatro subiram, Zoe virou-se sorrindo para Remus, este, porém não retribuiu o sorriso. A loira estranhou a reação do namorado, mas esperou que ele se pronunciasse.

-- Zoe. – ele começou seu tom de voz fazendo um frio estranho percorrer o estomago de Zoe. – Eu estive pensando durante essa semana, desde que fiquei sabendo do seu acidente que...

-- Você precisa de um seguro de saúde melhor né? – Zoe brincou, mas ele não riu, fazendo-a engolir em seco. – Desculpa, continue.

_(Breathe no More – Evanescence)_

Remus ergueu o olhar, e o brilho em suas íris assustou Zoe, era frio, coisa que ela nunca vira no olhar do loiro. Respirando fundo, Remus disse, no maior tom frio e duro que pôde.

-- Não podemos mais ficar juntos. – para Remus, uma faca afiada e cheia de espinhos havia sido cravada em seu peito ao ver os olhos esmeraldas da loira arregalarem-se para depois brilharem graças às lágrimas. Vê-la sofrer era a pior coisa que havia em sua vida, pois a amava mais do que tudo e todos, porém não podia arriscar ficar com ela e perde-la por conta de ser um monstro.

-- C... Como assim? – Zoe murmurou assustada. – Remus não brinca comigo, por favor, eu...

-- Não é brincadeira Zoe. – Remus respondeu, baixando seu olhar, não ousando meter-se naquela imensidão de lágrimas que agora escorregavam pela face delicada de Zoe. – Não quero mais ficar com você, me cansei.

-- M... Mas eu... Eu achei que... Que você me amava. – Zoe murmurou entre soluços. – OLHA NOS MEUS OLHOS E DIZ QUE NÃO ME AMA LUPIN! – ela berrou furiosa.

Remus ergueu seu olhar lentamente e ao encará-la, sentiu que estava à beira de um precipício, preferindo por isso, à ter que mentir novamente para ela. Zoe mordia o lábio inferior, enquanto seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas recém transbordadas. Suas íris esmeraldas estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca, mas ao contrário de sempre, era o brilho mais triste que Remus já vira na amada, o que causou novamente outra facada em seu peito.

-- DIZ! – exclamou Zoe furiosa, postando-se à frente de Remus. Seus rostos quase colados, exceto pela altura de diferença, o que fez a loira erguer o rosto. – Me diz que não me ama mais... – ela pediu entre dentes, as lágrimas caindo furiosas por seu rosto.

Num suspiro frio, Remus murmurou.

-- Eu não te amo mais Zoe. – baixou o olhar ao ouvi-la soltar um leve grito de tristeza.

-- EU TE ODEIO REMUS LUPIN! ODEIO TE AMAR, E VOU FAZER COM QUE ESSE AMOR SEJA MANDADO PARA O INFERNO JUNTO COM SUAS PALAVRAS RIDÍCULAS! ESPERO QUE VOCÊ ENCONTRE UMA GAROTA BOA O BASTANTE PARA VOCÊ PORQUE PELO QUE EU VI, EU NÃO SOU NÃO É?! – berrou furiosa e depois correu escada acima para o dormitório.

Remus deixou-se escorregar para o chão, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça em suas mãos. Pela primeira vez na vida, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos cor de mel e lentamente escorregaram por seu rosto. Um ódio maior do que qualquer outro tomou conta de si, e uma vontade imensa de arrancar a maldição de ser lobisomem bateu contra si, porém não podia, afinal, estaria preso a isso para sempre.

Zoe deixou-se cair na cama, de bruços, abraçando seu travesseiro, enquanto chorava desesperadamente, tentando acordar de um terrível pesadelo. Ouviu a porta ser aberta e depois os braços acolhedores de Clair e Katy a abraçaram, porém ela continuou a chorar.

-- ME MATEM POR FAVOR, ALGUÉM ARRANQUE ESSA DOR DE MIM! – ela berrou desesperada, enquanto Clair mantinha-a presa em seu abraço. – Eu não agüento...

-- Vai ficar tudo bem Zozo. – Katy murmurou acariciando os cachos da amiga. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – Katy virou-se para Clair que detinha o mesmo olhar triste. De uma coisa ambas sabiam, não ia ficar tudo bem...

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – SIM EU SOU EMO, PODEM FALAR, MAS EU TO CHORANDO AQUI MAIS DO QUE QUANDO ASSISTI À ESPERA DE UM MILAGRE (e olha q foi o filme q eu mais chorei) AAAAH WHY MY GOD? WHYYYYYYYYYYY? =C=C=C=C=C**

**Bem, como vocês repararam, esse capitulo foi um dos mais tristes dessa fic =C Mas tinha q acontecer (bua) ;'( comentem taa? Please, eu e a gabi fizemos essa cena no MSN com o maior carinho possível, e se eu já chorei no MSN imagine escrevendo =(**

**Bem, vamos lá, respondendo às reviews (que foram muitas em Bebel? OO)**

**Maluh Weasley Hale:**** AAAH eh vdd, o Jazz eh o Jasper *--* E realmente, o Reg. Se fuuuu naquele capitulo tia (6) mas eu n deixo de gostar do Reg. Pq eu amo o Jared Padelecki, PORTANTO, e tbm o personagem vai ter umas reviravoltas, espera pra ver ;D**

**Isabel Beckineem Lupin:**** Como vc pediu (na vdd mando né Oo) estou aqui, e Pontas tbm, respondendo TODAS as suas reviews, sumiu mas respondeu com Bônus eim? ;D Entãounces... começando:**

**Obrigada, e acho q sua perseguição de fã louca (manu incluida ;D) vale a pena, pode deixar q nóis te dá autografo, entrevista, tudo o q quiser ;D amamos nossas leitoras *---* eh uma honra ter fãs...**

**Respondendo a ultima review: a Marina eh uma das componentes do Trio Depp (nosso grupo q tem eu, Gabi e Marina) e a Marina eh ciumenta pakas *não q eu não seja, mas das tres ela é a MAAAIS assim* então a Gabi uso ela de exemplo sakas? Pq a Katy eh personagem da Marina, mesmo q ela n leia nem comente ¬¬ ela é baseada no jeito da nani, assim como EU sou a Zoe e a Gabi a Clair ;D**

**Sobre o Jason Dolley, realmente, ele eh gatuzo, mas toma cuidado, pq ele eh popredade da Gabi, e ela qd trata dos amantes dela, eh o fio do Osama com o Damien (medooo***) Então, mio toma cuidado AHUSUHUHAUHSA'**

**Ahh e sobre histórias clichês, concordo contigo viio... Porque você acha q e a gente não gosta da Lílian (pega martelo e joga na cabeça ruiva) pq eh sempre a merrma coisa, briga, beija, briga de nvo e da chute na bunda do James ¬¬ o coitado é galinha mas não merece tanto Oo**

**E don't worry, q a Clair e o James não vão ter brigas, uma por fanfic, vai por mim eh bem pko... o casal dessa fic mais briguento vai ser a Katy e o Sirius (também, dois galinhas, um chifrando o outro, só leva a briga medo***) e cara, realmente comentário inútil...**

**Jason Behr e Amber Heard cairam perfeitamente em seus papéis como Sirius e Katy (MEDOOOOOO FUREVIS)**

**Assim como os outros atores, principalmente meu marido *---* Claro, Garrett, Michelle, Emily (*--*) também ficaram MARA's né Gabi?**

**Beijões... e mais uma vez, cartaz de WANTED... ****CADÊ VOCE BRUH??? We need you TOO!!! ****E HellaAdams, where are you? Do jeito q esse povo some, só Sherlock Holmes pra encontrar tudo savvy? Meu Jésus! AHSUHHUASUHSA'**

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin ****Moseley ou Lady Moony Moseley ;D**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – ALUADA SUA EMO TONHONHÓIN!! É triste, mas ql é né, eu só choro em filme de cachorrinho perdido ;( são os mais tristes. QM CONCRODA LEVANTA A PATA! *ninguém vai levanter mermo? Valeeeeu!**

**Maluh Weasley Hale**** – ****UHHHHHHH SAKEI! ****È que eu n sou muito ligada em Crepúsculo sabe? Eu só sei qm é o JACOB, a Bella e o Edward O.o Hehe *sorrisinho sem-graça* QUE DÓ DO RÉG! Suas sem coração! É, ta, ele merece, mas vcs vão ver em breve, no cinema mais perto de vc... *Daqui a um tempo isso será vdd ;DD* Beijokas pra vc!**

**BEBEL MINHA PLIMA!! – ****EU TBM AMO OS TIO FLY!!! *Baba* MCFLY NA VÉIA! *batendo no pulso* Eu tbm qro ir no show deles snif… Ja sei, vou te sequestrar e nós vai, eu arrasto a Aluada junto e flo q o William Moseley vai tirar a roupa lá, ai ela vai ^^~ Hehe…**

**Oq é Clair e Katy RULEZ? Essa eu n entendi Oo *sorrisinho a lá Clair* NÓIS TEM FÃ?! OLOKO TIO! Q COISA XIK!! O OBAMA COMEÇO ASSIM SABIA? :P Zuzu… Hehe… MAS Q COISA LOKA, 20 ANINHOS DE FIC, RETA FINAL DA PARTE UM!! UHU!! DAQUI A POKO VAI TER A PRÓXIMA MUHAHAHA Até o Terry Crews ta na 2 sabiam?! Ele vai fazer um papel bem... Oq posso dizer? Apenas: Q dó do James e do Sirius O.O Hehe, já falei demais... ^^~**

**Jason é meu, mas eu posso te emprestar por um dia... MEDO!! Pq marido e amantes n se dão, se vendem ou botam para locação Oo É um lema de vida =DD (D.A-SEU O CU, EH NOSSO FALO BRODY? A GENTE DIVIDI O JASON, PODE IR PARANDO COM A PAPAGAIADA ¬¬)**

**Olha lá, eu to sendo boazenha em?! :PP**

**Bob é mara né?! *o* Qria ter um amigo assim snif... Ai ai... q tristeza... **

**ISSO AE BEBEL, METE O PAU!! LÍLIAN É UMA VACUDA DOS INFERNO!! AHHHHHH *ataque histério tipo sai-do-armário-aleluia-irmão* Realmente, fic clichê dá nos nervo viu, sempre a mesma coisa...¬¬ Acredita q as unicas fic q tem do Jay com uma OC é a minha, a sua e de uma outra pessoinha?! No ff todo?! Temos q fazer um abaixo assinado e uma campanha : JAMES E OC, LILIAN VAI SE FUDÊ! Uia, rimo!!! *ooooooo* Q secxy titia! Bjokas!!**

**CARTAZ DE WANTED GOES TO: **Bruh Prongs e a minha alma gema, Hella. CADE VCS SUAS SUMIDAS?! Beijos para vcs, aonde qr q estejam... O.O


	25. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 24 – O pedido de desculpas & O casamento**

Clair encontrava-se sentada no sofá da sala comunal, Katy havia saído para cumprir uma detenção com McGonagall, assim como Sirius, só que este com a professora de História de Magia.

Remus encontrava-se dentro do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, mal saíra de lá aquele dia, tendo-se fechado alegando estar mal, mesmo Clair sabendo que seu único problema era o coração triste.

Zoe não estava diferente do maroto, tendo até mesmo faltado das aulas e nem ao menos tocado nos pratos de comida que as travessas haviam lhe trazido.

Clair suspirou pesadamente, sentindo-se naquele momento, incapaz de animar qualquer um. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Caraca, se a Clair ta assim, adeus vida cruel, literalmente O.O) (N/A² (G.P) – Realmente, podemos entregar os pontos de deixar os ET´s invadirem a Terra O.O)**

Ouviu a porta abrindo-se e quando ergueu o olhar armou uma tromba. James acabava de entrar pelo salão, com uma expressão desolada e também com seu sempre sorriso apagado.

-- Oi. – ele cumprimentou, mas Clair continuou fitando as chamas da lareira. James soltou um suspiro pesado e encaminhou-se até a travessa. Notou o quão linda ela estava, mesmo vestida simplesmente.

A morena usava uma calça comprida de moletom e nos pés meias com estampa de coelhinhos coloridos. Uma camiseta de mangas compridas larga com um coração bordado sobre o peito e uma blusa de moletom com o zíper aberto por cima.

-- Clair podemos conversar? – James pediu e ela assentiu ainda com o rosto virado.

James sentou-se ao seu lado, porém a morena não virou-se para ele. James suspirou pesadamente e tombou a cabeça para trás, seus pensamentos voando a mil, tentando encontrar uma forma de se desculpar pela mancada.

-- Olha Clair... Eu não sei como fazer isso com tantos adornos como o Remus faria ou com tanta magia e sedução como o Sirius faria. Então vou do modo James Potter. Me desculpe.

Clair não respondeu, mas virou-se para encará-lo. Suas íris cristalinas recaíram sobre as castanhas de James, que engoliu em seco ao ver o desapontamento exposto no olhar da morena.

-- Me desculpe por ter sido um idiota. Você é a melhor garota que eu já conheci, e eu com o meu jeito, acabei magoando você. – James continuou mesmo com o peso do olhar de Clair sobre si. – Eu sei que não mereço suas desculpas, mas eu adoraria saber de um jeito para voltar a falar com você. Porque parece que agora as risadas não tem mais sentido para mim, as brincadeiras estão perdendo a graça, sinceramente, minhas alegrias parecem que se esvaíram quando você me abandonou. – James suspirou. – Por isso, eu peço sinceramente suas desculpas.

-- Você acha que vai adiantar James? – Clair indagou, pela primeira vez naqueles últimos dias. – Você acha que um simples pedido de desculpas vai fazer eu esquecer que você descumpriu sua promessa?

-- Não.

-- Que bom que acha isso. – Clair virou o rosto, mas James não desistiu.

O moreno ergueu-se e ficou na frente de Clair, lentamente, ajoelhou-se à frente do sofá, fazendo Clair arregalar os olhos levemente.

-- Clair Black Rousseau. Eu sei que fui um estúpido, egoísta, egocêntrico...

-- Mentiroso. – completou ela mordendo o lábio inferior, James pensou que ela estava contendo um sorriso, por isso sorriu marotamente.

-- Mentiroso, e tantas outras coisas que ofendem a mim e aos meus parentes. – Clair franziu o nariz confusa e novamente reprimiu um riso. – Mas Clair, minha alegria nunca mais foi à mesma sem você na minha vida. Você não sabe o quanto eu a quero como amiga, e sei que faria qualquer coisa para me desculpar com você. Por isso eu peço, sinceramente, mil, duas mil, quanto você quiser... Desculpas.

Clair encarou o moreno a sua frente. James detinha uma expressão séria, e nem em mil anos pensaria que ele estava mentindo, pois as íris castanhas brilhavam de um modo sincero intensamente, o que deixou Clair confusa.

A morena suspirou várias vezes, até que resolveu falar.

-- James Andrew Potter. – começou fazendo-o sorrir levemente. – Fico honrada de saber que sou a alegria de alguém, mesmo que a Zoe fale que eu só não alegro mais que o Bozo. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Caraca, e eu achava q esse demônio do Bozo só assustava 0.0) – **James riu. – Mas mesmo assim, queria que você entendesse o quanto me magoou me traindo. Não fosse por ficar com aquela ruiva piranha de quinta, mas sim por ter quebrado sua promessa, porque eu confiei em você, e você me desanimou com sua atitude.

"Mas, eu também percebi que um pouco da minha alegria se esvaiu com você. E também achei estranho, porque você, James Potter, ter ficado deprimido durante todos esses dias, deveria ter um motivo grande. E agora eu vejo que o motivo fomos nós dois."

-- Nós? – indagou o moreno confusamente.

-- Você, por quebrar sua promessa, e eu, por considerar você o meu melhor amigo de garotos, fora da família.

-- Garoto não... HOMEM! – exclamou James, e pela primeira vez, Clair riu.

-- Que seja! – retrucou ela sorrindo de canto. – Mas, faremos uma promessa entre nós dois apenas. Aceita esses termos?

-- Pode ser, do que seria a promessa? Nós iremos nos castrar? Porque se for, chama o bispo que eu quero reclamar! – exclamou o moreno assustado fazendo Clair rir.

-- Nem sei o que é castrar. – ela comentou confusa. – Mas, não, nós não iremos fazer isso. Iremos fazer um pacto de que, sempre que formos ficar com uma pessoa, iremos nos consultar.

-- Como assim?

-- Oras, se você resolver ficar com a Paris Hilton, vai ter que perguntar para mim se eu deixo. – explicou Clair revirando os olhos. – E depois eu sou a lerda...

-- Mas isso também vale pra você não é?

-- Claro, mas eu nunca ficaria com alguém que eu não goste muito. – Clair retrucou franzindo o cenho enquanto James sorria amarelo. – Mas ta, esta desculpado James.

-- Sério mesmo? – um brilho diferente surgiu nos olhos de James, que agora sorria abertamente.

-- Sim. – exclamou Clair também sorrindo.

James lançou-se em um abraço, apertando a morena contra si, fazendo-a cair no chão ao seu lado. Clair arregalou os olhos, mas retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo abertamente. Parecia naquele momento, que uma outra parte do seu coração estava de volta.

***

No outro dia, um sábado, todos estavam reunidos no salão comunal, graças ao frio que estava fora. Houvera uma visita à Hogsmeade, mas nenhum dos marotos, travessas ou trio maravilha resolvera sair. Apenas Victória, mas ela não poderia ter ficado com eles de qualquer maneira, já que pertencia à Corvinal.

Clair e James terminavam uma partida de xadrez gargalhando a beça. Sirius e Katy discutiam algo sobre como arranjar mais detenções em uma semana. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – que assunto interessante ¬¬) **Zoe estava sentada em uma poltrona, ao lado dos jogadores de xadrez, terminando de ler um livro. Seu rosto estava afundado nas paginas, porém, quando descera, os amigos haviam estranhado seu aspecto físico. Estava muito mais branca do que o normal, o cabelo preso em uma trança sem fio algum solto e olheiras demarcando suas íris esmeralda.

Remus não estava melhor, porém não tão abatido, já que a maioria das vezes sua aparência era assim. Estava com um olhar perdido, sentado em uma poltrona do lado direito do sofá, e encontrava-se prestando atenção ao jogo, mesmo que as vezes direcionasse seu olhar à Zoe.

Robert conversava com Bob sobre algum trabalho, e podia-se notar que o moreno estava tendo dificuldades.

-- Bob, uma coisa básica. O TRABALHO É SOBRE FUNGOS MÁGICOS E SEUS EFEITOS E NÃO SOBRE O BARNEY E SEUS AMIGOS COLORIDOS! – exclamou o moreno frustrado.

-- Eu sei Rob, só estava comentando que seria mais feliz se a gente fizesse do Barney. – explicou Bob sorridente. – Não concorda Cacau?! – ele berrou para a amiga. **(N/A² (G.P) – Não que alguém tenha me perguntado alguma coisa, mas eu tbm concordo :P)**

-- CLARO, TO CONTIGO IRMÃO! – exclamou a morena quase ensurdecendo James.

-- Zoe o que faço aqui? – Clair perguntou voltando-se para a prima. – Desculpa atrapalhar a leitura. – Clair preparou-se para tomar um tapa, mas não recebeu nada.

-- Tudo bem Clair. – Zoe comentou, sua voz num tom muito mais baixo que o normal e também fraca. – Mexe a rainha.

-- Pra cá? – indagou Clair confusa.

-- Não Clair, pra lá. – Zoe explicou calmamente e moveu a rainha para a prima que sorriu. Zoe não retribuiu o sorriso, voltando-se apenas para seu livro.

-- Aluado, help? – exclamou James confuso.

-- Move o cavalo e come a rainha. – Remus disse rindo da cara do amigo.

-- AHA, CHEQUE CLAIR! – James exclamou sorrindo vitoriosamente.

-- AHA! – Clair moveu o rei, posicionando-o em frente à peça que dava o cheque. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – só não é mais lerda pq não pode né? ¬¬)**

-- VENCI! – berrou James erguendo-se e saltitando sorridente.

-- James, sabemos que você é gay, mas não precisa contar pra escola inteira. – Sirius comentou recebendo um olhar furioso do amigo. – Já calei.

-- VENCEU NADA! – Clair exclamou rindo e tacou um travesseiro na cara do amigo. Bob que acabava de chegar encarou-os confusamente, vendo Clair e James rolarem no chão jogando travesseiros para todos os lados. Sirius e Katy também haviam entrado na brincadeira.

Bob sentou-se no lugar ocupado antes por Sirius e permaneceu com uma expressão séria e ao mesmo tempo triste. Clair notou a expressão do amigo e dirigiu-se até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-- Oi irmão, tudo tchubaruba? – cumprimentou a morena sorridente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou confusa.

-- Clair temos que fazer uma promessa. – Bob comentou um tanto encabulado.

-- Temos? Qual? – perguntou Clair confusa.

-- Eu... Você quer... Você fez... – o loiro enrolou-se deixando-a ainda mais confusa.

-- Eu quero, eu fiz? – indagou a morena.

Bob olhou em volta e viu todos fitando-o curiosamente. Engoliu em seco e sentiu seu rosto corar.

-- O que eu perdi? – indagou Sirius confuso.

-- Nada não. – respondeu Bob bufando.

-- Continua homem, fiquei curioso. – Sirius exclamou sorridente.

-- CLAAAAIR...

-- NUUUUUUUUTTY!

-- Agora que você voltou sua amizade com o James. – todos à sua volta, exceto Zoe, inclinaram-se mais, tentando ouvir o que ele dizia. – Mas que RONALDO viu, assim não dá!

-- Dá sim, é só você querer. – Katy comentou sorrindo marotamente.

-- Bem, a gente se conheceu quando você tinha brigado com o James não é? – Clair assentiu ainda confusa. – Você desabafava comigo, dizia o que tava sentindo, coisa e tal não era?

-- ELA DESABAFAVA CONTIGO?! – exclamou James estupefado.

-- James, shsh, mas que Ronaldo viu! – retrucou Bob bufando. – E eu vejo que vocês voltaram a se aproximar bem mais sabe?

-- O que eu vou descobrir que ele é meu irmão? – todos caíram dos lugares em que estavam sentados, até mesmo Zoe, em seus rostos, as expressões eram as mais furiosas e confusas ao mesmo tempo.

-- Que vocês vão...

-- O que? NAMORAR? TRANSAR? Como... Oral ou pene... – Katy começou tendo a boca tapada por Sirius. **(N/A² (G.P) – Essa garota é um perigo para a nação O.O)**

-- CALA A BOCA KATHERINE! – exclamou o moreno furioso.

-- Oxente, eu só tava comentando poxa. – a loira bufou e cruzou os braços.

-- Mas o que é oral? – indagou Clair confusamente.

-- Vai por mim, você não quer saber. – Sirius exclamou assustado pela pergunta.

-- Ah vá, nem é tão polemico quanto dizem... – James comentou sorrindo maliciosamente e recebendo um olhar furioso de todos. – O que?

-- Calado Pontas! – exclamou Remus.

-- Ta, eu vou ser mais rápido. – Bob exclamou frustrado.

-- Assa, rápido é muito sem graça. – comentou Katy revirando os olhos, mas fechou a boca ao ver o punho de Sirius sendo erguido. – Foi mal, não era no sentido ruim...

-- Eu to achando que você e o James vão começar a namorar... E depois casar... Vão adotar dois filhos e ter mais três verdadeiros. – comentou Bob vendo todos arregalarem os olhos. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Caraca, como ele descobriu? VOCÊ LEU O SCRIPT DO APRONTANDO TODAS 5 VAGABOND? TE PEGO NA SAÍDA!) (N/A² (G.P) – DENISE, SHSH, N FALA MAIS NADA! ¬¬)**

-- Qual é, mesmo que eles TCHAN, você acha que a Clair vai se livrar dessa tralha que é você criança? – Katy indagou rindo.

-- Valeu pela tralha. – comentou Bob franzindo o cenho.

-- Qual é Nutty! – exclamou Clair abraçando o amigo. – Você acha mesmo? O James já deixou bem claro que nada demais vai acontecer entre a gente!

-- Os homens são indecisos Cacau, vai por mim. – comentou Bob levemente confuso.

-- Mesmo que fosse, você acha que eu ia te abandonar? Você é pra mim um... Um...

-- Irmão? – Robert comentou irritado.

-- Isso ai mano. – exclamou Clair sorridente. – Mas ta, quer fazer alguma coisa pra provar nossa amizade furevis?

-- Pode ser uma promessa? – indagou Bob sorrindo sonhadoramente. – Eu chamo de a promessa do dedinho.

-- Ta, mas me explica direito.

-- Nós não vamos beijar ninguém, muito menos fazer coisas com outras pessoas, pra preservar nossa amizade, pode ser Cacau? – perguntou Bob sorridente. **(N/A² (G.P) – já fez promessa com o James, agora com o Nutty, e depois vem oq?! Com o tarado da machadinha?!)**

-- Ta, mas isso tem que ser estiloso! Vai ser tipo um casamento, e eu já tenho até vestido. – comentou Clair sorrindo bobamente. – Você vai ser meu noivo, o Remus o padre.

-- PORQUE EU? – indagou Remus frustrado.

-- Porque você ta quase santo oxe, é bonzinho, não faz coisas feias, não fala coisas feias... – comentou Clair. – E isso é um elogio Remuxo!

-- Ta bem né, o que eu tenho a perder?

-- Sua dignidade. – comentou Sirius revirando os olhos.

-- SIRICUTICU, VOCÊ VAI SER MINHA MADRINHA!

-- MADRINHA?! – exclamou o maroto arregalando os olhos.

-- É. – concordou Clair. – E o James será o seu par. A Katy vai ser minha outra madrinha e... – todos silenciaram-se e Clair voltou-se para Zoe. – Você quer ser minha terceira madrinha junto com o meu mano?

-- Pode ser. – a loira deu de ombros esboçando um sorriso.

-- TODOS ARRUMADOS, NOS VEMOS AQUI EMBAIXO DAQUI A POUCO! – exclamou ela correndo para cima.

*** _Uma hora depois... *** _**(N/A¹ (D.A) – imaginem a voz do carinha do Bob Esponja flando isso, qd essa fic virar filme, ele vai narrar savvy? ;])**

Todos encontravam-se no salão comunal da Grifinória, exceto Clair. Ninguém havia mudado as vestimentas, apenas tirado os uniformes e posto roupas comuns.

Katy usava um short de cetim até a metade das coxas e por baixo meia calça preta, esta grossa graças ao frio. Botas de cano médio brancas, combinando com o short. Sua camiseta cinza era de mangas compridas e agarradas, marcando sua silhueta. Por cima, um moletom branco de zíper fechado.

James usava uma calça jeans de lavagem clara e tênis nos pés. Uma blusa de moletom fechada por cima da camiseta de mangas compridas azul escura, o moletom sendo azul céu.

Sirius usava a calça preta da escola e sapatos nos pés. Uma camiseta de botões cinza escuro e por cima um casaco de couro preto.

Remus usava a camiseta da escola sem a gravata e uma calça jeans de lavagem escura. Tênis pretos e um moletom de zíper fechado também preto por cima da camiseta.

Zoe usava uma meia calça de tule preta, coturno de cano longo nos pés e uma saia prega preta e cinza xadrez. Uma camiseta agarrada preta com uma caveira bordada sobre o umbigo, esta possuía um enorme decote em U nos seios, este sendo fechado por uma fita de cetim que mantinha-o firme em ziguezague.

Todos estranharam a roupa de Zoe, mas sabiam que ela estava na sua semana negra, principalmente por causa do término do namoro com Remus.

Bob usava um smoking preto elegante, com uma rosa colocada no lado do paletó. Seu cabelo sempre rebelde estava penteado para trás com um gel deixando-o elegante.

-- OH SIRIUS! – pode-se ouvir Clair berrando do andar de cima.

-- O QUE É MUIÉ?! – indagou o moreno irritado.

-- COME HERE! – a morena chamou.

Sirius bufou, porém subiu as escadas impaciente. Depois de longos cinco minutos, voltou com uma expressão raivosa.

-- O que foi? – indagou James preocupado.

-- A Clair que a gente vá na Sala Precisa pra ser mais emocionante. – explicou Sirius vendo todos, menos Bob, bufarem.

-- Mas que frescura. – Zoe comentou bufando.

-- Ah qual é, não é tão longe assim... – Katy disse sorrindo. – Vamos vá! **(N/A² (G.P) – A Katy n tem preguiça sabe? ¬¬)**

-- Ahm... James, a Clair que você a acompanhe até a Sala Precisa. – Sirius disse parando o amigo. – Ela não quer que ninguém a veja, por isso quer que você leve a capa.

-- Mas que buçanha! – exclamou James irritado. – Ta lega, já vejo vocês.

James esperou sentado sobre o sofá, até que ouviu passos vindos da escada e ergueu os olhos, arregalando-os poucos depois. Realmente, ele precisava de óculos, porque Clair estava magnificamente bela naquele vestido.

Era um vestido tomara-que-caia com um modelo de espartilho no tronco, descendo depois em um tecido de seda uma longa saia com cauda arrastando no chão. Sobre o espartilho havia desenhos feitos com strass e também com bordados de um tecido num tom de rosa bebê. Por cima da saia, um tecido transparente dava uma levantada a mais no tecido, deixando-o um pouco mais bufante. Também como no espartilho, da barra do vestido subiam adornos de desenho com bordados em um tom de rosa claro partindo para o escuro.

Clair prendera as madeixas escuras no alto da cabeça em um belo coque, deixando vários cachos soltos. Um véu preso por uma coroa prendia em sua cabeça, caindo elegantemente para trás.

Passara um batom rosa claro nos lábios carnudos e uma sombra clara nos olhos cristalinos, demarcando-os por um lápis preto.

-- Oi Jimmy! – exclamou Clair sorridente, quase caindo no ultimo degrau graças ao comprimento do vestido. James a segurou e os dois riram. – Valeu cara.

-- Você... Esta... Linda Clair. – comentou James olhando a amiga de cima abaixo, fazendo Clair corar. – Realmente, o Nutty tem sorte.

-- Mas a gente nem vai casar de verdade oxe. – Clair exclamou confusa. – Afinal de contas, tenho uma vida pela frente, sem falar que eu quero terminar os estudos e...

-- Ta bem Clair, entendi! – James chamou a atenção rindo. – Vamos madame? – ele sorriu maroto.

-- Claro senhor Potter, pegou a capa?

-- Sim, mas não sei se ela cobre você toda. – comentou James confuso.

-- Tudo bem, ninguém ta nos corredores mesmo. – exclamou Clair sorrindo.

Os dois saíram, com James cobrindo a amiga com a capa, fazendo-a rir, porque o maroto não conseguia cobrir toda a barra do vestido, então Clair encurtou-o com um feitiço.

Logo, pararam à frente da Sala Precisa e James fitou Clair com uma expressão séria, o que fez a morena ficar confusa.

-- Queria eu estar no lugar do Nutty. – ele disse baixinho, mas a morena ouviu arregalando os olhos.

-- Olha, eu já só casada com duas garotas, a Zoe e a Katy, agora vou casar com o Nutty, você pode ser o próximo. – Clair exclamou e James abriu a porta.

James riu pela cara de todos, e também pelo local imaginado por Nutty. Era realmente o interior de uma igreja, com todos sentados dos dois lados do corredor principal e com o padre, nesse caso Remus, com uma cara nada agradável parado à frente de todos.

-- ALELUIA, que noiva demorada. – exclamou Sirius rindo.

-- Dá pra começar logo? – indagou Zoe mal-humorada.

Um anão, este havia sido criado por feitiço por Zoe, estava sentado em frente a um órgão. Logo, iniciou-se a marcha fúnebre, deixando todos confusos encarando o anão, e uma Clair furiosa fitando-o.

-- Ah desculpe, momento errado. – o anão pediu e logo iniciou-se a marcha nupcial.

James seguiu com Clair até onde estava Nutty, parado sorridente. Todos à sua volta riam, achando graça da situação. Clair foi entregue à Nutty recebendo um muxoxo de James, fazendo-a rir. Nutty e Clair viraram-se para Remus, que detinha uma carranca no rosto.

-- É o que se ganha por ser padre. – comentou Remus bufando.

-- COMEÇA LOGO REMUS, PRA GENTE ACABAR COM A BABOZEIRA E COMER E BEBER PINGA! – berrou Katy sorrindo de um modo macabro.

-- Mas será que você só pensa nisso menina? – James indagou contrafeito.

-- Penso em outras cositas também. – respondeu Katy sorrindo maliciosamente, ao que James dava um passo para longe de Katy, que apenas ria.

-- Bem, estamos reunidos hoje aqui para reunir esse... casal? – indagou Remus confuso.

-- Pode se chamar assim. – Nutty explicou sorrindo sonhadoramente, assim como Clair.

-- Claro. – Remus assentiu bufando. – Seus votos Clair. – Clair entregou um papel rosa pink para Remus que revirou os olhos. – Repita depois de mim, mas só quando eu terminar de falar ok?

-- Tchubaruba irmão. – Clair concordou sorrindo.

-- Clair, você aceita jurar nunca beijar nenhum garoto sobre nenhuma circunstancia por sua amizade para com Nutty McCain... Na saúde e na doença, na morte e na vida. – sua expressão tornou-se confusa. – Ao infinito e além? – ele leu com indignação na voz. – AH EU ME DEMITO, ISSO TA ESTRANHO DEMAIS! – berrou frustrado.

-- NADA DISSO REMUS JOHN LUPIN, PODE CONTINUAR AI! – Clair exclamou furiosa, a morena sorriu e depois repetiu seus votos.

-- Mas que Ronaldo viu, mas eu vou cobrar taxa extra depois. – retrucou Remus bufando.

-- Tudo bem, não tenho dinheiro mesmo. – Clair deu de ombros.

-- Só me ferro nessa vida mesmo. – Remus revirou os olhos. – Nutty seus votos, por favor... – o maroto recebeu um papel azul celeste com escrita em verde florescente. – MEU SANTO KEKEÍLSON, ME AJUDA A LER ISSO! Ta, vamos lá... Repita depois de mim Nutty. Eu, ai você fala o seu nome...

-- Eu, ai você fala o seu nome. – disse o loiro confuso.

-- Nutty McCain. – Remus disse já bravo.

-- Nutty McCain.

-- VOCÊ ESPERA EU LER TUDO E DEPOIS REPETE NUTTY! – exclamou Remus frustrado.

-- VOCÊ ESPERA EU LER TUDO E DEPOIS REPETE NUTTY! – repetiu o loiro sorridente.

-- Clair, uma ajudinha aqui... – Remus pediu suplicante.

-- Nutty espera o Remus ler tudo e depois repete falou?

-- Ta beleza mana, porque não explicou antes? – indagou o loiro sorridente recebendo um olhar mortal de Remus.

-- Eu, Nutty McCain...

-- MAS EU SOU O NUTTY! – exclamou Bob confuso.

-- AAAAAAAH EU ME DEMITO, TO RAPANDO FORA! – berrou Remus quase arrancando os cabelos.

-- NADA DISSO, CONTINUA! – exclamou Clair segurando o riso.

-- EU, NUTTY MCCAIN, JURO FIDEL IDADE... – Remus arregalou os olhos conforme lia o que Bob havia escrito. – Para Clair Rousseau Cacau Black... Juro ser fiel, e amigo, e fiel, e nunca beijar ninguém... E fiel... Na morte e na ressurreição, AMÉM! – todos detinham os olhos arregalados, menos Clair e Bob que sorriam abertamente.

O loiro repetiu tudo.

-- EBA TO CASADA DE NOVO, MAIS UM MARIDO PRA COLEÇÃO! – exclamou Clair sorridente.

-- Eu devo dizer, você já pode beijar a noiva? – indagou Remus confuso.

-- NÃO! – berraram James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo assustando Remus.

-- Ta legal.

-- Já acabou a papagaiada? Podemos ir? – pediu Zoe revirando os olhos.

-- MAS EU QUERO BEBEEEEEEEEEER! – exclamou Katy bufando.

-- Falta os anéis. – Bob explicou bravo.

-- Precisamos de alguma coisa pra benzer. – Clair comentou olhando o anel verde florescentes que Bob trazia nas mãos.

-- EU TENHO! – Katy exclamou tirando de sabe-se lá onde uma garrafa de cachaça, deixando todos assustados.

-- De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou James temeroso.

-- Tenho meus esconderijos. – comentou Katy sorrindo marotamente.

-- MEDO KATY! – exclamou James.

-- Na cachaça? – indagou Bob.

-- Pode ser marido. – comentou Clair confusa.

-- POSSO ME AFOGAR NA CACHAÇA DEPOIS? – Remus suplicou.

-- EU TO DENTRO! – James exclamou sorridente.

-- EM NOME DE PATRE, DE FIO, DE ESPÍRITO SANTI, AMÉIM! – exclamou Remus jogando a bebida sobre os anéis.

-- Mas você falou tudo errado. – comentou Clair confusa.

-- É, mas eu não vou usar o nome de Deus pra colocar pinga em anéis. – explicou Remus confuso fazendo todos rirem.

-- AE MARIDO! – Clair abraçou Bob.

-- AE MARIDA! – Bob imitou Clair.

-- AE FESTA, AGORA SIM! – exclamou Katy ligando a música Candy Shop e começando a arrancar a camiseta, vendo todas a olharem assustados, sorriu de modo infantil. – Exagerei?

-- Um pouco né marida dois? – Clair comentou rindo.

-- EI FUI REBAIXADA AGORA?! – indagou Katy indignada.

-- Você não quis casar oficialmente comigo. – Clair retrucou brava.

-- Você queria que eu fosse o homem da relação Clair... – Katy comentou revirando os olhos.

-- Eu sou mais dama que você... – Clair comentou.

-- QUE NADA, PERGUNTA PRO PAUL, PRO JOHNNY, PRO BENJAMIN, PRO TULIO, PRO STUART, PRO...

-- Já entendemos Katherine... – Sirius bufou.

-- Mas que coisa, agora estamos discutindo quem é mais macho. – James disse revirando os olhos. – Isso é que é não ter assunto...

-- Mas eu acho que das três, a Zoe é mais macho. Porque fala sério, ela é mais forte que o Stallone e o He-Man juntos! – exclamou Sirius recebendo um rosnado de Zoe. – FOI MALS AMIGA, BOAZINHA!

-- Posso me afogar na cachaça agora? – Zoe indagou irritada.

-- Você bebendo Zoe? – Sirius indagou confuso.

-- EU MUDEI, VAI ENCARAR?!

-- Não, fique a vontade... – Sirius disse arregalando os olhos.

-- Oba, eu quero despedida de solteira! – Clair exclamou sorrindo sonhadoramente.

-- Mas você já casou. – Remus comentou.

-- Olha que faz sentido. – Clair assentiu confusa. – ENTÃO VAMOS TIRAR FOTOS!

-- Fotos? – indagou Sirius.

-- É, eu tenho uma câmera... Mas as diretoras sempre esquecem dela. – comentou Clair bufando. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – erro nosso, foi mals Clair XD) (N/A² (G.P) – Mais seu do que meu né Aluada? ¬¬)**

Clair e Bob tiraram fotos com todos os que estavam ali, até mesmo com Zoe, esta sendo obrigada por Clair. Assim que terminaram, partiram para os comes e bebes.

Clair sentou-se numa cadeira e logo James sentou-se ao seu lado.

-- OBA, TIRA UMA FOTO COMIGO JIMMY? – exclamou Clair sorridente.

-- Claro. – assentiu um tanto confuso.

Clair pediu que Bob tirasse e a foto, e este posicionou-se à frente dos dois. A morena montou cavalinho nas costas de James, que arregalou os olhos.

-- Prontinho, ficou Mara. – Bob comentou entregando a câmera. Clair saíra sorridente e James com uma cara assustada.

-- E ai Remuxo, porque não se diverte-se? – indagou Clair aproximando-se de Remus.

-- Eu acabei de virar padre, deixa eu viver com a minha batina por favor?! – exclamou o loiro frustrado assustando Clair.

-- Oxente, ta de TPM Aluado? – indagou Clair confusa.

-- Não, só estou pensando... – Remus comentou, e Clair viu que ele olhava fixamente para Zoe, que encontrava-se sentada em um canto sozinha, apenas com uma garrafa de água nas mãos.

-- Que ajuda pra fazer as pazes? – indagou Clair sorridente.

-- Não acho que ela queira. – Remus comentou suspirando.

-- Oras, não custa tentar... Você pode sair com uma garrafa enfiada em seu pescoço, ou um pau no seu ânus, mas não custa tentar. – Clair disse sorridente. **(N/A² (G.P) – Pelo menos ela é sincera O.o)**

-- Bem animadora você... – Remus exclamou arregalando os olhos.

-- EU JUNTEI VOCÊS UMA VEZ, NÃO VAI SER AGORA QUE EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR, ALELUIA JESUS CRISTO! – Clair puxou o loiro consigo.

Clair colocou a câmera em frente ao rosto e ligou a filmadora.

-- Bem, agora faremos uma cerimônia de reconciliação amizadal entre Zozo e Remuxo... – Clair olhou em volta. – Eu serei a juíza de paz, e o James será meu... Ajudante.

-- Se pra ser juíza de paz precisa ter juízo, estamos perdidos. – James comentou ficando ao lado de Clair.

-- Pega a Zoe. – Clair pediu à James que arregalou os olhos.

-- EU, TA LOUCA, ELA VAI ARRANCAR MEU BRAÇO! – exclamou o moreno assustado.

-- EU VOU ARRANCAR O TEU PI...

-- PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Clair berrou. – Cenas inapropriadas para menores de vinte e cinco anos nessa buçilga aqui viu!

-- Bem Zozo, vai com calma... Não queremos machucar ninguém. – James pegou o braço da amiga com cautela, recebendo um olhar irritado.

-- Não vou arrancar o seu braço James, por enquanto... – Zoe comentou.

James colocou-a ao lado de Remus que deu um passo para longe por causa do olhar medonho que Zoe detinha sobre si.

-- RONALDO BOTA UM SOM MANEIRO AI! – Clair berrou para o anão que começou a tocar sexy back. - ALGO MAIS ROMÂNTICO! – Clair pediu, e começou a tocar Only You de Elvis Presley.

-- Que coisa mais brega Ronaldo. – comentou Katy bufando. Começou então a tocar Love Me Tender. – LARGA ESSE EQUIPAMENTO DE DJ, VÁ, RAPA FORA RONALDO! – berrou já irritada.

-- ISSO AI KATY, BOTA ALGO LEGAL! – exclamou Clair e começou a tocar Macho Man.

-- VAI ESSA PORRA MESMOOOOOO! – berrou Zoe enfurecida, assustando a todos.

-- Se pode essa porra, vamos botar uma porra estilosa. – Katy colocou novamente Sexy Back e sorriu sonhadoramente. – Continue Clair.

-- Ta... Estamos aqui hoje, para reunir essas duas almas que se separaram pela maldição que se chama amor. – Clair começou.

-- Que profundo. – James comentou.

-- Estamos aqui, senhoras e senhoras, para RECONCILIAR esse casal em crise, que agora será somente amigos, mas já é alguma buçilga... ESTAMOS AQUI para curar o coração desses filhos de Deus, que tiveram os sonhos nocauteados pelo destino que teve esse infeliz romance de duas pessoas boas, duas pessoas de bem... – Clair começara a chorar desesperadamente. – E É ISSO AI, ELES DEVIAM FICAR JUNTOS SENHOR, POR QUEEEEEEE?

James trouxe um copo com água e açúcar e entregou para a amiga que chorava desesperadamente.

-- Ta melhor? – indagou o moreno enquanto a amiga bebia a água.

-- Aham, acho que sim... – a morena assentiu limpando as lagrimas.

-- Nem eu chorei assim... – Zoe comentou bufando.

-- Nem EU chorei assim, ta foi quase, mas... – Remus comentou e viu que todos arregalaram os olhos.

-- Você chorou colega? – perguntou Clair novamente com lagrimas transbordando em seus olhos.

-- EU? EU? IMAGINA EU... EU NÃO DISSE CHORAR... EU DISSE... EU DISSE... TA BOM, EU ADMITO, EU CHOREI! – exclamou Remus bufando.

-- TA VENDO ZOE?! – berrou Clair assustando a loira. – ELE TAMBÉM TEM SENTIMENTOS! ELE NÃO É UM DESALMADO! ELE TAMBÉM TEM NOÇÃO DAS COISAS, ELE SIM, ELE SIM É MACHO, QUE ADMITE QUE CHORA PELA AMADA, ELE SIM É MACHO DE ADMITIR QUE ERRA E LAMENTA POR ISSO! ELE É O MACHO MAIS MACHO QUE EU JÁ CONHECI! – todos arregalavam os olhos cada vez mais. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – CONCORDO CLAIR, MEU MARIDO É MARA, EH TEZUDO, PERFEITO EM TUDO, AAAAAH COMO EU AMO SER CASADA COM ELI!) (N/A² (G.P) – Calma Aluada, n precisamos entrar em desespero, n precisamos de duas desesperadas, só a Clair já dá medo O.O)**

-- Soltou a franga. – comentou Bob.

-- ELE NÃO É O MACHO MAIS MACHO PORQUE SAI TREPANDO COM QUALQUER UMA, ELE É MACHO PORQUE ADMITE SEUS ERROS, SEUS MISTAKES, E... SABE QUE MULHERES TÊM SENTIMENTOS E NÃO SÃO UM MONTE DE ESTERCO DE HIPOGRIFO, E QUE TODAS DEVEM SER FELIZES! – berrou cada vez mais alto.

-- Meu Deus, vou ficar surda. – comentou Zoe arregalando os olhos.

-- E É POR ISSO... ALELUIA IRMÃO! QUE EU VOU CONCEDER AO REMUS COMO PRINCIPE ENCANTADO DO ANO! NUTTY, TRÁS A MEDALHA! – Bob saiu correndo e logo voltou com uma medalha dourada em mãos.

-- Vai me conceder o que?! – exclamou Remus confuso.

Bob entregou a medalha para Clair que colocou no pescoço do amigo, este assustado e confuso.

-- Pronto você é o príncipe encantado do ano. Titulo que eu só dei pra... Pra ninguém! Porque ninguém mereceu... Mas você merece. – Clair sorriu. – Quer falar alguma coisa?

-- Eu... Quero. – o loiro assentiu ainda de queixo caído, todos na verdade estavam, graças ao chilique de Clair.

-- Pode começar. – Clair disse e postou-se ao lado de James, que abraçou a amiga ainda chorosa.

-- Er... Zoe... Bem... Eu... Eu sei que errei... Mas acredite em mim, foi o certo a fazer e... – Remus dizia pigarreando e um tanto confuso.

-- Vai se fuder. – Zoe retrucou com um olhar furioso. **(N/A² (G.P) – Essa menina devia fazer o comercial do Nextel, ai no final ela falaria: Direto, esse é o nosso jeito O.o)**

-- Zoe, eu te adoro, você sabe... Eu não queria que você ficasse assim comigo, sabe, dói para eu ver uma das minhas melhores amigas assim e...

-- AH VOCÊ GOSTA DE MIM COMO GOSTA DA CLAIR E DA KATY?! SENDO QUE TINHA ME DITO QUE ME AMAVA E QUE UM DIA TERÍAMOS TRÊS FILHOS! – Zoe berrou furiosa assustando Remus. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – como ela sabe? OXENTE, ESSES PERSONAGENS TÃO LENDO O SCRIPT DO APRONTANDO TODAS 5 NÃO É POSSIVEL!) (N/A² (G.P.) – ALUADA CALA ESSA BOCA NOW! Oxe oxe...) (N/A¹ (D.A) – oxe, assim deixa o povo curioso Oo)**

-- Eu... Falei? – indagou Remus confuso.

-- Ta a parte dos filhos eu inventei... – Zoe explicou confusa.

-- Ah ta... Então Zoe... eu... – o loiro parou ao ver Clair ao seu lado. A morena sorriu e durante alguns segundos sussurrou algo para si, fazendo todos ficarem confusos.

-- Acha que isso funciona? – indagou Remus confusamente.

-- Acredite em mim. – assentiu Clair sorridente.

O loiro pigarreou.

-- ZOEEEEEE, CARAMBA MANO, EU TO PEDINDO DESCULPAS VAI?! QUAL É, EU TE AMO, TU TA NO MEU CORAÇÃO BRODY! SE VOCÊ QUISER QUE EU ME PINTE DE BARNEY E SAIA POR AI SALTITANDO COM A CLAIR PRA PROVAR O QUANTO EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ, EU VOU! TU É A MINHA MUSA INSPIRADORA, MEU... MEU... MEU TUDO, MINHA PAIXÃO, MEU... – o loiro olhou temeroso para Clair que sorriu e vez um Ok com as mãos. – TU É MEU TESÃO, MINHA VIDA, MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, EU NÃO QUERO QUE TU FIQUE BRAVA COMIGO MANOOOO! – Remus arregalou os olhos ao ver a expressão assustada de todos, principalmente, a de Zoe.

-- Eu nunca pensei que iria fazer isso um dia... – Remus comentou coçando a nuca nervosamente.

-- Você... Se pintaria mesmo de Barney e sairia saltitando com a Clair para me provar? – indagou Zoe, sua expressão era indecifrável.

-- Hum... Sim. – Remus assentiu temeroso.

-- Então ta. – ela suavizou sua face e deu um leve sorriso.

-- Então ta o que? – perguntou Remus confuso.

-- Eu volto a ser sua... Amiga. – Zoe explicou corando levemente.

-- SÉRIO? – exclamou Remus.

-- É. – Zoe assentiu.

-- VEM CÁ ZOE, MINHA PIT BULL LOIRINHA! – Remus abraçou Zoe que retribuiu o abraço rindo.

-- Só não mato você pela Pitt Bull Loira por que acabamos de voltar a ser amigos. – comentou Zoe bufando.

-- OUTRA SESSÃO DE FOTOS! – exclamou Clair sorridente tirando fotos dos amigos que se abraçavam. – AI COMO EU AMO FINAIS FELIZES!

-- Mas a gente nem acabou a festa ainda... Espera, cadê a Katy? – indagou Zoe confusa. Todos viraram-se e viram a loira sem camisa, apenas com um sutiã preto rendado, e a saia mais curta do que o normal, com uma garrafa de cachaça nas mãos e rindo bobamente enquanto dançava com o anão.

-- KATHERINE! – exclamou Clair assustada.

-- O que?! – indagou a loira confusa.

-- Vamos vai, a festa acabou. – Remus disse revirando os olhos.

-- AH MAS EU NEM REALIZEI MEU SONHO AINDA! – a loira bufou.

-- Que seria...?

-- Dar pra um anão. – respondeu Katy irritada. – Mas ta, quem sabe numa próxima... Sem falar que eu ainda tenho o sonho de dar pra um negão.

-- Dar o que? – indagou Clair confusa.

-- DOCES! – exclamou Sirius irritado. – Muitos doces Clair.

-- Ta então. – assentiu a morena.

Eles saíram rapidamente da Sala Precisa, já sendo umas 23h30min da noite. Ao pararem em frente à Mulher Gorda, acordaram-na fazendo-a ficar assustada.

-- LOUCOS, LOUCOS! – berrou, mas deixou-os passarem ao falarem a senha.

Rindo, correram para seus dormitórios. Ao menos, teriam mais uma aventura para contar para seus filhos no futuro. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – principalmente a Clair que vai ter uma penca de coelhos em casa O.O) (N/A² (G.P.) – Quantas vezes vai ser necessário eu mandar tu calar a boca DENISE?! SHSH!!)**

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – CARALGOOOOO, FOI O MAIOR CAPÍTULO Q EU JÁ FIZ NA VIDA! AAAAH Q DOR NAS COSTAS MAMÃÃÃÃE!**

**Bem, esse capitulo teve duas voltas de amizade não é? AFINAL, tamos acabando APRONTANDO TODAS 1 =D MAS NOSSAS LEITORAS, DONT WORRY, TEM 5 APRONTANDO TODAS PELA FRENTE AINDA, FIQUEM SUSSAS!**

**A próxima chama-se: APRONTANDO TODAS II: FÉRIAS NO CARIBE...**

**AGUARDEM, porque daqui no máximo 3 capítulos a gente já começa a 2 ;D e podem apostar, a 2 vai ser a mais feliz, a mais engraçada e tbm a mais UUUI de todas, porque apareceram TRES SURFISTAS, QUE UUUUI TITIA... Mas ta, calei porque eu to flando demais!**

**Vamos às reviews:**

**Isabel Beckineem Lupin:**OII BEBEL, TUDO BE-É-LE-ZURA PLIMA? Espero q sim =D Mas então, se vc n estava com criatividade na sua ultima review, RAPAIZ 0.0 review bem grandona ;D SIIIM, eu sou emo (*¬¬*) não vou matar você, afinal, eu não incorporei a Zoe, se eu o tivesse feito, ai vc teria q se preocupar (zueira XD) Mas então... Valeu pelas reviews flor, ate o próximo capitulo e comenta viio! ISSO AI BEBEL, CONCORDO CONTIGO, JACOB E RENEESME NA VEIA SANGUE, BELLA-CARA-DE-PANELA Q COMA O ÂNUS DA AVÓ! HÁ ELA PERDEU UM PARTIDÃO... ELA SE FUUU!! Ta parei meu ataque a Lá Clair XD

**Marota_Travessa:**OIIIE JESSICA, TUDO BELEZA IRMA? Espero q sim... Então aqui mais um capitulo... Você chorou neh... VIIU BEBEL, N ERA QUESTAO DE SER EMO E SIM DE SER SENTIMENTAL! AUSAUHSAHUSAHUSUAH espero q continue gostando da fic, afinal, vc eh nossa sócia em outras fics NEEH :DD

**Nicole:** OIIE FRÔ, vc começo a ler now né? Logo vc pega o pique, eu te conheço, sei q vc n eh muito amiga das leituras neeh? Zueira amor... Continue lendo e comentando plz ;D

_**BEIJOKAS A TODAS, E NÃO ENCONTRAMOS BRUH E A IRMA GEMEA DA GABI AINDA, ENTAO CONTINUAMOS COM AS BUSCAS! :D**_

_**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley ;D**_

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – Oi gente!!! Que capítulo mais fofo *o* Goxtei... é, realmente... Bem, a Aluada fala mais do que a boca e fala coisas DESNECESSÁRIAS, mas isso n vem ao caso né...¬¬ Denise, te mato... *sussurando***

**Isso ae povão, reta final de AT¹, mas don´t worry, pq tem muito mais de onde veio essa *o* E conta com personagens novos (que a Denise já fez o favor de revelar tbm ¬¬) e muitas confusões, inclusive uma que inclui um carro de sorveteiro, ui, calei! ^^~ (N/A¹ (D.A) – E DPS EU QUE FALO? A ME COME COM PUDIM GABRIELA MAIA!)**

**Aguardem, em breve, AT², Férias no Caribe!**

**Bebeeeeeel**** *Cantarolando* Oi plima, td baum?! *o* E vc ainda diz q n tem imaginação pra reviews né?! KKKK**

**ISSO AE MANO, TU LEVANTO A PATA, É NÓIS!!! Q MÁGICO *o* Oq ser Buck? O_o Buck eu n sei oq é, mas sobre Chuck Norris e McFly, CONCORDO PLENAMENTE *--------***

**Jess**** Sua pergunta sobre Clair e James foi respondida? :PP Hehe! Espero q estejha td baum contigo, pq comigo ta tchubaruba ;D Bjokas!!**

**Nicole**** valeu por comentar e continua lendo frô ;D**

**Beijos a todos, e a busca pelas leitoras perdidas continua ;DD**


	26. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 25 – Uma revelação perturbadora**

Remus, Zoe, Sirius, Katy e James encontravam-se sentados debaixo do pé de jabuticabeira, Rony, este já adormecido graças ao inverno. Os marotos e as travessas haviam aproveitado que parara de nevar para sair um pouco do salão comunal.

Remus usava a calça e camiseta do uniforme, e por cima uma blusa de moletom azul marinho, com a frente fechada. Um cachecol azul escuro e tênis nos pés.

Zoe usava uma calça de moletom verde musgo, tênis branco nos pés. Uma camiseta agarrada de mangas compridas branca e por cima uma blusa de moletom verde escuro, esta com o zíper fechado. No pescoço, um cachecol branco com bordados verdes e nas mãos luvas da mesma cor.

Sirius usava uma calça preta da escola, tênis nos pés e uma blusa de moletom preta com o zíper aberto, por baixo, uma camiseta de mangas compridas um pouco larga.

Katy usava uma meia calça branca e por cima uma saia de veludo vinho, até os joelhos. Botas de camurça vermelhas até os joelhos nos pés. Uma camiseta de mangas compridas agarrada vinho com a inscrição JUST DANCE no busto, e por cima uma jaqueta de moletom de zíper aberto, com um cachecol jogado apenas de lado em seu pescoço.

James usava uma calça jeans preta e tênis nos pés. Uma camiseta de mangas compridas larga e um casaco de couro preto por cima.

Clair e Bob chegaram saltitantes e sorridentes próximos deles e sentaram-se ao lado de Katy e Sirius. Clair usava um gorro de elefante que mexia as orelhas, o que fez todos rirem. **(N/A² (G.P) – Uhh q gorro fofo *o*)**

-- ALOHA PEOPLES, TUDO TCHUBARUBA?! – exclamou Clair sorrindo.

-- Tamos bem Clair, e você? – indagou Remus.

-- Ótima, ganhei do Nutty e da Lula Gigante no jogo de xadrez. – comentou sorrindo marotamente enquanto Bob revirava os olhos.

-- Ah, mas a Lula me distraiu, vocês estavam de conversinhas, estavam armando um plano pra eu perder... – Bob comentou bufando enquanto todos riam.

-- Ah como é empolgante ter todo mundo de volta... É bem feliz. – comentou James sorridente.

-- Concordo, minha boca já tava doendo de tanto fazer bico quando olhava pra você. – Clair disse rindo da cara de James.

-- Claro, coisa normal né? – comentou Sirius rindo.

-- Mas sabe à que conclusão eu cheguei? – indagou Remus.

-- Não, fale Remuxo. – Clair disse sorridente.

-- Nós não somos nada normais. – ele explicou e todos riram.

-- Você só descobriu agora Aluado? – indagou James ainda rindo.

-- Principalmente o Nutty e sua esposa. – comentou Remus.

-- Eu sei! – exclamou Bob sorridente.

-- Mas então marido... Você sabe bastante da gente e da nossa família, mas você nunca falou da sua né? Conta um pouco deles pra gente... – pediu Clair sorrindo.

Bob ficou sério no mesmo momento, o que fez todos estranharem sua reação.

-- Hum... Bem... – começou Bob coçando a nuca ainda sério.

-- Você deve ter uma família grande e feliz não é? Pra você ser desse jeito... – comentou Sirius rindo levemente.

-- Não é bem assim... – Bob contestou baixando um pouco o rosto. Todos ficaram naquele momento confusos, afinal de contas, como não era assim? **(N/A¹ (D.A) – não sendo né Bolas Oo ¬¬)**

-- É que eu moro com a minha avó desde pequeno... Meu pai largou a minha mãe quando ela estava grávida de mim, e depois que eu nasci, ela me deixou com a minha avó... E sei lá... Sumiu. – Bob explicou com a voz triste. Todos naquele momento estavam surpresos pela revelação.

-- Ah claro... – Clair disse abraçando o amigo de lado.

-- Bem, eles nunca gostaram de mim... Não sei por quê. Da ultima vez que eu vi minha mãe, ela mau olhou na minha cara... Sei lá, como se eu fosse um lixo. – explicou Bob tristemente.

-- VOCÊ NÃO É UM LIXO, E VOCÊ SABE DISSO! – Clair exclamou dando um tapa forte no braço de Bob que sorriu de lado levemente.

-- Ah não sei não... Do jeito que todos me tratam, as vezes parece...

-- QUEM TE TRATA ASSIM? – Clair exclamou brava. – OXENTE, EU TE AMO, O ROB E A VICKY TE AMAM, OS MAROTOS E AS TRAVESSAS TAMBÉM TE AMAM!

-- Mas o resto não... – comentou Bob num muxoxo triste.

Clair ergueu o olhar para os amigos como se pedisse ajuda, e todos sorriram.

-- Qual é Nutty, a gente te adora cara! – exclamou Remus sentando-se ao lado do loiro. – O que seria de nós sem a alma gêmea da Clair? Pra brincar com a gente e ter idéias malucas?

-- O QUE seria de nós sem o carinha que sempre faz a gente pagar mico até a outra encarnação? – James indagou sorridente.

-- O que seria de nós sem o carinha que sempre ta ai fazendo palhaçadas para nos alegrar em momentos tristes? – Sirius comentou sorrindo.

-- O que seria de nós sem... – Zoe virou-se para os marotos brava – Vocês já falaram tudo o que eu ia falar seus copiões. – eles riram e ela voltou-se para Bob. – o que seria de nós, reles mortais, sem seu sorriso contagiante que sempre nos anima mesmo quando estamos para baixo?

-- TU É NÓSSO BRODY CARA, TU É ÚNICO, NOSSO PARCEIRO, NOSSO MANO BROW! – Katy gritou fazendo todos rirem.

-- A gente te ama muitão Bob! – exclamou Clair abraçando o amigo ainda mais.

-- Eu amar homem? Sai pra lá cumpadi. – disse James rindo levemente.

-- Isso ai, a gente gosta de você, mas não é pra tanto né? – Sirius disse ainda rindo.

-- Ta vendo, todos nós gostamos de você. Não ligue pro que os outros pensam Nutty. – Remus comentou sorrindo. – Você é nosso companheirinho sorridente falou?

-- Eu também adoro vocês todos, CARINHAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO! – Bob exclamou abraçando todos.

-- QUE COISA MAIS GAY! – exclamou James e todos riram.

***

James, Sirius e Zoe seguiam até a sala de McGonaggal para perguntar sobre o próximo jogo de quadribol, quando um aviso na parede chamou a atenção de James, fazendo os três pararem.

-- O que houve? – perguntou Zoe confusa.

-- Problemas. – respondeu James bufando. – O quadribol foi cancelado nesse semestre, porque a neve foi muita e prejudicou o campo. Ou seja, só no próximo semestre teremos mais jogos. – Sirius soltou um palavrão e Zoe bufou.

-- Mas que droga! Estávamos ansiosos pelo jogo. – exclamou Zoe brava.

-- Vamos fazer o que? – James deu de ombros. – Teremos mais tempo para pensar nas estratégias, pelo menos... – os amigos riram.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – AEEEEEEEEEEE POVÃO BELEZURA, TUDO TCHUBARUBA NA NAVE SUAVE DE VCS? Espero q sim =DD**

**Mas e ai, o que acharam da história do Nutty? Tadinho né, ele não merece (bua) mas dont worry be happy, a Clair e todo o resto estão ai pra ajudar, e logo (não tão logo, mas logo Oo) ele será mais feliz com assuntos familiares (;D)**

**Mas e ai, reviews não matam e sim ajudam sabiam? CADÊ A DONA BRUH PRONGS E A ALMA GÊMEA DA GABI Q NÃO CUMENTAM ESSA BUÇILGA? ¬¬ me comam, e toca colocar o cartaz de Procura-se por todas as cidades, a não viio!**

**Marota_Travessa****: OIIIE PARCEIRA ;D Q bom q gostou, realmente, a reconciliação foi fofa né? *o* O fim está próóximooo (dois capítulos *---* e ai começamos AT2)**

**MAS Q PAPAGAIADA EH ESSA? NINGUEM MAIS REVIOW? NUSS, TA BEM, I WILL SURVIVE ¬¬ BEBEEEEEL CADE VC? MALUH WEASLEY HALE E TU? CADE A BRUH E A HELLA IRMÃ GEMEA DA GABUU?? ¬¬ q coisa viio**

**Beijokas roxas ;D**

**Até o próximo capitulo (que provavelmente será o penúltimo Oo)**

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – Oi gentem!! ;DD Sim, a história do Nutty é triste, afinal, quem é a mãe dele pra tratar ele daquela forma?! Fiiilha da mãe!! Mas podexá, n vai ser por isso q ele n vai ser feliz, afinal, ele merece *o***

**ISSO AE ALUADA, QUEBRA O PAU! TEM GENTE *indireta* QUE N COMENTA MAIS NADA, E ISSO É FRUSTRANTE SABE?! TANTA DEDICAÇÃO, CARINHO, SUOR PRA ISSO?! *chorando desesperadamente* MAS TD BEM, A GENTE SUPERA VLW?! Claro que... Será bem mais fácil superar com reviews né... Sácumé... :PP**

**Beijokas e até o próximo cap!! Contagem regressiva para a próxima história da saga em?! Bjos!**


	27. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 26 – O convite**

Duas semanas passaram-se num flash, e logo, o último dia de novembro batia a porta dos estudantes de Hogwarts. Naquele ano, Dumbledore anunciara que eles teriam Dezembro todo de férias graças a um problema escolar, que ele não comentou com os alunos, afinal de contas, todos estavam felizes por ter um mês de férias.

Os marotos e as travessas estavam no Salão Principal almoçando. Logo, o correio de corujas começou a chegar, o que deixou certa travessa morena alerta, mesmo ninguém entendendo o porquê.

-- AH ELES DEIXARAM! – berrou Clair assim que sua coruja num tom quase dourado pousou com uma carta. – ELES DEIXARAM! – a morena começou a comemorar, deixando todos os amigos confusos.

-- O que eles deixaram? – perguntou Remus confuso.

-- Nada, é que eu mandei uma carta pros meus pais e eles responderam. – explicou Clair sorridente.

-- Pros seus pais? – indagou Katy confusa.

-- É, sabe o seu Pierre e a dona Emmanuelle? Eles lembra? – Clair explicou fazendo a amiga revirar os olhos.

-- Aham, eu sei quem são seus pais Clair. – retrucou Katy.

-- O que você escreveu pra eles? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

-- Eita povo enxerido viu! – exclamou Clair rindo.

-- Nossa quanto mistério. – comentou Remus. – É uma formula de bomba nuclear por acaso? – perguntou risonho.

-- Quase isso. – Clair disse sorrindo marota.

A morena voltou a ler e sorriu ainda mais, deixando-os ainda mais curiosos. Sirius e James tentaram ler, porém ela virou-se de lado impedindo-os.

A morena ergueu-se de um salto e começou a dançar feito louca, o que deixou todo o salão confuso.

-- ELES DEIXARAM, UHU, ELES DEIXARAM, NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! – berrava rindo.

Katy começou a dançar e rir junto da amiga, o que fez todos olharem confusos para ela.

-- O que a gente ta comemorando? – indagou Katy confusa.

-- Nada não... – Clair parou de dançar e sentou-se ao lado de James, Katy fazendo o mesmo ao lado de Remus.

-- Menina... Bora falar. – James retrucou bufando.

-- Depois... DEPOOOIS... Agora temos que falar de uma coisa muito importante. – Clair comentou fingindo-se de séria.

-- O que foi? – todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Bob chegou naquele momento correndo e gritando feito louco, porém sorridente, o que fez todos do salão se assustarem.

-- NUTTYYYYYYYYYY! – berrou Clair.

-- OI CACAU! – exclamou Bob ao parar ao lado da amiga.

-- Senta ai marido. – pediu Clair e ele obedeceu sentando-se ao seu lado. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ae Nutty, agora dá a pata ^^~) (N/A² (G.P) – Ae Aluada, agora me cheira -.-')**

-- Você pode continuar, por favor? – pediu Zoe impaciente.

-- Aham serei curta e grossa. – Clair comentou e todos naquele momento seguraram a risada.

Logo todos estavam rindo, exceto Clair e Bob que não haviam compreendido a piada.

-- Continua Clair, continua... – James pediu cessando o ataque de risos.

-- Vamos fazer uma votação. – Clair começou sorridente. – Aonde vocês querem passar as férias?

-- Na... Na minha casa, quero dizer, eu vou pra lá e... – James começou.

-- NÃO, você não vai. – exclamou Clair ainda sorrindo. – Você vai passar as férias com a gente.

-- Vou? – perguntou James confuso.

-- CLARO! – exclamou Clair. Remus soltou um longo suspiro, que não passou despercebido pela morena.

-- Eu pensei que iríamos apenas nós três. – Katy comentou irritada.

-- Oxe, VOCÊ discordando que MENINOS passem as férias com A GENTE?! – Zoe exclamou rindo da cara de Katy.

-- Ah me cheira vá. – Katy retrucou irritada.

-- Ai vocês podem escolher em que casa a gente vai... Itália, Caribe, Nova Zelândia, Suíça, Brasil... Qualquer coisa. – Clair explicou deixando os marotos de olhos arregalados.

-- Ela é filha do shake do petróleo queridos, acostumem-se. – comentou Zoe risonha. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Alá ki ba!).**

-- A gente pode escolher? – perguntou Remus ainda boquiaberto.

-- Sim. – assentiu Clair. – Se não for em uma das casas do meu pai, a gente aluga quarto num hotel por ai. – Clair explicou.

-- E onde seu pai tem casa mesmo? Nunca consegui decorar... – Sirius comentou rindo.

-- Em qualquer lugar aonde tenha gente. O pai dela é fissurado em comprar casa em todo lugar. – comentou Zoe tomando fôlego.

-- Se abusar, até no Morro de Dendê ele tem. – Katy comentou rindo.

-- Mas lá não é favela? – perguntou Remus confuso.

-- Ela disse SE ABUSAR, e não que ele tenha. – explicou Clair.

-- Claro...

-- E então, aonde vão querer?! – Clair indagou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Todos entreolharam-se sorrindo.

-- Bem, já que o sogrão é gente boa e vai ceder a casa para nós... Eu escolho Caribe. – James disse sorrindo.

-- Sogrão? – indagou Clair confusa. – Mas pra isso a gente precisa ser casado não precisa?

-- Deixa ele, ta delirando... – comentou Zoe.

-- Sirius? – Katy perguntou.

-- Olha... Sinceramente... CARIBE! – exclamou o moreno sorrindo.

-- Remus? – Clair virou-se para o loiro que detinha uma expressão séria.

-- Clair eu não vou poder ir... – o loiro disse tristemente.

-- COMO ASSIM?! – Clair indagou irritada batendo com a mão na mesa.

-- Não vai dar. Minha mãe ficou doente e eu vou aproveitar as férias para cuidar dela e... – Remus ia falando enquanto Clair revirava os olhos.

-- Você vai Remuxo. O que será nossas férias sem você? NADA! – exclamou Clair.

-- Orra, valeu ai em... – Sirius retrucou bufando.

-- MAS É VERDADE OXE! – exclamou Zoe.

-- É concordo vá... – Katy deu de ombros.

-- Remus, você vai. – James exclamou também sorrindo.

-- Não vou não. E vocês sabem por quê. – ele completou em voz baixa.

-- Ei, depois a gente vê isso. – Clair disse sorrindo marota.

A morena levantou-se e foi até James, abraçando-o. Porém, o moreno viu que ela deixou um papel em seu colo discretamente. Clair saiu puxando Bob pela mão saltitando feliz.

Remus e Sirius repararam no papel e notaram o olhar discreto de James pedindo para que o acompanhassem.

-- Bem meninas, a gente vai indo. – James disse.

-- Por quê? – indagou Zoe confusa.

-- Negócios. – James sorriu maroto.

Os três levantaram-se.

-- ATÉ TU REMUS?! – exclamou Zoe risonha.

-- Er... Eu vou... Estudar na biblioteca. – Remus explicou deixando-a desconfiada, porém ela deu de ombros voltando-se para Katy.

Os marotos pararam do lado de fora do salão e James abriu o papel, aonde havia uma caligrafia arredondada escrito em um tom de roxo florescente.

-- _Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado. Me encontrem as onze na biblioteca, Jay, trás sua capa de invisibilidade, nós vamos discutir o destino do Remuxo!_ – James leu tentando imitar a voz de Clair fazendo os marotos rirem.

-- Quem vê assim pensa que eu sou um condenado. – Remus comentou confuso.

-- Bem, vamos vá, vai ver ela tem uma solução. – James deu de ombros.

-- A CLAIR? Tem uma solução... Inacreditável... – comentou Sirius rindo. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – isso é q eu chamo de confiança ¬¬) (N/A² (G.P.) – Eles vão quebra a fuça HEHE ^^~)**

-- Vai saber né. – James deu de ombros rindo.

***

Assim que eles entraram na biblioteca, todos estavam cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – como eles conseguiram? ELES TRÊS JUNTOS SÃO MAIS ALTOS QUE AS TORRES GÊMEAS O.O exagero, mas fla sério eles são altos Oo)**

Eles passaram pelas prateleiras de livros quando de repente Clair topou com eles, caindo todos no chão e a capa descobrindo-os.

-- AU! – exclamaram os três ao baterem com as costas no chão.

-- Oi gente. – Clair exclamou sorridente.

-- O que...

-- Pera! – exclamou Clair assustando-os.

Clair puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se sobre esta. Colocou um cachimbo que começou a soltar bolhas coloridas, e com uma voz sinistra, disse.

-- EU sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado...

-- EU JURO QUE NÃO QUERIA CLAIR, MAS AQUELAS GAROTAS PEDIRAM SURUBA E... – Sirius começou assustando os marotos.

-- Medo Sirius, medo. – comentou James dando um passo para o lado do amigo.

-- Anhá... Senta ai vocês três. – Clair indicou três cadeiras e os marotos sentaram-se confusos.

-- Sabe a carta que eu recebi hoje dos meus pais? – Clair indagou seriamente.

-- Hã? – indagaram os três ainda confusos.

-- Bem... Eram os meus pais concordando...

-- Concordando com o que Cacau? – perguntou Sirius.

-- Que o Remuxo passasse as férias com a gente. – explicou Clair com uma expressão temerosa.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, mesmo ela não sabendo se era por surpresa ou raiva.

-- O que foi? – perguntou Clair depois de um minuto de silencio.

-- Era só isso? – perguntou Remus indignado.

-- AI GENTE VOCÊS FIZERAM UMA CARA VIU... QUE MAU HUMOR! – exclamou Clair armando uma tromba.

-- Clair... – James começou mansamente. – Era só por isso que você nos chamou aqui?

-- Depois eu que sou a burra. – Clair comentou bufando.

-- Você não é burra. A gente não diz isso! – exclamou Remus indignado.

-- Olha, em todo o caso, é o seguinte. – Clair suspirou. – Eles deixaram você passar as férias lá em uma das casas deles, mesmo sabendo que você é um lobisomem. – todos arregalaram os olhos naquele momento.

-- VOCÊ FALOU?! – Remus indagou assustado. Clair ficou de frente para ele e agarrou-lhe os braços.

-- CALMA REMUXO, eu disse só pra você poder passar as férias com a gente e...

-- Pera. – James exclamou. – Pera tudo!

-- O que foi? – indagou Clair temerosa.

-- E mesmo assim eles deixaram? – James perguntou surpreso.

-- Sim. – Clair respondeu e sorriu voltando-se para Remus. – Porque eu sugeri que o meu pai mandasse fazer tipo uma toca pro Remuxo aonde a gente for ficar. Ai ele disse que é só a gente escolher uma casa e ele vai mandar fazer uma toca, com algumas proteções mágicas, ele vai chamar especialistas. – conforme ela dizia, os meninos deixavam seus queixos caírem. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ah Clair eu te amo ^.^) (N/A² (G.P.) – Ta vendo? Oq seria do mundo sem Clair Rousseau? :P)**

Remus de repente sorriu, fazendo a amiga ficar confusa.

-- Você... Não esta bravo? – perguntou Clair.

-- Clair... Você... É... DEMAIS! – o loiro abraçou a menina enquanto James e Sirius riam alegremente. - Será a primeira vez que eu passarei as férias com os meus amigos...

-- Jura? – Clair indagou e ele assentiu. – Puxa...

-- AE CLAIR, MANDOU BEM GAROTA! – exclamou Sirius abraçando a prima, James seguindo-o.

-- Eu não contava com essa reação de vocês. – comentou Clair sendo sufocada pelo abraço.

-- E você pensou que a gente faria o que? – perguntou James rindo.

-- Sei lá... Pegar um pau bem grande e introduzir no meu ânus, enquanto me forçavam a dizer o alfabeto em hebraico... – comentou Clair arrancando risos dos marotos.

-- Você teve uma ótima idéia! – exclamou James. – Valeu ai pequena, salvou nossas férias. – James beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e voltou a apertá-la num abraço.

-- Que bom que vocês gostaram. – disse Clair sorrindo soltando-se do abraço.

-- Adoramos Clairzuxa. – Remus comentou.

-- Mas tem uma pequenina condição. – Clair pediu sorrindo sonhadoramente.

-- A gente não introduzir um pau no seu ânus? – Remus disse sorrindo divertidamente.

-- Isso também. – comentou Clair risonha. – Mas se vocês deixarem eu participar das transformações. – ela pediu e todos perderam seus sorrisos.

-- Clair... – Sirius começou sério. – É melhor não, a gente quase não deixou da ultima vez, é perigoso, não é bom...

-- É pequena, a gente fica mais tranqüilo sabendo que você ta bem dormindo na sua cama quentinha. – James disse sorrindo carinhosamente.

-- É, eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você, ou a Katy e Zoe... – Remus comentou sorrindo tristemente.

-- Mas você deixa eles participarem. – Clair retrucou bufando.

-- Mas eles já têm experiência, pequena... – Remus explicou.

-- Mas no começo eles não tinham. Vai gente, me dá uma chance poxa, eu quero ajudar! – suplicou Clair vendo os marotos entreolharem-se. – Eu me sinto uma inútil nas noites de Lua Cheia sabendo que posso ajudar, mas não estou cumprindo meu dever.

Remus sorriu carinhosamente e voltou-se para Sirius.

-- Almofadinhas, você é o primo dela, o que acha? - perguntou e viu o amigo olhar risonho para a cara de criança birrenta de Clair.

-- Hum... – Sirius fingiu pensar. – Deixa ela ir, se alguma coisa acontecer, eu e o Pontas damos um jeito. – Clair sorriu abertamente.

-- E você Jimmy, deixa? – perguntou Clair sonhadoramente.

-- Quem sou eu para te proibir de alguma coisa? – James deu de ombros sorrindo.

Clair abraçou-os e sorridente começou a dizer.

-- OBRIGADO, OBRIGADO, OBRIGADOOO! – os marotos riram.

-- Sem ar! – exclamou Remus e ela soltou-os.

-- Opa, desculpa... Convivência com a Zoe, sacumé né... – ela comentou rindo. – AH! – os três sobressaltaram-se. – Porque vocês não me disseram que o James se transformava num cervo? – ela perguntou armando um bico.

-- Er... – James corou.

-- Bem... – Sirius comentou sorrido maroto.

-- Ele não suporta ser chifrudo sabe... – Remus completou rindo.

-- ATÉ TU REMUS?! – James deu um tapa de leve no ombro do amigo, ambos rindo.

-- Mas é tão bonito um cervo... – Clair comentou sorrindo sonhadoramente.

-- Você acha? – James perguntou pigarreando de leve. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – tirando o fato dos chifres, um cervo é um animal sexy tio ;]) (N/A² (G.P.) – Até com chifres é bonito Denise ¬¬ )**

-- Bem, coincidência ou não. EU sou uma corça. – exclamou Clair rindo levemente.

-- É, bota coincidência nisso. – James comentou rindo sem graça.

-- Sabe como dizem... – Remus começou sorrindo maroto. – Nada é por acaso.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – ALOHA PEOPLES, TUDO BE-É-LE-ZURA NA NAVE SUAVE? Espero q sim =D AAAAAAAAAH ULTIMO CAPITULO ESSE AQUE!!! Mas calma fias, tem muito pela frente, dont worry be happy ;D Ainda postaremos um epílogo q dará a continuação APRONTANDO TODAS II – FÉRIAS NO CARIBE**

**Aguardem e reviewm... isso nos deixará felizes (o epílogo já ta pronto, mas esperaremos até três reviews para posta-los) Brincadeira, postaremos amanhã (sexta feira, só pra começar o AT2 com classe num fim de semana ;D)**

**Marota_Travessa:** _OIIIE... Realmente, deu muita dó do Nutty no ultimo cap. Né parceira? Então, sobre o Nutty ter um par, eu vou conversar bem com a Gabi sobre isso, vai depender bastante Oo e SIM ele aparece, mas não vou flar qd nem porque muahahaha... aguarde e verá ;D Beijokas pela ultima vez nessa fanfic...até a próxima, onde eu responderei as reviews desse cap. E do epílogo dessa fic ;D_

**Bebel:** _OIIE PLIMA BEBEL, TUDO BELEZA? Vc não gostou da reconciliação da Zozo e do Remuxo? NOOOOSSA *voz de gay afetada* VALEU AI, I WILL SURVIVE VIIO! Sim, a reconciliação do James e da Clair foi realmente fofis *o* AAAAAAAH O BUCK, eu vi ele no trailer da Era do Gelo 3, mas sinceramente, eu sou mais caidinha pelo Diego ;D E VIU, os surfistas são popredade nossa viio, tirando os óio qd eles aparecerem dona maricota das candocas ¬¬ SEU ANIVERSÁRIO FOI ONTEM???_

_- PARABÉÉNS PRA BEBEEEEL, NESSA DAAATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FEEELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA! VIVA A BEBEL!!! (serpentina voa pra todo lado) MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA BEBEEEEL!_

**Bem, não tivemos mais coments tirando vcs duas, e estamos no praso pra começar AT2, portanto, caso mais alguém comente, ainda terá o epílogo... MÃS, daí nóis só vai responder no prólogo do AT2 ;D (que alias, já ta pronto hehe)**

**Beijokas roxas... E até o epílogo**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – GENTEE ULTIMO CAPÍTULO, QUE EMOÇÃO!! FLA SÉRIO, TA FOFO N TÁ?! *O* Bem, espero que vcs acompanhem a continuação, que ta mais cheia de confusão e palhaçadas do que nunca!! *o***

**Uhu, to me sentindo realizada aqui, que coisa emocionante *.***

**Jéssica:**___Realmente Jess, o Nutty n merecia né? ;-; Mas ele é feliz *o* Ainda mais agora que tem amigos como os marotos e as travessas *---* E É CLARO que o Nutty vai dar o ar da sua graça em Aprontando Todas 2, como n?! E vamos flar sobre namoradas, pq eu sou ciumenta :PP Beijokas e até A próxima fic!_

**Plima: **_Ain como vc é do mal plima, achei tão fofis a reconciliação do Remuxo e da Zozo T-T magoei! Mas pelo menos vc goxto da reconciliação do Jay e da Clair né? *o* Já é alguma coisa... E sim, SURFISTAS *o* N é mágico? *---* Mas garanto uma coisa: Os marotos n vão achar nem um poko mágico :PP Agora sakei qm é Buck mas ainda n assiti Era do Gelo 3 ;o; Q triste... Mas eu vo assistir! *o*_

Seu aniversário foi ontem? Qntos aninhus plima? *---*

PAAAARABENS PARA A PLIMA, NESSA DAAATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FEEEELICIDADES, MUITOS AAAAANOS DE VIDA!!! UHU!!!! AEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Q vc seja muito feliz, saudável, amada, e rica né n?! Pq ninguém é de ferro :PP Beijokas!!

**E pela última vez nessa fic:**

**BEIJOKAS DOURADAS DE GABI PONTAS WOOD POTTER HEDLUND!**


	28. Chapter 29

_**Juramos solenemente não fazer nada de bom...**_

**Epílogo**

Sirius dormia feliz em sua cama, quando começou a ouvir cochichos baixos. Pensando que era parte de seu sonho com Pamela Anderson, ele voltou a dormir. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – mereço vc Sirius ¬¬)**

Quando de repente ouviu um apito alto e um esguicho de água voou em seu rosto, molhando-o todo.

-- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?! – berrou James, que assim como Remus e Sirius, sofrera aquele castigo.

-- Não é porra nenhuma Pontas, é água. – Remus comentou bem humorado.

-- Mas porque vocês têm que ser tão exageradas? – Sirius comentou fitando as travessas sorridentes.

-- É O GRANDE DIA MERRMÃO! – exclamou Clair sorrindo. – ACORDA PRA CUSPIR! – a morena tocou o apito novamente.

-- É sorte sua que hoje eu resolvi dormir de roupa. – James comentou bufando.

-- Você dorme pelado? – Clair indagou assustada.

-- De vez em quando... – James comentou sorrindo maroto.

-- CREDO EM CRUZ! – exclamaram Remus e Sirius rindo. **(N/A² (G.P) – AINDA bem que homens e mulheres n dividem dormitório O.O) (N/A¹ (D.A) – to contigo e não volto atrás irmã... MEDOO O.O)**

-- JÁ PRO BANHO SOLDADOS. TEMOS QUE NOS ARRUMAR PRA IR EMBORA SÔ! – exclamou Clair rindo.

-- Vocês vão ficar aqui com a gente enquanto tomamos banho? – perguntou James malicioso.

-- UI, TÔ DENTRO! – exclamou Katy sorridente.

-- Ta nada. – Clair retrucou irritada.

-- VAMOS LÁ, ACORDA, ACORDA! – Zoe começou a bater palmas rindo.

-- ACORDA MENINO, VEM CÁ... GRAÇINHA! – exclamou Clair imitando a prima com as palmas.

Clair começou a pular sobre Sirius em sua cama fazendo o moreno gritar alguns palavrões e rir.

-- ISSO é que é energia logo de manhã. – comentou Sirius rindo.

-- EU PRIMEIRO NO BANHO! – James berrou e correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta em seguia.

-- Que pessoa rápida. – comentou Clair arregalando os olhos.

-- Ele sempre faz isso. – Sirius disse bufando.

-- Bem, a gente já se arrumou mesmo, vamos ficar aqui com vocês. – disse Zoe sorridente.

Zoe usava uma bermuda jeans branca e sandálias brancas de fivela dourada nos pés. Uma camiseta verde esmeralda, combinando com seus olhos, esta frente única cobria seu tronco, com um pequeno decote em V nos seios. Suas madeixas douradas estavam presas em um rabo de cavalo com os cachos definidos neste, e dois soltos na frente de seu rosto.

Katy usava uma camiseta de tecido transparente com um tom de roxo, deixando a mostra o sutiã preto rendado que usava por baixo. Uma saia jeans preta e reta, que mal cobria o seu traseiro, com uma rosa desenhada atrás no lado direito em strass. Usava meia arrastão por baixo e sapatos de salto alto de um tom roxo escuro nos pés. Suas madeixas douradas estavam presas em um coque no alto da cabeça, este firme.

Clair usava uma camiseta rosa de alçinhas delicadas, com um decote em V nos seios, este largo. Um ursinho marrom sorria sonhadoramente no meio da camiseta, com um laçinho de cetim na cabeça. Uma saia curta de prega xadrez preta e rosa clara, com sapatilhas rosa nos pés e um laço preto de veludo em cima de cada uma. Suas madeixas negras estavam com os cachos definidos e soltos por suas costas.

As meninas sentaram-se na cama desarrumada de James sorridentes.

-- E ai, animados? – perguntou Clair.

-- Sim, vai ser bem legal. – disse Remus sorrindo.

-- LEGAL? LEGAL CARA?! VAI SER SHOW, MASSA! TUDO DE BOM, TEZUDO DA VIDA! – exclamou Katy saltitando na cama.

-- É realmente... – Remus concordou arregalando os olhos.

-- Vai ser no mínimo divertido. - Sirius disse sorridente.

-- Eu tenho uma meta a cumprir. – Clair comentou séria.

-- Qual? – todos perguntaram curiosos.

-- Fugir de algum lugar num carrinho de sorvete. E eu VOU CUMPRIR! – exclamou fazendo-os rir. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Medo Clair... MEDO O.O!) (N/A² (G.P.) – MUA AH AH AH!!)**

A porta do banheiro abriu-se e Clair perdeu o ar ao ver James parado sorrindo abertamente, apenas com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, deixando o tronco molhado e musculoso à mostra. Era a primeira vez que o via sem camisa tão descaradamente, e também era a primeira vez na vida que sentia um frio gostoso tomar conta de seu estomago. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Clair querida, pode apostar q a partir daqui, vc e uma certa Pontas Duplas só vão ter insolação qd o James aparecer ^^~) (N/A² (G.P) – É nóis Clairzuda! ^^~)**

Clair não conteve-se e caiu da cama, com todos rindo.

-- O que eu perdi? – perguntou James sorridente.

-- Se quiser, eu te ajudo a procurar... – Katy disse maliciosa.

-- Clair, tu ta bem mulher? – James perguntou vendo a amiga com uma cara de doida. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – não q ela não tenha normalmente, claro Oo)**

-- EU? TO ÓTIMA? GLAMOUROUS... TCHUBARUBA DA VIDA. – exclamou Clair recompondo-se.

-- É né, já entendi... – Remus comentou risonho.

-- Entendeu o que? – perguntou Clair confusa.

-- Nada não. – Remus disse ainda risonho.

-- AGORA SOU EU! – Sirius berrou jogando-se no banheiro e fechando a porta. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – 0.0 caraca, o q os homens n fazem por um banho matinal n? Oo medoo)**

-- Mas então, vocês vão ficar ai vendo eu me trocar ou o que? – James pediu sorrindo maroto.

-- EU FICO! – exclamou Katy.

-- _Fica nada_... – retrucou Clair entre dentes.

-- Bem, nós já estamos com as coisas prontas, as malas também. Nos encontrem lá embaixo. – Zoe disse sorridente. – Até daqui a pouco marotos.

-- Até. – Remus disse e viu as garotas saírem. – Jaaames...

-- O que? – perguntou o moreno fazendo cara de inocente. – Eu sempre saio de toalha poxa...

-- Ah claro, e a Clair estar aqui de supetão não era nenhum motivo para você se aparecer né não? – Remus retrucou rindo. **(N/A² (G.P) – Olha, eu n teria chegado à essa conclusão O.o)**

-- Pode-se dizer que sim caro Aluado. Mas fica susso, afinal, vamos para a praia, ou seja, MUITA DIVERSÃO!

-- MEDO James, MEDOO! – Remus exclamou e ambos riram.

***

Os marotos desceram com suas respectivas bagagens e encontraram as travessas sentadas no sofá impacientemente.

-- Acho que trocamos de papéis. – comentou Zoe ao encontrar os garotos. – Geralmente, as damas chegam depois, mas ta né... – ela deu de ombros rindo.

James usava uma calça jeans de lavagem clara e tênis nos pés. Uma camiseta de botões e mangas curtas estilo havaiana, com pranchas pretas estampadas no tecido azul da camiseta. Suas madeixas espetadas estavam um pouco úmidas já que ele lavara a cabeça.

Remus usava uma calça jeans preta e tênis nos pés. Uma camiseta de mangas curtas básica preta e trazia nas mãos uma jaqueta jeans azul escuro. Suas madeixas estavam jogadas sobre a testa um pouco mais rebeldemente do que o normal.

Sirius usava uma calça jeans azul marinho com rasgos em algumas partes e tênis nos pés. Uma camiseta de botões preta com os dois primeiros botões abertos, fazendo Katy babar. Suas madeixas estavam jogadas rebeldemente sobre seu rosto e também estavam úmidas, o que mostrava que ele lavara a cabeça.

-- Vamos? – indagou James sorridente.

-- Claro, por sorte, acordamos vocês duas horas antes, assim temos tempo de chegar até Hogsmeade pra pegar o trem. – Katy explicou recebendo olhares fulminantes de James e Sirius.

Os seis saíram do salão e ao passarem pelo primeiro corredor, encontraram um grupo de garotas do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa que pararam os marotos.

-- Você não vai passar as férias aqui Jimmy? – uma delas perguntou manhosa fazendo Clair revirar os olhos.

-- Não Brenda, eu vou com as minhas amigas para um lugar especial. Tchau. – James retrucou bufando e saíram dali rapidamente. – Elas são um pé no saco.

-- Mas achei que você gostasse de ficar com elas... – Clair comentou.

-- Oxente, mas eu prefiro mil vezes vocês travessas. – ele exclamou sorridente ao que os marotos assentiram. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – q honra a nossa não Gabi? *o* como eu adoro ser a Zoe) (N/A² (G.P) – Depois dessa eu morria feliz *-------*)**

***

Os seis estavam dentro de uma cabine vazia no trem, esperando para chegarem a King's Cross, aonde o pai de Clair iria encontra-los para leva-los ao aeroporto.

-- Nunca andei num avinhão. – comentou James enrolando-se nas palavras.

-- AVIÃO! – exclamou Zoe rindo. – É meio enjoativo, mas é divertido. Sem falar, que a Clair tem jatinho particular, portanto não iremos nos preocupar com passageiros que roncam ou coisas do tipo... **(N/A² (G.P) – Essa menina tem mais dinheiro que os Hilton?!)**

-- É seguro? – perguntou James temeroso.

-- Totalmente. – Clair sorriu. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – se essa fanfic fosse Caminhos Cruzados, eu diria q não é nada seguro, mas como não é, eh seguro sim XD) (N/A² (G.P) – AI eles teriam q ficar apavorados O.O)**

_(New Divide – Linkin Park)_

Logo, o trem apitou e ansiosos eles viraram-se para enxergar a King's Cross aproximando-se. Clair virou-se para os amigos e todos sorriram. Todos sabiam de uma coisa... Aquelas férias seriam as melhores de suas vidas...

**FIM**

_**Elenco:**_

_James Potter – Garrett Hedlund_

_Sirius Black – Jason Behr_

_Remus Lupin – William Moseley_

_Clair Rousseau – Michelle Trachtenberg_

_Katy Lawrence – Amber Heard_

_Zoe Miller – Emily VanCamp_

_***_

_Robert Rousseau – Skandar Keynes_

_Bob McCain (Nutty) – Jason Dolley_

_Victória Lupin – Annasophia Robb_

_***_

_Lúcio Malfoy – Tom Felton_

_Narcisa Black – Blake Lively_

_Bellatriz Black – Emily Browning_

_Patrick Wood – Elijah Wood_

_Mégara Berry – Elisha Cuthbert_

_Régulus Black – Jared Padelecki_

_**And:**_

_Alvo Dumbledore – Michael Gambom_

_Amos Diggory – Robert Pattinson_

_*********************************************************************_

**N/A¹ (D.A) – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ACABOU!!! =C=C=C=C=C=C=C=C**

**Mãs, como dizem... Não é o fim, É APENAS UM COMEÇO ;D Então, o que acharam? FICARAM CURIOSOS, NÉ? PODE ASSUMIR, eu tbm to e olha q eu sei de tudo o q vai acontecer na aprontando todas 2 eim!**

**Mas então, comentem plz! É a nossa primeira fanfic completada! Acabei de escrever now (dia 23 de Julho de 2009 às 15h13min)**

**Bem, como viram, o final deixou-os curiosos... Qm lê comenta please!**

**BEIJOS GRANDES E ESPERO Q CONTINUEM LENDO QM COMENTA:**

**Isabel Beckineem Lupin**** (plima quelida nossa XD)**

**Bruh Prongs**** (a sumida q deu nossa primeira review ;D),**

**Maluh Weasley Hale****, (a fofa viciada em Twilight)**

**HellaAdams ****(a sumida 2 irmã gêmea da Gabi Oo), **

**Marota_Travessa (Jéssica)****, (nossa parceira)**

**Nicole ****(nossa amiga de classe ;D)**

**Titia Munique (que mesmo n comentando lê)**** (maninha da Gabi)**

**Rufles**** (prima da Gabi e prima de coração minha)**

**Steph-waldorf**** (apareceu por ÚLTIMO, mas foi fofa em comentar e lia a fic desde o começo)**

**Lara**** (minha migona =D)**

**E Raquel**** (outra amiga de classe ;D)**

_**OBRIGADA MESMO, pela força q todas vcs deram comentando essa fanfic com o mesmo carinho q nós escrevemos... Esperamos seus comentários na próxima Aprontando Todas e também de muitas novas pessoas ;D**_

**BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley ;D**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – AI Q SENSAÇÃO ESTRANHA! Mas é muito boa, uma fic terminada, td de bom, mas dá um pokinhu de tristeza né… Mas Don´t worry! Tem MUITO mais de onde saiu essa!**

**Quero deixar beijos mais do que especiais às pessoas que nos incentivaram e ajudaram a fazer essa fic:**

***Bebel, a nossa prima lokinha;**

***Bruh Prongs, a sumida que foi a primeira a nos deixar reviews;**

***Maluh Weasley Hale, a viciada em Crepúsculo;**

***Hella Adams, a minha Alma Gêmea ;PP**

***Marota Travessa, a Jess, nossa parceira;**

***Nicole, nossa amiguxa de escola *-*;**

***Titia Munike (Isa) minha maninha do s2;**

***Rufles, minha prima, a favorite :PP;**

***Steph-waldorf, a ÚLTIMA a comentar, mas leu desde o começo =D**

***Lara, amiga da Aluada;**

***E Raquel, outra amiga de escola ;D**

_**MALFEITO FEITO... NOX!**_


End file.
